


My Mission Is You

by EXOfanland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 86,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOfanland/pseuds/EXOfanland
Summary: Years passed and nothing much has changed. Like how it started, I was the third wheeler who you took for granted and play with as you're pleased. It's whenever you need this body to satisfy your needs, then you would lurk into my house, leaving your boyfriend elsewhere. Did Kyungsoo not appeal to you well enough that you've to come to me? It's okay really. At least in your world, my existence matters and that itself, is a dream come true. Yet things couldn't be kept the same when this growing heart learned to be fond of you. It notices your presence, resulting it to beat unbearably fast, live-lier than any other beating heart out there. But I'm not a person who breaks promises, so I can't tell you these growing emotions. Didn't you say we're to remain as 'friends with benefits', while that love can never be a factor? Yes. I remember those lines very well. So rest assured. I meant to keep my promise. As a top secret agent who views promises and missions as equally important. I will take these requirements into account.Let's just say that you are a part of my mission and "My Mission Is YOU."





	1. Three Years

**Words: 1637**

 

 

Being isolated and unknown, almost invisible to the world or the people around him was something that should've driven him towards depression. Instead, he lived his life like every other person. A reaction that doctors don't expect from a 'normal' teenager boy.

Nevertheless, Baekhyun didn't think of himself as any normal teenage boy who goes to school and hangs out with friends. He believes he was much more fortunate even though he was raised as an orphan and lived a life with little quality. He was still one of those few special people who were chosen to train with professional assassins and top secret spies. He took classes and lessons that would benefit him in the future and be useful to the people who'll need him. There were many techniques that Baekhyun had to learn, and two of the things he must master were to keep things to himself and never complain. 

By the age of eight, Baekhyun had mastered all of the basic needs to kill. Once Baekhyun reached fourteen, he became the youngest assassin to complete more than fifty different missions without fail. With his skills and talent, many called him a genius or even a prodigy. As time passed, and Baekhyun turned 22, people recognized him as the best among the best and nominated him as the head director of the assassin department. 

Baekhyun was a rare breed, one that you could only find once every hundred years. In short, Baekhyun was someone who everyone wants to be and wishes to have. Some were happy to be by his side, while others were jealous of his possession. They spread rumors and made Baekhyun look cocky for he had everything and that he must be happy. Yet, what they didn't know was that Baekhyun wanted none of this. He would rather be treated as a commoner and live a life with love, than become a respected assassin and get rejected by _'that'_  person.

Sure, Baekhyun had everything, but the one thing he could never touch was the heart of Park Chanyeol.

 

Night came, and Baekhyun finally needs to go to work. He wore a simple white tee with his favorite black tight jeans. He has so many of those same jeans that his teammates thought he wore the same one every day. When his friends asked him why he loved these pants so much, he answered them playfully saying, "Because I look sexy in it." 

Adding on to his sexiness, Baekhyun always applied eyeliner whenever he went to work. Or at least, he never leaves his house unless he puts it on. 

His house was small and simple yet it always seems so spacious for he was always alone. Everything, from the kitchen to the living room, was decorated with wood tiles while his walls were gray with a tiny bit of sparkles that spread equally on the wall. And the rest? They were simply white because Baekhyun likes to keep things simple. He wants to keep it dull and empty so he can remind himself that this is what his life actually looks like. 

As Baekhyun walked out of his house, he was greeted with his personal driver, Jongin. The latter was younger than him by a few years, but Jongin wasn't any normal driver. He was a top rated sniper among his age and was chosen personally by him. And anyone who was chosen to work with Baekhyun is all the best of the best. They should never be judged by anything especially when they could kill instantly.

Jongin takes the clutch from Baekhyun's hand and closes the door when his boss settles down. As soon as he put on his seatbelt, he started the engine to head towards their workplace.

"What's with the long face boss?" he saw the smirk on his driver's face when asked. 

Baekhyun scoffed as he put his leg up on the seat. "The usual," he assured Jongin while looking out of the scenery.

Just like that, the rest of the drive was spent in peace. This was rather normal for Baekhyun since he wasn't the type who liked to talk unless he needed to. But when he does, they are tense, precise, and cold. 

 

  
At first, Baekhyun's organization looked like any other business building that people own nowadays. However, that was everyone's first glance since the building was plain and very small. For that reason, most people don't take their time to look at its true form that was hidden on the inside.

The headquarters that Baekhyun built for himself was an underground basement that was equipped with the latest and best quality technology. Walls of steel decorated with cameras were the main design of the compound. Every door and passage that you pass require a passcode with either an identification card or fingerprint. Even so, there is still a scan check when you walk through the door because every member in his organization has a chip implanted behind their neck. 

Too much for security? Overprotected?

Yes, because Baekhyun isn't a careless person or was he someone who depends on his men to protect him. If anything, Baekhyun would design the security system strong enough to protect his men. He was just that type of person who places his subordinates' importance above his own, even though it sounds impossible.

Even so, only his closest men know the real Byun Baekhyun. Others would have thought that he was just trying to protect himself. He's selfish and uses others for his success.  

Baekhyun wasn't just nominated as the director for nothing. He was placed there because he was the only one who could do it. Despite their hatred for Baekhyun, haters still acknowledge him for his potential and skills. With no one's assistance, he built all of his success from scratch and no one could deny that.

 

     "Bye Baek boss. I need to get on with the mission. Cheer up, okay? I'll be back with some snacks later." His teammate tapped his shoulder before leaving him in front of the elevator.

His office was placed on the last floor of the basement because his subordinates suggested the idea. Or rather, they forced him to build it there, claiming it was for his safety. Baekhyun was well aware of the danger he's in, but he's underestimating the number of his enemies and the amount of threats he has every day. Why? Because Kai and Sehun (his other right-hand man) usually take out half of the threats and blackmails, leaving Baekhyun with only the small fries. 

     "Ugh... Why so much work?" he scratched the back of his neck annoyingly due to the mountains of work he just remembered he has. 

Time was everything to Baekhyun's busy life, so a mere two minutes of waiting really pissed him off. Even the fastest elevator couldn't get up fast enough, so of course, he blamed it on the depth of his basement. Yeah, his underground base was that deep. One floor at a time he counted and when it got to his floor, he impatiently watches as the door open. He could have guessed, that every morning was the same. Adding onto his stress, the scene before him unfold like every other morning. 

A disturbing sound of a slow sloppy kiss vibrated in his ears the moment the door opened. There, he saw Chanyeol cupping his boyfriend's face sucking the light out of the other who was tip-toeing and circling his arms around the taller's neck. Baekhyun saw how they entwined each other's tongues from the small gap between their lips and how they tilted their head to deepen their kiss. 

Exhale.

     "Eh-hem!" He faked a cough to have his presence known. "Uh, if you don't mind, I need to get to work."

The couple wasn't startled and instead, they separated slowly (like it's the most normal thing to get caught in the elevator by your boss), still holding onto each other, before looking at Baekhyun. 

     "Sorry, we got carried away. Didn't realize you were there." The tall male explained.

     "So... Can I get in now?"

     "Yeah and-" Chanyeol gave a simple 'yes' to Baekhyun before turning back to his boyfriend.

     "-good luck with the mission Kyungie," he smiled brightly at his boyfriend before they peck again, as a goodbye.

,

As always Kyungsoo leaves, and everything seems awkward, especially for Baekhyun. 

     "So, he's back?"

     "Yeah, just this morning actually."

     "Great." Baekhyun tried to hide the sarcastic tone in his words, but he guessed Chanyeol was too smart not to notice.

     "You sound like you're not happy for me Baek."

     "Nonsense. I am happy."

...

     "I had fun last night, thanks, Baek." The latter changed the topic, in which Baekhyun did not miss the smirk on the taller's face as he spoke.

     "Oh, yeah? You like it when I go on four?"

     "Yeah. Only when Kyungsoo's away."

     "Come again. You're always welcomed." Baekhyun felt like shit saying that, yet he was proud once again: It was the only way they could be together. You know... friends with benefits.

     "You know I will. It's been so for the last 3 years."

     "Yeah... three years." Unlike the sarcasm in his voice, the tug in his chest became unnoticed to the taller. It wasn't to be surprised, though, because this was the norm. The sharp words that come from Chanyeol can't hurt him anymore. Just a little numb that's all.

Along their talking, the elevator stopped again, this time, with Chanyeol walking out. Baekhyun stares at the taller's back, as his hand waves in the air.

Baekhyun snorts at that image before him. Like always. Cocky bastard trying to act cool. 

"Ha..." Meanwhile, Baekhyun composes himself before going back to the 'big boss' he was. Well then, shall we get to work?  
  
  
-Chapter 01 End-

 

 

 

 **Another Chapter is on it's** **way............I hope you guys give this story a chance and I hope you like it so far even though it's only been one chapter.**

**Next chapter will be updated on September 15, 2016**


	2. Anger

Words: 2254

 

 

 

Whispers of the wind rebel against his thick headphones as it covered only one side of his ears. The cold concrete became unnoticed to him due to the thick bulletproof jacket he was wearing. There, on the roof of a seventy story building, his elbow bent ninety degrees for support; hands firmly holding onto his M700 and his fingers wrapped around the trigger, ready to pull.

 

His left eye squinted to give his right one a better view through the scope, "target 248. Down in three... two... one." He confirmed it through the speaker hovering above his lips right before he pull the trigger. Thanks to the muter on his sniper, the shot made no sound at all when the bullet fired.

 

Baekhyun didn't have to look at the target to know that he hit him right on his head. 

 

The agent took down his gear immediately, hating the way his bullet proof jacket is heating up his body. He also took off his gloves and changed his clothes into a casual tight jean and a long rolled up white t-shirt. The only thing that was left on his body were the small headphones, that stayed on his left ear.

 

     "I'm coming back." He said to the people on the other line.

 

Swiftly, he pushes everything into his bag and walks down the roof like he just finished observing the starry sky. Actually, that was what he did right before he shot his target. 

 

Originally, he was going to assign this mission to Kai; however, the latter was still busy with his other mission, so Baekhyun thought he could go outside and exercise for once. Plus, he got to kill some time now that he's done with desk work.

 

He purposely went to the designated area two hours before the target's arrival, just to waste some time, and think about the life he had. 

 

Boring was definitely one way he could describe his life. Despite the dangerous and breath-taking missions he had to do, and the unrequited love he had to face, everything was rather dull and stable. Difficult tasks were left for him like he was born with such responsibilities. It was like he was given life just for this purpose, to train, to steal, and to kill. As for his love life... let's just say it has been the same for the last three years and things weren't going to change anytime soon.

 

As he reaches the last floor, he takes out his keys and spins it around his finger like a playboy, humming a song as he walks to his car. 

 

 

The engine started and Baekhyun was eager to get back to his office. He drives off like he was in a race and as it got comfortable, he turns on his music to give himself some entertainment. His ride was comfortable and peaceful due to the fact that he was singing to his favorite songs. Everything was going just fine and Baekhyun was close to his high note when a car suddenly crashed into him from the left, breaking his prepared high-note. His head banged on the window unexpectedly hard, and as his wheeling goes unstable, he also lost his vision from the dizziness.  

 

Luckily, Baekhyun was experienced and had quick reflexes so he managed to put the car back on track. Yet, not even a second later, the car attacked him again; this time even harder.

 

     "Fuck this shit." He swore and threw profane, probably bitter at the damage to his black sleek car. Baekhyun definitely didn't expect an attack so late at night. It was probably one of those 'small fries' that Kai and Sehun left for him from his blackmail list. Hasn't he dealt with enough of them today? 

 

These kinds of attacks were getting old and Baekhyun was obviously annoyed. This person ruined his happy mood, destroyed his favorite car, and disturbed his singing moment. All of those were great crimes if you ask Baekhyun. He would surely kill anyone if they did any of the above. 

 

Sadly, this 'small fry' didn't seem to know that, so he kept attacking and pushing Baekhyun's car to the side. "Now you've done it." Baekhyun gritted his teeth.

 

The agent purposely drifted to the right so that when the other car attacked, it would have the damaged. Baekhyun repeated that step several times, not giving the other car a chance to strike back. And on the last strike, he made sure to stay on the other car as he turned his wheel to the max to that direction. 

 

The rusting of metal crashing against each other was horrible, especially when it was making such horrible shrieking sounds. Baekhyun deemed that as another reason why he should kill this person.

 

 

Once again, he separated from the car only to drive further ahead of the other one. When he thought the distance between them was big enough, Baekhyun made a dangerous U-turn while other cars were still around. The action had the car made another high pitch sound and created smoke from the friction from the tires.

 

He didn't wait a second later to speed up and head towards the other car, planning to go head on with the other. He was going to destroy that car completely and he wasn't even sorry for his own car because it was already ruined. 

 

Both sides seem to have understood each other's intentions so they didn't stop, instead increasing the speed. Ruining his mood and fouling his day is never a good thing. If anything, you would rather avoid that to save your life. The last time he goes wild, he almost killed five of his men during that state. It was definitely not a good scene to watch.

 

The car's speed never slowed down and the distance between them grew shorter as the second passed. The light was getting closer and when Baekhyun had to squint his eyes from its brightness, he knew he was close enough to jump out. 

 

Fingers and hands managed to cover his head as he rolled harshly down the road. Both cars were completely destroyed during that time as a volcanic fire burst in the middle of the street. Burnt car pieces scattered everywhere from the explosion and unluckily, those pieces on gave him a few scratches.

 

Once Baekhyun was sure the explosion had completely stopped, he slowly stood up to observe his surroundings. 

 

Minutes later, he found a man laying on his side, on the other side of the explosion. "There you are." He shrugs off the dirt off his shirt before walking over to the unconscious man. It looks like this man wasn't experienced enough to get out of the car alive. Baekhyun smirked at the laying man, but when he remembered the crime that this man had done, the smirk was immediately replaced with a bitter frown. A pore of hatred opened inside him causing him to take out his AMT Hardballer that was behind his leg.  

 

Baekhyun pointed his gun at the man, but before he could shoot, the man suddenly raised his hand and shot him instead. It was unfortunate that he couldn't completely avoid the bullet, so when he tilted his head to the side, the bullet scraped his face and created an ugly red line on his cheek.

 

     "You scraped my face, bastard." Baekhyun's eyes widened from anger as he growled at the man below him. The agent stepped on his enemy's hand and mercilessly shot the man in his head and heart. Blood spurt out like a sprinkler, so he kicked the dead man away to prevent the blood from getting on him.

 

     "UGH!~" he screamed so long after that and when he's done, he ran a hand through his hair before calling his men to come and clean his mess.

 

 

 

The trip back to the basement was painful. He couldn't concentrate on anything nor could he get rid of his anger. He tried singing to his favorite song, rolled down the window to observe the city and even slept to forget the event that happened an hour ago. But of course, none of it work and that's while there still a foul aura around him.

 

His teammates and subordinates felt a very heavy aura and they avoid him because they saw him with an irritated expression. They asked nothing and only worked their way around him, hoping not to get on his bad side. They all knew the consequences, at least they saw the consequences.

 

Baekhyun threw his bag at Kai who came back from his mission. Like the younger had promised, he brought back some snacks for Baekhyun. Yet, he knew better than to share his good news at the wrong timing.

 

It was usually the gym that he chooses to release his stress. Only there can he take out his anger, without hurting anyone.

 

At least that's what he thought until he saw Chanyeol boxing on the far corner of the floor. 

 

_You're so unlucky Park Chanyeol._

 

So unlucky to meet him at a time like this. Seeing Chanyeol made his blood boil even more. The way his muscles tensed as he punched or how his sweat layered his body like he just took a shower, Baekhyun usually find it hot and tempting. However today, everything about the taller male made him extremely irritated and annoyed.

 

     "Chanyeol, spar with me." The other male stopped and looked at Baekhyun, panting and huffing. 

 

The taller male didn't know what was going on, but when his boss came over, he knew he couldn't decline. He too felt the heavy aura and he knew that by rejecting Baekhyun's request, he would only end up bad. Unwillingly, he was forced to spare with Baekhyun in which the result will be him being all broken up in the hospital. This means that no matter what he chooses, he'll surely get hurt.

 

Things start rather simple and slow until Chanyeol decided to attack first. He tried to punch Baekhyun's face, but the latter avoided it like he expected it to come. Baekhyun then encountered him with an elbow to the chest that sent him back a few steps. Chanyeol regained his balance seconds after that only to defend another blow from his boss. Those blows were brutal, concentrated right into every vital point.

 

Baekhyun shouldn't be underestimated at all especially his innocent and feminine face. Not even his body size can be compared to most agents here, but somehow, Baekhyun just knows how to throw people around with his power arms of his. Baekhyun really did live up to his name.

 

     "Come at me Chanyeol," Baekhyun speaks with so much venom while his glares were sure to kill. Did something happen to him? Something must've happened because the scratch on his face.....Baekhyun rarely gets cut.

 

Chanyeol was dying to ask his boss what happened and why he was so sour, but the moment Baekhyun launched at him with a fist in the air. Chanyeol gave up on that idea and decided to focus on the fight instead. 

 

Blocking became their main defense as they both tried to land a hit on each other. However as time passed, Chanyeol got tired first, and Baekhyun gave him time to rest. 

 

The break wasn't long when his boss came at him again, this time with a kick to his left leg. Chanyeol didn't expect that from his boss, so he was late to his defend and as a result, fell slightly to the right. Chanyeol didn't reach the ground when Baekhyun made a backward turn to hit Chanyeol's head with the back of his ankle. The kick was hard, but Baekhyun made sure to miss the vital area, only leaving the latter extremely dizzy. 

 

He thought that if he kept beating Chanyeol, his anger would subside and everything would go back to normal. Yet, the more he beats up the latter, the more irrational he becomes. Memories of yesterday scene pain him unbearably. And when his three years of tolerant finally exploded, he loses control. When he saw Chanyeol struggles to get up from his attack, the anger erupt once again.

 

Even Baekhyun himself doesn't know why he's acting this way. It wasn't like him unleashed his feelings on a whim like this.

 

A dangerous growl escapes his lips the moment he marched over to Chanyeol. He picked up the taller male by collar part of his uniform and brought it closer to his face. His jaw tightened as he focused his eyes on the other, and growl. 

 

     "I'm stupid," then he suddenly pushed Chanyeol away, "So I'm holding it in." 

 

     "But you-," Baekhyun said it in a much lower tone this time. Eyes still locked on the stumbling man as he reaches to the back of his leg to pull out his AMT Hardballer and points it at Chanyeol.  

 

_BANG!_

 

_BANG!_

 

He shot twice, right on Chanyeol's chest and screams,

 

     "-WON'T YOU FUCKING REALIZE IT ALREADY!" 

 

Baekhyun threw the gun to the ground, and walked out of the practice room, leaving Chanyeol on the floor gasping for air and clutching his chest.

-Chapter 02 End-

 


	3. Get Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that yesterday was Saturday.
> 
> Next update will be on Monday. More drama is coming the way.

Words: 3110

 

His unstable eyes spinned together with the ceiling. Surely, Baekhyun didn't hit him too hard to knock him out, but it was fatal enough to send him down the floor, semi-unconscious. Things didn't get any better when Baekhyun shot him twice in his chest. Feeling too overwhelmed by drowsiness, he couldn't locate his injuries. All he felt was a severe striking pain in his chest and clutched onto that part tightly to surpress the pain.

Chanyeol rolled from side to side when a shadow appeared in his vision and caught his attention.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Shit! Are you okay?" The shadow screamed, running towards him. "I've known him for eight years, but I've never seen him this crazy. Where did he shoot you?" The man seems to be searching his injuries by gripping his hands away from his chest.

His vision became clearer and he groaned the name of the man he saw, "K-Kai." The pain somehow subsides and it made him wonder what Kai had injected to lessen the pain.

After a long while of groaning and fighting the pain, he finally got tired and layed on his back. He closed his eyes and waited for to be carried to the nearest clinic or maybe wait for some doctors to come, but instead, he felt a slap on his head; and that made him open his eyes in surprise.

"The f-"

"You retard, the bullet didn't even hit you." Kai sat back and sighed in relief.

"W-what do you mean. He shot me twice on the chest!" He argued as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah he did, but the bullet went right into your necklace. You lucky bastard, your necklace saved your life."

"But what about the second one?"

"His gun probably only had one bullet left. There wasn't a second bullet." The younger stood up and helped Chanyeol up by his hands. Kai patted him twice on his shoulder and smiled, saying 'you're good to go.' On the other hand, Chanyeol stood there, eyes as wide as an owl, huffing, and still confused on what just happened.

 

Those who witnessed that event acted unexpectedly normal. Everything went back to the way it was and people responded to it as if nothing had happened. This was definitely much more serious then they've expected it, but really, it's not much worst then the last time. They knew of their boss' monstrous side and merciless treatment. This is normal. It happened many times before.

Nothing was different, but the two people who were involved in that incident have changed for sure. 

Four days passed and neither Chanyeol or Baekhyun had met. It wasn't like they were trying to avoid each other, they just happened to be in different places and at different time. Baekhyun stayed at home since then while Chanyeol continued with work like the usual.

'Fucking realize it already!' That sentence played in his head like a broken disk.

The anger he felt, the rage he saw back then was surely only for him. He thought Baekhyun went on a rampage because of something else, but when the latter screamed at him then sent him two bullets, he realized every bit of anger was going directly at him and nothing else.

'.....realize it....' He heard it again in his head. In fact, hearing it so many times made him so annoyed that he just wanted to bang his head on the wall to forget it already.

The annoying repetition was a problem, but figuring out what Baekhyun meant when he said that was even more of a hinder. He scrabbled his hair in frustration. Because what is it? Just what is it that he needed to realize? What did Baekhyun want him to realize? It sounded like something that he should have realized a long time ago.

"That's it." Chanyeol slammed the table as he stood up. It's time to visit Baekhyun and clear things up.

 

 

To be honest, Baekhyun doesn't know why he did that four days ago. He didn't understand why he took out his anger on Chanyeol and he was definitely not thinking straight when he sent two bullets right at Chanyeol's chest. 

Baekhyun got extremely worried and wanted to go check on Chanyeol the moment he regained his senses. But in the end, pride wins and he was forced to stay home to feel all uneasy and frustrated.

In those days he stayed at home, all he could think about was that incident and nothing else. He thought about apologizing to Chanyeol and even giving the agent a special treatment for the injuries he had caused. Baekhyun was honestly sorry for what happened, but deep inside, he was glad that it happened. At least now, Chanyeol could understand his feelings. The hint was obvious enough right?

He wasn't expecting anything, he just wanted Chanyeol to realize his feelings so they could end their 'friends with benefits' relationship, something that shouldn't have existed in the first place. He was desperate to end this exhausting, cold, distant, fake, non-mutual love.

The hint is out. Now all he can do is wait and hope that things will get better.

Just like any other day, the dinner table was decorated with delicious food yet Baekhyun was the only person present at the table. He quickly finishes his bowl of rice after a long while of thinking. He packed everything in boxes and put them in the fridge as the food for the next day, breakfast, lunch and dinner.

If you were wondering where the food came from, everything displayed on the dinning table was cooked and freshly made by him. If he didn't have such an adventurous fate, the agent would surely become a great chef because his food had a taste of a professional chef from a five-star hotel in Paris.

Right when he was able to walk into his room, the door bell rang making him slightly surprised. He casually walked to the door and opened it, wondering who it might be at such late hour.

"Baekhyun we need to talk." Chanyeol barged in, shocking the crap out of Baekhyun.

His mouth hung slightly open from the shock and his eyes stayed locked with Chanyeol's fierce ones.

Really... Baekhyun didn't expect Chanyeol to be knocking on his door at this late hour. This kind of situation is really unexpected and Baekhyun was lost.

"We need to talk." He walked into the house this time and locked the door behind him. "What did you mean when you told me to 'realize it' ?" He stood closely to Baekhyun. Towering over the short male as he asks.

"Well, that's a first. Didn't think you would ever come here for something other than sex." Baekhyun sassed, but in the back of his neck, he was obviously frustrated that Chanyeol didn't get him. What was he expecting? This was Park Chanyeol after all.

What Baekhyun said hurt him a bit. Is this what Baekhyun had always thought of him, that he only looks for Baekhyun for a sexual relationship?

"What? And shouldn't you be sorry? You almost killed me with those bullets!"

"Now that you mentioned it, why aren't you hurt?"

He scoffed and take out a rectangle shaped piece of metal, "This thing shielded the bullet for me. And the other one? There was no other one. You only had one bullet left in your gun. I was lucky."

Sigh, "And I was worried for nothing." Baekhyun turned around and walk back to his room.

Because Baekhyun looked down when he turned around, he failed to see the playful smirk that was on Chanyeol's face.

"There's nothing to ta-" he couldn't finish his sentence when a pair of hands shoved him against the wall as Chanyeol pinned both of his hands beside his head.

Their bodies collided and lips locked with each other. Chanyeol munched on the soft lips as his tongue wet them asking for access. The taller worked fast and roughly, rubbing his knee against Baekhyun's crotch. A moan escaped from the smaller male and he was able to intrude the warm cavern. 

For a long while they fought for domination, tongues pushing and twirling like they were dancing with each other. Due to his struggle to get free, Baekhyun lost his energy and lost to the male before him. Chanyeol explored the area in every corner, lapping and sucking onto it like a lollipop, even earning several moans that had his pants tighten.

"You were worried?" He asked, separating from the kiss and observed the sexy male in front of him. Head leaned back and slightly to the side, exposing his perfect jawline with milky skin while his lips were slightly open and wet from the rough kiss they just shared.

"Ch-Chanyeol-"

"I asked if you were worried." He tried again, this time leaning closer to taste the milky neck he had been observing for a while - licking it once, twice before nipping it, leaving purple love marks. "Answer me Baek, were you worried about me?" He kneed Baekhyun's crotch even harder, bringing him up higher against the wall.

"Ah... ngh... n-no." Baekhyun moaned shamelessly from the friction, even closing his eyes to feel every touch Chanyeol gave him. It hurts so bad to know that his pride is on the line and despite being needy and bitchy, Baekhyun kept his stand.

Chanyeol smirked though, knowing that Baekhyun was lying. He took the latter to the nearest furniture which was the couch near the window. 

Baekhyun was pushed down on the soft cushion as the taller attacked him again with another demanding and abusing kiss. It was rusty and sloppy and Baekhyun knew exactly what Chanyeol wanted. 

He wanted to break free, pounding on Chanyeol's shoulder, but instead, he felt a hand crawling under his shirt to touch one of the most sensitive spot on his body. Fingers circled and squeezed his nipplesbmaking him whimper with pleasure. But lips has him mute as his moans were muffled from the kiss.

Chanyeol took off his over sized shirt and boxer in a swifting action. Despite his struggle to not let the man has his way, Chanyeol still managed to raised his legs and take away the cloth.

"Ha... ah... Chanyeol stop..." Wet kisses traveled down his neck now.

"Why? You want this too." then the taller male got down lower reaching all the way to the nipples that Chanyeol was playing with.

"Aa... AH~" Chanyeol just had to use his tongue and play with it, sucking and licking the right one while he massages the left.

Baekhyun's back arched from the ecstatic feeling only find the window opened and someone watching them from a near by building.

"S-Stop! Stop!" He freaked out," Someone... Ah... I-is looking." 

"Then let them watch." Chanyeol ignored the male beneath him, trailing his kisses lower and lower. Dangerously low to the aching shaft.

Chanyeol teased him, lapping his tongue on his abdomen then to his inner thigh, obviously avoiding the area that needed the most attention: all on purpose of course.

As much as he wants to enjoy the moment, it is still utterly embarrassing to have someone watch you do sexual activities from the window. He tried his best to reach for the remote that was placed on the table not so far from him. But before he could fully grab it, a wet warm mouth swallowed his whole length making him arch his back and miss the remote that is now on the floor.

"Hmm... m-ah... ah." he whimpered putting a hand over his eyes, trying to hide his identity from this stalker and the other one grabbing onto Chanyeol's hair, frustrated and pushing it down, wanting more of that deep throat.

Baekhyun hates this. He hates feeling vulnerable and exposed, but he detests it even more when Chanyeol touches him because he feels weak. He can't deny that he likes it and he can't stop it either.

"Pjust wlet... im mwatch." Chanyeol muffled his voice while sucking Baekhyun's hardened cock. 

"... ngh..." The talking sent vibrations throughout his length making him roll his eyes back, pushing Chanyeol's head down even lower, fuck Chanyeol. He's doing this on purpose.

Chanyeol bobbed his head up and down, while fingers played with the sack below that. "C-comin-ah." He heard and so he sped up, sending the latter to euphoria. Thick white seed shot into his mouth and Chanyeol did not waste any of it as he swallowed it all.

Baekhyun stayed in that position, panting and huffing from what they just did. At this point, Baekhyun no longer cared about his stalker because he was too busy thinking and anticipating what Chanyeol will do next. 

Chanyeol rocked his cock back to life the moment he regains his normal breathing. "Please... aah... Chanyeol. I-I want you!" He pleaded, looking at Chanyeol's lustful eyes.

A smirk appeared on Chanyeol's face before he looked at the window. "I think we've given him too much of a special show haven't we?" Then Chanyeol turned back, only to be greeted with a view that made him lose control. Messy sex hair slightly covered his lustful eyes which was only half opened. Mouth still opens from the breathing he had been doing and then there, his famous silk like fare skin exposed chest. Baekhyun didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Chanyeol settled in between his naked partner. His restraining chain broke and before he knows it, he pushed his arching cock right into the heated entrance that wasn't prepared.

"NGH~~~ uh... ah." he moaned, feeling the thick long length, slowly intruding his asshole. 

"After all we've done, how can you still be so -ngh-tight?" He questions as he felt the muscle wrapping around his cock. The harsh friction had him stop a few times before reaching the very end.

He released a sign when he managed to fully get in, but he hears Baekhyun's pleads once again. "Move. Quickly."

He complied to the demand and pulled his cock out until the tip was the only thing left. He slammed it in, right to the tip.

"AAAH!~~l"

Music to his ears. He did it again, and again, and everytime he does that, a little speed is added, soon making it t a race of piston thrusts. 

"AAH! AH! CHAN-AH! AH!" Lewd noises and skin slaping was music in Chanyeol's ears.

"Ngh! Faster... AH! DEEPER!" A scream this time. Another wish that he would gladly grant.

"Yes! Aah! There..." Chanyeol found Baekhyun's sweet spot and just like that, Chanyeol kept pounding in that spot, abusing his prostate mercilessly. Their body moved together, in sync, making the couch move at times. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist, while the taller male had both hands on both sides of Baekhyun's body. 

In that position, Chanyeol slams in the same spot over and over again while Baekhyun made slutty sounds (aka angel's lullaby to Chanyeol's ears), so much that his voice would surely go hoarse tomorrow.

Feeling his lips getting dry from the moaning he had been doing, he pulled Chanyeol down for another heated kiss. "Hm... mph." Thankfully Chanyeol understands him and was quick to wet his lips. Their tongues once again fought for domination while both muffled their moans in that process.

Chanyeol felt his release so he parted away and warned the latter, "Come with me." 

"Ah!...I-Inside."

Just like that, Chanyeol sped up and after a few more thrusts, Baekhyun shot white thick ribbons on his stomach and Chanyeol spilled out his pleasure

A moment had passed and Chanyeol stayed inside Baekhyun while his elbow was used as a support. Still breathing hard from their intense love making.

"What did you want to talk about?" Baekhyun finally asked.

"What did you mean when you told me to realize it?" Chanyeol slipped himself out of Baekhyun and lied right next to him.

"What? You haven't realized it or you're just refusing to understand?" He sat up and hung his feet on the side of the couch.

"Both, so tell me what it is because it's killing me." Chanyeol eyed the latter's back waiting for a response but it never came.

"...Get out..." Baekhyun said softly but he knew Chanyeol could hear him. 

"What?"

Baekhyun stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom, "You heard me, get out."

"Not until I get an answer" Chanyeol sits up this time, looking at the short male limping.

"Figure it out yourself. Until you get an answer, don't come back." Baekhyun was about to walk into the bathroom when a hand pull him back and turns him around.

"Stop being cocky and just tell me already. What is this about?" He asked again looking right into the latter's emotionless eyes.

"Look at me Chanyeol... and tell me what you see." 

"So this is about you?" He scoffs."What? To see how horny and slutty yo-"

A slap sent his face sideways before he could finish his sentence. Chanyeol turned back all fierce and mad but most of all, surprised- because for the first time in his life, he saw Baekhyun shredding tears.

He cried, beads of liquid streaming like it would never stop, yet his eyes didn't display an emotion of sadness and sorrow, but instead a glare full of hatred and detest. The act itself made him flinch back a little.

"You don't know me." He growled.

"Three years that I've spent with you is long enough for me to know you." He talked more seriously this time, still locking eyes with Baekhyun.

"Those three years? Not once were you here for me Chanyeol. It was all for you and your horny demands."

"So it's about this relationship?"

"THIS is no relationship Chanyeol. I was your fucking sex toy. You come and play with me whenever you want!"

"Don't take this out on me Byun! You were enjoying this as well. Shouldn't you be thankful to me instead? I took away my time to come and pleasure you! Are you saying the time I spent with you isn't enough? What else did you want, huh?"

"PARK CHANYEOL! YOU DON'T GET IT!"

"WHAT DO-" a glass flew right beside his ear and smashed against the wall behind him. 

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Baekhyun walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

From the outside, Chanyeol could hear the latter screams and smash things in that process. He too got angry and kicked the door, breaking it down before putting on his pants. One last glare at the roaring cries from behind the bathroom, he marched out of the house and got on his car.

Chanyeol cursed at the timing when Kyungsoo call right after he got in his car.

"Hello."

"Channie, where are you?"

"Home."

"Really? Then can I-"

"Not now Soo. I'm kinda busy. Bye." Simple and short, he cuts Kyungsoo off. 

Yet, little did he know, that that little conversation would be the reason to their breakup. Because little did he know, that the stalker who had been watching them this whole time was no one, but Kyungsoo.

 

-Chapter 03 End-


	4. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update this story every other day. I hope you can keep up with the speed. This story will be one hell of an emotional roller coaster ride

Words: 2440

 

The oozing smell occupied the atmosphere making the aura much thicker than it usually was. Broken chairs and shattered glass decorated the floor as a puddle of liquid -a drink he guessed- wetted the wooden plane. The house didn't look welcoming and certainly was not a sight that Kai would expect when he walked in. 

A sigh escaped his lips, yet it wasn't a symbol of tiredness or annoyance but an expression of sadness and sympathy. This wasn't a usual sight, but it happeed before and he knew what happened. He can almost retell the story as if he was there. This isn't a dejavu, he told himself. This is just the second time.

Kai walked in slowly and carefully, avoiding the sharp materials. He searched for his boss, hyung actually, from corner to corner but the wine closet caught his attention.

     "four..." Kai muttered. Two bottles of wine and two bottles of vodka were missing. At his realization, Kai panicked, remembering the last time that Baekhyun drank so much. The latter almost died and was hospitalized for a week from overdose drinking, not to mention Baekhyun mixed the two drinks together. 

Fear overtook him and as fast as he could, he flew through doors and rooms to search for Baekhyun. The last door of the hall was oddly broken and Kai knew Baekhyun must be in there somewhere. A strong alcoholic smell immediately took over the moment he stepped into the room. His eyes moved from left to right searching for a petite figure, but a light from the bathroom door caught his attention and he knew, his hyung was in there.

He moved fast towards the door and when he swung the door open, Kai faced his worst nightmare.

     "Hyung! Hyung!" He screamed as he held Baekhyun in his arms while using his knee for support. The elder's shirt was soaking wet and Kai realized that Baekhyun had been drinking none stop. It was even more convincing when he saw liquid dripping off from the side of Baekhyun's mouth. The massive amount of liquid must have been too much for him to consume everything.

     "Wake up! HYUNG!" Kai tapped Baekhyun's cheek several times. It seems he was panicking more than he thought he would. With sheer fear, he eyed the four bottles around him that were all empty: it made him curse once again, not at himself, but at his stupid retarded hyung. No matter how hard and painful it was, he shouldn't have tried to kill himself. 

Baekhyun started coughing and more liquid escaped the unconscious male's lips as his body began to jerk. Kai knew that reaction too well, it was a sign that tells him Baekhyun is in danger. He checked for Baekhyun's temperature and as he thought, Baekhyun was also having a high fever. Kai didn't even call the ambulance at that time because he knew, it would be much faster if he takes him to the emergency room himself.

Kai did just that, carrying Baekhyun in his arms and placing him in the front seat next to him.

"Lay, prepared the emergency room."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For two agonizing hours, he waited for Baekhyun's results with Sehun. The latter came almost immediately when he told him what happened. Sehun was was on a mission with his boyfriend Luhan but because he was too worried, he asked Luhan to take over.

     "Who was it?" Sehun asked merely in a whisper, but it was loud enough for Kai to hear and respond.

     "You know who Sehun. There's only one person in this world who could ruin Baek hyung like that." Kai replied tiredly as he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. Footsteps started echoing loudly in the hallway and when he opened his eyes, he saw Sehun marching down the hall, all pissed and mad, raged, ready to kill that man.

     "Sehun!" Kai caught up to the latter and pulled him back by his shoulder. "Calm down!"

     "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM. THAT BASTARD-"

     "I SAID CALM DOWN!" He pushed Sehun to the walls and pinned him there by his shoulder.

     "We can't do anything Sehun. Killing Chanyeol won't make things any better. If it did, I would have done it a long time ago."

     "But what? Are we going to just stay silent like we've always been and watch him suffer again? I forgave him the first time Jongin, not the second time." Sehun growled back, pushing the other male to the opposite wall. "LET IT GO? DO YOU THINK WE'LL BE LUCKY ENOUGH TO FIND HIM BEFORE HE'S DEAD NEXT TIME? My patience is gone, and I'm gonna do something about it." His teeth gritted against each other, spitting out those venomous words in a deep low voice.

Just then, the emergency light went off and the doctor stepped out. The two agents hurried to the doctor and asked him with worried looks, an aura completely different from a minute ago. Just like two children worried sick about their brother.

     "Yixing, how is he?" 

     "If you brought him any later, Baekhyun would have been in serious trouble. He overdosed himself with alcohol and the after effects gave him a shock reaction to his brain, and the same time, triggering a fever. Actually, Baekhyun could have died in that situation because his body was drown with liquid."

     "Then-"

     "But don't worry, he's fine now. I've taken all the alcohol fluid out of his body. I've also given him pain reliefs for his fever and some stress relief pills." A sigh, " I'll warn you again, one more time and he _will_ die."

A short while passed as no one talked. To break the silence, Yixing the organization's doctor who was also recruited by Baekhyun told them the room number that Baekhyun was in. They hurriedly invaded the room, yet silently so that they won't wake Baekhyun up.

At the sight of the sleeping male with a string attached to his wrist, Sehun and Kai couldn't help but soften and relax. Sehun fought back his tears, while Kai approached Baekhyun slowly to his side and observed him from there.

Eight years already, have they been together. The two younger agents were merely twelve years old when they met Baekhyun. They were close friends back then in elementary school, and despite their small physical body, their knowledge was mature enough for them to differentiate between the good and the bad. Sehun was seen beaten up by his father when Baekhyun walked in and sent his father to the walls then soon enough to jail. Kai, on the other hand, was rescued by Baekhyun from a kidnapping case which was also his mission to kill the kidnappers. But things happened and Sehun ad Kai was separated that year, giving them no chance tell each other the person who saved their life. For the long while, they kept admiring their hero and secretly wishing to meet him again, even going as far as learning material arts together.

Both didn't know if it was a coincidence or fate when they met each other again in their second year of high school. They spent time telling stories of their life while being separated and of course the man who saved both of them. They didn't know it was the same person, though, after all, Baekhyun was an agent, he never reveals his name.

One day, the building they went to for shopping was under attack by a group of terrorists. That day... they met their hero again. _"You..."_ They both said at the same time _."HIM?"_ Questions lingered as they look at each other, yet the answer was clear.

Baekhyun just looked at them and said, _"come with me."_ Kai and Sehun didn't even hesitate to follow their hero like a doll, walking and walking, until they saw a big company

     _"Wow... Do you work here?"_

Baekhyun didn't answer, and instead, took them up to the lower room, _"I own it."_

And just like that, their lives changed and they were no longer students. With their already mastered material skills, all that's left to learn was how to kill, use weapons and how to be good agents. Every single subject was taught directly under Baekhyun who they now know was a top class agent. That simply means they became more attached and had more respect for Baekhyun.

Four years wasn't enough for them to learn everything from Baekhyun, but it was long enough for them to become who they are today. During that time, their relationship grew together towards Baekhyun. Not as a couple relationship, but as a brother who they love dearly and want to protect for the rest of their life. Although Baekhyun wasn't good at expressing himself, Kai and Sehun were good enough to read and understand their hyung's actions. Despite his merciless action to killed his target, Baekhyun was a very emotional person.

At times, Baekhyun would open up and tell them his stories in which they learn of Baekhyun and his love life. It sounded painful and it hurts them to know that they can't help. Sehun felt worse than Kai since he managed to pursue his love early, during the period when they were constructing Baekhyun's organization. He didn't want to tell Baekhyun yet, but in the end, the latter still found out. Nevertheless, the elder smiled at him so warmly, congratulating him and even teasing him on his relationship.

     "Take good care of him okay?" His hyung advised him. "I'm glad you're happy."

That sentence made him vow to make Baekhyun happy, for Baekhyun had become his brother. No, a person who he cannot live without and he knows Kai would agree. 

 

     "Don't cry. He hates it when we cry." Kai disrupted his train of thought. This time though, they were tears of anger and hatred. A boiling emotion towards himself for breaking the vow he made. 

Kai hovered over the lying male before checking his temperature on his neck and forehead. "His fever's still high." 

     "I'll go buy some food. He'll need to eat something before he drinks his medicine." The youngest agent left, leaving Kai to look after Baekhyun. During that time, he called the organization to inform them of Baekhyun absence and told them to transfer all of Baekhyun's work to him. 

Thirty minutes later, Sehun came back with their favorite food, black bean noodles. Each took a bowl of noodles and sat on both sides of the bed. They ate while waiting for Baekhyun to wake up, but they also joke here and there, making the atmosphere much brighter than before. Just when Sehun was about to go out again to buy some drinks, he saw the slight movement from Baekhyun's fingers making him walk back to the bed.

They didn't make any sounds and watched their hyung's eye lids slowly open. Baekhyun still looked tired from his fever, some sweat was dropping down on his temples while it took him a really long time to register what was happening. 

Things didn't look good to Kai and Sehun, so Kai asked, "Are you still in pain?" The elder could barely open his eyes leaving it half opened for only a few seconds, before closing it again for a longer time. 

     "Should I call the doctor?" Sehun tried again and this time, Baekhyun whispered something that they can't hear.

     "What did you say?" He leaned in closer, leaving his ears right in front of Baekhyun's mouth.

Sehun was expecting a voice or maybe a whisper in his ears, but the elder blew air into his ears instead making him jump back in surprised. 

     "Hyung~~~" he whined so cutely, pouting like a kid, while Kai sat there laughing his ass of.

     "How can you still joke around at a time like this? Do you realize you could have died if Kai didn't get to your house in time?" Baekhyun simply smiled at him and looked at Kai. 

     "... yeah..."

     "Yeah my ass." Kai scoffed, but also ended up getting his hair messy by Baekhyun.

     "I'm hungry." Baekhyun groaned as the others helped him sit up.

     "We bought you black been noodles."

     "Perfect."

They spent the next hour laughing and joking around, almost as if they had forgotten about everything that just happened. Baekhyun soon felt tired again, and the other two wanted him to rest so they left immediately.

     "I'll come again tonight."

     "No, you have work. You're taking my portion too right?"

     "..."

     "I knew you would do that Kim Jongin. You did it before too."

     "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

     "Why should I tell you, when you're doing such a great job? I should get sick more often."

     "Hyung.." Kai said it sterner this time.

     "I'm joking. I'm joking, so go to work. If you do a bad job of it, I'll... I'll... I'll do something to Luhan." 

     "And what does Luhan have to do anything with me?"

     "Cause if I do something to Luhan, Sehun will blame it on you and he will do something about it. Hahaha, more like something to you."

     "YAH! Don't you dare!~~" they chorus, standing up to start a quarrel like some spoiled kids. 

     "Joking, so please go, you're gonna give me another fever if you keep-"

     "Bye hyung!" They chorused again before they completely disappeared.

A minute after Baekhyun made sure the other two had left, he curled back up on his bed and fought the headache he had been holding since he first woke up. Seeing the two younger males with pale faces, he didn't want to worry them even more. He was proud of himself for acting so well - they couldn't see it through him.

 

 

 

     "Let's break up."

     "What?"

     "I said. Let's. Break. Up" 

     "Kyungsoo, why?"

Kyungsoo scoffed so hard he almost choked. "So you mean you were so eager to have sex with our boss, that you didn't even recognize your own boyfriend?" 

     "Y-you mean..." Chanyeol looked so surprised and shocked. He was terrified even. He didn't know what to do.

     "I really enjoyed the show Chanyeol, you look different to when we're in bed." Kyungsoo started walking away, but Chanyeol pulled him back.

     "Let me expl-"

     "There's nothing to explain Chanyeol. You cheated on me so I'm breaking up with you."

A loud sound was made when Kyungsoo yanked his hand away. The shorter male slammed the door shut as he walked away. 

For the first time in his life, Chanyeol really felt as if the world has fallen apart. 

For the first time in his life, did Chanyeol feel so wrong and so guilty. 

For the first time in his life, Chanyeol made so many mistakes.

And for the first time in his life, did he realize he was playing with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's life.

Yes, he admitted it. He's an ass right now.

 

 

A jerk who should just die.

 

 

-Chapter 04 End-


	5. Pain And Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when the next chapter is. Nothing really happen in this chapter but surely there will be something now that Chansoo is broken up. Don't you think?????

Words: 1901

 

 

Loud electronic music pampered his ears as a disgusting mix of smoke infiltrated his nose. Kyungsoo has always hated the club music and the smell of smoke of all kind ever since he was young, yet he always ended up in such a place when something happens. This time, also, is no different from those other times when he chose to waste his time at a club and release all the stress he has. He guessed it's because they have strong alcohol that could make him forget whatever is stuck in his head, bothering him and hurting him.

 

What was the problem again? Ah... His boyfriend cheated on him and they broke up three days ago. He cried so much in those three days that there's nothing left in his eyes anymore. They're so puffy, red and dry, but the pain in his heart never really subsided. There's just simply too many emotions stirring up in his heart, all the feelings; love, hate, warmth, pain, completeness, and betrayal are ripping him apart.

 

Kyungsoo thought this break up won't effect him much since he already knew Chanyeol cheated on him a month ago. He's not one of those overprotective boyfriends or jealous clingy little bitch when it comes to a relationship, but he knows Chanyeol cheated simply because he was a boyfriend and a spy.

 

Everything is too much right now, and that is exactly why these drinks are so helpful. Once again he gulped down his drink like water- it was his eighth shot. Kyungsoo was so engraved in his moment that he didn't realize someone was watching him and approaching him from a far.

 

     "Kyungsoo-ah," he looked up to that voice,

 

     "Luhan..." He didn't realize his best friend was in this bar as well.

 

     "Its not like you to be here, what's wrong?"

 

     "He cheated on me. We...We broke up," Kyungsoo didn't hesitate to answer, but he stuttered at the end as if he still couldn't believe what he said. 

 

Luhan didn't need to ask why, he knew exactly what happened through Sehun, that Chanyeol cheated with Baekhyun and such, but he didn't know Kyungsoo found out and decided to break up. 

 

     "You knew..." He heard the sneer and anger in those words, but he couldn't lie that he didn't, especially to Kyungsoo's sharp eyes and observation skills. He felt sorry for not telling his best friend he knew. No, its not that he didn't want to tell him, its just that he had been hesitating this whole time, wondering if he should spill it or not. Yet he didn't realize he had dragged his indecisive decision for soo long that by the time he had decided, it was already too late. 

 

He heard a scoff afterward when Kyungsoo finished another shot. "Soo stop drinking, you've already drank a lot." 

 

Kyungsoo wacked his hands away instead and attempted another shot, but he stopped the latter and pulled him off his seat. "Come on. You're going home."

 

Just then Sehun and Kai appeared from behind Luhan and were also surprised to see Kyungsoo there. Kyungsoo looked at the two younger males with rage and hatred when he realized those two were close to Baekhyun. He was sure they knew as well but had kept silent all this time. All of a sudden he felt a burning sensation fuming inside of him, and soon enough, his madness erupted like a volcano, yanking his best friend to the floor. Sehun ran to his lover to help him up, while Kyungsoo grabbed onto Kai's collar and shortened their distance, leaving just a few centimeters away from each other.

 

Kai wasn't sure what happened, but he stayed still, letting the short male do as he pleased. 

 

     "You..." Kyungsoo growled at him then followed by a punch on his cheek. He almost fell due to the strong impact but Kyungsoo pulled him back to the same position, leaving both of them staring at each other once again. The second punch was going to come when Kai stopped it in time, still looking at the shorter male.

 

     "Care to explain before you punch me again?" But Kyungsoo didn't explain and, pushed him away and disappeared into the crowd.

 

     "You okay?" Sehun asked him. 

 

     "Yeah." he answered, a thump wiping the corner of his lips where it was torn. After a few seconds of looking at the direction Kyungsoo disappeared to, his body suddenly moved on its own towards that direction, saying he should follow him.

 

 

 

Hands were groping him, stopping him from moving forward, yet he managed to force himself out of those disgusting hands. Thankfully, he reached the bathroom in one piece where he stood in front of the mirror, silently looking at his reflection. 

 

Ugly.

 

He splashed water into his face, hoping his face would look better - it must be the alcohol, he thought.

 

Still ugly.

 

He damped more water on his face. Kyungsoo did it again and again until he felt a pair of hands grabbing onto his waist.

 

     "Why so serious babe?" The body leaned towards his back, while whispering flirtatious words in his ear. Usually, Kyungsoo would play a long a little bit before beating the crap out of the man, but today is not the day. This guy was flirting with him at the wrong time, to the wrong guy, and Kyungsoo was not in the mood to joke around.

 

The agent didn't even hold back when he elbowed the man behind him and kicked him in his stomach. Seeing the man only stumbled back, Kyungsoo kicked once more, stronger this time, making the man hit the wall and fall from there. He ruffled his hair in frustration, releasing a sigh before going back to the dance floor. 

 

The hallway to the dance floor was dark and long and because he was tipsy, he failed to notice the man he beat up was following him. 

 

Half way down the hall, the man grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. Before Kyungsoo could do anything, the man was already punching and kneeing his stomach continuously. Everything started spinning and his vision became unfocused and when he was about to fall down, the man pushed him back on the wall by his neck and before he knew it, his lips were ravished sloppily, abused nonstop.

 

Shit. Kyungsoo was sure he was going get raped later by this man. His hands were weak due to the lack of oxygen but he was trying to escape anyway. The man only let go him minutes later when someone punched him away.

 

When Kyungsoo was finally free, he found himself on the floor, close to unconscious. In those minutes before he completely passed out, he was able to witness two figures fighting in which one of them looked very familiar. 

 

     "--soo" He heard his name, but his consciousness fell in as the fight ended.

 

 

 

 

 

Daylight came and today, Baekhyun decided to work in the morning instead of his usual shift at night. 

 

As expected, the first thing that greeted him that morning were piles of work; mostly just mission files that he needs to look over before he assigns it to someone. He wonders if Kai didn't help him during his absence, how many more hours it would he would have to stay awake before going back to sleep? 

 

Even so, he walked to his table and worked diligently like the boss he was, analyzing every file to make sure that Suho, his assistant matched each mission to each agent's level. 

 

File after file and on the twenty-fourth, he came across Chanyeol's mission. Usually, Baekhyun never looked at the latter's mission for he knew Chanyeol was capable of any mission, that he would for sure succeed any mission that was given to him. However today is different -well everything is different, things started changing ever since the fight- Baekhyun had the urge to look at Chanyeol's mission, curious on what it might be.

 

Mission Level: ZZ

  
Target: Jung Daehyun

  
Who: Leader of the O.Ox gang. An under ground drug dealer

  
Reason: He has been spreading his territory, killing hundreds of people -innocent or not- for his entertainment. 

  
Mission: 

1\. Shut down his business. 

2\. Cut all connections of him and his alliances. 

3\. Lure them to the police. 

4\. Secure the place then call division six for back up.

Date: July 27, 2015

Time: Whenever you're ready.

Location: Seoul, Club Ellui

*NOTE: YOU ARE ALLOWED TO KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN YOUR WAY. IT IS BEST TO HAND THE TARGET TO THE POLICE. HOWEVER, IF HE ATTEMPTS ANY HARM, YOU MAY EXTERMINATE THE TARGET IMMEDIATELY.

 

 

  
_Two days from now_ , he thought, not to mention this is a hard mission. This mission is going to take some time, maybe even dragging it till next month. Even so, he believes Chanyeol can complete this mission. The latter is stupid and had betrayed him many times, but Baekhyun guesses that it's in his nature to believe in the man he loves. He always did, since the start that is.

 

Suho came in sometimes to give him some reports and more coffee when he needed some, but overall, five hours had passed and Baekhyun decided to take a break. 

 

Just when he was about to leave for a break, Chanyeol came rushing in, stopping at the door way. Both didn't say anything, just simply looking at each other in the eyes, trying to read the other. It was clear in Chanyeol's frantic eyes that he was here to talk about that night, but Baekhyun had enough, and one week of hospitalization was bad enough. He didn't want to experience that again. Baekhyun ended up masking himself with a poker face that said 'nothing happened that night, so let's just act like you usually do.'

 

     "You came just in time Chanyeol. I was about to give your mission to Suho so he could give it to you." Baekhyun took the file on his desk then turned back to face the male. "Here you go."

 

Unexpectedly, the agent took the mission and skimmed it over. Baekhyun was sure that Chanyeol hadn't finished reading it when the latter threw it on the ground and looked back at him. 

 

     "He knew Baek... and he broke up with me." Chanyeol said in a whisper and he stood there staring as well, realizing how horribly wrong all of this have turned out. Chanyeol broke down right in front of him. Trembling knees began falling to the floor, but at that moment, all Baekhyun did, was stand and watch the man cry in his own despair.

 

One step.

 

Two steps.

 

He crouched down in front of Chanyeol.

 

It was because of these actions that he always ends up hurt. He should have abandoned the taller male and saved himself, but no, his body always moved on its own, against his will and he comforts the male like he is doing now. 

 

Hugging him, patting his back, lending a shoulder for him to cry on for comfort: those were the little things he always ended up doing no matter how stupid they could be. So even though he was the more scared and broken one, he would still be the healer to his giant elf. After all, he could never stand the sight of Chanyeol, the man he loves, being in much more pain than he was.

 

That night, Chanyeol spent his night at Baekhyun's house in silence. It was one of those rare nights where no words were exchanged, but the present of one another side by side was warm enough for Chanyeol to feel the support from Baekhyun.

 

_I'm sorry Baek..._

 

_And thank you for always having my back._

 

 

-Chapter 05 End-


	6. I'm Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never too late to learn.

Words: 1905

 

The shimmering light peaked from the curtain, reaching for Chanyeol's eyes trying to wake him up. Sure enough, he woke up to the bright beam of light that disturbed his sleep yet he didn't complain forabout it actually felted nice and natural. 

His morning wake up was usually noising, full of alarm, duty and busy people whenever he's at Kyungsoo's house. And when he's at Baekhyun's, the latter would always shower early in morning due to the substance that was left inside of him on the night before. His morning was never as nice as this. Now he wishes he could wake up every morning just like today. 

The moment of peace and happiness didn't last very long when he recalled the memories of the last few days. It was only then did he realize that he was in Baekhyun's house and it was also only then, did he realize the latter wasn't by his side nor in the bathroom. Lazily, he walked to the bathroom and wash himself up. 

Thirty minutes later when he stepped out of the bathroom, a delicious, addicting aroma was the first thing that greeted him. It was unusual for him to smell food in this house especially when Baekhyun didn't cook, or did he?

Feeling curious and a bit excited, he exits the room and went straight to the kitchen where the smell became stronger than before. Could it be a maid, but Baekhyun never hired a maid.

So as expected, the person who was preparing food in the kitchen was not a maid, but Baekhyun himself. This site is truly new to him since in the past three years that they've spent together, he's never seen Baekhyun cook or prepare any kind of meal. 

At that moment, he felt a sudden tug of pain in his chest: was it guilt? He wasn't sure. But it made him remember what Baekhyun said to him back then, that he doesn't know anything about him, that he was taking advantage of him, and that he always hurt him when they are together.

It was only now that he admitted those facts, those crucial facts he didn't realize or dared to admit before. Could this be what Baekhyun was trying to tell him all this time? How did he manage to keep in all of those burdens and stress he gave him anyway? Did he... Did he perhaps do everything for him, for his sake...? But why?

A new strand of question lingered in his mind again and because of that, he didn't notice Baekhyun staring at him.

     "Uh-Hum... Breakfast is ready," Baekhyun took Chanyeol's attention then place two plates of food on each side of the table. They were just bacon, eggs, bread, and salad. Nothing too fancy to start the two males' day.

     "T-This looks good,"

     "They taste good as well." Baekhyun began digging into his food while Chanyeol was still fascinated by the decoration on the table.

     "Are you not hungry?" Baekhyun asked him.

     "I didn't know you could cook." He looked at the latter who have also stopped eating.

     "Well... How do you think we always have food in the refrigerator every time you come over. It's because I cooked them beforehand and stored them in there for the next few days. You just never came when I cooked, nor were you curious enough to ask where the food came from." And the said male started eating again.

     "I-I always thought they were restaurant food that you ordered and that's why they taste so good."

     "Well, you thought wrong," Baekhyun suddenly stands up and went to his kitchen to take out two freshly made orange juice and place one for him and other for Chanyeol, "The oranges are good today, they are very sweet."

After that, breakfast was spent in silence, not because it was awkward for them to talk, but because Chanyeol was too deep in his thoughts. Baekhyun noticed that so he left the latter be and didn't disturb him while he enjoyed his food. 

Baekhyun would think Chanyeol was thinking about Kyungsoo because they just broke up and Chanyeol was thinking how they could get back together, but Baekhyun was wrong. For all that is running in that giant's head, was Baekhyun and Baekhyun only.

It might sound stupidly childish, but Chanyeol was actually thinking about his breakfast. Unlike others who think of breakfast as just another meal of the day, Chanyeol believes that breakfast could change a person's day. He remembers how he always feels groggy and heavy whenever he eats breakfast at Kyungsoo's house. Sure they were delicious food that he likes, but the quantity of those dishes was just too much, not to mention most of them were pasta, stirred food (full of oil) and heavy looking size that you would serve for dinner. On the contrast, Baekhyun's breakfast was simple and small, just enough to lighten up his day. Bacon and eggs consist a bit of oil, but the freshly mixed salad and orange juice made up for it. 

Chanyeol didn't want to compare, but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have too many differences in which Baekhyun is having all of the upper hand. Two hours have yet to pass, and he was already learning so many new things about Baekhyun. It wasn't just his quiet way of waking up or his talented cooking skill for any food. Instead, it was the little details that he was starting to see and observe. 

He noticed that Baekhyun prefers freshly made juice instead of coffee in the morning, however, if he was to drink coffee ( which he was preparing later for work ) he would add milk instead of sugar because he said too much sugar is bad for your digestive system. Then he also noticed that Baekhyun is a very healthy person because if you remember, his breakfast also included vegetables and squeezed orange juice which was all organic material. Not to mention, Baekhyun likes to enjoy his morning in peace and relaxation, reading a newspaper with his glasses on as he sits on his chair. Oh my god... he didn't even know Baekhyun wore glasses at all. 

The giant elf sat still that morning and just moving his eyes, like a shy boy who was observing an unknown place. Slowly, Chanyeol enjoyed observing his boss' every little movement like he was playing spot the difference. And as time passed, Chanyeol became curious about Baekhyun as he wants to know more about his habits, hobbies, specialties, clothing style, favorite foods, and a lot more. He was interested no doubt. But he didn't know that his interest could turn into something else.

Without knowing that he did, Chanyeol made a game for himself to learn about this mysterious boy who he thought knew for the last three years.

 

 

 

Two days have passed and Chanyeol found himself in a much brighter and livelier state. It wasn't like he had completely forgotten about the incident with Kyungsoo, he just managed to temporarily push the problem aside and made himself busy with games.........and Baekhyun. So when Baekhyun called him to his office that afternoon, Chanyeol wore the brightest smile he ever had in a while. 

     "Can I come in?" He didn't forget to be polite because no matter what, Baekhyun was still his boss at work.

     "Come in," 

Chanyeol came close to the table and Baekhyun gave him a package. "You didn't finish reading this last time. It's your mission."

Right when Chanyeol finished reading the mission, Baekhyun stood up and gave him another package. "This is the second part of this mission and it was originally assigned to Kyungsoo and Chen. However, due to some small issue, Kyungsoo won't be joining us in this mission, so instead, I will take his place." 

At the mention of Kyungsoo's name, Chanyeol went mum. 

     "This mission is not as easy as you think Chanyeol. If each mission requires more than two agents, then it is considered as an X rank mission, one of the most dangerous. The paper simply requested that we bring the target to the police or kill him if we have to. However, the papers on the second files mentioned that we must retrieve an item and a person deep inside their headquarters," Chanyeol listened to every word Baekhyun has to say while he scanned through the document. 

     "In other words, Chanyeol, your mission is to distract them, while we infiltrate their base and get what the main headquarters need," Once Baekhyun finished explaining the mission, Chanyeol couldn't help but ask why Baekhyun wants to put himself in danger. He's the boss, he should just sit back and relax while we, his agents will do the work.

     "But Baekhyun, your mission is more dangerous than mine. Infiltrating into their base isn't easy, especially to the O.Ox gang. They have hundreds of armed guards. Stay back and I'll find someone else for this mission,"

     "You must know by now that the headquarters that I've created have very few people, after all, they were the only few who I personally chose. And because of the massive income of missions given to us by the main headquarters, there won't be anyone but me to replace Kyungsoo,"

     "But-" Chanyeol tried to complain but failed when Baekhyun started talking once again.

     "Yes, I am the boss, but I won't just sit around and watch my men sacrifice themselves while I sit in my room and enjoy the luxury. Each individual in this building was chosen by me and owned by me. Therefore, they are for me to keep and protect. No one will lose their life under my protection, and that includes you."

The taller agent was at loss for words, he didn't know Baekhyun cared so much for his men. Is that why he always checked over each agent's mission before he hands them out? To make sure that they can safely complete the mission and return home alive? Chanyeol smiled to himself because gosh, he learned something new about Baekhyun again. He should find the time to talk more to Baekhyun. He noted. Right, more talking, more info.

     "Besides, it would be nice to go outside and exercise for a while instead of being locked in this room with piles of work, don't you think?" Baekhyun winked at him at that last moment.

 _Such a player_ , Chanyeol thought. He can't believe Baekhyun actually used this mission as an excuse to leave work, his duty, and responsibility. Is this person really his boss? This time, he sighed playfully, shaking his head before looking back up with a smirk. How much more can he learn from this person before he gets bored? Answer? For now, he doesn't know, although Chanyeol has a feeling he will know soon.

     "Whatever you want boss, just please be safe while you're with Chen,"

     "Who do you think I am Park Chanyeol?" He giggled going back to his seat.

     "Oh, and don't miss me too much while I'm gone," Chanyeol walked out of the room, shutting the door completely.

     "Of course I'll miss you while you're gone. Be safe you idiot." Baekhyun whispered to himself as the figure completely disappeared.

  
  
  
  
_-Chapter 06 End-_


	7. A Revenge For A Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to go guys, everyone is messed up. Don't you love all the angst that is rising up though?  
> Till next time.

Words: 2004

 

    

 

     "Kyungsoo... stay away from Chanyeol." Kai didn't look at him when he spoke, but he was looking at the latter instead, from the shock.

 

It was surprising enough to wake up in Kai's house, hearing an explanation that he was the one who saved him the night before. But this? This kind of request is not something Kyungsoo expected to hear. 

 

     "What?"

 

     "Stay away from him, hyung." Kai finally looked at him.

 

     "And why should I listen to you?"

 

     "Because he cheated on you."

 

Kyungsoo knew it... Kai knew what happened all along and he was sure Sehun knew as well. He scoffed at the latter before standing up, losing his appetite for his breakfast, and walked to Kai's room. 

 

The moment he woke up in this room and saw the owner of this bed sleep on the floor, he felt so thankful and a tinge of warmth swaying in his heart. Just in that moment, he thought Kai wasn't such a bad person after all. Kai even prepared him some extra clothes to change and a toothbrush that was placed on top of it in the bathroom. If anything, Kai managed to get on Kyungsoo's good side, something most people can't do. 

 

But what was that just now? What did he say? Stay away from Chanyeol? Who does he think he is to tell him that? Feeling irritated, Kyungsoo changed his clothes, took his phone and quickly made his way out  of this house. 

 

     "Please listen to me, I'm telling you this for your own good." He heard the latter following him and telling him from behind, but he didn't care. He kept walking straight.

 

Just a few more steps and the nonsensical requests that Kai kept nagging in his ears will stop. All he needs is to turn the knob and he'll be out, but Kai grabbed his wrist away from the door and pushed him against the door. The grip on his shoulder tightened, and he winced from the pain. 

 

     "Stop going to him. He's just going to hurt you... Like he did the past three years."

 

     "Three years?" He didn't know Chanyeol had been cheating on him for so long. He didn't know Chanyeol was that kind of man. 

 

Slowly, the rage and annoyance he held for Kai were replaced by sadness, he felt betrayed and broken. Especially by the new piece of information that was given to him. Kyungsoo no longer fought back but he felt his body falling against the door, gliding down along with new fresh tears from his eyes.

 

     "That's why you have to leave him. You can't trust him anymore." The younger agent crouched down with him and cupped his crying face.

 

     "But, I-I still love him." This time, he felt his face being lifted up by a pair of large hands, reaching higher to the latter's face, soon, their lips connected. Kyungsoo was sincerely surprised, but instead of pushing Kai away, he held onto those hands and cried even harder.

 

     "Shh... Stop crying. It doesn't fit your beautiful face." Kyungsoo didn't know why he listened to him, but his sorrowful sob was slowly turning into a soft whimper and finally into some small hiccups. "There you go... there's no need to cry?" Kai comforted him with a hug.

 

At that action, Kyungsoo felt something he hadn't felt for so long. It was small, but Kyungsoo can feel his heart beating faster and a tinge of butterflies roaming in his stomach like they were trying to fill up the hole in his heart.

 

  
_This must be a coincidence_ , he thought. Kai is just being really nice to him and since he was so heartbroken and sad, the comfort and the encouragement made his heart feel content. It wasn't like Kai was making him fluster or was he starting to like Kai anyway. Everything is just a coincidence, and so this feeling doesn't count.

 

Although he can't lie because this feeling doesn't feel so bad at all. At least he knows there's still someone who still cares for him, and helping him refill his empty heart. Just, this time, he'll make an exception to his beating heart and flustered feeling. And just this once, will he let Kai caress him like a lost baby.

 

     "If you can't leave him... then I'll take you away by force." Kai whispered into his ears. Electricity then moved to his body like a virus taking over his immune system. It's been a while since he heard those possessive words. And because of them, he unconsciously listened to Kai like he was his master. All he did was hum back as a reply, but Kai didn't complain, he kept soothing him and rubbing his back. At that moment, Kyungsoo felt content and healed. He was so lost in his own world of comfort, that he discarded every negative possibility that could hurt him. He blocked everything away, including the possibility that Kai was lying to him and pretending to be the good guy. 

 

Kai never wanted to comfort him, he was just sacrificing himself to help Baekhyun. Everything was planned from the beginning, ever since the incident at the club till the time when he said he would help Kyungsoo forget about Chanyeol. All he wanted to do, was break Kyungsoo, to take him away from Chanyeol, so that Baekhyun could have a good chance with the person he loves. He was going to make Kyungsoo fall for him and then leave him afterwards. It was his scheme all along

 

Kai knows this wasn't what he planned with Sehun and he knows Baekhyun will be disappointed in him if the latter finds out. So he's doing this all on his own. If Sehun said he was going to do something about this, then he will do something as well in his own way. Even if that means sacrificing himself, or breaking all ties with Baekhyun to bring his hyung happiness.

 

Kai smirked. Kyungsoo doesn't know what he was falling into. A trap perhaps? No, more like a maze that he'll never get out of.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hand in hand, they walked down the street to their favorite bubble tea shop, it was Luhan's favorite actually, but Sehun loves it just as much. They go to that shop so often, that the moment they walk in, the waiter would lead them to their favorite spot and serve them their favorite drinks without having to order them. This special place allowed them to do anything in their happiest state. Whether it is during their date, during a special occasion or a friends gathering, they always wear their most blissful smile and talk about the funniest topics of the day.

 

Today, however, is a bit more gloomy than how they usually spend it. It wasn't like they were frowning or anything, (they still smile while they talk) it's just that a lot of things happened these days and the problem they both have to face was becoming more complicated and stressful. Luhan happens to be Kyungsoo's best friend, while Sehun happens to be Baekhyun's little brother. Both of their loved ones were victims to the same person and although they want to help, they can't do anything, but to watch from far away.

 

     "What kind of mission are you going to do this time?" Luhan asked his boyfriend as he sipped his drink.

 

     "Uhm... I am supposed to steal a ring and return it to its rightful owner. Yours?"

 

     "I'm a bodyguard this time," Luhan gave his files to Sehun when the latter asked to see it. It was always Sehun's habit to check his file before he went on his mission. As Sehun busily looks at his mission, he can't help but remember what Sehun said before. 

 

' _I'm going to fix this. It's time things go back to the way they're supposed to be._ ' He wondered if Sehun was planning on hurting Chanyeol or Kyungsoo or perhaps... both?

 

     "So what are you going to do about Chanyeol... And Kyungsoo?" Luhan saw how Sehun stopped for a bit before reading his document once again.

 

     "I'm not doing anything. Kai already planned something."

 

     "Kai? But he said he wouldn't get involved."

 

     "That guy's always like that. He always says he won't do anything and won't get involved, but behind our backs, he's always scheming something, doing something to make sure Baekhyun is safe. That guy is crazy when it comes to hyung. He would sacrifice anything just like how I would sacrifice everything for you." The younger agent finally put down the document and leaned closer to Luhan. He lifted Luhan's chin up before connecting their lips, tapping it lightly to ask for permission to the inner cavern. Luhan gladly permits the younger male to infiltrate and play with his tongue. Both shared a slow heated kiss, twirling and exploring every centimeter of the realm before separating with a string of saliva that was still connecting them.

 

     "But I'll warn you Oh Sehun... If he harms or shoves Kyungsoo to the edge, then I Xi Luhan will step in and kill him for hurting my one and only best friend. Keep this warning in mind Sehun, because when I take revenge, I don't hold back, even if that person is you." The elder sneered in his lowest tone while glaring at his lover. Without warning, he grabbed Sehun's necktie pulled him closer to shorten the gap. Once again, their lips crashed, as he initiated every move. They sucked and tasted each other like two magnets stuck together. After a minute or so, Luhan separated them, pushing Sehun lightly away with force.

 

He licked his lips, "Anyway, Hunnie, I got a mission to go to, so bye~" Just like that, Luhan left his boyfriend sitting at the bubble tea shop, as he went to start his mission.

 

Sehun, on the other hand, was sitting there, wiping the saliva on the corner of his lips. _'Oh Sehun'_   He recalled Luhan saying his name. The elder only said his full name when he was dead serious. Not to mention, Luhan's dominating half came out and turned him on so much. Damn, why does a serious Luhan have to be so hot? How did he even find himself such a cute yet sassy boyfriend anyway? Great, now he has to borrow the bathroom before he leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun used to love clubbing, but now it's starting to irritate him. The sight of horny males and females grinding against each other and bottles of alcohol and smoke was making him nauseous. If it wasn't for this mission, he would've never agreed to come to such a vulgar place and communicate with such low-class people. At least this club has good music and he won't lie, but he was bobbing his head to the beat. 

 

     "So... How are we gonna infiltrate their main base again?" Chen drank some juice as he asked. Juice, because Kai reminded him not to let Baekhyun touch any drop of alcohol or he will die.

 

Right at that moment, Baekhyun spotted a few men walking in the club with the tattoo O.Ox on their arms. He squinted his eyes harder and to his luck, Daehyun, their target was there as well. "B boss, how are we going to do this," Chen asked again.

 

Baekhyun stood up and walked toward that direction, taking a cup of vodka on the near table and made Chen panic for a bit.

 

     "We'll flirt our way in that's how." Baekhyun moved through the crowded dance floor and once he saw Daehyun, he smirked accidentally bumping into the latter's shoulder and spill the liquid onto his shirt. 

 

     "O-Oh my gosh! I'm sorry... I-I didn't see you there." Baekhyun acted all innocent. He even took some tissue and cleaned Daehyun's stained spot and repeatedly said sorry when he suddenly felt his chin lifting up. 

 

Check.

 

     "Its' okay beautiful. It's just an accident. What do you say? Wanna come hang out with us?" Their target flirted back, whispering in his ear.

 

     "O-okay." 

 

_Mission start._

 

 

 

_-Chapter 07 End-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. New Favorite

Words: 1340

 

The moment Baekhyun bumped into Daehyun, he knew he was successful at gaining the latter's interest.

     "O-Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry... I-I didn't see you there..." Baekhyun acted all innocent. He even took some tissue and cleaned Daehyun's stained spot and repeatedly said 'sorry' when he suddenly felt his chin being lifted up. 

_Check._

     "It's okay beautiful. It's just an accident. How about you hang out with us as an apology?" Daehyun flirted back, whispering in his ear.

     "O-Okay." He fidgets with his fingers, being all girly and shy like he had finally found his prince.

Chen on the other, face palmed; wondering why Baekhyun has to use such tactics to approach the target. Ugh! No way in hell was he going to flirt with those bastards. He doesn't even have the feminine features like Baekhyun does. He considered himself as pretty manly if you have to ask, and besides, flirting isn't his thing.

Faster than lightning, he went to the cocktail station and knocked out a random bartender before taking his cloth and changing the name tag. His specialty always helped at times like this, and Chen couldn't be happier with his skill to learn everything at first glance. 

Right when he finish 'infiltrating' his work place, Baekhyun also made his way there. Chen can't help but smirk when he saw all five guys drooling over Baekhyun. But how can they not when Baekhyun was wearing his super tight black jeans and a V-neck shirt that was purposely exposing his milky chest and neck. Honestly, Baekhyun didn't even need to flirt with them because Chen was sure the gang would have been lurk over him anyway.

Baekhyun and the gang sat down comfortably right in front of him and Chen wanted to puke when Daehyun put a hand over his partner's shoulder. 

     "What would you like to drink... uh-"

     "Hyun... Hyun is my name."

_Why the nickname Baek?_

     "Well then Hyun, any requests?"

Before Baekhyun could answer, Chen gave him a drink saying, "Here's your favorite order sir. A _Bombay Magic_ with ice." And Chen winked at the latter when he looked up. 

Baekhyun smirked secretly due at Chen's action. It actually made him wonder what Kai actually told the latter to make him so determined on giving him nothing more than a cocktail. But then again, he was thankful what the latter did, he honestly had enough of alcohol for now.

     "And for you sir, I recommend a Lemon Drop." Chen then served Daehyun the strongest mix he could get, not to mention he didn't add any ice.

     "It looks like you are a very light drinker Hyun. And you're also a regular guest?" Daehyun moved back, feeling a bit amused as he sips on his drink. 

Still acting all innocent and cute, he simply nodded before stealing a few glances at his target. And as he expected, Daehyun was still looking at him, eyeing his everything. Baekhyun couldn't be more successful than this.

Daehyun took Baekhyun's small glances as a way to invite him, so he scoots in closer, turning Baekhyun around so that they are face to face and his legs on the outside of the latter, keeping him trap on the inside. It irritated him how Hyun was only looking down to his fingers and stutter so few words. He would love to see that rare beautiful face in bed while his angelic voice screams his name. Baekhyun was rather shy and cute, but he does look so intimidating and inviting. Daehyun doesn't know, but he unconsciously brought up the latter's chin saying "Hyun... It's rude to look down when people are talking to you." 

And when Hyun looked up immediately like a lost puppy, Daehyun swore he found his new favorite, someone who would look up to him like a god. A few images of Hyun locked in chains and rope made him hard, but not nearly hard enough to rape the latter in the club. He could see how his new toy would always and only listen to him, that his pleasure is for Hyun to satisfy and that his wishes will forever be Hyun's command. Seeing Hyun as rather shy than scared, he wondered if Hyun doesn't know he was the leader of the O.Ox gang. Daehyun guessed not, though, because if he knew, the lost puppy wouldn't even come close to him or was already wetting his pants sitting here.

     "Come with me Hyun." His voice sounded so nice as he pulled the latter with him to an empty place near the back door. Baekhyun followed suit, thinking Daehyun would show him his gang's base now. It was his job to tell Chanyeol where their headquarter is when he finds out.

They walked at a constant speed when Baekhyun was shoved roughly against the wall. "Ugh...." He whimpered due to the pain, but Daehyun didn't give him mercy as he grabbed a fistful of  Baekhyun's hair on the side of the agent's head, pulling it sideways, and exposing his naked neck. His left hand held onto the hand that was grabbing his hair while the other was on Daehyun's chest, ready to push the latter away. But a hot breath tingled through his neck making him hitched in surprised and weak due to the sensation.

Baekhyun was on the verge of punching the crap out of this guy, but for the sake of his mission, he kept telling himself to hold it in, keep it together, do it for the mission. It was hard enough to put up an innocent act and deal with this guy's unpredicted act, but Baekhyun was a professional and he has to deal with these things. But still, the agent almost exposed his identity when Daehyun licked his neck dirtily making him almost kick the guy in his crotch. Ooh, he was so close to abandoning this mission and was just going to kill the guy on the spot. 

He should have known- that this kind of guys like it rough, does it rough, and make it rough on purpose.

Daehyun deemed Baekhyun's flinch as a surprise and cute reaction to his tease. If he wanted too, he could have taken the beautiful male in front of him right the way, but he didn't want to ruin the fun. He was more of a person who likes to tease his toys longer and preys on it at the very last minute. 

Fuck, his neck looks so sexy and those lips- those pink plump lips were so inviting that he can't help but lick it as well. Daehyung didn't know why, but he was so captivated by Baekhyun's beauty. It was so rare like a silver diamond hidden away in the very depth of a cave. For the first time in his life, a human being actually took his interest. Those old girls or boys he fucked before were merely for pleasure purpose. They were his instant play toys that he could use at any time. But Baekhyun... no, Baekhyun, he will keep and he was sure he wasn't gonna get bored of him anytime soon.

Daehyun wanted Baekhyun and he leaned down to the spot that he licked and purposely sucked on it, leaving a purple love mark that symbolizes his property, "From now on, you're mine Hyun," Baekhyun gulped, "Come to this bar every night, and we'll be having some fun."

Just like that, Daehyun released the boy and left to his gang. Baekhyun stood there like a statue, not because he's scared, but because the freshly made purple love mark was placed at a seeable place where everyone can see. As much as he tries to ignores Chanyeol's judging eyes, he simply just can't.

Baekhyun touched that side of his neck, still staring into nothing and whined, "Ahh, shit.."

 

 

 

_chapter 08 End-_

 

 

 

 


	9. Temporary Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap actually went kinda fast and it's a really shitty update but I hope it's better than nothing.

Words: 1947

 

 

 

Originally, it was the two agents' plan to get their target's headquarters location first on the first day. Unfortunately, the target didn't even though Chen was so sure Daehyun were enchanted by Baekhyun's charm. Because of that, Chen concluded that they should follow the gang instead of fishing them for information. However, Baekhyun otherwise as he sat with the remaining five and shyly flirted (if that was even possible) with them after Daehyun left.

 

The agent smoothly used his talking skills to slice out every bit of information that he could get from the gang. He complimented them and spoke innocently as if he doesn't know what guns are. His puppy eyes sparkled with curiosity in which they could never say no to him. Before you know it, all of the information the agent needs for Chanyeol was already answered - well except for the location of their base.

 

Satisfied, the two agents left the club and decided to rest for the rest of the night. Daylight came and Baekhyun went to Chanyeol's office the first thing that day. The latter had been in his office since early in the morning, and Baekhyun can't help but smile at Chanyeol's hard work concentration. The taller male hasn't even realized Baekhyun has entered the room yet, not until Baekhyun left a few folders on his desk. 

 

     "Ah, you're here," Chanyeol took off his glasses and stood up, "Why don't you sit while I make some coffee?"

 

     "No, it's okay. I need to see if you have any questions and if there's any other information you still need for your preparation," Baekhyun took out the papers in the files and gave it to Chanyeol, telling him to read.

 

     "Four hideouts, total. Two main bases. Each base is consisted around seven hundred men. Every man is armed: lower classes with _AMT Hardballer's_ and higher classes with _Ballesteros Molina_. Damn, that's pretty legit," Chanyeol read them out loud, while Baekhyun nodded to the list, seeing it as correct information. "There are five men who Daehyun trusts: Zelo his right-hand man, Bang Yongguk his dealer, Yoo Youngjae manages his underlings, Kim Himchan, and Moon Jongup his eyes as they are good with technology and information gathering." 

 

Every other information was also read aloud, but when Chanyeol finished reading the last bullet point on the paper, he looked up at Baekhyun who gave him a disappointed look. 

 

     "So, you couldn't get their base location..."

 

     "These guys might be scums, but they're loyal dogs. None of them were going to spill," Baekhyun sighed and turn his back to Chanyeol, ready to leave the room, "Well, if you don't have any other questions, then I'm leaving."

 

The taller male nodded, eyes locked on his boss as if they were longing for something more. Maybe he wanted to spend a bit more time with the latter, but he knew best that Baekhyun was a busy boss and so was he. 

 

Chanyeol was so close to turning back to his work when he saw a tiny reddish bruise on the side of Baekhyun's neck. It could have been a mosquito bite, but Chanyeol was curious and before he could stop himself, he was already grabbing Baekhyun's shoulder, pulling it towards his chest so that the elder's back would touch his front.

 

As he towered over the elder, he uncovered the shirt's collar away from the bruise while holding the latter in place.

 

     "W-What are you... Ch-Chan..." Baekhyun struggled to move, but his neck was already tilted to the side getting exposed to the one person he wishes would not see the mark. 

 

A hickey- that was what Chanyeol realized when he saw the mark. He wanted to ask Baekhyun for details, but a raging emotion overtook him instead. His heart was filled with betrayals, hatred, and most of all jealousy. It felt as if something of his was taken away from him or perhaps was ripped off of him. Chanyeol didn't know why, but at that moment, he became so possessive of Baekhyun. 

 

  
_He's mine! Who the fuck dared to touch him? Who marked this? WHO TOUCHED_ MY _PROPERTY?_ There were so many things that were going through his head.

 

The grip on Baekhyun's shoulder tightened, hurting the older unwilling as his fingers dig into his skin. His eyebrows kneaded together while his eyes brim with red, glaring and ready to kill

 

     "Ahh... it hurts." It was all Baekhyun could say before he was twirled around with his faced cupped by two strong hands. Chanyeol's pair of lips ravished his lips sloppily with the lack of sincerity. His tongue was licking his bottom, asking for his permission to enter the inner realm, but he hated how Chanyeol asked him so roughly that he had no choice to push the latter away.

 

     "S-Stop! Chan... mh... Yeo-" CHanyeol pulled him back, taking advantage of him while he was talking. Both tongues fought for domination, but Chanyeol always wins for he knows all of Baekhyun weaknesses.

 

Things soon became more heated, as Chanyeol pushed him to the wall, next to the door, eating him up in that cavern so dominantly and so dangerously tempting. Moans echoed with slurpy sound from their wet kisses and Baekhyun began to run out of breath. Yet Chanyeol didn't let him go and their make out section was forced longer. 

 

He tapped violently on Chanyeol's shoulder but there seems to be no response. Baekhyun swears he sees stars and his knees weaken as he was ready to passing out, but the moment he stopped resisting, Chanyeol let him go. Baekhyun was left against the floor thanking the god for giving him this moment to gasp for air like a dying fish.

 

A minute or two passed and Baekhyun was going to give the latter a good scolding, but when he saw Chanyeol staring at the door, he realized that the reason why Chanyeol's released him wasn't because of the lack of oxygen, but because he saw something... or rather, someone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His feet kept speeding forward, desperate to run away from that room. Anywhere but that place, and anywhere away from Chanyeol or Baekhyun would be the best. Kyungsoo never stopped moving, he turned to every corner and walked down every stair he could find. It was like he was trying to lock himself in a maze.

 

He walked, then he ran, then he fast-walked then he sprinted. He didn't have a location to go to right now, but when he finally get tired and stopped, he was already in front of Kai's office.

 

  
_"... I will take you away by force..."_ Kyungsoo remembered what the younger said to him last time. 

 

Still crying with nonstop falling tears, he entered Kai's room without knocking. Kyungsoo stood in the middle of the room, eyes brimming with tears, but had a glare so deadly Kai thought the elder was going to kill him. Both of his hands were balled into a fist on each side, trying to stop himself from exploding. 

 

Kai, on the other hand, was lost on what happened, but he stood up and walked to the elder to comfort him nevertheless. Seeing Kyungsoo always messy in tears actually reminded him of Baekhyun and it made him want to do something good for him. Although it can be troublesome sometimes having to take care of another person because truthfully, Baekhyun was already enough for him. But perhaps Kyungsoo really resembled Baekhyun and that's why he decided to help him as well to get over Chanyeol instead of taking his revenge on him?

 

He walked to Kyungsoo with an intention of soothing the smaller male, but the latter spoke first with so much venom it changed his mind. 

 

     "Chanyeol was near that bitch again. Byun Baekhyun is such a whore." A slap went flying to his damped cheek the next second and stumbled back in surprise. The taller male didn't hold back and Kyungsoo was sure his cheek will get swollen tomorrow.

 

     "Don't call him that. Now get out," Kai growled dangerously low, "Actually, you can stay, but I'm leaving." The younger agent slammed the door as he leaves. 

 

What was he thinking? Helping him? Kai smirked... Nah more like _ruin_ him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After that incident in Chanyeol's office, Baekhyun never got an explanation for what happened, however, he can guess who Chanyeol saw. Baekhyun sighed a lot that day, simply because things just get more and more complicated.

 

Time moved fast, and it's already time for him to go to the club to meet Daehyun. This time, Chen won't be with them because he'll be following the other five who were with them the other day. He spent half an hour for his makeup and his clothes. Unlike last time, he wore a leather jacket with a sleeveless shirt on the inside. As for his pants, it has always been black tight jeans because he's obsessed with them.

 

The club opens at ten, but most people arrive at twelve so that was also when Baekhyun came. 

 

Minutes passed then hours passed. It was around one thirty a.m. when he thought Daehyun trolled him and wouldn't come. Baekhyun finished his cup of beer before he decided to leave.

 

     "How dare he stood me up that fucker," He made sure he whispered it small enough so that only he could hear it. 

 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto his elbow and pulled him to the dance floor. Then his body was engulfed by strong arms and a hand roamed on his back undershirt. 

 

     "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was having some problems somewhere else. How should I make it up to you Hyun?" Daehyun whispered in his ears. The club was loud, but Daehyun whispered close enough to hear.

 

Baekhyun thought he might be moving too fast, but he asked his target anyway to take him home, "I-I drank too much while w-waiting for you. Do you think I c-can go home w-with you today?" Baekhyun leaned in closer, pretending to be tired, "I'm feeling a bit tipsy." 

 

There was silence after that request and Baekhyun thought Daehyun was going to decline. But the male kissed him on his cheek and whispered in his ears once again. "Of course baby, if that will make it up for you."

 

As they walked through the crowd, the agent secretly turned on the signal on his earring and the camera on his contact lenses. The moment they stepped outside of the club, a red sports car awaits at the end of the walkway. 

 

     "Come on," Daehyun wrapped a hand around his shoulder and dragged him into the car. Once the car starts moving Baekhyun was immediately pushed on the seat and Daehyun was hungrily hovering over him. 

 

     "What ar-are you doing?" Baekhyun tried to sound scared and acted like he was panicking. This isn't something to be scared about, it was something he's supposed to celebrate on. After all, the enemy has finally fallen into his trap. Hell that he was scared. He wanted this to happen.

 

     "What?" Daehyun crawled his naughty fingers under his shirt. "Can't you see I'm playing with you? Isn't this the reason you wanted to come to my place?" Baekhyun grabbed onto the latter's arm, preventing him from going higher. 

 

    

 

     _"Come one Hyun... Let's play."_  


 

 

 

_-Capter 09 End-_

 

 


	10. Where I Should Be, Where He Should Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be very emotional and will be rated. Just saying~

Words: 2638

 

The number of cups he remembered drinking was no more than three cups of cocktail and a small cup of beer that someone had offered him. Yet why does it feels like he has been drinking ten shots non-stop? Five minutes had barely passed since he got in the car, but its atmosphere was already suffocating him, making him feel light headed and a bit drowsy. 

From the moment when Daehyun pushed him down and asked him to play, their position was kept the same as Daehyun hovered over him like a hungry predator."Let's play." He remembered his target's request, but he never had the intention of answering it. He never did and he never will, but Baekhyun found himself getting weaker. The grip on Daehyun's hand was losing its strength and because of that, fingers were slowly crawling up his chest once again. 

Honestly speaking, Baekhyun was super happy that his target has finally fallen into his trap, but he had to admit this kind of situation is pretty dangerous. He wasn't scared if he'd get rape because he would gladly get fuck for the sake of his mission. It happened before when he was on a mission and he got kidnapped when his identity was revealed. They tied him up and raped him so hard for the whole week, yet he didn't care because, in the end, it was all worth it when he gets to kill every single man who touched him and completed his mission. 

To Baekhyun, getting dicks pound in his ass was fine as long as he was awake and know exactly what is happening at the time. But if he was to get rapped during his unconsciousness then things could get really bad to the point where could insert a chip in his body or drug him till he dies. Those situations are very dangerous, and right now, he's about to experience it whether he like it or not. 

The darkness of the car made it worse for him as it made him more sleepy and more dreamy. Baekhyun could no longer see the difference between Daehyun's face and the car's ceiling. Everything was too dark and his body was feeling numb. At that moment, Daehyun took advantage of his state and undress his top.

"Nghm..." he accidentally whimpered when Daehyun brushed his nipples. 

"Shit, you're so sexy. Fuck Hyun," The taller male leaned down to Baekhyun. "You look so fuckable right now." Then Daehyun sucked on his lips so slowly yet so abusing on his tongue. "You taste so sweet Hyunnie." Daehyun licked his lower lips and mumbled on the upper one, slurring his tongue into the inner realm, tasting every part of it and played with his disable muscle. Saliva was exchanged as well as slurpy sounds, dirty hands were playing with his lower body, and Baekhyun wanted to get away so bad.

This is so disgusting, so much more than the last time other men touched him; all because that was four years ago, right before he met Chanyeol.

Baekhyun knows he said it was fine even if he have to have sex with other men and women for his mission, but after having to experience it again for the first time after four years make him feels so nauseous and so disgusted.

Maybe it's because he's accustom to Chanyeol's touch, but at a time like this, there is only one person he had in mind- Chanyeol. The thought of doing sex with someone other than him was suiciding. He'd rather die than let Daehyun ravish him. But then again, what can he do, when the latter kept sucking him in his somewhat drugged state? He doesn't know, and he most likely doesn't want Chanyeol to see this, yet deep inside of him, all he wanted was for Chanyeol to come and rescue him. 

Their lips parted, "We'll have fun Hyunnie." But there was a last peck before he completely blacked out. 

 

 

 

It was just a small experiment he did, but he never expected it to work so well. All he did was put a pinch of (the new drug he just bought) Vixen, into the cup of beer that was offered to Baekhyun. Daehyun never thought it would work so well once it goes into effect. He had a hard time hiding in the corner instead of taking his prey there and then. He only reveals himself an hour later when Baekhyun seems to be going home.

He tasted Baekhyun's mouth like a piece of candy, and wanting to enjoy him there and then, but the smaller male was fast to passed out from the drug and Daehyun had no choice but to stop. He could do Baekhyun good on his leather seats, but it wouldn't be fun for the sexy and arousing moan would be missing from the background. He wanted to hear Baekhyun beg for it and wiggle like a trapped animal while he whispers dirty words and fucks Baekhyun raw on the bed. 

For the rest of the ride, he masturbated next to Baekhyun who was lying on his thigh.

 

 

 

 

Every muscle ached and his lower body was especially burning. His eyelids were too heavy to open and his head was spinning too much for him to open his eyes. Soft pants, grunts, and rustling was heard in the background and he stirs awake when a specific action jerked his whole body.

"Ngh... ah..." He subconsciously moaned as well. 

"Hyunnie~ You're finally awake..." Baekhyun groaned this time at the realization of what's happening. "You see, I couldn't wait for you to wake up, so I ended up having fun myself." He tried moving his limbs to stop Daehyun but they're usually twice the weight it used to be so Baaekhyun drop them right back down

"S-Stop... ughn.." The petite male whimpered, closing his eyes while he grabbed onto the bed tightly to hold back his anger and disgust.

"Hgn!... Can't babe, I'm coming again."

Again...? Baekhyun wonders how many rounds they've been doing since he had been out. After Daehyun screwed a few more pounds in his ass, the latter explode, crying his pleasure while Baekhyun held on the bed as if his life depended on it. The moment Daehyun took his cock out, Baekhyun felt hot liquid dripping out of his hole, and at that moment, he swore he would have ignored the mission and killed Daehyun if it wasn't for the drug. 

"Fuck..." He whispered it, but Daehyun heard it and he was surprised.

"I didn't think you could swear, but you did... and it's very sexy," Baekhyun took everything he had to roll on his side to cover himself up. This wasn't what he planned. Everything is wrong... wrong, wrong, WRONG! Wrong because he wasn't supposed to feel this way. Wrong because he wasn't supposed to think of Chanyeol and let his personal life affect his mission. Tears began falling as he lost his sanity. Drop after drop, they glide from his cheeks to his nose, then to the bed.

"Although I'm quite surprised and a little jealous that I'm not your first Hyunnie," Baekhyun felt his target pulling him closer and pecked his cheek, "Tell me... Who took your virginity?" These hands disgusted him, dirtying his being to no end. They aren't the ones that should be hugging him and comforting him. 

Daehyun asked him again and he answered, "Someone..." It's true... His first was with someone he flirted with on a mission.

"Was he your man?" No, he wasn't, but he didn't have the energy to answer. He didn't have the energy to flee and go to Chanyeol either. Hell, he couldn't even move away from this man. 

"The drug must have been too much for you... Rest and when you wake up. We'll talk," After that, Baekhyun cried silently to sleep, understanding what he had just committed was worst than going against his morality. The fact that he had just had sex with someone other than Chanyeol was like a rusted nail planted in his heart. His soul was tainted, and his physical body was dirtied yet he couldn't do anything. He knew it was the drug's fault, but Baekhyun couldn't help but blame himself for this unpleasant event because of his narcissism and lack of calculations. All he could do was embrace the pain, the sorrow, the wound by himself and hide it well enough that no one can see it. 

Be a good boy Baekhyun and hide it well. You can do it... just like those other countless times. That's right, just like those other countless times...

"At least I found their hide out right?"

Just like that, he fell back into another deep, endless darkness that he wished could cage him forever. 

 

 

 

 

 

The second time Baekhyun woke up, was to a soft hand touching his cheek and his neck. It was definitely not Daehyun. Not when those fingers are so warm and tender against his skin and they reminds him of someone else. For a second, he hated those touches. His mind wants to tell him that it doesn't belong to him, but his instinct tells him so and his heart is already panicking.

Baekhyun wished he didn't open his eyes but he didn't and those dark chocolate eyes are taunting him.

"Chanyeol..." He whispered the name so shakily while looking at the owner of that name with relief but mostly fear.

"I could be swearing and screaming at you for getting yourself in this situation, but I won't," Baekhyun wanted to ask why Chanyeol was here and how he knows of this place, but the look on Chanyeol's face tells him not to ask. The taller's furrowed eyebrows with his blazing red eyes were more than enough evidence, to tell him that Chanyeol knew everything. But if he knows everything, then Baekhyun can't hide or lie about it anymore.

"Chan-" 

"Shhh... You're having a fever. Just rest. I'm getting us out of here," Please don't hate me. Was what he wanted to say, but Chanyeol stopped him. The taller agent scooped him up by the back of his knees and neck with the blanket to cover his exposed body. It felt so warm to be back in his arms, in his embrace, on his broad chest. This is the only place he feels safe.

 

 

It didn't take long for Baekhyun to fall asleep back in his arms and it didn't take him long either to sigh with much relief. He couldn't be gladder to find the latter still alive thanks to the camera and the tracker on the agent's earring and contact lenses. But the fact that the contact lenses were implanted with a camera, Chanyeol was able to see everything that Baekhyun did- that including the part where Daehyun pushed the male down and ravished his mouth like a prey. 

There was only one word that could describe his feelings at that moment and it no doubt anger. That was all he felt. He thrashed the things on his table, threw cups at the wall and roared like a mad beast who just had his beloved taken away from him. He wouldn't say Baekhyun was his lover, but deep inside him, Baekhyun has always been his. Maybe he had been in love with Baekhyun all this time yet he hasn't realized it because he was with Kyungsoo the whole time. These feelings have only emerged after he broke up with his ex.

If these feelings were true, and he loves Baekhyun, then Chanyeol had more than enough reasons to kill Daehyun. Not only because he touched Baekhyun, but he also dared to drug and take advantages vulnerable state. His mistakes are unforgiving and Chanyeol would take revenge even if it kills him. 

Chanyeol didn't waste another second on watching the camera (because he couldn't stand watching it) instead, he quickly sped to the location the tracker was leading him to. It didn't even occur to him that he found the O.Ox gang. Hatred was still enveloping him when he arrived at the place but upon hiding and planning on how to infiltrate, he also realized that Baekhyun was drugged.

There's no time to be angry the boss, judging by the danger he was in. He doesn't even know what drugged Baekhyun was dosed with but whatever it is, it can't be good.

Fear suddenly hit hard and now Chanyeol is struggling to concentrate. 

The O.Ox's based was heavily loaded with armed guards, cameras, and electric wire, but he managed to slip in without anyone noticing. It took him a while to reach the room Baekhyun was in, but once he's there, he didn't hesitate to break down the knob.

The room was large and filled with luxurious decorations, like golden picture frames and light. But the bed was the easiest to spot because it has the darkest color in the luxury room. Chanyeol ran to the lump on the bed and as expected, Baekhyun was stark naked, curled up in a ball while dry tears were clearly visible on both sides of his cheeks. Still, he sighed in relief that Baekhyun was still breathing and alive.

Mixed feelings pampered his heart as he sees Baekhyun decorated with full of love marks and bruises. It hurt him so much to see Baekhyun wreckless used that he wanted to force another round on Baekhyun to shower him with all the affection he deserves. He could touch Baekhyun all over, make new love marks to overlap the old ones and erase every touch that Daehyun left on his body. He could do all of that, but he won't because that would mean he's no better than Daehyun, even if he meant good intention. Plus, it's only right if he takes Baekyun to a doctor now.

He touched Baekhyun's neck, planning to lift him up in his arms only to find him burning. It alarms him to know that Baekhyun is coming down with a fever, but he didn't stop himself from trying to lift Baekhyun up. His only problem was that Baekhyun stirs awake from the slightest touch making him stop all of his movement.

"Chanyeol..." His voice sounded so hoarse and broken it pained him even more.

"I could be swearing and screaming at you for getting yourself in a position like this, but I won't." The words came out more harsh than he wanted it to be, but he couldn't help it. He was worried sick. 

"Chan-"

"Shh... You're having a fever. Just rest. I'm getting us out of here." And as gently as he could, he lifted Baekhyun in his arms. This is where Baekhyun belongs and should belong- in his arms, in his embrace, and in his chest. Chanyeol sighed once more before using the same route he did to get out.

The agent drove straight to Lay's house for an emergency assist in which the latter was surprised on seeing Baekhyun all wrapped and covered in bruises. 

"What happened?"

"He was drugged during his mission."

"What kind?" Lay checked on Baekhyun the moment Chanyeol placed him on the couch.

"Don't know,"

"DON'T KNOW??!!" Lay screamed so loud that Chanyeol winced from it.

"Shut it or you'll wake him up," 

"No he won't, not from this high fever," Lay ran to his room and took his materials down. He started by giving Baekhyun IV drops, injected some anti-drug products to resolve the amount that was already in Baekhyun's body and then some relieving liquid to help him with his fever. Once the medicine starts taking effect, Baekhyun looks much better as his natural colors were returning and his breathing was getting more constant.

"That will do for now, but he'll have to go with me to the headquarters tomorrow morning. I already took some blood samples to find out what kind of drug he was injected with, but this is seriously not good for him. He was just treated with alcohol shock last week, and now he's drugged. Baekhyun needs a better life." Lay said as he put a blanket over Baekhyun. 

"Wait, alcohol shock? When?" Chanyeol asked looking at Lay who is now brewing some coffee.

"Last week. I don't know what happened, but his house was pretty wrecked. There were shattered glasses, broken chairs, and broken doors. I wonder who he fought with to drink two bottles of vodka and two bottles of wine?" The doctor gave him a cup of coffee, encouraging him to drink it to release some stress. Chanyeol drank the coffee, but he didn't feel any better, instead he felt worse. 

He shakily put the coffee back on the table and asked, "W-Was is it bad?"

"Close to death," Lay answered him short and simple, but it was vital enough for him to drop right next to Baekhyun

Tears started falling as he searches for Baekhyun hands and intertwines their fingers together. "I'm sorry Baekhyun..." He buried his face on the couch.

 

"I'm sorry." His grip tightened.

 

-Chapter 10 End-


	11. My Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha i lied. Next chapter is th real get down. enjoy

Words: 2550

 

Heavy. His body felt so heavy, like tons of rocks piling on his body. Numbness took over his fingers and toes, paralyzing his muscles in every part while needles were nailing into his head as they are pounding nonstop. There was fire burning in his body especially on his neck making it dry and desperate for water yet he couldn't open his eyes to ask for it for he was too weak. He couldn't see anything in his black vision but he felt the ground twirling and the ceiling wobbling as if he was awake.

Cough... Cough... Water.

A hand then crawled under his neck and lifted him up, helping him to lean against something or someone. Not too long later, he felt cold water touching his dry lips, but he didn't drink it fearing it could it be another doze of drug being mixed in.

"Baek, it's water," Chanyeol whispered in his ear, making him realize that he's back home, safe and sound in Chanyeol's arms. The voice itself was like medicine to his system and the idea itself had him try his very best to open his mouth and perhaps his eyes, to see the face he missed so much.

Cold water then slowly soothed his burning throat, forming little bubbles of energy that helped him open his eyes. Although his vision was still hazy and blurry, Baekhyun could somehow outline Chanyeol's sharp nose and well-defined hair. He couldn't help but smile so weak and softly. His fear and insecurity were quickly whipped away only to be wrapped with tender, relief, and love. His eyes remained glued to Chanyeol while the latter slowly changed their position for him to sit on Chanyeol's lap. Subconsciously he leaned closer to the taller male's chest, face hiding in the crook of his neck.

"Your hands are freezing," Chanyeol held his hand, shaping it, then intertwined them together, "I'll warm them up for you."

Baekhyun closed his eyes again to feel the latter's large hands warming his. If Chanyeol didn't tell him his fingers were freezing, he would have known. Those were enough to heat up his whole being, especially his heart -the place that needed the most attention. Baekhyun soon became comfortable, liking the amount of heat Chanyeol was giving him and the blanket that was covering them both. As time passed, Chanyeol's breathing becomes the only source of lullaby weaving through the beautiful silence that Baekhyun had no trouble listening as it lull himself back to sleep. Soon, he drifted back into the darkness only this time, nothing was twirling and everything seemed very light.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Lay said the night before, Baekhyun was taken to their headquarter's emergency room for a check-up while he stayed outside and waited. His body aches all over from the fact that he had been sitting upright as a bed post for Baekhyun to sleep on the whole night, but the thought that he could do something for Baekhyun made it worth it all. What surprised him was that Baekhyun never once woke up while being carried or being tested on in the emergency room. Either Baekhyun was still extremely weak or the drug was too strong. But something tells Chanyeol that it was the drug's fault that caused Baekhyun his state of vulnerability.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took Lay close to four hours to find out the right antibiotic for Baekhyun's mysterious drug and luckily, Baekhyun woke up an hour later and began telling Lay everything he knew.

"Then this drug Vixen, that Daehyun called it, is nothing more than a combination of five different drugs," Lay gave Baekhyun the data he just researched on, and it was also around that time that Chanyeol walked in the room.

"Ketamine, cocaine, meth, buprenorphine... nitrites?" Baekhyun sighed, "That's why I felt so weak and slept like a log. That shit must have been in the car's air conditioning." The agent put down the file, only to be picked up by Chanyeol who came by his side.

Lay and Baekhyun comfortably spoke about the drug and the mission, while Chanyeol read the results thoroughly, not missing a single comma or period. Right when he finished reading the papers, he looked at Baekhyun then to Lay.

"Lay, would you please leave us alone?"

"Sure. I'll come back-"

"No. Don't come back. I'm taking him home right now," Chanyeol said so in a monotone rhythm, like he was the boss before handing back the result back to Lay, "I'll pack up his stuff so in the meantime, please prepare his medicine."

Lay and Baekhyun stared at him like he was some crazy person who just popped out of nowhere.

Seeing that Lay wasn't going, he asked again, "Hyung, please be quick 'cause I'll be done very soon," Chanyeol made sure to pinpoint the 'very' to make sure the elder knows how serious he was. Thankfully, the elder understood and left right away - not forgetting to glance at Baekhyun before he left of course.

He was expecting an angry Baekhyun or maybe an argument between them, but to his luck, Baekhyun was very quiet and very calm. He would have misunderstood that Baekhyun had understood his intentions, but then the elder decided to ask him at the very end.

"What are you doing?"

Baekhyun asked, but he didn't answer, instead, he finished packing up the elder's bag and wore it in the front. He then approached the latter while both of their eyes remained focused on each other, reading the other's thoughts. Chanyeol stayed in that position extra long, hoping Baekhyun would have enough time to read him, but what was he hoping for when his action connoate no justice. It was seconds later when he saw no progress, and he signs, turning around he turned to squatted down on one knee and his back facing Baekhyun.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked once again, this time, more confused.

"Get on," as expected, it wasn't easy to make Baekhyun listen.

"I said, wha-"

"Get on. Or do I have to carry you like a princess out of your damn building?" There wasn't any room for jokes. Chanyeol was dead serious and from what Baekhyun learned from his past experience, a stubborn Chanyeol never gives up. It was best if he just does as the taller male tells him.

Steadily, Baekhyun shifted his weight onto Chanyeol's back as his arms circled around the latter's neck. Their faces hit cheek to cheek and Baekhyun couldn't help, but sniff that addicting aroma from Chanyeol's hair.

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would rush his way back home, but instead, he took his time, measuring his steps as he walks. The echoing footsteps became was extra loud due to the hallway being completely empty. There was no communication between them, but Baekhyun didn't complain because he was simply enjoying this unusual moment with the taller male.

The car ride was also full of silence, but the radio was playing his favorite song, What If. A distraction for Baekhyun to stay awake to eye every little detail on Chanyeol's face, as he drives back home.

When Chanyeol said 'home,' Baekhyun thought it was his home. Yet when the car stopped and he was in front of Chanyeol's house. Seriously, when have they been living together?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're staying here until you completely recover. You will not work or leave, but you will eat, sleep and stay," That was the first thing Chanyeol taid to him when they walked into the bedroom, "You will not go to the company or call it. I'll do your work this time, not Jongin." Chanyeol gestured him to sit on the bed and he followed the instructions just like a puppy, although finally getting what's going on now.

The latter made him lay down; putting a blanket over him. And doing all of that only leads them into another starring competition. No words were exchanged, but Baekhyun finally understands what Chanyeol wants now.

Baekhyun smiled softly at Chanyeol's not so straight forward way of saying, 'please rest because you're still sick from the drug'. He could have just said it in words so Baekhyun could understand, instead he roamed around, giving hints so Baekhyun could catch on for himself? Who would have ever thought that Chanyeol was a sucker for expressing his feelings? Idiot Chanyeol.

But then again, he didn't complain, because he likes it. Ever since the mission began and Chanyeol changes into a different person, He had been receiving nothing but sweetness from the taller male. It might have been just a phase, or maybe he was just imagining things, but for the first time in three years, it actually felt like they were a couple.

Chanyeol combs his hair with his manly fingers a few times before leaving the room. The door closed but not even a second later when it shot open again with Chanyeol's head poking back in, "And remember to drink your medicine."

Hahaha, this Chanyeol is definitely adorable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sunset was getting dimmer, and night was closing in, yet Chanyeol had no intention of leaving his workplace. The agent has been working for his mission ever since he left Baekhyun at home. He did not waste any second in those nine hours and thanks to that, he was close to finishing his plan for the ambush that will happen tomorrow.

"One forty-five..." Baekhyun should be sleeping right now and there was no reason for him to go back home to check. But something in him still made him feel uneasy and uncomfortable. What if he decided to go home alone? What if he went to work? What if he went outside? That's it, he should go back to check on Baekhyun to make sure he is asleep. He needs to make sure, he told himself, but really, those were just excuses for him to drive back and see Baekhyun. It was just his plans to go spent some time with the latter.

It was 2:10 a.m. by the time he got home, and he was expecting the house to be pitch black, since Baekhyun should be sleeping, however, the light was on when he stepped into the house, and he hears sizzling noises in the kitchen, together with a delicious aroma that had his stomach growling in hunger.

There, he saw his boss wearing an oversized shirt underneath a pinkish apron- in which Chanyeol didn't even know why he had one to begin with - and a cute pair of slipper that belong to Kyungsoo. "Baek, what are you doing?"

"Making food," Baekhyun put his freshly made grilled beef on a plate, decorating it with vegetable before moving it to the table.

"I told you to rest and drink your medicine, not make food." Chanyeol took off his suit then seat across from Baekhyun with his feet slightly touching the other. The latter didn't say anything as he chewed on his food. Chanyeol, on the other hand, continued to stare at him and it made him feel weirdly uncomfortable. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and their eyes meet again. They've been doing that a lot lately and Baekhyun wonders why neither of them chooses to use words.

"Want some?" He left his spoon in front of Chanyeol. The look on Chanyeol's face, clearly said no, but he insisted, and Chanyeol ate it.

Chanyeol observed Baekhyun until he finished his food. The elder then brought out the medicine Lay gave him and drank it in one go.

"How can I drink my medicine when I have nothing to eat Channie?" Oh right, he totally forgot about that.

"You should have just called then."

"Well, I thought you will be back early, so I've been waiting." That had his heart skipped a beat. Baekhyun has been waiting for him this whole time while he thought of nothing, but work. There was no reason to blush, but Chanyeol found himself doing so like a freshman girl who just fell in love. Baekhyun waited for him after all. Just for him.

Instantly, he stood up and walk over to Baekhyun, who was drinking water. He grabbed Baekhyun by his wrist and together they went to his room. As soon as they enter, Chanyeol forced Baekhyun under his blanket in which he follows suit leading them to lay next to each other under one cover.

Next- wasn't really the right word to describe their position when they had their faces less than two inches apart while Chanyeol's hand arm was pulling Baekhyun closer.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks with a tone so dull and low. He thought things were going to lead to 'that' again and if it was, Baekhyun was more than ready to leave.

"Making up to you," Chanyeol scoot in closer to the elder, face only one inch apart now. Another silence passed and Chanyeol could see how Baekhyun became less tense. It was only then that he had the courage to move his hand, slowly bringing it up to the latter's face, and shape it as he feels it with his fingers.

For countless times, he had pulled themselves closer together, maybe even closer than now, especially during sex. They kissed, licked, and bite, skin sensually gliding against each other during those times, but all of those were brought into action out of pure lust and pleasure. There was never a time where Chanyeol slows down and observe what was truly beautiful.

This time though, is a different kind of closeness. It didn't involve any sexual desire, rather, there was only time that seemed to slow everything down as they stared at each other with so much longing and love. Already, Chanyeol liked this kind of closeness, liking it for he could observe Baekhyun for real, for the first time.

Long fluttering eyelashes were so naturally curled, while his eyes are naturally shaded with a dark shade of brown that Chanyeol had always thought they were black. His lips look small and soft, showing a peach-like color that Chanyeol would have no trouble devouring anytime now. Then there was his cute little nose that matches so well with every other thing on his face, especially his pale skin that was as smooth, if not, more than a baby.

Baekhyun was so perfect. Why the hell had he realized till now? What kind of shit did he eat to have done so much wrong to an angel like person such as Baekhyun? Was this what Baekhyun wanted him to know? Of his stupidity and of his mistakes?

"I'm sorry," He leaned in and kissed the crown of the elder's forehead.

"For what?" Baekhyun closed his eyes as the kiss landed.

"For everything." He pulled Baekhyun into his chest and rest his chin on top of Baekhyun's head while he let the elder hear his heart rapidly pumping.

"Took you long enough." Baekhyun answered as he snuggled upwards, nose in the crook of his neck. Another patch of butterfly roaming in his stomach, while his hands began squeezing the embrace, getting overly protective again.

It's not a guess anymore, or a brush of emotion. No more 'what ifs' or 'maybe it's that.' It has been confronted that this feeling is love. Only love can explain all of his questions.

"I got my answer Baek."

"An answer?"

"Yes. An answer to your question." He cupped Baekhyun's face, making the elder look at him in the eye.

"Then what is your answer?"

My answer is simple...

"My answer is you."

 

 

~Chapter 11 End~


	12. My Answer is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready?

Words: 1977...........Enjoy>

"My answer is you" That was what he heard, and yet he wasn't sure if he heard it right.

Baekhyun tried to register that line into his head, but before he could even comprehend it, Chanyeol rolled them over, leaving him under the giant. As four long limbs lock him on the bed, the latter cuffed his face and immediately captured his lips, moving it so slowly yet so dominantly. 

He did tell himself that if things lead to this, he would leave immediately for he wasn't interested in such a relationship anymore. He should be leaving now, yanking Chanyeol off of him so he could run away, once again in pain. Yet he couldn't find himself to do so, not when Chanyeol's lips move so tenderly and lovingly over the curve of his lips that it melted his whole being, paralyzing him from moving any muscle.

Why is it so different this time compare any other time? Aren't they simply going to have sex? Baekhyun thought it would be, and yet it also feels completely different. It's not just how Chanyeol moves, but also the way he works so slowly, hands caressing his face so gently that every touch on his skin sent vibrations to his spine. Their lips stayed connected, moving so slow that Baekhyun thought they were moving in slow motion. Chanyeol munched on his lower lip, asking for permission, and he gave the latter access to his inner cavern willingly. The tongue was tasting him in every corner, but not the hungry kind that Chanyeol used to do. That tongue then flicked and play with the roof of his mouth, making him moan into the kiss several times before they separated for the lack of air. 

Panting, they stared at each other, with a string of saliva still attaching their wetted lips. No words were exchanged, but Baekhyun saw the difference between the old Chanyeol and the new Chanyeol. Those chocolate orbs glitter with longing and there was no more smirk painting on his face. His touches and actions became so caring, not like the old one that was constantly groping him in every place and forcing him into feeling more pleasure. It was as if Chanyeol was asking for his permission, doing everything with little steps, wondering if it was okay to do this with him.

This Chanyeol is so different but this is the Chanyeol he loves.

"Its you...." Chanyeol whispered with sparkling eyes, almost like he finally found the last piece to his puzzle. 

_What does he mean? Why is the answer him?_

Baekhyun continuous to asked himself, and when Chanyeol see that Baekhyun didn't understand his answer, he smiles lightly before leaning his head on the elder's forehead. Their lips touched slightly, but there was still a small gap in the middle that allows Chanyeol to talk.

Large fingers then move its way up to Baekhyun's cheek where it caress the chubbiness with his thumb and that was when Chanyeol said, "I love you Baekhyun. That's..... my answer." 

Once again, Baekhyun was left hanging as Chanyeol attacked his lips lapping and sucking his tongue with so much desperate for attention. 

 _He....He loves me._ Baekhyun just can't get that into his head. He still can't believe it and it made him ask himself whether he was dreaming or not. He fought hard not to get too much hope, but when every touches on his neck, face and hands felt so real- he knew he wasn't dreaming. Even the love Chanyeol left was still hot and lingering on his skin. 

 _......Loves me._  He repeated again. Maybe Chanyeol is playing with him? Or has his prayer finally been granted? He never planned for this to happen, because all he wanted for Chanyeol was to see his pain and stop playing with his heart. Never has he asked to be more than friends, for he was not selfish and wanted Chanyeol to have a proper relationship with Kyungsoo. But what about Kyungsoo? Doesn't he love Kyungsoo anymore? If not, can he assumes that Chanyeol loves him now? That he's not a one-time fling or a replacement? At least that would explain why Chanyeol have been acting the way he has. The over-protectiveness, the caring, the touches and the kisses. It would explain them all. 

It finally came true. His wish finally came true.

So much emotion took over that by the time he excepted Chanyeol's feelings, big fat tears were already falling nonstop. 

"W-What's wrong. Baekhyun a-are you hurt? Did I do something wrong? Why are you crying." Chanyeol wiped his tears with his thumbs while asking him worriedly. 

He wanted to say 'I love you too' but he couldn't, not when he keep choking on his own words from crying and whimpering too much. Words are more or less useless at a time like this anyway because his emotions can't be described into words. Instead, he rounds his arms around the taller male and pulls him into a heated kiss. 

Chanyeol was surprised but he answered Baekhyun with the same heaving passion. Both tongues aggressively taste each other, twirling and fighting for domination while more moan and lewd noises were made. Chanyeol turned his face to deepen the kiss and went in harder than before. Mouth to mouth, they ate each other like predators, yet so much affection was involved that neither would mind going even harder till their lips get swollen. 

For centuries, Chanyeol has always been the one leading during this situation, but this time, it was Baekhyun's turn to take over. He ripped apart the shirt on Chanyeol's body and the latter gladly helped him take it off while their lips never disconnecting. It was only when Baekhyun take off his tee that they have to separate. Even so, they would crashed onto each other right after that and once again resume.

"Nhmm.." Baekhyun moaned as he touched Chanyeol's chest. Hands roaming down lower and lower to the latter's already harden cock. "Please...nhm....I want you....." Of course, Chanyeol obediently listened and took off his own pants to show off his own erection. 

Kisses then moved to his neck, follow by purple bruises that Baekhyun wished Chanyeol would plant more of it all over his body. As if Chanyeol could hear his thoughts, the latter did exactly that, leaving purple love marks as he went lower and lower to his own harden manhood. Everything felt so good even though they were simply kissing and touching. Sex had never given him this kind of pleasure or the feeling of complete. Perhaps it was because there was love this time. This isn't sex anymore. This is what we call making love. Their first time making love.

"Baek.... I can't hold back any longer."

"Take me.... Fill me please.......Make love to me."Baekhyun pleased.

Chanyeol immediately separated his legs and settles in between them, making him whimper when their cocks collided. There was no room for playing or teasing. They simply wanted to connect and feel one other's warmth and love. That was all they long for and as of this moment, neither of them could wait, too desperate to embrace their missing piece.

Chanyeol stroke himself several times before aligning his cock to the elder's hungry rim of muscle. "Please......" Baekhyun pleads, almost like begging him. He wouldn't want to hurt Baekhyun but there was no time for lube and something tells him that Baekhyun doesn't need it either. 

He didn't warn Baekhyun but he made sure to go slowly so the other could adjust to his size. Baekhyun's walls clamp around his growing grith, making him curse due to the tightness.  How is the hole still so tight even after three years of fucking? Chanyeol doesn't know, but he guesses this is one of the elder's beauty. Baekhyun on the other hand, felt the huge cock penetrate him, stretching his hole so slowly that the pain and the pleasure mixed so well together. His mouth hangs open while his head curled backward and hands were gripping onto the bed so fiercely like his life depends on it. 

Once Chanyeol was completely in Baekhyun, he interwinds his fingers with the elder, pushing it against the bed as he leaned down for another kiss. "Move." Baekhyun huffs in between his pants while Chanyeol tightened his grip, getting ready for what he planned next. Mouth crashed at the same time Chanyeol moved his hip slowly yet so precisely, right into Baekhyun sweet spot. Baekhyun lewd into the kiss, or rather, Chanyeol was eating his moans as the pace increased. 

"Mhn! Nh!....Mhmm!" Chanyeol kept fucking him, thrusting his big long dick into his sweet spot. Saliva drools to the side on his mouth as their body jerk together, back and forth in a constant pace. 

Lust then took over and soon both of them wanted more. Chanyeol pulled back with his hands only to grip it on Baekhyun's beautiful legs. He wasted no time before pounding into Baekhyun again, this time, the pleasure double as Chanyeol move twice the pace, thrusting in so monstrously with so much demand. 

"Ah! Ah! C-Chan....Ah! You're so ....so good." Baekhyun screamed on top of his lungs, but Chanyeol finds it sexy and melodic in his ears. He kissed Baekhyun on the inner thigh while grinding in deeper, angling his thrust to Baekhyun's prostrate. The elder never stops moaning his name and it made him so happy because it sounded so sweet and satisfying. "P-Please.Ah!Ah! Go dee-AH!" Baekhyun couldn't finish his sentence when Chanyeol bent his body in half, legs still apart and thrust in further into his entrance. Every move became sharper and it felt so good when his prostrate was being abused. 

Baekhyun was so close to releasing but Chanyeol stops moving and he whined so much like a slut. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun like the back of his hand and he knew that the only position that could really satisfy the elder is when he's being fuck from behind.

Chanyeol turned Baekhyun over on his hands and knees only for the elder to be fuck into oblivious. It didn't even last two thrusts when Baekhyun flopped back down on the bed, leaving only his ass in the air. Chanyeol's grith went in so much deeper than before that it made his arms shake and weak. The elder muffled his moan onto the mattress, but Chanyeol like it when Baekhyun makes moans in between his please and his name. He pulled one of Baekhyun's wrist to help him support himself on his elbow. "Ah! Ah! Yes! Ah.....Like that!" Dirty words filled the room again, mixing in so well with their body slaps and slurping sound. 

"Ah! Ah! Chanyeol...nghnn. I-AH!-I'm coming."

"Me too." Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun's hand only to grab the elder's ass to spread it wider apart. Feeling that both of them were close, Chanyeol increased his speed again to race to his limit. His cock grilled in hard and deep, not missing any of his targets. Baekhyun's voice went higher and louder and before he knew it, he was ready at his peak, shooting out white, condensed liquid into Baekhyun entrance while the elder came on the bed. 

Panting, Chanyeol rides himself off his high before pulling out his limp. Baekhyun immediately drops dead on the bed while he caged the latter beneath. No more noises were made except for their rapid breathing. Their love making section had them both sweat like they have just showered and their muscle ache so much from its intensity. Chanyeol leaned down to wipe away the sweat on Baekhyun's face while the latter had his eyes closed to rest. 

Baekhyun tried to open his eyes halfway so he could at least see Chanyeol's handsome face. The latter leaned down to peck his lips and it somehow made him smiled and blushed like a teenage girl.

"I love you Baekhyun." He heard it again. 

"I love you so much." Chanyeol embraced him so tight and he felt so warm and protected. 

Baekhyun was so glad that Chanyeol hugged him so tight, because this way, the latter won't have to see the tears that kept falling, smudging his face, and making it so ugly. He hugged Chanyeol back with the same amount of force.

 _I love you too._ once again, the crying prevented him from saying it out loud.

 

 

 

 

 

 

From "My Mission Is You" -- Chapter 12

leave a kudos // Comments please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna leave this a little longer so guys can savor yourself with some love and smut. Next chapter might be a double update, who knows


	13. I'm In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late much but i made it up with a long chapter?

Words: 3160

 

Kyungsoo looks fine... Well, at least in everyone's eyes, Kyungsoo looks healthy and professional like usual. He has been dedicated to work, staying late into the night for extra effort, and doing extra training to sharpen his skills. A week has passed, and the agent has been working non-stop. Whether it was paper work, assisting in physical training or missions, he excels in all parts and the other agents was in awe with jealousy of his skills. Many even thought that if Kyungsoo kept going, he could even beat Baekhyun's record, who completed one-hundred and forty-three missions in one week and finished training eighteen agents to their master degrees in two months. After all, every agent was required to have discipline so that in the future, they can be the next successor. 

 

His face was stern and for the most part, cold. His co-workers and students assumed that he was just tired due to his busy schedule and overworking stress. So they choose to stay away to give him some space. Kyungsoo on the other hand, built a great poker face that fooled them all into thinking he was okay. Yet what he doesn't know was that his poker face could never trick this particular person. Someone who have too much experience with people hiding their emotions behind their mask or by doing reckless things to get themselves distracted. If anything, Kyungsoo was just one level behind that person who had created hundreds of difference faces at the same time. That person spent three years perfecting his mask, while Kyungsoo's mask was barely a month. Kyungsoo's version of poker face was still weak, and cracks were clearly shown. Because of that, this particular person who have been watching him for a week could see through him like he could see through a glass. 

 

Kyungsoo walked to the coffee machine located near his office to make some vitamin C for the rest of the day. Most of his meals had always been like this, just some kind of medicine in replace of food to keep him going till he was close to passing out. Apparently, food takes to much time to make, eat and clean so energy drinks were always the better choice. 

 

After he finished making four bottles of these vitamin C, Kyungsoo was going to put these back in his office when he bumped into someone, making him stumbled back a few steps. 

 

     "Oh- Sorry, I-" Kai took the bottle in his hand and examined it like some dangerous drug, "Give it back." 

 

     "No. Kyungsoo, stop drinking these things, they aren't good for you." Kai tried to take the rest of the bottle away, from Kyungsoo resisted and hugged them tighter. 

 

     "Why should I listen to you? Why do you care anyway? The last time I remember, it was _you_ who didn't want to see me." Kyungsoo glared at him with hints of hate everywhere. 

 

Kai sighed before running a hand through his hair, "Look hyung.... I-I'm sorry. I wasn't in right mind at that time a-and I did something horrible. Hyung, I'm really, really sorry,"

 

Of course, the elder wasn't going to be easy to convince, but Kai wasn't going to give up. He really did felt bad about what he did before and he regretted it the moment he got home. He even tried to apologize the next day, but when he saw the elder, his feet suddenly frizzes and his guts suddenly vanish. Honestly, why is he feeling bad anyway? Wasn't he determined on hurting Kyungsoo? Isn't this suppose to be a revenge? Everything's going according to his plan, right? 

 

Right! So then why is he backing up now. He even imagined his torture, his moves, and his words, but when he saw Kyungsoo falling, sweating, starving, hurting, and crying all alone, those plans quickly washed away and he was left staring at the elder, tearing himself apart. He just couldn't bring himself to hurt the elder more than he already is.

 

Shit, he has never felt this bad before about hurting someone. Kyungsoo always has this thing that he can't let go, that he can't hurt and can't ruin. It was as if he saw Baekhyun in Kyungsoo. Another duplicate, another broken doll. And that's why he can't do anything but want to take care of him, to help and protect him from afar. Maybe Kyungsoo just resembles Baekhyun. But whatever it is, Kai can't hurt Kyungsoo anymore.

 

     "Sorry or not sorry, my face was fucking swollen for four days," Kyungsoo looked away to distract himself from Kai.

 

     "I know, I've been watching you. I'm sorry," The elder looked back at Kai's pair of sincere eyes. Kyungsoo knows that Kai wasn't lying, not with those puppy eyes, conveying full of... of pity.

 

He hates those eyes. They only make his blood boil more fiercely.

 

Kyungsoo walked passed Kai, but the latter quickly pulled him back by his elbow, making his drinks drop on the floor and scatter everywhere. 

 

     "Please, you don't have to forgive me, just rest. Let your body rest or you'll collapse soon. Kyungsoo, stop hurting yourself," 

 

Kyungsoo yanked his hands away and bent down to pick up his bottles. 

 

  
_Seriously, why are you people so stubborn? Is stubbornness a trait for all short people?_ Kai thought.

 

Kai sighed again in defeat. Looks like he have to do this with force.

 

Before Kyungsoo could pick up his last bottle, Kai kicked the bottle away, and pulled Kyungsoo up and put him on his shoulder. Kai knows using force was bad, but Kyungsoo left him no choice. 

 

     "What th- KAI PUT ME DOWN!" The elder punched him and kneed him so many times, but he didn't listen. He needed to carry Kyungsoo out of the building or this fight is never going to end. 

 

Guess that means, his new plan will be fixing Kyungsoo, rather than ripping him apart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Laughter filled the air as kids run around like cageless animals... _So why is he here again?_  


 

     "How did I end up here?" Kyungsoo stopped walking while Kai kept moving towards to what Kyungsoo call, an ice cream van. 

 

     "I dragged you here," The younger male bought two ice creams, one mint, and one chocolate, and gave Kyungsoo the chocolate one. 

 

Kyungsoo took the ice cream lazily and licked it on the edge before asking, "Why?"

 

     "Isn't it obvious? To have fun?" The look on Kyungsoo's face was not amusement, but he didn't resist and let Kai drag him to whatever place they were going. The younger male forced Kyungsoo on every ride they came across, but for every single one of them, Kyungsoo kept that cold, emotionless face that Kai hoped to change. 

 

It really does remind him of Baekhyun, especially when he is hurting so much, that no more words or emotions could explain that pain anymore. Kai could only imagine how painful it was for Kyungsoo when Baekhyun and Chanyeol got together, but he couldn't do anything. Not until Kyungsoo opens up to him. 

 

Ride after ride, Kai tried to keep the tension low by laughing and making jokes. They would only buy some snacks, finish them, and then go right back to another ride.

 

This time, Kai planned to ride the largest roller coaster at the amusement park, but the line was so long that Kyungsoo wanted to leave. Kyungsoo even threatened him that if they had to wait two hours long for a fucking ride, then he would cut his head in half and throw it into the lake for the crocodiles to eat by the end of the day.

 

Realizing that he has been doing enough forcing for the day, he listened to Kyungsoo and they found a place to sit and rest. Both of them were sure that their stomachs had been completely filled due to the snacks they bought, yet they continued munching on their new food in order to ignore the awkwardness. Just like that, Kyungsoo looked to his side to observe the people, while Kai stared at Kyungsoo for the next thirty minutes. 

 

Just like how Kai doesn't know why he was feeling bad for hurting Kyungsoo, he couldn't explain why he was staring at the elder now. There's just something about Kyungsoo that lured him in like a perfume that attracts its customer. Kai thought it was because Kyungsoo resembles Baekhyun, but he was wrong. Unlike Baekhyun who had a feminine feature that could lure anyone, who preferred to hide when he was hurt, Kyungsoo had a small yet stern body, and a manly face that says he would rather fight on his own then lock himself in a room. Despite his stern personality, Baekhyun naturally has the submissive vibe while Kyungsoo was born with his manliness. The only that they have in common is that they both make masks to hide away their pain and that when it comes to love, it's always about Chanyeol. They were two different people, with two different personalities and yet, their pain was the same, only solving it in their own style. 

 

Kai asked himself if Kyungsoo was so different from Baekhyun, they why does he feel so attracted? Could it be those dark brown orbs and perfect contour nose, or his perfect jaw line and heart shaped lips? Surely Kyungsoo was handsome, beautiful even, but that's not all. That was simply Kyungsoo's physical appearance. What about his inner self, surely there must be something that lured him in so deep? 

 

Kai wanted to find out why he was so attracted and why it felt like he was the only one that could save Kyungsoo. He needs to find out these answers. He needs to. 

 

     "It's getting creepy. Stop staring at me," Kyungsoo's voice snapped him back into reality. 

 

     "Oh- Umm... Sorry, I didn't know I was staring," Kai quickly looked somewhere else and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. However, only a few minutes passed when he looked back at the elder again to stare at his mysterious beauty, "Hyung, about before, I'm really sorry... I really didn't know what got into me to do such things to you. You shouldn't take those words seriously because I was just caught up in the moment, but you should believe me now, because right now, I'm being very sincere." Kai waited for Kyungsoo to respond, but the elder never even made an effort to look at him. 

 

     "I know that all I've ever done to you was hurt you, but that's not going to happen anymore. I want to change our relationship, I want to be friends with you and most of all, I want to help you... Hyung... I know what you're going through,"

 

Time seems to slow down as he waited nervously, heart pounding so fast and sweat wetting his forehead. 

 

     "Tell me... How would you know what I'm going through? What would you know about my pain anyway?" Kyungsoo turned around in slow motion, eyes so tired with tears threatening to fall off, and they were looking at him in the eyes, "Tell me how you know, and if you know, tell me how to fix it because I also want to heal this broken heart that is currently beyond help." Crystal droplets then fall off his cheek, and his voice cracked as he says "Tell me, Kai, because there's a hole in here" he jabs his finger right into his chest where his heart was, "a hole that can't be filled and because of that, it's dying very quickly."

 

The taller male immediately sat up as he saw those tears and he quickly cupped Kyungsoo's face, turning it to face him while kneeling down. 

 

     "I know, hyung, I know. I know that Chanyeol, that bastard, betrayed you and hurt you in so many ways. And I knew that he was having an affair," One by one, Kai wiped away the tears on Kyungsoo's cheek before he continued again, "Chanyeol was having an affair with B-Baekhyun, my brother, and I should have stopped him back then. The reason why I couldn't be because Baekhyun was madly in love with Chanyeol as well but believe me, Baekhyun never wanted to ruin your relationship, he was actually planning on confronting Chanyeol to stop seeing each other. During those three years, Baekhyun suffered just like you. He felt used and betrayed like you do now, but what can he do? Baekhyun loves Chanyeol and so he just let that bastard use him like some sex toy." Kai stood up and hugged Kyungsoo who was sitting down. 

 

     "All those years, it was Sehun and I who witnessed Baekhyun breaking down and ripping himself apart. He drank till he collapsed and sometimes, he even tried killing himself. It was painful to watch and I don't want to see it again. That's why I want to help you Kyungsoo, I don't want to see another person going through the same thing Baekhyun went through," Kyungsoo cried louder into his shirt which he bent down to lend the elder his shoulder to cry on, "Please believe me when I say I understand you. And please believe me when I say I want to help you. Please..." 

 

Kyungsoo suddenly became familiar with those words, just like the last time they talked. Kai's words soothed him from all of his pain and before he noticed, he was already nodding in response. He wiped away the tears on his face at the same time Kai moved back to his seat. A few minutes of silence passed, and he finally managed to calm down and despite knowing that Baekhyun also suffered because of Chanyeol, it was still hard to forget that Chanyeol had an affair with Baekhyun. The pain that was injected into him was too deep, but as time passed and Kai continued to look at him with assuring eyes, he eventually forgot about the whole matter and was starting to think he could move on. 

 

Slowly, Kyungsoo actually felt like he could have a chance to start anew and maybe find someone new, someone more special. And if Kai really understood him, then he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Yet, when Kyungsoo was about to relax and open his heart, Kai opened his mouth and all he ever spoke about was Baekhyun. Right away, every memory, all the pain, and all the hatred came back like a flash.

 

     "Baekhyun is actually a wonderful person, you should be friends with him," 

 

_I knew it. No one will ever understand me._

 

     "Baekhyun is a caring person."

 

_You liar. You don't understand me._

 

     "Many people love him. He used to have boxes of chocolate on Valentine's Day,"

 

_It's always Baekhyun._

 

     "I care for Baekhyun like my own brother and I promised him I would protect him, no matter what."

 

  
_Baekhyun this. Baekhyun that_. He can't stand that name anymore. He hates that name and that name dirty's his mind in so many ways. It's so allergic, it's so sinful.

 

One second after another, rage completely occupied his mind and there was no doubt that he could kill someone right now. If he doesn't get away immediately, Kai will surely be his first victim. 

 

His fingers clench and his teeth bite his lower lip. He closed his eyes to blind himself from Kai's gleeful self, who kept talking about Baekhyun and then covered his ears to stop his ears from bleeding. 

 

     "Baekhyun loves to cook like you and he makes very healthy food. You should come over and try some,"

 

  
_Stop it! Just stop it!_ "PLEASE!!!!"

 

Kyungsoo screamed before rushing off somewhere else, away from Kai. He ran and ran, not knowing where he was heading to, yet it didn't matter for all he need is to get away from there. Five minutes passed, then fifteen minutes passed, and when thirty minutes passed, his body reached its limit and he could no longer run. 

 

Even breathing was hard at that moment, but he kept walking and wondering, looking for an isolated place to take out his anger.

 

People looked at him like he was a madman like he was the ugliest person in the world. Maybe he _is_  the ugliest person in the world, and that's why Chanyeol left him for Baekhyun. The God-like person who was the definition of perfect.

 

Baekhyun has everything while he has none. Baekyun took everything away from him and that's why he must take everything back. Baekhyun ruined his life, so he should ruin the latter too. This isn't a challenge. This is a revenge.

 

A toe for a toe. A tooth for a tooth. This time for real, he'll be getting his revenge.  

 

A man grabbed him by his arm on the side and he pulled him into an alley. Instinctively or maybe from experience, he easily, pushed the latter to the waller and press a knife right at the man's throat, "What do you want?" he growled in their close distance.

 

The guy had a hand on his arm to stop the knife from coming closer. Kyungsoo wasn't stupid. He knew the man knows how to fight.

 

     "Who are you?" The agent pressed the knife harder because he too wasn't exactly in the mood to play. If anything, he can kill this guy to release his stress.

 

     "Easy there, baby wolf. I know you're having a bad day, but I need you to calm down so we can talk,"

 

     "And why should I listen to you?"

 

     "Because this deal will benefit you." 

Kyungsoo smirked and playfully asked, "How?"

 

     "Release me first then we can talk." It took the agent a while before he released the male from his grip.

 

     "Now talk,"

 

     "I'll get straight to the point. I'll help you get your sweet revenge. Whether it's Chanyeol, the man you love, or Kai the man who lied to you. Just give me their names and I'll get rid of them for you. In exchange, give me Baekhyun and if you want to torture him, then I'll do it for you. I, myself, have some unfinished business with him,"

 

Kyungsoo should be asking how this person knows about him or the others, but the deal sounded so dangerously suspicious that it was too interesting to ignore.

 

     "Keep talking,"

 

     "You'll be my spy on your side, while I will enjoy destroying your enemy's mission and breaking apart their life. I will help you get rid of anyone who is important to Baekhyun and all you have to do is give me Baekhyun. That's my deal."

 

Baekhyun again. Everywhere he go it's Baekhyun. That name is haunting him to no end. His small sword was playfully twirling in the air and if the intention wasn't to kill then there's nothing else. 

 

     "How do you know about us anyway?"

 

     "I have my ways, but if you want to know, you'll have to come to me later,"

 

Surely, this deal was benefiting him, but the fact that this person knew everything about him while he didn't know anything about him is a dangerous exchange. Should he think about this? After all, Baekhyun and his people will all suffer. Just like how he wanted it.

 

     "Well? What do you say?"

 

  
_Whatever... As long as that bitch suffers, who gives a damn about him?_ "What's your name?"

 

     "Daehyun," The dealer looked at him with a smirk, full of anticipation. He knows that look and it made him look away for a good laugh before looking back the man.

 

 

 

     "I'm in." 

 

 

 

 

 

**~Chapter 13 End~**

 


	14. Real Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real friends aren't real friends until they truly understand each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been a while. I will probably update again in two days.

Words: 2095

 

 

News of a new born couple flickered to the rest of the company like a flash of light. The couple didn't know how everyone knew, especially when they had yet to tell anyone about their relationship. Agents swam around them like they were a lost treasure while questions were continuously thrown to their face. Both of them could see the confusion on some of the agent's faces, but they decided to leave it until they've settled it with Kyungsoo. 

 

Surely, some people felt awkward due to the new change, however, most of the agents congratulate Baekhyun and Chanyeol, simply because they'd rather think about the positive things then the negative things. Not only that, more than seventy percent of the organization's population was made up of Baekhyun's 'fans' who admired his perfection and beauty as a person. Compared to Chanyeol's crowded area, Baekhyun's circle of 'fans' tripled the taller's size and because of that, Chanyeol was quick to move and cover his lover and pull him somewhere safe. Both of them were so busy getting themselves out of the place that neither of them saw a pair of eyes that glittered with nothing but hate and jealousy.

 

... After all, It was _always_ Baekhyun...

 

Kyungsoo had no idea where those two went, but knowing that they'll end up in one of their room, Kyungsoo decided to wait on the lower floor. 

 

An hour passed and finally Chanyeol and Baekhyun managed to shake those persistence agents away, giving them just enough time to leave by the elevator down to  Baekhyun's room. 

 

Huffs and puffs overwhelmed the elevator as both agents tried to catch their breath. They didn't plan for this to happen and it surely wasn't a reaction they would expect. Nevertheless, they enjoyed holding hands and running with each other, and because they're finally together as a couple.

 

They giggles then laugh, bursting out at the same time remembering the previous event. One hour of running and escaping from the other agents was simply an exercising date for the both of them. Hand in hand, intertwined tightly, ever since they started running. Baekhyun's slender hand fit right into Chanyeol's palm, so perfectly fit that they didn't mind the sweat being produced between the gap. Minutes passed and Chanyeol finally managed to calm down. It took Baekhyun a while, but when he leaned on Chanyeol's shoulder, his idiotic laugh quickly turned into a soft chuckle and tightened their hands once more time. 

 

Everything then became so quiet, but they didn't complain because the comfortable silence brought them even closer together, They stood in a small empty medal box, with little space, yet it still seems so big for they were the only one, standing in the corner on the left. 

 

Baekhyun shyly side glanced at Chanyeol in which the latter got found out on his second attempt making his cheeks incredibly red. He looked away to hide his blushing, but Chanyeol held his chin turning it back in place. For a little while, they looked at each other so innocently in love that a lustful desire could be seen. All it took was for Baekhyun to lick his own dry lips, that Chanyeol lost control, ending up crashing their lips together, even though they were at work. 

 

No need to act all innocently when they've done this plenty of time. Tongues flickering each other's caverns without having to ask any permission, tasting and exploring every single space they came across to. Everything became more heated when Chanyeol crawled his fingers to the back of Baekhyun's neck to turn it side ways to deepen the kiss, "Mpff... hnff..." Baekhyun encircled his arms around Chanyeol to enjoy his moment of pleasure. 

 

Chanyeol abused Baekhyun's pair of lips so slowly, yet so roughly and demanding. Baekhyun, on the other hand, loved being dominated and being handled like a piece of trash. Slurping sounds would slip out accidentally when Chanyeol got too carried away with his naughty hands. Like seriously, how can Baekhyun not lewd when Chanyeol teasingly touched his back, near his sensitive He can't, and that is why he moaned once in a while without even knowing he did. 

 

Both agents were so lost in their pleasure that they forgot to breathe or even notice the 'tink' sound that said they have arrived. Just like that, the person standing on the other side of the elevator door goes invisible. Kyungsoo slowly emerged between the door wearing an expressionless face, that was simply observing the couple as they made out. 

 

While Baekhyun and Chanyeol were still lost in their own world, Kyungsoo took everything he had to act like he was okay. Imagine how hard it was when just a few days ago, he was the person who Chanyeol would press up against the wall, being munched on like a hungry hyena. How ironic this situation could be, because the only difference was that Baekhyun had replaced him in the picture. Other than that, everything else seems like _deja vu_. 

 

What did Baekhyun do again? Right, he coughed. 

 

     "Ehem!" 

 

At that sound, Baekhyun finally opened his eyes and saw Kyungsoo standing at the elevator. He pushed Chanyeol away immediately, eyes still wide and round, surprised at what he saw, "K-Kyungsoo w-what are you d-doing here?" Baekhyun stuttered, making Chanyeol turn around to face Kyungsoo. 

 

Baekhyun suddenly froze like a statue out of fear; scared by the fact that he had just hurt a friend. It's been a week, but he still had no idea what to say to Kyungsoo or have the gut to face he latter. Unknowingly, he held onto Chanyeol's shirt, hoping he could hide with Chanyeol's big body. 

 

When Chanyeol felt a tug on his shirt, he looked behind him only to see a petrified Baekhyun with fear seeping out of his quivering lips. Chanyeol knows how hard this was for Baekhyun but he didn't think it could affect Baekhyun this much. After all, they did talk about this situation millions of time, for the whole week, on what they should do or say to Kyungsoo when they see him. Baekhyun kept saying that he hurt Kyungsoo, that he betrayed Kyungsoo who was his friend, but Chanyeol explained that it wasn't his fault and he would explain to Kyungsoo instead. He thought he had assured Baekhyun enough, but he guessed he was wrong. 

 

Chanyeol sighed and turned around, "Kyungsoo, can we talk? Just the two of us?" He asked as he squeezed Baekhyun's hand, that was holding onto his shirt, to assured him and to ask him to let go. Baekhyun hesitated to let go, but he did it anyway, knowing that they needed to solve this sooner or later. 

 

Chanyeol walked to Kyungsoo, leaving Baekhyun in the elevator so he could go to another floor, but before the elevator door closed, Kyungsoo pressed the bottom, forcing it open again. 

 

     "Kyungsoo-" Chanyeol was about to stop Kyungsoo, but the later interrupts him instead. 

 

     "I don't want to talk to you... I want to talk to Baekhyun instead," Baekhyun hitched at the sound of his name, but when Kyungsoo said 'please' sounding so soft and desperate, Chanyeol couldn't say anything and Baekhyun couldn't reject either. At that, Baekhyun stepped out of the elevator and followed Kyungsoo to a private room. 

 

The room was big and was uncomfortably quiet. Every minute had Baekhyun's heart beat faster and because of that, he looked down at his fingers and fiddled with them to distract himself. It wasn't until when a pair of shoes stood right in front of his that he noticed Kyungsoo had come closer. His head shot right up, expecting a slap on his face, but instead, a hand landed on his face, caressing it so tenderly. 

 

     "Baekhyun-ah, you don't have to be so tense. You did nothing wrong and I don't have a reason to hold it against you either," Kyungsoo then held his hand to calm him down, "You don't have to be afraid, not of me, not of anyone. If there was anyone to blame, it would be Chanyeol for his heart swayed way too fast. But still, he is who I love, who we love." 

 

At that moment, every word that Kyungsoo spoke, sounded so deep and wise. Tears began forming in his eyes again, as he remembered who the bad person was in this game. If it wasn't for him, if he didn't interfere, if he wasn't selfish... Then this would never happen. Kyungsoo would never get hurt. 

 

     "Hey, don't cry. This isn't the sassy Baekhyun that I know," The younger male comforted him with a hug, but it only made it worst as sobs burst louder, "If anything, I'm glad that he chose you. I think if it is you, then I'm okay with it. At least now I know, the man I love is in secure hands." This time, he hugged the latter back, still crying like a baby, but unlike before where his feelings were wavy with fear and guilt, this time, it was relief and relieve. Baekhyun felt so happy that Kyungsoo approved of his relationship because not once, not ever did he thought the latter would support him with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo knew what he did with Chanyeol for the last three years, and for sure, Kyungsoo would hate him. 

 

     "Now, now, stop crying. Why are you such a baby today when you're supposed to be my boss?" Kyungsoo patted his back then released him, creating a gap between them, "As his lov- ah I mean his _ex_ -lover, I would want him to be happy, and for that, I have to let him go. Chanyeol chose you as his partner, so please cherish him like he cherishes you. Take care of him for me Baek. Love him with everything you have because I know you can love him more than I do." Kyungsoo hugged him one more time and thankfully, he was already calming down and nodding to the latter's request. 

 

     "I will... Thank you," Baekhyun smiled softly as he wiped the tear stains on his face. Shortly after that, they separated, but their hands were still connected and eyes that held trust and friendship. 

 

     "Anyways, I heard you're going on a mission with Chanyeol. How's that going?"

 

Baekhyun laughed and touched the back of his head, "Well, Chanyeol was supposed to finish the mission last week, but the main campus told us that our target made more alliances and his location changed as well. As a result, they told us to wait for Luhan and Sehun to finish their mission so they can join us on this one. Looks like this mission is getting bigger than we thought."

 

     "Are you scared?"

 

     "About the mission?" Kyungsoo nodded, "Nah, it's not like we've ever failed a mission anyway."

 

Kyungsoo held back his scoffing when Baekhyun said that, but then he realized he too, had never failed a mission. Around that time, Chanyeol appeared at the window surprising both of them. It was rather clear that Chanyeol was worried about Baekhyun, that's why he ran all the way to this location. Kyungsoo almost scoffed again, realizing that Chanyeol had never treated him like that. 

 

     "Uhm, sorry Kyungsoo. I think I have to go," 

 

With one nod, he let Baekhyun run away into Chanyeol's arms. A smile painted his face as he waved happily, yet it was the total opposite of what he actually thought.

 

_Shall I make this his first failed mission? Shall I teach him what fear is? Shall I paint red and more red on his face?_

 

Kyungsoo finally let out a sarcastic laugh that the other two couldn't hear and take out his phone to call his new co-worker, Daehyun.

 

     "Tomorrow,  _three p.m._  at Mister Bubble.'s I can't wait to start this plan," How stupid it was for Baekhyun to believe every single word coming out of his mouth. _Support them?_   Total bullshit. He just wants to ruin them, tear them apart. 

 

The called ended and Kyungsoo couldn't help, but crack his neck, feeling the tension, the fun, the revenge in his next mission. Kyungsoo held back anymore. His mouth twitched viciously, so much that someone could mistaken him for the devil Satan. 

 

  
_Watch me Baekhyun. Watch me break you. Watch me make your life hell. I will shatter your family bond and that smile will slowly disappear. I'll wait for that moment to come. I'll wait until you become like me... Because only then, can we become real friends._   


 

 

**~Chapter 14 End~**   



	15. You Promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again tommorrow~ See you tmr!

 Words 2981

 

Beautiful rays of light from the full moon showered through the mist-like atmosphere onto their naked bodies. Sweat trickled downwards while their movements shifted perpendicularly to the sweat and parallel to the bed. Cracks were made as their bodies were slamming harshly against each other, but they were too overwhelmed by the sound of their skin slapping to hear it.

 

     "Ah... Ah! Ah!" Moans filled the air as Chanyeol abused his lover's prostate mercilessly and monstrously. Baekhyun wasn't allowed time to rest or breathe when Chanyeol kept thrusting into his hole with his long, thick shaft. His body is probably too overwhelmed with pleasure but Baekhyun loves every second of it, feeling like he was in heaven.

 

     "Ah! Yes.... L-Like that! Ah!" Pleasure painted Baekhyun's erotic face and Chanyeol loves seeing his lover sprawling beneath him, being all needy and sexually frustrated.

     "You're so beautiful," He managed to grunt in-between his movements, before lowering to capture the elder's wet lips. 

 

Baekhyun immediately granted Chanyeol access to his cavern where their tongues twirled perfectly with each other, sucking and creating slurps and lewd noises. "Mhn! Mhn! Nh!" Baekhyun whimpered much more and when the pace went faster and their lips parted, the room was once again occupied with sinful moans and dirty skin slaps. 

 

     "Ah! Ngh! I love you!... Chan-nie... L-Love you," Baekhyun had his hands on the taller's shoulders. 

 

     "I know... Ngh... I love you too." his stomach coy tightly and Chanyeol could feel his climax coming soon.

 

Baekhyun came abruptly onto his and Chanyeol's chest, while Chanyeol filled him with thick white seed of affection and love.

 

      "I love you so much, Baekkie," Chanyeol hovered over him, and spoke in between his panting. He then moved his hand to his lovers cheek, and caress it like it's the most precious thing. The elder leaned against it, held it, and kissed it while looking a him and something about that made his heart beat twice as fast.

 

Honestly, he can never get enough of those puppy eyes, perfect lips and jawline damped in sweat. Chanyeol leaned in for another light kiss, munching ever so slowly like he was trying to memorize every part of Baekhyun's lips. No one can see his Baekhyun as beautiful as this? Only he can and he's proud of it.

 

     "You're mine Baek, and that means no one can touch you." He slowly takes himself out, "Don't you dare run into someone else's arms because if you do, I'll chase you to the end of this world and torture you in the most painful way." Baekhyun could only nod because he was too tired to talk. 

 

     "I'll cage you, imprison you, lock you away in my trap... So promise me. Promise you'll stay with me and only me." Chanyeol pulled his lover into his arms.

 

Baekhyun snuggled closer before he took everything he had left to whispered, "Promise..." 

 

Baekhyun fell asleep right after that and Chanyeol drifted into the darkness, feeling satisfied and content. Neither of them notice, but each of them wore a smile so lovingly beautiful, that even the purest angel would squeal like a teenage girl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days fly with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo continuing to interact, although very minimal. For the most part, it was Kyungsoo who started their conversation while the reason they separated was always because of Chanyeol. The taller male was interfering with Kyungsoo's plan and he was becoming awfully irritated. Thankfully, Sehun and Luhan came back from their mission, making it the perfect time for him to start his mission. Everything is falling into place and Kyungsoo can't be more grateful than that. 

 

Surely Chanyeol was annoying, but Kai was a different story. The agent would pop out of anywhere he went and would interfere with all his businesses. It took him a while to remember that he ran off on Kai without any explanation, but honestly, why should he explain anyway. Kai can stay confuse all he want and he wouldn't even give two shits.

 

One thing for sure, all of them are very spontaneous with their annoyances, giving him just the right amount of motivation for his mission. The God must favor him on his revenge. _Thank you._  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're both on for the next mission," That was the first thing their boss told them when they came into his office, "Sorry Sehunnie, your vacation has to be pushed back." The smile on Sehun's smile on his face faded immediately and it was a frown even Luhan couldn't fix.

No one could blame him, though because they've been planning their vacation months ago and when they finally got some days off, it was canceled due to another mission. He knew being an agent gave him limited holidays with a loathed schedule, but he agreed to be one and was dedicated to his jobs and never ask for any selfish requests, so for his first request, ever, to be cancelled is a bit too much.

 

This would be the first time he asked for some early days off. He wanted some early days off because he was planning something special for Luhan, for the both of them. Three days from now, it will be their anniversary day and just thinking about all of the activities and plans he had been listing for the last few month being canceled disappoint him to no end.

 

     "You're joking..." Sehun tightened his intertwined fingers with Luhan and his shoulders were slouching very low, "Hyung, you know what will be in three days. You can't do this to us."

 

     "I'm sorry Sehunnie, but there's no choice. This mission is important and the headquarters want my top agents to do it. It's dangerous and risky, that even _I_ have to be a part of it... I'm sorry Sehunnie and Luhan hyung, but I can only trust you two on his job."

 

There was no way Sehun can get mad at Baekhyun. He never will, so instead, he blamed it on his own misfortune and luck. "Fuck, and you were looking forward to this trip too." Sehun looked up at the ceiling while contemplating his anger, but then he looks back at Luhan to express his apology. 

 

"Its okay..... I can wait, plus there's always next time." with that, they left Baekhyun's room feeling defeated and overwhelmed.

 

Their day started badly but they knew better then to sulk in one corner of the room. Sehun was especially discourage because of the news and Luhan really did try his best to cheer p his boyfriend. Seeing that nothing has improved, Luhan had no choice but to secretly went to their favorite boba place to buy Sehun his favorite drink. Luhan definitely knows Sehun best. The latter might look like a rich ass, cocky kid, but really, he's just an overly romantic, bubbly child who likes to act mature. With just one cup of bubble tea, Luhan is sure Sehun will be back to his old self, bring out the cutest emoticon smile ever.

 

Just thinking about it had Luhan skipping and jumping with joy while holding two cups of chocolate bubble tea. He joyfully sang to himself and imagine how Sehun would praise him when he sees his bubble. Would he ruffle his hair? Or maybe a hug........nah, he wants a kiss. Yes, a kiss! 

 

All of a sudden, he imagined the kiss and that had his cheek go completely red. If Sehun is a kid who likes to act mature, then Luhan is the older one who subconsciously become a kid. Luhan day dream to much and giggles like a girl- although he did say he was "very manly", "manly Luhan" and Sehun make fun of him for that

 

For the most part, Luhan doesn't know when h was day dreaming, so when he accidently bumped into someone, he panicked in surprise and immediately apologize in a mantra.  


 

"Oh my gosh!!! Sorry! I-I wasn't looking. I didn't mean too! Are you-"

 

"Hey, I'm okay. Calm down Luhan!" Xiumin snapped Luhan out of his trance. Luhan's mouth formed an O when he realized who it was and then smile like an idiot from embarrassment. 

 

"Geez, you're such a kid."Xiumin mocked him, but he remembered Sehun saying that instead.

 

"Why are you blushing? You're so cute......like a girl." Xiumin mocked him again, but he could only see his boyfriend's face. Usually, he would be mad if someone calls him a girl, but since he was to lost in his daydream, he could onlu blush.

 

It was only when Xiumin gave up on him and walked away that he saw the real Sehun who was standing next to Kyungsoo. He always loves seeing his boyfriend and his best friend together. It made him feel complete and feel like there's a home to return to.  


 

Once again, he gleefully skipped to the two and he was halfway to calling Kyungsoo's name when Sehun slapped the latter across the face. 

 

Shocked, Luhan stopped and tried to analysis what happened, but Sehun brought up his hand for the second time, preparing to hit Kyungsoo for the second time and Luhan railed over to them in anger to stop Sehun.

 

"OH SEHUN!" He marched to the both of them.

 

"What are you doing?" Sehun didn't answer him and kept staring at Kyungsoo who was close to crying while holding his cheek.

 

"I said what happened?"

 

"Ask the traitor. He treats you like shit." Luhan didn't even hesitate when he slap Sehun as a revenge for Kyungsoo. 'Is this because of their canceled vacation? Is that why he's acting like this?" There's only disappointment came across Luhan's mind.

 

"No one talk bad about my best friend. "Luhan growled, "not even you Oh Seun." The elder threw the cub of bubble tea at Sehun before dragging Kyungsoo with him elsewhere.

 

Everything went wrong and Sehun stood there like a statue when Luhan slapped him. He didn't remember doing anything wrong when all he did was cover for Luhan. 

 

Fuck! He kicked the chocolate drink in frustration and walked away with his hands in his pocket.

 

His day just has to get worst...........

 

Whatever.........screw everything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Across from Luhan disappointment, Baekhyun also felt furious at Sehun when Luhan rushed into his office to complain about Sehun's behavior. Baekhyun apologied to Kyungsoo but seeing that wasn't enough, he offered a day off where he will take the day off to cheer Kyungsoo up. Ever since he became Chanyeol's boyfriend, he felt so caring towards Kyungsoo, wanting the latter to be happy all the time. 

 

"Come on, I'll take you out tonight, and I will do anything you want."

 

"Anything?"

 

"Anything."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a surprised to Baekhyun that Kyungsoo wanted to go clubbing because he knew Kyungsoo wasn't that type of person. Chanyeol told him before that Kyungsoo hates clubbing although he goes to one if he is extremely depressed. It only mean that Kyungsoo is extremely down and Baekhyun was willing to do anything for Kyungsoo to make up for Sehun's behavior. After all, he had a great feel of responsibility for Chanyeol's ex or rather, his friend.

 

The night merely started with some shots and some cocktails. Baekhyun really didn't mind drinking since he has great tolerance for it, however, he grew to fear of it due to his bad experience with alcohol before. Kyungsoo offers him drinks whenever they finish one, and he just couldn't reject the offers because it would make Kyungsoo sad. 

 

It was around then when a group of men walked towards Kyungsoo and flirt with him like he was any other girl at the club. 

 

"Hey, get away from him." Baekhyun pushed one of the guy away and covered Kyungsoo who look semi drunk now.

 

"Touched him and you're dead." Baekhyun put on his deadly glared to scared them off, but non of them flinched or move back. 

 

"Pretty boy, you want to play with us instead?" They came closer and Baekhyun kicked the guy in between his legs. 

 

"That was a warning bastards." Once again, no one moved and they only put on a more vibrant smirk and came closer

 

In a flash, a man on his left threw water in his face and Kyungsoo was taken away from him. The latter struggled weakly against the men and when Kyungsoo yelped, Baekhyun panicked.

 

"DON'T! Don't you dare fuckin hurt him." Baekhyun stopped mid way when the man brought a knife up to Kyungsoo's throat.

 

"Then play with us. Play with us and we will leave your friend alone."

 

Baekhyun hesitated. There's no way he can kill them when they're holding a hostage. If he could just call Chanyeol-

 

"Ugh.." Kyungsoo whimpered again and he agreed immediately. There's no time to call Chanyeol and he can't risk being find out. "Fine! I'll play with you, so leave him alone." 

 

He hates the smirk on their face, because hell, he knows what they want."Come then." They dragged him to a private room with Kyungsoo only to throw the latter on the couch again. Baekhyun wanted to kill them so badly, but then another man sits next to Kyungsoo and play with his knife.

 

"Shall we have some fun." Baekhyun didn't have fun because they threaten him to hurt Kyungsoo if he doesn't drink. He takes shots after shots and even thought it wasn't affecting him, he scared for the aftermath.

 

Baekhyun did his best to control his blood thirst, but when the man sitting next to Kyungsoo lift up his shirt, Baekhyun lose his control, finish his shot before throwing it at the man's face. "I. SAID. DON'T. TOUCH. HIM." Baekhyun growled and he stood up, ready to hit the man only find his head spinning and his vision twirling. He flopped sideway on the couch next to him, holding his head and shaking his head for a better vision.

 

"So it finally works." The man behind him smirked. 

 

"W-what did you put i-in my drink?" The man pulled him back to his sitting position but he quickly yank it away only to hit with another strike in his head, making him fall backward. He was lucky the man caught him in time right before it hit the chair's hand.

 

His body suddenly felt so numb yet so needy. Lifeless eyelids covered half of his blurry vision as he looks at the ceiling and he feels cramped, as if there's not enough oxygen for him to breathe. It was so hard, he couldn't even open his eyes anymore. But soon later, he felt his shirt being unbuttoned and he fought with himself once again to open his eyes. No one is getting into to him tonight because he promised........ He promised with Chanyeol.

 

His vision came in foggy and he put a hand in between their bodies to create a distance. It took him a while to see things clearly, but when it did, the man before him was not who he expected.

 

"Y-Yeollie?"

 

"Ha????" 

 

"T-Thank goodness you're here. K-Kyungsoo, please take him h-home." Baekhyun relaxed and it made the man smirked even more playfully. He doesn't know what Baekhyun's talking about, but it was his chance to have some fun. All he have to do is play along, right?

 

"Yea, I'm here and I'll take Kyungsoo home later." 

 

Baekhyun flashed a smile at ' _Chanyeol_ ' and relaxed completely, allowing the man to do as he pleased. 

 

Kisses trailed on his neck and he moaned shamelessly at the light touches. Big naughty hands then molested his body but the touch felt awfully weird and different unlike how it usually is. But he discrete the thought immediately when 'Chanyeol' connect their lips. A weird feeling came again and Baekhyun can't help but wonder why Chanyeol feels so different today. his lips weren't soft and they moved too rough for his liking. It was as if they were stranger's lips. But they're Chanyeol's lips right? He opened his eyes to confirmed it. Chanyeol was who he saw.

 

"You taste so sweet love." 

 

Chanyeol never called him 'love' before. Lips continued to move and tongue started wetting his lips. He gave the latter permission to insert his tongue despite his confuse state. Why? Because it still feels so good. He said it before that his body felt so numb but also very needy. Baekhyun knew it was the drug's fault but he also felt as if it was how he truly felt. Chanyeol's here, kissing and holding him. Why should he stop? 

 

He just wants more. 

 

With the same lust for pleasure, he kissed back, playing with each other's tongue like they would usually do. Baekhyun then rounds his arms around the man's neck to deepen the kiss. 

 

The man smirked in between, thanking the drug for working so well. He ate up Baekhyun's moans every single time he goes rougher into the kiss. He can't believe he's so turned on by this kid. Man, he so hot and he knows exactly what he's doing. 

 

Baekhyun felt his shirt being undone for the second time and he was looking forward to it until he heard a gun shot from a far distant and 'Chanyeol' dropped to the side. He opened his eyes to see what happened but before he could register what had happened, another man dragged him out of the room with his wrist tightly wrapped around the other.

 

He was going to fight back, but the man's physical feature looks very tall and very built.....very similar- similar to Chanyeol.

 

"Chanyeol?" That person didn't answer but puffy hair and strong grip assured him that it IS Chanyeol. 

 

The dragging continued for the next few blocks, and it made him wonder why they're not using a car. Didn't Chanyeol came by a car?

 

His question was answered when they stopped and Chanyeol turned to him. There was tons of sweat on Chanyeol forehead, and it was only then that he realized the latter was breathing like crazy. 

 

"Y-Yeol-"

 

"Shut the fuck up." It came out as a whispered, but Baekhyun could hear it loud and clear. And if he's not imagining it, then there's anger and pain mixed into it, but for what reason? He doesn't know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The way Baekhyun look so messy, with his sex hair and undone shirt made Chanyeol raised his hand in the air for the first time with an intention of hurting Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks like a lost puppy in a daze, eyes round like a puppy and completely pure like he didn't know what he did wrong. It was probably the only reason why he stop himself but Baekhyun also doesn't deserve to get hurt by him. He is sure Baekhyun got hurt because of him more times than he can count.

 

Neitherless, a promise is a promise and he's angry Baekhyun broke it.

 

"You promised......." Chanyeol took back his hand and looked away. 

 

"You promised." The taller male just turned around and left Baekhyun there feeling bewildered and confuse. 

 

Baekhyun doesn't understand Chanyeol's crunched up face and mad expression and he can't read Chanyeol either when the latter turns his back to him and walk away.

 

 

**~Chapter 15 End~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think this chapter is kinda cute tho.

Words: 2996

It wasn't what he expected at 3 am when he received a call from Kyungsoo, saying Baekhyun was drinking again. It didn't make sense to Chanyeol because Baekhyun only drinks when he's depressed.... He has been laughing the whole day, goofy off and making jokes to him so how is he in any way depressed? Yet if Kyungsoo is right and Baekhyun is depressed and he doesn't notice, then that's his fault as a boyfriend. It alarms him that Baekhyun is drinking again because for as long as Yixing had warned him, Baekhyun aren't allowed to drink anymore.

"Chanyeol, come quickly, Baekhyun's drinking and he won't stop." Shit, Lay's lectures are replaying in his head and he hates it but all of those time he used to listen to the doctor is finally helpful. He quickly rushed off of his bed and out of his house, still in his pajamas and slippers. "Where are you?" Chanyeol asked in a stern voice and Kyungsoo gave him the address.

The address him that they were close so instead of driving (which he was panicking too much to find his keys anyway) he ran to the given address, along with his phone and a gun which he took by impulse.

He didn't care when people were laughing at him while he squeezes his way through the dance floor. "Room 4" he whispered, eyes searching for that particular room. Lucky for him, the room was easy to find and while feeling frantic, he was relieved that he found his lover. With a sign, he walked to the door and open it only to see two people making out passionately. Chanyeol almost closed the door, thinking he went into the wrong room, when he saw a silver earring, shape of a pointy sun, he knew he was was in the right room.

He didn't hesitate when he shoot the man right through his brain. Baekhyun's whole being was shown the moment the men dropped dead on the ground. Chanyeol almost lost it when he saw the pleasuring state his lover was in, and he was close to leaving Baekhyun as well, but the latter whispered his name and he just couldn't ignore that.

Hell, he wanted to leave, but it still worries him that Baekhyun has alcohol in his body and so he couldn't leave Baekhyun there. He harshly grabbed Baekhyun by his wrist and pull the elder with him through the dance floor. He hopes he wasn't crushing Baekhyun's bones because he was sure, his temper his going out of control.  

Once they were a few block away from the club, he stopped and look back at Baekhyun. The sight was unbelievable and he yanked Baekhyun's hand away in disgust. for the longest time, he fought with himself, wondering what he should do next. He thought about a lot of things: maybe giving a gigantic lector or even slapping Baekhyun back to reality. But after all of that, he just simply walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite his aching head, Baekhyun remembered exactly what happened on the night before. 

He remembered going out for drinking, then he got drugged, then Chanyeol appeared, then Chanyeol walked away?

Baekhyun was convinced he remembered everything, yet there was questions that he couldn't answer.   _Why did Chanyeol leave him like that? What were those chocolate damped eyes trying to tell him when they looked at each other._

Stumbling out of his bed, Baekhyun washed and changed into a more appropriate clothing to go meet Chanyeol. 

"The fuck? It's 2:30." He can't believe he slept past noon...... But that means Chanyeol is in his office.

Baekhyun couldn't care less if he crosses ten red lights because all he needs was to see Chanyeol. He mutters several profanes due to his aching head and the constant input of passwords on every door he passed. For once, Baekhyun wanted all of his security system gone.

It took him almost fifteen minutes just to get him to Chanyeol and when he finally reach the office, he hesitated to walk in-afraid what he have to face-afraid that things will turn for the worst.

Knock....he did it once, but no one answer.

Knock..." Chanyeol, can we talk? Please?" He asked in a wavering voice, but still, there was no response.

Feeling a bit frustrated, Baekhyun intruded the room, but the latter wasn't in his room. Baekhyun let out a sign, although he wasn't sure if it was because Chanyeol wasn't here for them to talk about the incident or was it because he was relieved that he doesn't have to face an angry Chanyeol yet. It would have been easy if he just goes home and looks for Chanyeol the next day, but the feeling of uncertainty and misunderstanding forced him to look for Chanyeol once again.

Baekhyun ran again, through the massive lines of security doors, but this time, he knows exactly where to go. There's only one place Chanyeol would ever be whenever he feels depressed. Somehow, Baekhyun felt a bit more delight, due to the fact that only he knows of this place-Chanyeol's secret hideout.

 

 

 

 

 

A gush of wind tendered his face as his feet dangled off the cement edge of a roofless building. Sleep deprived was never his thing, but he can't complain- not when  _that_  happened last night. He couldn't sleep- he simply wondered on the street the whole night, trying to get something else on his head, but the out come was always the same. Everything on the street reminded him of Baekhyun.

The light- Baekhyun was his light.

The dark sky- Baekhyun loves the staring sky.

The light pole- Baekhyun used to wait for him there after work.

There wasn't anything that could get Baekhyun out of his systems, nor could he stay mad at the elder. Before the sun could rise, his anger had all been subsided. Even so, he still needs an answer from Baekhyun even if it is not now. All he wants at the moment is t enjoy the breezing air and the breathtaking view.

"Ha.........." He signed realizing that he didn't even go to work today. Baekhyun must know by now that he's not at work. 

"Stupid me......." He signed again, hitting himself ever so lightly several time because of his stupidity. He was so furious last night that he had totally forgotten about Baekhyun consumption of alcohol. He even left Baekhyun alone, on the street, kinda naked and looking completely vulnerable. Other guys would take advantage of that for sure. 

Explanation can wait, so he should go back to check on Baekhyun instead. Oh, and there's also a mission he must work on. 

Chanyeol swings his feet around, and hopped off the border, but as he walks to the exit, the door blasted open and Baekhyun was there gasping and panting like he has been running in a marathon.

"Baek..."

"Yeol..." 

They spoke at the same time. It took both of them a while to react, but Chanyeol then smiles at Baekhyun, while the elder wiped his forehead with his arm, and walked towards Chanyeol.

"Hey, you found me." Chanyeol smile genially.  

"Chanyeol I-" Chanyeol shook his head, not allowing Baekhyun to continue.

"First, how are you feeling?" Chanyeol came closer, checking the elder's temperature.

"Yester-"

"Did you drink a lot?" at this point, Baekhyun understand that he shouldn't talk about last night incident and answer Chanyeol instead.

"N-No." Chanyeol didn't look as mad as yesterday and although he was confuse, he was glad they're back to their usual self.

Chanyeol saw the hesitation, the confusion in Baekhyun's eyes, so he offered an explanation, saying he was tired, and was worried about him, "So let's talk about it tonight ok?"

Baekhyun nodded, but there was a lingering feeling that told him, if things don't clear up now, this misunderstand might end up worst.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't the first time that he notice Kai lurking around him, almost like a stalker. However, instead of feeling disgusted, he found the idea rather cute and adorable. Like seriously, who would have thought the mighty Kai, the same one who give no second chance could be so bubbly and adorable. It was obviously that Kai was worried about him and had questions to as. Knowing that he could use the man to his advantage, Kyungsoo put on a show, a play a little more.

According to his plan, Baekhyun and Chanyeol should be fighting right now and they should be breaking up pretty soon. Those men he hired last night did a great job and thanks to Yixing's alcohol anecdote, he didn't get drunk at all. Thanks to that, he was able to call Chanyeol and slipped away without Baekhyun and Chanyeol seeing him.

Applauding himself for his accomplishment, a smile cracked on his face as he looks at the glass window. As he did, he almost misses the pair of eyes that stared at him through the glass. Without realizing, he giggled so softly at the adorable man who tried to hide behind the computer, pretending like he was working.

Kyungsoo turned back and walked to the table Kai was sitting, creating a smile that used to be only for Chanyeol. "Kai, what are you doing?"

"A-Uhm... work?" Kai stuttered and it only made things easier for Kyungsoo to manipulate. Kyungsoo didn't know why Kai Was checking him, but it was his chance to get closer to the latter.

"But this is not even in your office?" 

"I-This....Not-" Kai just stood up with face down and fast walk to his real office. Kyungsoo could see the red ear and the fluster hand that kept scratching his head.

Honestly, he doesn't even have a real reason to why he should hurt Kai. It must be because the latter was an importance of Byun Baekhyun, that was why he is involving Kai in this mess. He guesses it's Kai's fault too for being too close to Baekhyun -Sehun too- So if you both ever want to blame anyone, blame it on Baekhyun because he was the one who got you both involve in this.

"KAI-YA! I KNOW YOU HAVE WORK TOMORROW, BUT MEET ME AT THAT SAME PARk AT 10!!" He screamed from the top of his lung, "REMEMBER!!!! IT'S A DATE." Whistle could be heard from behind him and Kai speed up even more. 

Flirting was never his thing but hey, if it works he'll use it.

Kyungsoo was having so much fun, that he neglected the one possibility. The small little chance of his heart wavering once again because of a certain person who he never cared before. Kyungsoo knew what he was getting himself into, but at the same time, he doesn't.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You sure you're okay, you look kinda pale."

Baekhyun finally sign. He can never hide anything from Chanyeol-t he taller can always read him like an open book.

"I can't read you Baek, its just very clear on your face." It was true that his head is still aching and he sway once in a while due to the sudden change of vision. Other than that, he tried very hard to hid his weak state.

Baekhyun said nothing as Chanyeol caught a cab to go home -and to Baekhyun surprise, it was his home that they are heading too.

 

 

 

 

 

Once they're in the house, Baekhyun immediately sit down while Chanyeol went to the kitchen to get warm water with some painkiller.

"So why my house again?" Baekhyun was desperate to ask, after all, they always agree to go to Chanyeol's house when they need to rest.

Chanyeol peeked out from behind the wall and then back to what he was doing.

"Have you ever ask why my secret place is the abandon, topless building Baek?"

"No." Baekhyun hears spoons clanking and then Chanyeol emerged from it.

"Its because it is near to your house and it is where I can watch you without being discovered. Even when I was still with Kyungsoo, I would sometimes go to that building and watch you through your window. Watching you brought happiness to me, especially when you accidentally fall or mess up all of your papers. The clumsy you who nobody knows is really precious and watching it at first make me feel giggly inside. It also proved to me that you aren't a robot. At least not as much compared to the first time I meet you as my boss." Chanyeol handed water and medicine to a shock Baekhyun who still whispered a 'thank you'.

"But you know what's the weird thing?" Baekhyun shook his head after he gulped down the medicine.

"It's weird that despite all of these time that I've observed you, I still know nothing about you. Not even in those years, I spent time with you physically. I asked myself 'how come?' or 'why didn't I realize that?' so many times that I feel stupid.

At that, Baekhyun softened and held Chanyeol's hand, giving it a squeeze to show his understanding. He had never been so happy before. He never notice someone watching him, not only that, Chanyeol have always been thinking about him. 

Baekhyun was so touch, he left the cup of water on the table and hug his lover as tight as possible. 

"So ever since I realize- no, even before I realize my feelings for you, I've been observing you very closely. Like how your hands were more beautiful than any girl, how your puppy eyes always make me squeal, how your winter before you sleep, how you live healthily, how you love to cuddle and there are still so much more to list that it would never end."

"Uhm" was all Baekhyun could reply with as he hugged Chanyeol harder and the taller hugging back.

"That being said, there is one thing I don't know about and is also the reason why I was so angry last night." Chanyeol gently push Baekhyun away, "So Baek, tell me what happened, because I'm confuse."

Baekhyun hesitated for a while, not because he was afraid of the truth, but because he doesn't what he did wrong.

"I-I actually don't know."

Chanyeol signed, thinking Baekhyun might be scared to reveal the truth. "Baek, its ok to say the truth. I won't get mad."

"I'm telling you the truth. All I did was drink with Kyungsoo because-"

"Kyungsoo didn't drink. He was completely fine when he called me. Please stop lying."

Baekhyun was confused, "But he did. H-He-" Baekhyun couldn't finish his sentence when Chanyeol stood up and left. The elder quickly grabbed Chanyeol to pull him back, "Chanyeol...." Baekhyun just really didn't know what he did wrong.

"Here I thought you would tell me the truth, but I guess I was wrong.

"I-I really don't know what I did wrong."

"So kissing another man is nothing wrong with you?" Chanyeol yanks Baekhyun's hand away and proceed to the door.

"W-what? Th-That was you." Baekhyun followed Chanyeol.

"Great, now you're seeing someone else as me? I'm not sure if I should be happy about that." 

Then it hit him that he was drugged that night. That they put something in his drink making him feel all weird. That must have been the reason why he was seeing someone else as Chanyeol.

"Wait, I can explain." Baekhyun stood right in front of Chanyeol stopping him from exiting.

"There's nothing to explain. You kissed another man when you promised me you would never again. I'm done here." Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun aside and kept walking.

Feeling furious that Chanyeol wasn't willing to listen to him, he gripped on Chanyeol's shoulder pulling him backward while kicking the back of his knee, to trip him off his balance. The taller fell on his back and his head bangs on the floor which Baekhyun swear he will say sorry later, but for now, Chanyeol needs to listen to him.

"What the fuck Baekhyun?" Chanyeol grown while holding his head. Baekhyun on the other hand sit on the latter with hands on each side of the trapped man.

"Listen to me YOU IDIOT!" Baekhyun was scared before because he didn't know what he did wrong, but now that he does, he was reluctant to fix it.

"Kyungsoo were feeling down yesterday because of something Sehun said, so I told him I would take him anything where as long as he feels better. Of all places, he chooses a bar in which I was very surprised because you told me Kyungsoo hates bars. Everything was going smoothly when a group of men walked towards us and threatened they would hurt Kyungsoo, who were drunk by then. With Kyungsoo captive, they said if I don't come with them, they would hurt Kyungsoo." Baekhyun and Chanyeol's eyes finally connected. "Kyungsoo were drunk, so I couldn't get both of us out without getting hurt so I listened to them. They forced me to drink. It wasn't much but they had drug in it and that is why I was seeing things. When the effect became stronger, I lost my sense of reality and that's why I started seeing you. I thought you came for us, so I stopped fighting. Chanyeol, for that whole time, I was only thinking about you. I would never break a promise........Not with you, so please believe when I said I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." Baekhyun pants so fast when he finished and it wasn't slowing down anytime soon especially when Chanyeol still look so confused.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol did their stare talk again and no it is not weird because they actually understand each other when they stare at each other eyes.

"But you still kiss another man." 

"UGH!!" Baekhyun grew in frustration before cuffing the taller's face and kiss the living shit out of him. He aggressively munches on Chanyeol's lips, eating it like a mad dog. If Chanyeol can't understand his words, then maybe he will through his action. Agents aren't human full of words anyway. He was sure Chanyeol would finally understand.

Chanyeol let the elder does as he please, as he give away his cavern the moment Baekhyun's tongue ask for his entrance. He never really doubted Baekhyun's loyalty to begin with, so this was just a test he wanted to try.

Chanyeol then held Baekhyun's neck to deepen the kiss, understanding that Baekhyun never wanted any of that to happen. Heated rise and Chanyeol wanted more of those cherry lips so he fought back for domination. The elder moaned in between kisses and before he goes overboard, he pushes Baekhyun away to tell him that he had forgiven him.

"Fine, I get it. But you seriously have to stop getting yourself into alcohol and drug."

"Hey, it's what you get for being an agent. I can't complain about that." Baekhyun smirked.

Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun's ass playfully and the elder yelped like a puppy.

"This time for sure. Promise me that this won't happen again." Chanyeol slowly sits up and Baekhyun replied "this time for sure" leaning their head together.

"Should we finish this in your room?" Chanyeol playfully kisses Baekhyun on the lips.

"Do you even have to ask?"

 

 

 

~Chapter 16 End~


	17. Done Setting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda fucked up but it's starting to be fun? Anyway enjoy

words: 2440 

More then several parts must be prepared for this mission, but Baekhyun managed to distribute each part to all of the members. Sehun was in charge of preparing all of the weapons, devices, and tools that each of the members will need. Luhan, on the other hand, will join the gang (a.k.a infiltrate their base since we know where they are now) and write a report on the gang's schedules, and as well as Daehyun's bodyguards. 

Chen was to take part in this mission as well, taking charge of the network system, but Kyungsoo volunteers to take his position, saying he already had it done because of a previous mission. If so, he will be working with Kai because the latter was in charge of hacking into the gang's camera system. 

What's left is for him and Chanyeol to steal the mission's objectives which included a captured agent and a lost item. He will be taking the hostage while Chanyeol will collect the items.

Codes and passwords were never his things, however, he was expected to perfect those skills during his trainee, so he wasn't complaining. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was more of combat agents, so he has little experience with metals and wire locks. The latter boycott about his part of the mission, but he said it was fine because Chanyeol was a fast learner.

Plus, he gets to spend more time with Chanyeol during work if Chanyeol takes this part of the mission. Really, it was all part of his plan. But don't blame him. Blame his selfishness to be with his boyfriend instead.

The both of them mostly spent their time in the practice room, where they practice with several types of locks and door security until they know how to open them at a lightening speed of two minutes or less. Baekhyun was always the first one to get done, and so whenever he's finish, he would sit quietly somewhere and observe his boyfriend's action. Once in a while, Chanyeol would ask Baekhyun for help and of course, Baekhyun was more than please, acting like a puppy, when his name is called.

Baekhyun observes his boyfriend from behind and makes comments here and there to help Chanyeol. Mostly, the latter would say 'thank you' and the both of them would go back to whatever they were doing, however, today, Baekhyun felt the extra need to gain his boyfriend attention.

 _His boyfriend loves tool more than him._  Baekhyun deems that as the reason to Chanyeol's lack of attention towards him. But really, Chanyeol was just too concentrated on his work to notice Baekhyun doing some of his silly moves. Baekhyun's effort to gaining his lover'as attention goes wasted as nothing works. Chanyeol is soo focused he doesn't even hear him calling his name.

Even so, Baekhyun is amused and he plans to tease his lover a little before they rest and go for lunch.

Leaning closer, Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol on the cheek

.......Nothing happen. Chanyeol was still rearranging the strings.

He ran to the other side and blow in the latter's ear.

.......Nothing happens still. Chanyeol's eyes remained furrowed and fixed on the material.

Baekhyun figures he needs to level up the game and make it a little wilder. He went behind Chanyeol, leaned on his broad shoulder and slowly, seductively licked Chanyeol's ear.

This time.......Chanyeol flinched and his shoulder tightens, yet it only lasted a few second before it turned back to normal.

Chanyeol is totally waiting for him to do this. Base on the smirk that he's trying to hide. Baekhyun knew, Chanyeol was playing with him. Yet this isn't a one-way game, but a two-way game so Baekhyun was more than happy to play along and win the game he started.

Secretly, Baekhyun stroll in front of Chanyeol, where he climbed on the latter's lap, facing each other while blocking Chanyeol's view of the material. Baekhyun wasted no time as he leaned down and crash their lips together, pushing Chanyeol back on the headrest. Teeth clashes and Baekhyun viciously munch on the latter's lips while tongue working its way into the inner realm to get the latter's attention. In a matter of seconds, Chanyeol put down his props and kissed Baekhyun back. With the same heated desire, full of lust and full of desire, they kissed with so much passion. Their tongues rolled and Baekhyun turned his head to deepened the kiss. Then inch by inch, Chanyeol's fingers crawled under the elder's thin shirt and work its way to a pair of pink buds.

"nhmm!" Baekhyun yelped at the soft flick on his nipples followed by two thumbs pinching and squeezing it until it grows hard. Baekhyun's body temperature quickly increased and the budge between his legs started aching so much, he can't help but to roll his crotch against the sitting man.

"Nh..Mnhh.." every moan matches to his body roll. 

"Oh fuck, I want to fuck you right now," Chanyeol whispered in between their tongue play.

"Yea, I..ah.. want you to fuck me too." Baekhyun grind in harder and harder and at some point, Chanyeol managed to pull his pants down to his knees.

With one hand, Chanyeol stroke Baekhyun's erection slowly, teasing the tip of the latter's cock that was already covered with pre-cum. With his other hand, Chanyeol placed it right in front of Baekhyun entrance, shaping the rim of muscle that was trying to suck in his finger.

 "Ah....ah.. Shit..." Baekhyun's legs shaken and he had to hold onto Chanyeol's shoulder for support. Chanyeol, on the other hand, purposefully insert only the tip of his finger and removed it for a really long time to pissed of Baekhyun.

"C-Chan..you...ah.....shit."

"Beg for it Baek." Chanyeol put his finger in a bit deeper this time, but not too deep.

"Please...ah.. F-Finger fuck me.... ngh" The elder tightened his grip, "Let your thick long fingers..ah..fuck my asshole deep and hard." 

Satisfied, Chanyeol smirked before ramping three of this fingers in, all the way to the tilt. HIs fingers continuously pound into Baekhyun's sweet spot, while his other hand was busy stroking his lover's cock. Baekhyun whined sluttily right next to his ears and he lapped the elder's neck, leaving purples marks on visible areas.

More thrust came into Baekhyun's holes and Baekhyun harmonizes with every move like he was singing a song. 

"Ah! F-Faster...I'm coming." Baekhyun begged and Chanyeol readily complied. Naughty fingers screwed into Baekhyun sweet spot twice as fast, hitting the bundle of nerve that had Baekhyun screamed from his lungs. Thrust after thrust, Chanyeol would scissor his entrance, creating more friction and taking up more space. Hot, fresh liquid shoot right out of Baekhyun shaft when Chanyeol squeezed it tighter. As slowly as Chanyeol, he removed his fingers from Baekhyun's system and the elder cursed him for that.

Small beads of sweat rolled down his face and his hands were still holding onto Chanyeol because his legs were still shaking due to the aftermath.

Chanyeol pecks his lover on the neck, asking 'does it feel good?' and of course, Baekhyun nodded.

At that moment, Luhan suddenly popped into the room with a face that said 'bitches, I saw every'

Baekhyun hides his head in embarrassment while Chanyeol simply smiles at Luhan who was walking to the two.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's pants up and tilted his head for Baekhyun to hide his face there.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I have some reports to do." Luhan places the files on Baekhyun desk and turned to them. "I've successfully joined the O.X gang, so these are their information: their resting time, eating time, working time and guarding time, as well as all of their ranks and Daehyun's body guards."

"Good job." Baekhyun quietly whispered and Luhan nod back with a smile full of teeth. 

"I managed to get in quiet easily, so I'm not sure if that was their recruiting system or they're planning something, but I'll be on my guard." Luhan turned to leave but stopped when he was at the door. "Baekkie, I'm not against sex in the office because I do it with Sehun too, but at least lock the door next time ok?" He turned around with a smile again before leaving, locking the door for the two of them.

The moments Luhan locked the door, he can hear Baekhyun blaming Chanyeol for his arousal and complained about how Chanyeol wasn't giving him enough attention. Gosh, if Baekhyun wasn't the one who recruit him into this organization, he wouldn't have known Baekhyun was his boss. That guy acts like a kid when he needs attention and when he gets what he wants, he blames other if he gets caught. 

Plus the fact that he witnesses the couple pleasuring each other really turned him on and he wants to see Sehun really bad. Ever since their argument, he hasn't seen Sehun at all and it made him feels kind of guilty for he was really going overboard. 

Sehun should be in the equipment room right now, so they should meet and make up soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two days has past since the incident, and Sehun hasn't been working in his best state. He often signs and does his work lazily: it was as if life was sucked out of his body and every positive response have been cut off. 

Two days have passed since Luhan slapped him and left him. Sehun was starting to think, they are going to break up.  

"ha....." he signed. Part of the reason why he was so distracted was because he had been waiting for Luhan to walk in the door and ask him to make up. He should be the one searching for Luhan if he was so worried, but the fact that he has to apologise even though he did nothing wrong stopped him from doing it. Kyungsoo was the one whose at fault, and he was just defending his boyfriend.

But then again, he doesn't want to break up.

With a lifeless exhale, he stood up, planning to go find Luhan, but the door opened and Kyungsoo came in instead.

The latter smirked at him, "waiting for someone else?" Damn, that pissed him off so bad.

"What are you doing here?" Sehun sat back down with a broken mood. 

"Oh, nothing. Just checking on my stuff." Kyungsoo walked to the weapon table and looked for his own.

"Don't lie, what are you here for? Back to talking shit about your friend."

"I wasn't planning to, but should we continue?" Kyungsoo grabbed Luhan's gun and examine it lazily.

With that, Sehun stood up in anger ready to land a punch, but then he somehow controls his temper and sits back down with hands over his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kyungsoo? You're different. Why have you changed so much after your break up with Chanyeol? I thought you supported their relationships?"

"I do support their relationship. Just......to some extent that is."

"But if this is about Chanyeol and Baekhyun, why are you talking shit about Luhan. He has nothing to do with anything?" Sehun looked up, bewildered.

"Oh, he does. He does because he's your boyfriend, and you are Baekhyun's close ones."

"So you're taking revenge on Baekhyun for stealing Chanyeol. And you do that by hurting everyone around him, even your best friend?" Sehun scoffed in realization. He can't believe this is happening.

"Well, it is true that Luhan is a slut who run around begging to get into anyone's pants." The younger grabbed a gun and point it at Kyungsoo.

"Say that again and I'll put a hole in your head." he set the trigger.

"Luhan was the type who would fuck everyone in this building and choose the one with the biggest dick to be his boyfriend. Isn't he always so horny?"

BANG. Sehun pulled the trigger, but the bullet only grazed Kyungsoo by the cheek and went straight to the wall behind him. 

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Sehun growl, standing up to go closer to Kyungsoo.

"And who say I was his best friend? I was just using him for my own benefit." The taller male pointed the gun right at Kyungsoo's head but the latter didn't even flinch. He looked up and smirked instead.

At that moment, the door opened and Sehun dropped the gun immediately at the voice that called his name. "Sehun, are you here?"

The latter popped his head, mouth forming an O as he realizes Kyungsoo was in the room as well. "What are you guys doing together? Have you both made up?" Luhan giggled like a kid and walked to them. 

"Yea. We're good now and we were checking out the weapons." Kyungsoo beamed the brightest smile at Luhan only to make the latter worried because of the cut on his face.

"Kyungsoo, what happened?

"Its only a scratch. It was from a tree branch this morning." Kyungsoo lied and Sehun was somehow thankful for that. "Anyway, I need to look for Kai now so I'll leave you two alone." Kyungsoo walked out but he didn't forget to wink at Sehun when Luhan wasn't looking.

 _Have fun._  He mouths on the way out.

Sehun bolded his hands into a fist but his face remained calm. When Luhan touched his hand, he quickly loosens it and looks at his boyfriend with a soft smile. "Luhan." The name calmed him down immediately and his head was freed from any stress. He forced out a frustrating sign and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm glad you're here." he round his arms around his lover's waist and rest his head on it. 

Sehun mentally fought with himself, deciding whether he should stay quiet or tell his lover everything. If he tells Luhan, he will get hurt or maybe break up with him for the nonsense that he spouts. But if he doesn't say anything, then Luhan will be used and will end up getting more hurt when he found out himself. Sehun thought about telling Baekhyun or Chanyeol, but then they will probably react like Luhan. Then there's Kai, who's starting to like Kyungsoo, and will definitely fall for his words. None of the choices sound good to him so in the end, he keeps things to himself. 

"Fuck....." he whispered. Everything is so messed up. He doesn't even know if his decision was right.

Luhan seems to realize his state of stress, so the elder said nothing, asked nothing, only hugging him with a hand that slowly pad his back to comfort him.

"Sorry," Sehun whispered and tightened his hold around Luhan's waist.

The elder was confused, "What for?"

Sehun didn't answer because it was a sorry he wanted to say for the future. A sorry that he fear he might not be able to say it in the future. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, you're here." Kai stretch his smile so wide when he saw Kyungsoo walking to him.

"Shall we go?" 

Kyungsoo began the third part of his plan.

 

~Chapter 17 End~


	18. Too Late To Turn Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiets about to go down.....oh and nothing related to the story but i just wanted to share an old memory.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrJQxRp_cpE (I luv this so much. The beat at the beginning is gold. I need this version to be in HD)

Words: 2296

"Hey, it's about time you give me their plan?" The voice playfully echoed through his phone.

Crap.......He forgot about the report he was supposed to send last night and he blamed it on the small talk he had on the previous day with Luhan about a certain person who was already falling for him. The confession shouldn't have affected him, but it did as it slowly breaks the chain on his heart, forcing his heart to flutter once again.

"Sure, I'll write up a file for you later. Is there anything else you need?" Kyungsoo asked through his earphone as he drove to his planned date with Kai.

"Just incase, I need you to get their weaknesses. Like their injuries or non-perfected skills."

"Easy enough." Kyungsoo checked the time and he was definitely running late, although he doesn't know why he cared anyway.

"Oh and please keep them together, don't separate them. That way, when I get Baekhyun for myself, I can slowly tear them apart and claim Baekhyun right in front of Chanyeol. It will hurt more when they are in love." Kyungsoo can practically see the smirk on Daehyun face which he can't help but to put one on himself as well.

 _Claim....._ He doesn't know how Daehyun will do that, but the idea does sound intriguing. As long as they suffer, he doesn't care.

"You done? Cause I'm busy." Daehyun was dragging the topic and it was annoying the shit out of him. Don't misunderstand their relationships. They were simply using each other for revenge and personal purposes, so there was no reason to act friendly. 

Daehyun giggled, "Busy dating? You can't hide Kyungsoo. I have my own way of watching things."

"Fuck off. This is apart of my plan. Now that he's head over heels with me, he will become my pawn. He'll use the fake net system of your base, thinking it is the real one and he'll tell me what the other's are planning. He's your information bank so be grateful." Although he hadn't told Daehyun how his heart sometimes flutter for the younger one he knows better to tell an enemy his own weakness. More than several times already, he had suspected that his heart is growing weak towards Kai and the way he smiles and the way he calls his name. But most of the time, he would ignors it and push it away because he knew it was wrong.

He can't put himself in another pit of endless pain. He can't fall in love with an enemy.

"Jeez, ok. Why do you sound so much like his possessive boyfriend?" Don't ask him, because he doesn't have a clue. They aren't even dating. He sounded like he won't let anyone hurt Kai, although it is ironic for he'll be the one hurt the latter. If so, then only he is allowed to hurt Kai. Kai was _his_ to handle.

"Just fuck off and let me handle him." With that, he ended the call and threw his earphone to the back seat. That dickhead just had to ruin his mood. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes laters, he came rushing into the park like he was late to his first day of school. Once again, he shouldn't be looking forward to his fake date, but he can't contain the ticklish feelings inside him.

He didn't really like the idea of Kai waiting for him, so he ran to the gate, eyes looking everywhere for the tanned male.

Thankfully, he spotted Kai waiting at the gate, starring at two tickets in his hands not so long later. Kyungso straightened himself and wiped away the sweat on his forehead before calling out to Kai with a hand waving in the air.

"Oh, you're here." Kai ran to him with a smile that had his heart skipped a beat. Look away Kyungsoo.

"Did y-you wait long?" He stuttered as he tried to ignore the beating heart inside his chest. The latter shock his head like a kid and he cursed at himself, for getting himself in this situation. He didn't even calculate the possibility of him falling in love with another person. Just a few weeks ago, he was still deeply in love with Chanyeol and just yesterday, he was determined to break everyone. Could his heart have changed that fast? Overnight?

But if he was no longer in love with Chanyeol, why is he still doing this? Why is he still taking his revenge?

That's right. It's because he hates Baekhyun. He detests Baekhyun to the core, and he would do anything to make him suffer.

Whatever. it's too late to regret now. Just today, let him enjoy this short moment of happiness before he official cuts all ties with his growing feelings. Kai won't be a burden anymore, and his revenge will once again become his priority. 

"Shall we go?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Here and there, they went everywhere. From rides to rides, the smile on their face never wilted. Every time they line up for a ride, Kai would protectively put Kyungsoo near the rail and stand in front of him to make sure no one would touch him. Kai kept his position like that despite they have to move forward. Stories would be exchanged, as they wait for their turn to ride the roller coaster.

One time, a man forced his lay through the line making Kai pressed his body closer to the older male. There was a moment of awkwardness when their eyes met and their face merely an inch away, yet neither of them back down from the close distance and stayed like that. If anything, they shorten their distance as Kyungsoo tip toed and Kai leaned down until their lips barely touch. Their head turned lightly, ready to connect their lips when hesitated at the last second and a man called out to them as they were the next pair to ride the roller coaster.

Cursing mentally, Kai looked at the man while Kyungsoo sign in relieve, thanking god for not making it harder for him to let go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The moment the ride ended, Kai's stomach grumbles with hunger making Kyungsoo laughed like a mad man. Yet it was only seconds later, when a similar sound came from his stomach and walked away with the purpose of hiding his redden face that Kai was more than desperate to tease. It's a little understanding since they did skipped lunch ........ and maybe even breakfast. 

With fingers intertwined, they walked down the food court together to buy some food. They shared their food, drink from the same cup and fed each other using their own spoon. They obviously have neutral feelings while looking like the happiest couple in the world, but Kyungsoo had to denied that fact in order to save himself from the guilt by the end of the day. Kyungsoo was selfish for wanting his own happiness. He didn't think about Kai's feelings at all.

Or rather, he did think about Kai's feelings. It's just that his selfishness over took his mind of logic, thus he ended up going in the path that he will surely regret later.

 _It's okay. As long as Baekhyun suffers._ He tried to convince himself that everything he was willing to sacrifice would be worth it.

"Kyungsoo come here." Kai motion Kyungsoo to lean closer to him. Kyungsoo complied with no hesition, and when Kai wipes the melting ice cream on the corner of his lips then lick it himself, he blush like a little girl.

"There, its clean now." Despite his blushing face, Kyungsoo couldn't move or look away. 

With just a small action of affection, it was enough to send him into his own world of content. Yet at the same time, it was at that place, at that peak of happiness that he feels the most painful, the most hopeless. It hits him so hard that he was using Kai's feelings for his benefit-whether it was for his revenge or for his love life. By the end of the day, Kai would be the victim and he will be the villain. 

He himself didn't even realize how far he was playing with Kai's feelings but now its too late to apologies or fix it up. This crime that he had committed is worst than what Chanyeol have done. 

And since he was the one who experienced betrayal, he knew better than anyone the feeling of being played with by the person you love most. It hurts like an open scar and the worst thing it stays for the rest of your life.  

It only occurred to him now that once Kai finds out about his revenge, the latter would hate him. Not only that, Kai would take revenge and by then, it will be a cycle of hatred, pain, and tears.

He asked himself.  _Is this worth it? Is it worth hurting the person he had come to love?_

No, he finally realizes. But its too late to turn back now. Everything was set up and the only thing left for him to do is start the mission. 

At the mention of the mission, he remembered that Daehyun asked him to write a report of the agents' weaknesses and injuries for him. Using that as a distraction to chase away the pain in his heart, Kyungsoo proceed to ask Kai about the other people who are going to be involve in this mission.

"So I was just wondering, does Baekhyun have any kind of weakness?" Kyungsoo looked away and begin eating his ice cream again. The atmosphere became a bit sufficated.

"Uhm.....not that I know of. Baekhyun is basically perfect." Kyungsoo almost scoffed at that statement but he held it in. _There's no such thing as perfection._

"Although Baekhyun has always been weak when it comes to Chanyeol." Kai flashed a smile at him, indicating he was the same.

It only hurt Kyungsoo, even more, when he saw those longing eyes. The same one he sees in Baekhyun when he stares at Chanyeol and the same he has when he stares at Kai.

"I heard Luhan just got back from a mission? Is he okay? Did he get hurt?" Kyungsoo pretended like he cared, slowly fishing out the details from the latter.

"Unfortunately, his left leg was badly hurt. I heard he fell or something." Kai finsih his ice cream in sadness, but it only take seconds later for him to smile again as he pulled Kyungsoo with him, wanting them to go on another ride. "Come one Kyungsoo. The fireworks is starting soon. Let's play one more ride before we go watch it."

This time, Kyungsoo nodded with a less enthusiastic smile and although Kai saw the changes in Kyungsoo, he only take it as if the elder was tired.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Kai had told him, the fireworks begin right after they finish their ride. And although he was still drawn by the whole betraying things, he couldn't help but smile as the fireworks burst into glittering shape and sparkly lines. The different shapes had him stood like a statue, captivated by the awe of the decorated sky. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kai broke his trance of thought.

"Uhm." he could only answer. 

"But not as beautiful as you." 

"Uhm." he hummed again, only seconds later did he realize what Kai had said. Face blushing, he looks at Kai who was already looking at him.

Without warning, Kai interwinced both of their hands together as he brought their bodies together. Kyungsoo tried to act calm and unaffected, but his racing heart gave it away and it only made Kai pull them even closer together. 

Oh how much Kyungsoo wanted to get away, but even his feet was betraying him. He hates the way those eyes stare at him and he hates Kai's hands even more for making its way to his face and caressing it so much love.

Thirty seconds have barely passed and Kyungsoo's already feeling as if it's been an hour. And even though they were in a middle of a crowd, listening to fireworks shooting into the sky, all Kyungsoo heard was the beating of his heart and the hot breath from Kai's lips. The latter haven't said anything but Kyungsoo already knows what he wanted to say. He fought back the tears that was threatening to fall but he was afriad he won't last much longer.

"Kyungsoo I-" He pulled Kai down to connect their lips, not wanting to hear the rest of the sentence. 

Why? Because he already knows what it is.

Kai was surprised why the sudden action, but he didn't protest as he returned the kiss with the same heated desire. He pressed harder into the kiss and Kyungsoo immediately gave himself away. Their tongue dance and twirled, exploring every corner of the cavern they were granted, but even so, they wish they could have shown more affection.

The kiss was pure as it was a simple action of love shared by two people who are truely love each other. There was no sense of lust and pleasure but rather a desire to be with each other, to be with their other half and to be held dear. But Kyungsoo knew this kind of desire was never ment to be fulfil. As long as heo is the other half, this simple wish can never be grant.

_Sorry Kai....Sorry._

Kai felt hot tears fall on his cheek. He wanted to part to check if Kyungsoo was okay, but the latter kept his head still, not wanting their lips to be separated. By now he knows something was going on. It was the only reason that could explain Kyungsoo's sudden change of attitude. He wanted to asked what happened but at the same time he doesn't. Because something tells him that once they parted, they will never be connect once again.

Just as he thought, Kyungsoo pushed him away and while he stumbled back, the latter took the chance to ran away, disappearing into the thick crowd.

"KYUNGSOO!" He ran after the latter.

"KYUNGSOO!" The elder had completely disappeared.

"KYUNGSOO!" _Where are you?_

"KYUNGSOO!" _Please come back._

_"KYUNGSOO!" Where did you go?_

 

**~Chapter 18 End~**

 


	19. Mission Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is too late to turn back.

Words: 1868

 

"Arriving at destination in five minutes." The youngest agent informed them as he drove down the dark street, isolated from the city. Beeping sounds of buttons occupied the silence van as Luhan adjust the cameras, the signals, and the communication wires.

 

Everyone was ready, and the heavy silence in the air indicates that each and every one of them was in their own world of concentration, Even so, somewhere in that tension, a heavy feeling arises as each of them takes turns looking at Kai. By now, everyone knew of what happened and they too were confused on why Kyungsoo disappeared or why he ditched the mission. 

 

Kai looks more than wreck and it is something that tells them he is not ready for the mission. It could affect the team as a whole and failing weren't an option.

"I told you before, but you can stay out of this mission." Baekhyun finally stated his concerns but the latter only shook his head. "You guys worked hard for this mission. Missing one man is already bad enough I can't possibly abandon it as well. Four people won't be enough to take over mine and Kyungsoo's portion. There's too much to even distribute."

As much as they wanted to deny it, everything Kai said was true. They can't possibly handle the two more portions on top of their own. Not to mention, Kai's part was one of the most important parts in this mission. Without him, who would monitor the camera or give Baekhyun and Chanyeol all of the short cuts to avoid the enemy? 

The sign came after one another and at the last one, Kai signed as well. 

"We're here." Sehun report and just like that, every worries and concern were left behind as they get into their working mode.

"A...A... Do you copy?" Baekhyun tested everyone's earphone. Once everyone nodded he let out a coughed before continuing. "I don't care where Kyungsoo is, and I couldn't care less if he went completely missing." Baekhyun notices those words were harsh, but they are crucial at a time like this. 

"I want you all to stay focus on his mission. Do your part well and completely it without fail. Do you understand!" Baekhyun silently screams at the last part. 

"Yes sir." They answered in unison.

Having finished with his portion, Sehun joined Kai in the van at the monitors in the car. The rest of them jumped down from the van and proceed to the basement. At first glance, they were surprised by the size of the O.OX's basement. Despite it being in the smallest part of Seoul, it is still overwhelmingly big. Thanks to Sehun's anti-electric gloves, Luhan was able to cut through the fence, allowing them to pass through the wire walls easily. And when they heard footsteps coming towards their way, they hide behind trees to avoid from being noticed.

After the three guards completely disappeared from the back door, Kai told them to infiltrate the base through their earphone and they did- quick and slick.

On the way to the main campus, they split up as Luhan went to the right and Chanyeol and Baekhyun went straight. It shouldn't be too hard for Luhan to move around since he was still apart of the O.OX gang. Nevertheless, he should still be careful as his new mission is to move all of the guards towards his direction. That way, the West side of the campus is empty for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to retrieve the mission's items

 _"Two guards from your left in another seven steps,"_ Kai warned them.

Ten seconds later according to Kai, Baekhyun and Chanyeol knocked out the two guards. They keep going, the two agents reached the room 208, a symbol that told them they need to split up according to their plan.

"Chanyeol hyung, I will give you your instruction. Kai will give Baekhyun his." Sehun warned the both of them before disconnecting the line between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, but the later is too concentrated to even look back. At that moment, something tense rise up in his chest and something doesn't feel right. He knows Luhan is luring all of the gang members, but they're still encountering too little guards and everything was going too smoothly. He was sure Baekhyun noticed too.

Even so, Chanyeol decided to ignore it, telling himself it was nothing. Just his guts giving him the wrong signal. He pulled Baekhyun into a quick kiss and hug him a second extra long.

"Be careful." He whispered.

"You too," Baekhyun replied before going on his own way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_"In coming at three O'clock,"_ Kai told him, but it was already too late as they are already spotted him. Baekhyun wasted no time to run toward them and knocked them out before hiding them in one of the available room.

 

"Tell me earlier Kai." He demanded

 

_"Sorry hyung. the camera suddenly changed."_

 

"Changed?" Baekhyun can't lie that he sensed something was wrong as well. He expected a stronger security system with more cameras and more built guards. But all he encountered was C rank guards and average door locks

"Be careful. Something doesn't feel right," he warned Kai before he continued walking. This time, he took out his gun, preparing himself for the unexpected. 

Like a cat, he swiftly and quietly moves through the hall, turning to every corner Kai told him to. He was so close to reaching the hostage room when Kai yelled in his ear. _"BAEKHYUN! YOUR LEFT!"_ Baekhyun quickly points the gun at the hallway on his left, expecting someone to attack him, but no one was there and he put down his gun in confusion. "There's no one here."

_"b-but"_ Kai failed to explain his own mistake and at that moment, Baekhyun knew they could no longer trust the cameras. Either they've been hacked or their networking system has been wrong from the beginning. 

The next part of his journey went awfully smoothly, and although he was suspicious about everything, he was glad that he reached the room that held the hostage without causing any trouble.

As he had expected, inside that room, there was another door that was made off medal at the very left corner. Just by looking, Baekhyun knew there will be at least two codes that he must break. 

"We can't trust the camera anymore, but I still want you to find the guy who suddenly disappeared just now," Baekhyun ordered Kai as he walked towards the door and examine the door.

"How long do we have," Baekhyun asked as he took out his materials.

" _According to Luhan, they should be back to their post in fifteen minutes_." 

"Good." Fifteen minutes should be plenty of time for him to take out the hostage.

After identifying what kind of lock device was on the door, Baekhyun connected his device to the door's keypad and punch in a series of 36 numbers that he remembered by heart. As he waited for the device to find the password, Baekhyun can't help but wonder how Chanyeol is doing.

"How's Chanyeol doing?"

_"He hasn't reached his destination yet, but he's close. And it seems like he encounters more guards than you did, Not to mention B rank and A rank."_ That information alone made Baekhyun even more suspicious of their current situation. Something just doesn't feel right. As if someone was watching them. As if they were being led by someone.

The door beeped and he opens the first door to proceed to the next keypad. For the next one, he had to open it up and work with the wires inside instead. Red, blue, yellow, green. There are hundreds of those color wires inside the pad and if he were to cut the wrong one, the alarm will activate immediately. 

Most people wouldn't be able to disable such complicated wire coding or it might even take them days, but Baekhyun is different and nothing to him is impossible. Baekhyun skillfully dissects the keypad while biting the light in his mouth. In less than five minutes, the door beeped once again and Baekhyun opened it, only to be greeted with another door with two metal device this time.

"Hyung!! Chanyeol, can you hear me?" Baekhyun was opening the keypad when he heard Sehun screaming through his speaker. "Copy! Copy! C--- you hea---- me?"

His earphone began to buzz and the connection was weakening. "Kai, what's going on?" he asked but no replied.

 

"Kai! Kai! are you there?"

 

  
_"Bae---- Trouble-----Ear---Chanyeol----N-No---Respond."_  The buzz was everywhere but Baekhyun can hear the main words. For whatever reason, their earphones are shutting down. They even checked their device before the mission.

 

Before he could ask Kai again, the line went completely dead. "Kai! Kai!" But there was nothing.

 

He cursed at the unexpected event, but he kept his composer and went on with disabling the last two keypads. The first one gave him no trouble as it took him only two minutes, however, the second one made him hesitate and confuse on what to do. There were simple three colored wires but one of them is connected to a timer and Baekhyun had no doubt it was a bomb. The agent had to dissect the bomb first which took him almost five minutes to do so.

 

He signed in relieve, but only second later when someone knocked on the door making him completely frozen. _Fuck, it's already fifteen minutes._  


 

To his luck, the knock stopped, allowing him to continue disabling the passcode. He told himself everything was going to be fine, that everything will work out well. Agents always encounter unexpected things like this during their mission but since they are professionals, these trivial things shouldn't affect them at all. He gave himself these small prep talk all the time, but this time, these unexpected problems are too weird to ignore. These confounding variables are not normal. Like he said before, it almost felt as if they were being lead to a trap that they didn't notice.

 

The moment the door beeped, he pulled the door open hastily to search for the hostage. The room was dark and dirty, yet the man who was tied to the chair was easily seen. He didn't even bother to see who the hostage was and took out the knife in his boot, immediately going behind the man to cut the rope.

 

His stomach rumbled in anxiety, hands shaking lightly while he bites on his lower lips out of habit. 

 

There was no time to waste. He needs to be quick. It wasn't until he cut his finger accidentally that he realized he was working too sloppily. This isn't like him at all. He can't even cut one rope.

 

 

"Hey, wake up," Baekhyun growled in frustration. 

 

"We need to get out of here." He was commanding the hostage, but it sounded more like he was so to himself. It took him a minute for all of the ropes to be cut and when he went to the front to take off the tap on the man's face he recognizes who it is. 

 

"Kris?" He was one of the main campus's secret agents.

 

"L-Leave.......It's...a trap."

 

 

 

**~Chapter 19 End~**

 

 


	20. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good-bye...

Get in the mood>>  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAymRj1DuVE>

 

Words: 1861

 

Sweat trickled from his forehead as his chest restricted in panic and fear.

 

     " _L-Leave_... It's... A trap..."

 

  
_Damn right it's a trap_ \- His feelings were right after all. He and his teammates have been running in the palm of someone's else hand this whole time. When did it start? Was it when they started the mission? Or way before that when they were simply preparing for the mission? If so, there was a spy. 

 

All Baekhyun could hear was the loud pounding of his heart, while he bites his thumb, trying to organize what was happening and what he should do next. He was worried about Luhan, but the one who was more endangered was Chanyeol. Just then, a loud explosion shook the whole place, shelf falling, dust flying and lights turning on and off.

 

He didn't even wait for the other agent to fill him in because he was already running out of the room to find out what happened himself.

 

     "Let's go, I can run," Kris encouraged him and he smiled, thanking Kris for being so thoughtful despite his injured body. They ran as fast as they could, and on the way out, they shot down guards, not wasting their energy on physical things. It didn't matter who they came across now. This whole place is a mess and since he got Kris out of that shitty place, they just had to shoot down anyone in the way to get out alive. 

 

He knew Chanyeol was strong and could protect himself, but this feeling... This uneasiness. His guts were always right and it made him so damn scared... _Chanyeol please be safe_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The mission was thought to be much easier- much easier than it is right now. Yet, here they sat on the floor, surrounded by dozens of dead guards, panicking because he can't get _one_ passcode right. It would have been fine if he had arrived before the explosion when his mind was still clear and fresh. But no, he came right before the explosion happened. It threw him off completely, making it impossible to concentrate.

 

     " _Sehun_!" He tried calling the youngest agent once again, but it was all futile. Their communication line had been cut off a few minutes ago -he knew- but he was desperate in knowing what was happening on the other wing of this base. Where was the explosion? What happened?

 

No doubt he was panicking, but his fingers managed to stay calm and he was able to connect the hacking device on the keypad, " _Faster_ ," He hurried the machine and the beep came right after that. He quickly opened the door, hoping the item was there, but the second keypad welcomed him instead.

 

The agent lost his control, throwing profane then taking out his gun to shoot at the keypad. To his anger, the bullets only left a few scratches, not even making any dents.

 

  
_BANG!_ Someone shot him, but he managed to avoid, moving back before shooting the guard in his head. 

 

With a heavy exhale, he calmed down and sat down to proceed to the next passcode. 

 

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes, the next beep came and he happily opened the container in a rush. The agent scoffed, finding a silver necklace in a thick red velvet cushion in the very middle of the metal container. _This is the 'oh so important item?'_  


 

It doesn't matter. What matters is now he can get out and find Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol tossed the small box in the air, only to catch it in mid-air to celebrate his success. The agent put the box in his pocket and loaded his gun, ready to get out of the place. But before he could even start, his earphone began buzzing again and he heard a voice.

 

     _"Sehun...? Baekhyun...?"_ The buzz continued, _"KRIS!"_ Then there was a scream and he knew it was Baekhyun who was screaming.

 

     "Baekhyun!? BAEK! ANSWER ME! _BAEKHYUN_!" He screamed again and again for his lover's name, but none of his screams were heard. He took off at top speed when the line went dead and the panic that he thought was gone, is now coming back. As he ran, the buzz came again, and this time, instead of a familiar voice, he heard a foreign tone. 

 

     _"Hi, Chanyeol. It's nice to_ finally _be able to talk to you,"_  


 

      Someone hacked into their communication line.

 

     _"Oh I didn't hack into your line Chanyeol, I originally owned the line,"_  


 

     "Who are you?" Chanyeol stopped to listen more carefully.

 

    _"The owner of the base you're messing with,"_  


 

The agent gritted his teeth together in anger, not wanting to speak that filthy name.

 

     " _Where's_ Baekhyun? What happened to him? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Chanyeol lost his temper as he shot three guards that were running towards him.

 

     _"I don't know~?"_ Daehyun teased the agent, _"You'll have to find out yourself."_  


 

     "Then fucking. Tell. Me. Where. He. Is." Chanyeol growled, and to his surprise, the latter told him where Baekhyun was. 

 

     _"Just go straight and you'll meet him soon enough,"_ Without another word, the agent ran like a bullet straight ahead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

     "Hyung, you're okay," Sehun walked towards Baekhyun who was limping while helping Kris walk. Kai immediately took Kris off of Baekhyun's shoulder and the elder immediately fell to the ground.

 

     "Of course I am. Who do you think I am?" Sehun brought the first aid to the elder, hastily yet swiftly prepared the cleansing and band aids.

 

     When more than half of the wounds were treated, Sehun decided to ask, "What happened?"

 

     "Fucking Daehyun's dogs came out of nowhere and tried -Ah!- to tried to kill us. Not to mention three of them," Sehun then wrapped bandages around Baekhyun's arm where it was slightly burned. "Where's Luhan? Is he still in there?" Baekhyun asked and Sehun looked at him. Right away, he knew Sehun wanted to go in there to get Luhan out.

 

     "Hyung, where's your bullet proof vest?" Sehun went to take another one.

 

     "Oh, I took it off cause it was too heavy t-" 

 

     _"B-Baekhyun?"_ The voice interrupted Baekhyun and he sat upright the way in shock. He thought his earphone was broken. If not, who else is using the line? Other than the member, no one should be able to use it.

 

Unless... " _Kyungsoo_?"

 

He saw Kai looking at him from afar, but he looked away to focus on the voice. 

 

     _"Baekhyun, please. Chanyeol's in trouble. Help him,"_ Baekhyun wanted to ask where Kyungsoo was. Where has he been? But the image of Chanyeol somewhere bleeding and on the verge of death have him completely captivated.

 

     "Where is he?" Baekhyun almost screamed. 

 

     _"Just go to the route Chanyeol used. You'll meet him there,"_ Baekhyun immediately took off, not even noticing Kai, screaming for his name. All he knew was  _run_.

 

The agent shot down anyone in the way and for every second that went by, he pleaded and begged for Chanyeol to be okay. His chest was burning from the lack of oxygen, but instead of slowing down, he went even faster. The hallway echoed with his footsteps and then there was a second set of echo, similar to his, that mix in the air. _Someone's coming._  


 

As Baekhyun reached the corner, the echo got louder so he loaded his gun, prepared to shoot. The moment he turned the corner, he pointed his gun at the enemy while the enemy seems to be doing the same thing.

 

     " _Chanyeol_?" His eyes widened the moment they saw each other. Baekhyun didn't waste a second to throw himself at his lover while the latter, gladly held him so protectively.

 

     "Thank God you're alive," 

 

They said at the same time. Baekhyun tightened his grip on Chanyeol's neck while Chanyeol tangled his fingers in the elder's hair, breathing in the familiar scent that made him relaxed and calm. Everything seemed so light at that moment, and everything else was sound proof as they only heard their own heart beat and the heavy breathing through their neck.

 

Having the same thought, they pulled themselves away from each other only to crash their lips together. The love and fear they felt for each other were displayed beautifully as their lips locked passionately, and hungrily, not daring to leave any gaps in between their lips. They wanted the kiss to last forever, but the lack of oxygen pulled them away. They hugged instead, holding each other firmly in place with security and protectiveness.

 

With a sigh, Baekhyun completely relaxed, "Thank _God_ ," And Chanyeol answered him with hum. It took Chanyeol awhile to realize that Baekhyun wasn't wearing a bulletproof jacket. He forced Baekhyun to wear his even though the other didn't want to. Everything became less tense and both of them felt like a rock has been lifted. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into another tight hug, telling the latter how much he loves him and Chanyeol did the same saying over and over again how he was so glad Baekhyun was safe.

 

Yet, their blissful moment of reuniting didn't last very long as two figures walked out from each end of the hallway: one from behind Chanyeol, while the other was facing Baekhyun's back. Chanyeol didn't know there was someone behind his back and it was the same for Baekhyun.

 

While Chanyeol was engulfed in nothing but anger, Baekhyun felt content at the figure in front of him. 

 

Baekhyun was about to say something when his friend brought out a gun and pointed it at Chanyeol. Yet before he could twirl their bodies around to protect the other, Chanyeol was already doing it. Everything happened too fast and before he could gasp what happened, he was shot with a paralyzed gun. He screams in pain, feeling every vein in his body tingle in electricity. At that moment, he thought he managed to save Chanyeol, but the latter suddenly dropped to the floor with blood oozing from his back and Baekhyun looked up only to see Daehyun smirking while holding a gun in his hand.

 

Slowly and painfully, he fell to his knees, together with the tears on his face, "Chan-" He fell flat on the floor, "-yeol... _Chanyeol_." He gasped in-between pain. 

 

Pain from the shock in his body.

 

Pain from the betrayal.

 

And pain from losing his lover.

 

Through his blurry vision, he saw how blood continuing to fill the white tiles. And for every centimeter it spread, he felt the tug in his heart. Everything became too much for him to handle. Darkness began to consume him, but before he completely lost his consciousness, he called for his lover one last time.

 

     "Chanyeol..." 

 

Another explosion went off, but this time, there were two bodies left on the cold floor, damp in a puddle of crimson blood, while their hands were merely a few inches away.

 

 

 

 

 

**~Chapter 20 End~**


	21. Pain All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gone and Numb

Words: 1643

A steady line of beeps echoed inside his conscious state, slowly and quietly, dragging him back to reality. The beeps soon became clearer altogether with the white ceiling that hovered above him. His vision stayed blurry and heavy as small whispers began making their way to his ears. There weren't too many questions at the time when he woke up. Just simply where is he? What happened?

     "Chanyeol," He blinked his eyes as a shadow came into his view.

     "You're awake," But the person's face wasn't clearing much, "I'll call the doctor." The person said again and he finally realized who it was. It was Kai.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The wait was long and nerve-wracking, but Chanyeol finally woke up and Kai couldn't be more relieved than that. The younger agent went to look for Lay who was in charge of Chanyeol, but when he came back, the elder was nowhere in sight. The both of them screamed and shout for Chanyeol but an answer never came back and it sent them to a world of panic.

     "Where did he go?"

     "He can't be far with his condition," Lay assured Kai.

Following the doctor, Kai left the room to search for the elder agent. They divided their path, Kai went to the right while Lay went to the left, and after a few meters of walking, Lay saw drops of blood, leaving a trail on the floor. He knew it belonged to the escaped man, "This way."

They ran, following the blood line and only minutes later did they spot a limping man forcing his way down the hall while using the wall as his support. The younger agent ran a hand through his hair with a sigh before running to Chanyeol who was walking slower than a snail. It took them by surprise how Chanyeol could even walk in his condition. The bullet that was shot scraped his spinal cord slightly, but if it had gone a little more to the left, it would have broken his spine completely, making him disabled forever. They were thankful that it missed Chanyeol by a land slot, but the scrape inflicted on his spine was critical enough to forbid him from walking for at least two weeks. It's a miracle for Chanyeol to even sits up.

Honestly, Lay doesn't know how much it took to walk in that condition, but he knew that Chanyeol must be in a whole world of pain just by standing up. In exchange for the ability to walk, Chanyeol reopened his wound, staining his back in red while the blood dragged its way down to his pants then to his bare feet.

Lay shook his head, not understanding how these agents were so stupid and hard-headed. Did they hit their head too much during their missions that they're not understanding that their body needs a break? He has been in business for six years, and every year there are brainless idiots who would work until they passed out or push themselves until they're confined to the hospital. There are also complete fucktards who don't even care about their body. Chanyeol was one of the many, and sadly, the biggest idiot slash fucktard in this whole organization is Baekyun, their boss. The man sets a whole lot of samples for the rest of his agents. 

     "Hyung, you shouldn't be walking," Kai whispered, carefully putting Chanyeol's hand over his shoulder, "You lost too much blood. Lose anymore and we'll be bankrupt." Kai tried to change the mood, but the look on Chanyeol's face didn't look any better. Kai didn't know what else to do. How could he possibly stopped the falling tears and runny nose, loosen the balled fingers and lessen the pain on Chanyeol's face? Yeah, he couldn't, because he was pretty much the same.

     "B-Baekhyun... Where... Is... He?" Chanyeol slid down the wall, "Where is he?" He asked again when no answer came. 

Kai shook his head. _What is that suppose to mean?_ "We don't know. We were hoping you would know," 

No. There was no way he would know. The last thing he remembers was Baekhyun being aimed by a fucking _gun,_ but when he turned around to protect Baekhyun, a second gun was fired and Baekhyun gasped in pain, while his hands are clutching undoubtfully hard on his. That was enough to tell him that Baekhyun was shot as well, but anything after that - _what happened to Baekhyun? Who shot him?-_  was completely unknown to him.

He knew Baekhyun was seriously wounded, maybe even worst than him depending on the wound. But he expected Baekhyun, at worst to be in a coma, lying somewhere in this building and not something like "we don't know where he is".

     "W-What do you mean... You don't know," Chanyeol looked up in terror, "He wasn't w-with me?"

And again, Kai shook his head, "No. You were the only one we found when Division A from the main campus came to support. We found you covered in blood and judging by the smudging on the floor, we suspected that Baekhyun were kidnapped while he was unconscious. But nothing was sure, and so we wanted you to confirm it for us," The younger explained while watching Chanyeol's reaction. 

The agent swore in panic, in fear, and he stood up once again, wanting to go find his lost lover. There were so many worries and mixed feelings roaming inside his chest that he could no longer feel the pain throughout his body. He tried to walk but it only works a few seconds before he trips over nothing and almost fall face flat on the floor. Fortunately, Kai was there to catch him but he didn't manage to catch his falling heart.

Chanyeol grabbed Kai's arms for support, only to fall back down miserly while cursing in between his cries, "Fuck... Fuck!" Chanyeol pounded onto Kai's chest. "Fuck! I-I couldn't protect him... Kai, I couldn't protect him," He pleaded, he blamed himself. Snot and tears obviously destroying his handsome face. Who cares? Baekhyun's not with him and Baekhyun's nowhere to be found. 

     "I couldn't protect him... I failed, as an agent... As a lover..." There's no stopping him. He kept blaming himself and Kai couldn't say a single word of comfort.

Slowly, the cries subsided and the injured man fell limp in Kai's hand. A stretcher soon came to carry Chanyeol back to his room and on the way, the tears on his face never stopped falling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has been very long- so long that he had lost his sense of time. The only way for him to find out was to ask the man who kidnapped him, jailed him in this four cornered room, and assaulted him this whole time.

     "It's been a week," He said.

_Ahh... so it has been that long._

He guessed it's ben more than long as he has nothing to do and the boredom was eating him away. To be chained up on a queen sized bed was such a bad idea because he doesn't want to move or rather, his body is too sore from the paralyzed gun and the continuous rape that he had to endure every day.

That's right, he doesn't have any clothes on right now, but who needs them when all he does is stay in this room: eats, sleep and have sex with the same bastard- it was basically his home.

     "I wonder how your dead lover is doing,"

 _Dead-_ was all he heard, and no matter how many times he heard that word, his heart still broke every time, while tears would just automatically spill. 

     "Shut the fuck up," He swore in anger, still not getting used to hearing the word like he should have. Daehyun told him, he had confirmed Chanyeol's death and he himself knew it was true. He saw it right before him. Heck, he could even write a full report on how his lover died. Yet, here he is, trying to deny the fact, holding onto the little hope that is- _no, his lover is still alive._

Daehyun grabbed his jaw and came closer to him, "I told you to stop being a bitch," Baekhyun spat on his face and it only earns him a slap real hard across his cheek. 

 _It should hurt,_ Baekhyun told himself, but it didn't hurt. Baekhyun probably realizes it by now but doesn't feel pain anymore. Or rather, this kind of pain doesn't reach the level that he experienced when Chanyeol dropped death on the floor. 

     "I _want_ to be a bitch. Got a problem with that?" He sassed right back only to regret it seconds later when he saw the smirk on Daehyun face. 

Anyone would think Daehyun has a soft spot for him, but in reality, simply taking interest in something doesn't mean he has to be kind to it either. In Baekhyun case, Daehyun loves to torture him until he completely breaks, but even after he breaks more than the stage of repairable, Daehyun would still find more ways to break him again. Daehyun's goal was to break him until he become a porcelain doll for display.

     "Fine. You like being a bitch? I'll let become a bitch just for me and _me alone_ ," Daehyun ravished his lips, forcing his way inside his inner realm. He wanted to resist, when an electrifier striked him on his thigh, making him completely vulnerable. He yelped in pain only for a moment until everything went back to normal. 

Baekhyun was surprised on how his body get used to every new level of pain that was inflicked onto him. He wasn't even joking when he said he doesn't feel pain anymore. It's only numbness at this point. _Yes... Just numb._

Just like that, dirty hands roamed on his body.

Just like that, another night he must suffer.

Another night he must accept the fact that Chanyeol, his lover, is long dead. 

Another night, he wished he was dead instead. 

Because this - this punishment, is even worse than death itself.

 

**~Chapter 21 End~**


	22. Mirroring Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece in a Pie but it's more salty than sweet.

Words: 1022

The heavy tension hung in the air as the news of their missing boss spread throughout campus. Like usual, missions and other reports are carried out, yet it was obvious that the lively group of people that were usually there, are now replaced by a gloomy group of agents who had given up their life. Boredom took over while people took no interest in their work. Despite the continuance of the organization, paperwork was sloppily done while the percentage of failing missions have increased drastically.

This wasn't a sight Kai usually saw, yet it was definetly something he expected. He didn't think Baekhyun's absence could affect the whole system this much. Their boss had went on a several unreported day offs before, but nothing like this had happened. He could understand if they were worried about their boss, that they can't concentrate on their work. But this... This _tension_ \- this atmosphere, it was like the light source of the whole building was gone.

Seeing how everybody who isn't personally close to Baekhyun gets heavily affected, he wondered how Chanyeol feels at a time like this? The taller agent was a mess a few days ago, but it was expected. They're lovers. 

he thought he should cheer Chanyeol up and he prepared a speech for when he visit him at the hospital. If not, his mind might go completely blank, and he would drowning himself into the same state Chanyeol was in. It took him everything he had to remain calm and stable in front of his colleagues. He couldn't afford to be another Chanyeol. There needs to be someone who could take over the campus while Baekhyun is gone.

When he visit the hospital that day, Kai imagined he would be walking into a dark cold room where he meets a soulless Chanyeol watching the window silently on his bed. Then he would talk to him about countless things that would eventually bring the taller back to his old self.

These events are to be carried out as he thought it would, but when he spotted a familiar figure in the gym on the way and he was more than surprised, he didn't know if what he was seeing was real. 

He hesitantly walked into the gym, eyeing the running figure on the treadmill. Chanyeol didn't even realize he was there, and that's probably because of the wireless earphone in his ears. Chanyeol has probably been working out for some hours now judging on the heavy pants and thick layer of sweat. Not to mention, that level of concentration could only be produced after three hours of training. 

Things were different from what he imagined, but this kind of different wasn't bad at all. In fact, it gave him hope.

     "Chanyeol," He walked towards the taller to make himself present. Chanyeol saw him, and immediately proceed to cool down which he didn't mind waiting for some minutes.

After a few minutes, Chanyeol stepped down, and took a towel to clean his sweat, "Hey, you're here," 

     "Yeah. You seems better. Good in fact," Kai gave him a water bottle.

     "Better? Yes. But not good. I still feel like shit," Chanyeol gave Kai a pathetic smile before sitting down on one of the benches. Kai followed suit, but once they were both seated, no one talked. They just sit there, carefully organizing words in their head.

     "So what are you planning?" Kai finally asked.

     "To say the truth, I'm not sure. I don't even know where to start. All I know is that staying depressed won't bring me anywhere," Somehow Kai can relate to that, so he just nodded in agreement. 

     "It must be hard,"

     "It is," Chanyeol leaned back on the wall behind him and looked out at the open sky. 

Kai, on the other hand, stared at Chanyeol's pair of eyes. He envied those feelings that emitted from those brown orbs, slowly falling for them as they speak for his behalf. The longing, the pain, the questions, and then the guilt. They were all there, in Chanyeol's eyes. 

Chanyeol eyed the open sky, wondering where his lover could be. Images of his lost lover transparent in the mirror and when he saw him, he did everything he could just to stop the tears from falling down his face. Memories flooded back like a tsunami and all he could do was remember them as if they were yesterday. 

He remembered the way Baekhyun smiled at him, the way they held hands and the way Baekhyun kissed him every day. The moving pictures once again brought mixed feelings into his chest and at the end of it all, he only got pain and guilt. Negative things took over and Baekhyun's beautiful smiles turned into painful cries, while his beautiful hands are chained, and blood painting all over his body

Everything was too much, so he shut his eyes from seeing those gory images. He shouldn't be thinking of those things if he want to keep himself together. 

It wasn't hard for Kai to relate with Chanyeol, because whatever the taller saw, he saw it too. Those pairs of eyes were simply a mirror of his own, only that he saw someone else instead of Baekhyun. Someone similar. Someone he loved.

Yet, knowing the feeling does not mean he can do something about. Yeah, he couldn't, so all he did, was pat Chanyeol's shoulder to tell him that he wasn't alone.

It wasn't much, but Chanyeol appreciated it and he flashed back a soft smile.

     "Oh yeah, what happened to Luhan and Sehun? I haven't seen them around," Chanyeol changed the topic, hoping to distract them from a gloomy topic. He thought he would see a smile or maybe even some good news, but what he got was a silent, a silent more painful than words- a silent that speaks for itself, and a silent that is not any better than the previous one. At that moment, he knew he had added more salt to the open wound, rather than closing it slowly.

Kai slowly looked away and leaned on the wall as well.

"Sehun's fine," He started, "But Luhan's in a coma."

 

**~Chapter 22 End~**


	23. A Revenge of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol realizes too late.

Words: 2215

_"The first explosion that we heard was made by Luhan. His identity was uncovered so he fought to keep himself safe. Up to that point Luhan was okay and he was able to escape. However, at some point during his escape, Luhan changed his mind and returned to the exploded area, which was where the next bomb activated, taking him by surprise. Thankfully, Luhan has good instincts so he managed to move back to lessen his contact with the explosion. But even so, he was crushed by the wall above him while a thick nail cut the side of his neck as he fell. Luhan lost a lot of blood just like you did. If we were late by any more seconds, the both of you would have die."_

Kai told him a summary of his report and he even warned him on Luhan's state just so he doesn't freak out too much. But despite the warning he given, he was still shocked by how heavily wounded Luhan was in. The agent is fully wrapped in bandages from his his neck, his head and to his leg. There was also an oxygen mask placed over his face while there were dozens of strings attacked to his body just to keep him alive. The room is strictly off limits, and only doctors were allowed come in and out. Any guests or family members who were there to visit him, could only watch him from behind the mirror wall. That was just how severe his injuries were.

_"After we got back, I immediately checked all of our communication devices. The earbuds itself were fine and everything was perfect. However, the line that we used were hacked into, and surprisingly, since the start. This error could only be concluded as Kyungsoo's, or mine because we were the only ones who worked on the net system. Just like yours and Baekhyun's earplug, Luhan's line was intercepted as well. We believe that this unknown person, was the reason why Luhan returned to the second scene of the explosion. We could try to listen to the record on the earplug to find out who it is, but the damage was too much, we fear it won't work."_

It wasn't a surprise when Kai said his line was hacked because of Daehyun, that bastard talked to him through his earplug. But when Kai said Baekhyun's line was hacked as well, it made him realize that there was more than one person. It could only explain why Baekhyun suddenly came back for him, chanting _'oh, thank God you're safe. I thought you were dead.'_ again and again in his ears. Someone gave Baekhyun false information about him and that was why the latter came back, running in panic. 

It could have been Daehyun who lured Baekhyun back into the danger zone, but at that moment, Daehyun was talking to him, so it must have been someone else. Daehyun can't talked to two people at the same time, if so, then who was the other one? His underlings?

_"I don't know who talked to you or Luhan, but I think I know who talked to Baekhyun,"_

_At that, he immediately asked Kai, "Who? Tell me who?"_

_"I-It was Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was trying to communicate with Baekhyun," Shocked, Chanyeol remained silent and spared no glances at the younger agent. His fingers bolded into a fist at the new piece of information that made him more confusing then clearing it. At that moment, he chose to stay silent, not revealing who he talked to during his mission. Nothing was sure, and he wasn't going to break any friendships just because of his assumption. It would be best to keep things to himself. Until he figure out something, he won't say a word about Kyungsoo._

This theory of his needs more evidence. But rather than to prove it right, he wanted to prove that it was wrong. Kyungsoo wouldn't do it. He wouldn't lure Baekhyun back into the danger zone. Kyungsoo wouldn't side with Daehyun. He had no reason too. 

Chanyeol tried to convince himself, but the more he does, the more he found Kyungsoo guilty. Many questions were answered when Kyungsoo was the reason, and when he tried to connect all the missing dots, things only became clearer.

That night, he organized his thoughts, connecting all of the unusual errors that they made, and placed each event one after another. Everything made more sense, and in the end, everything remains pointing at Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day came and Kai found himself wandering in the hospital once again. It already becoming a habit for him to visit the building every day since most of his friends are confined there. It was there home for now. He haven't seen Sehun for the last few days, not in the company or at the hospital, so he assumes the latter must be depressed somewhere isolated. 

 _"Don't you dare fucking touch him!"_  He remembered Sehun shout frantically, pushing everyone away from Luhan when they found him crushed under heavy rocks. The agent did everything himself, taking the rocks off, then aiding Luhan with the first kid kit. There wasn't a second he allowed anyone to touch his lover. Just like Chanyeol, he sobbed, blaming himself for not being able to protect his lover. 

Now that he thought about it. He feels kind of jealous of the two who cried their eyes out. At least they had someone to cry over? Injured or not. They have their lover to cry for and a lover to give them strength to go forward. What about him? He doesn't have anyone. 

He walked to the gym area, expecting only Chanyeol to be running on the treadmill, but to his surprise, Sehun was there too, doing weight lifting while Chanyeol was running on the treadmill. This really isn't normal. For him to be wrong twice? But then again, nothing has been  _normal_  these days.

Kai shook his head while smiling at the different turn of event.

     "You guys should really stop surprising me like this," He surprised them by popping out of nowhere. Chanyeol almost tripped as he ran while Sehun was too concentrated to see him popping out. Too bad the little revenge only worked on Chanyeol.

     "Fuck you, Kai, I almost fell," Chanyeol gave Kai the middle finger as he stepped down.

     "Hi Kai. What're you doing here?" Sehun put the weight away and walked towards him.

     "I'm here to visit Chanyeol and Luhan. What about you? What are you doing here? More like, where have you been these days?" Kai asked right back.

     "You know.... here and there. Thinking?" Kai scoffed at Sehun's answer, but he said nothing back.

     "But since you're here, I can assume that you're good to go back to work? The whole organization is a mess and I need you guys to pull them back into their A game," Chanyeol nodded immediately while Sehun gave a hesitated answer, "Sehun, if you're still worried about Luhan, I can-"

     "No, it's okay. I'm going back to work. We need to find Daehyun as soon as possible. _Once_ we do-" Sehun cracked his fingers, "I'll torture him so bad, he'll wish he was dead instead." 

Chanyeol and Kai laughed, then Sehun joined in as well. They took turn spelling out their plan of revenge, not forgetting to add some action in between to make their conversation more enjoyable. Its been a long while since they managed to laugh so naturally.

This will be a good start for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just like Kai described the building, every floor was very silence, cold and dull. Every door they passed by was the same. The repeated series of people walking aimlessly around the campus was making Chanyeol annoying. Although he knew the reason to their dull working condition, he still thinks it's pitiful and disappointing. If he could keep himself together and standing, then these people shouldn't have any excuse.

Deciding that they need the lesson of the day, he walked to the speaker room with a speech processing in his head. Kai and Sehun followed him and helped him turn on any devices that needs to be turned on for the speaker to work. Once it works, Chanyeol didn't hesitate to speak in his loudest volume. 

     "What are you people doing? What's with the sloppy reports and failing mission? What's with your attitude?" He voice is clear, stern and demanding as he speaks out his anger, "Just because the boss is gone doesn't mean you can lay back and do nothing. If you don't want to work, get out of here. We don't need slackers to do our work. If you don't give a damn about your boss. Just leave. Leave immediately." The words came out a bit different than what Sehun and Kai thought, but they trust Chanyeol with this so they kept silence and listens.

     "Don't you _dare_ use the excuse of sadness to cover up for your half-assed work. Luhan, one of our best men is in a coma, while our boss is kidnapped. So what? What's in it for you to be so depressed? If Sehun's not depressed and I'm not mourning over my lost lover, then what rights do you have to be slacking off?" Chanyeol gave them a few seconds to digest his words. 

     "Exactly. You don't have any rights to. So get your sorry asses up and _start working_ ," Sehun and Kai thought Chanyeol would end it there, but he didn't.

     "This place was built with hard work and with care. So if you think I'll let any of you ruin it, you're wrong. At this rate, this campus will be shut down and all of Baekhyun's hard work will go to a waste. If you truly see your boss as someone important, as someone to look up to, then don't let this place shit dont. Don't disappoint him. Don't waste his effor. Let's work to keep this place going and let work to find him," Chanyeol stopped and exhale, "This time, I'm asking you as a companion, and as a lover. Please... Please help me find him. Let's find him and bring him home. This is the only place he'll ever belong. With you. With me. With us." This time for sure, Sehun and Kai knew the speech has end. 

Kai went to the speaker and screams, "NOW GET BACK TO WORK! IF I SEE ANY OF YOU SLACKING, I'M CUTTING YOUR SALARY BY HALF! NOW _GO_!"

Satisfied. They went out of the speaker room and immediately, they hear the busy typing on keyboards and rushing foot step. 

Finally... Things are back to normal

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Night came and Chanyeol was once again back in his own research. 

 _Kyungsoo, why?_ He kept asking himself.

He remembers when Baekhyun said Sehun and Kyungsoo got into a fight. Sehun said Kyungsoo bad mouthed Luhan while Kyungsoo said Sehun just slapped him out of nowhere. But he _knew_ Sehun wouldn't just slap anyone out of nowhere. He was the type to get angry at people if they dare talked bad about Luhan. If Sehun was speaking the truth, then why would Kyungsoo lie about that and why would he bad mouth Luhan anyway? Baekhyun told him that Sehun and Luhan almost break up because of that, but is that really what Kyungsoo was aiming?

And then that night - the night when Kyungsoo invited Baekhyun out for some drinks because he was sad. According to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo drank a lot that night while he was being drugged. If that was true, how did Kyungsoo managed to call him and still sound awake like he hadn't drink a drop of alcohol? Now that he think about it, Kyungsoo wasn't even there when he found Baekhyun. It's like Kyungsoo left Baekhyun there on purpose. To get rape, to get hurt, to get misunderstand by him.

Then it finally came to him like a bang. 

Kyungsoo wanted to break them up. He wanted to destroy all the happiness. He wanted to take away all the things he couldn't have. He wanted to take revenge.

The hacking in their network. Kyungsoo gave Daehyun them that network.

He made Kai fall for him, only to leave him hanging in the end because he wants someone to understand his pain.

He disappeared right before the mission. Simply because he wanted to prepare for his revenge.

Kyungsoo called Baekhyun back into the base because he knew Daehyun would be there to kill him.

Everything was well planned - so smooth and so perfect. It was a work of an expert, working from the inside.

It was clear that this revenge was created out of hatred, sadness, and love.

     "Oh my gosh..." This is all his fault. He was the reason for all of this madness. 

If only he realized it earlier. If only he noticed the scars inside Kyungsoo's heart and the pain behind that friendly, soft smile. If only he knew of his own mistake, then none of this would've happened.

     "What have I done? What have I _done_?" He pulled on his hair in realization and in guilt, "I'm sorry Kyungsoo. I'm sorry Baekhyun. This isn't how it's supposed to turn out."

 

 

Suddenly, Kai burst his door open and reported, "Daehyun sent us a message Chanyeol. And it's about Baekhyun."

 

**~Chapter 23 End~**


	24. A New Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps everything is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG WAIT>

Words: 2395

 _It was his fault_ , he kept repeating that phrase.

Everything happened because of his selfishness. He was stupid back then to think that having both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun was okay. It was fine because no one ever said anything nor did they tell him that it was wrong. He played around, he screwed around, but even so, the love he had for the both of them were pure and real. His feelings were real and he was serious when they dated.

He admitted that there were times when he was confused about his feelings. Either it was for Kyungsoo or it was Baekhyun, but in the end, he couldn't choose who he love, so he became selfish and want them both. For years, he never sees the pain inside their heart, only looking at them from the outside. As long as they were by his side, he didn't care about anything else. Both of them tried to tell him his mistake, but all they did, were gave him hints. Neither of them told him face on because they wanted him to figure it out himself. But of course, his stupid brain didn't get it, and he ended up hurting them both. No, He hurt them all. He blamed himself for Kai's broken heart, Luhan's comatose state, Baekhyun's kidnapped and Kyungsoo's betrayal.

He wants to fix this, he wanted to save Baekhyun, but he can't say it was Kyungsoo who planned all of this because if he did, more hatred will only rise. Kyungsoo doesn't deserve any more hatred than he already did and he definitely doesn't deserve any more pain. It is him who deserved them all.

Nothing was going well for Chanyeol, in fact, things have turned worst. Daehyun hacks into their internet system and managed to set up a chat video with Baekhyun in it. Although he was glad that his lover was still alive, he wasn't ready to see the state the elder was in. Daehyun shouldn't be able to send them anything, not to mention in the main control room, but if he was working with Kyungsoo, then that wouldn't be hard at all.

Chanyeol bite on his lower lip, trembling as he battered himself with questions and what he should do.  _Should he tell Kai and Sehun about his finding? Should he let Kyungsoo be hated, while he could get away with it? Can he fix this by himself? And finally, how can he repent for his mistakes?_

"How did he even hack into our system. I thought Baekhyun had it secured?" Kai asked allowed as they walked to the computer room.

_Should he tell him..... Should he?_

From far away, they could hear Sehun screaming and cursing at the man in the video chat. It was rare for Sehun to lose his control. What the hell are they talking about?

"I said don't fucking touch him. Inject him with that and I swear I will kill you." That was what they heard before they entered the room.

"What's going on?" Chanyeol asking, panicking yet furious.

"That fucking bastard injected those shit into Baekhyun." Sehun point at the three tubs on the table in the chat. "And he's planning to give him more." 

Chanyeol saw the line of tubs on the table, but he was more focused on the man being tied to a chair in the middle of the screen. Baekhyun was blindfolded, while his upper body was leaning forward, almost as if he was unconscious, yet there was heavy panting that told him Baekhyun was awake. Unlike what he imagined, Baekhyun had nice clothing and there wasn't any sign of torture on Baekhyun's flawless skin.

But much did Chanyeol know that Baekhyun did get tortured, he did get wounds, bruises and scars everywhere, only that they were mentally, emotionally and internally abuse. If only they weren't invisible to the human's eyes. Chanyeol can't possibly see Baekhyun's shattered heart with scars and wounds while his mind was completely messed up. Chanyeol overlooks things once again. He made a mistake again.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun, can you hear me." Chanyeol tried to get Baekhyun's attention, but Daehyun answered him instead. "He can't hear you, only I can. This earplug here," he pointed at his ear, "Only allow me to hear you. Baekhyun can't hear you, but you can hear him."

"ugh... Nag" Baekhyun whimpered. "I see, the drug is taking its effects," Daehyun smirked, proceeding to the next patch of dose. 

Chanyeol frantically grabbed the mic and come up with anything he can to save Baekhyun from having being injected, "Daehyun, I thought you like Baekhyun, obsessed with him even. Isn't that's why you kidnapped him? You wanted him for yourself?" Chanyeol signed when Daehyun stopped and listen to him. "Baekhyun is allergic to alcohol and drug-"

"Hyung!" Sehun shout and he understand. He was selling out Baekhyun's weakness to an enemy, something that was dangerous and risky. But what can he do? It was the best shot he had to save Baekhyun from more torture.

"If you don't want him to die, don't inject him with those." Chanyeol waited for the frozen man to answer him and every second that passed by, he wondered if he had made a mistake by putting Baekhyun in more danger.

"Ok. I won't give him any more of these. One should be enough anyway." None of them like what Daehyun said, but at least they could relax a bit, knowing that Baekhyun won't be dying anytime soon.

"Now, let's get to business shall we?" Daehyun pulled Baekhyun's hair harshly backward. "Ah!" Baekhyun groaned painfully and they all cursed.

"Oh, and did I tell you? The drug I injected before will make Baekhyun overly sensitive. Which mean if I pull his hair back like this," Daehyun push Baekhyun's head to the front only to yank it back once again as a demonstration, "he will feel twice the pain he would normally feel." Daehyun spoke over Baekhyun's scream.

Just for that moment, they were thankful for Chanyeol for stopping Daehyun from overdosing Baekhyun with those drug. If he didn't, Baekhyun would have been in much more pain.

Daehyun chuckled, "Anyway, I want to make a negotiation. The necklace that you took, I want it back." 

The agents then saw the man take out a pocket knife. "I am willing to exchange Baekhyun for that necklace. That's just how important it is to me." At the confession, Chanyeol immediately called for Chen to check on the necklace.

"So you haven't looked into it yet. It's a shame or else you would not be exchanging it for your little boss's life." he played with the knife, padding it on Baekhyun's cheek. 

"Although I'm pretty sure you'll have to make the exchange, because if you don't," he opened the front of Baekhyun's shirt, still pulling on to his hair before carelessly dragging the knife down the pale skin. An ear bleeding scream echoed throughout the control room "and like this." he carves another line. Blood oozed from the wound and they trickle down until Baekhyun's shirt and pants absorb them all.

Baekhyun tried to muffle his own scream to only groans, biting on his lower lips until it bleeds, but in the end, holding his breath only made him dizzier. The agent let out a heavy breeze leaving a stream of saliva slipping out of the corner of his mouth from the nauseous state. 

"Bastard, I told you if you touch him, I'll kill you." Sehun viciously battled.

Chanyeol grabbed a cup nearby and threw it to the wall behind furiously. "Fuck!" he screamed. Blood formed in his palm from the tight clutch while his face changed color, turning to a deep shade of red that indicates his frustration, anger, and the urge to kill someone. 

"D-Don't..... listen....t-to him." The whispered grabbed their attention. It was the first time they heard Baekhyun talked. "Give up on me.....K-Keep the necklace. Don't fail m-me." Chanyeol saw the shimmering line below the blindfold. Baekhyun's suffering. He's crying.

"Please... There's no point in g-going back anyway." His voice began to crack, and his plead became sorer. "Let me go. I'm done for." 

Chanyeol ceased his forehead, confused on the sudden change of attitude of his lovers. Sure Baekhyun always put his mission as his priority, but this- this wasn't the strong Baekhyun who was confident in clearing his mission. He sounded more like he had given up rather than trying to complete it.

"What do you mean Baekhyun? How can we give up on you? What about us? What about me? Are you abandoning me?" Chanyeol voiced out his grievance, forgetting that fact that Baekhyun can't hear him.

"Oh sweety, are you giving up already? It's not like the whole world died." 

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked and Daehyun smirked.

"I know your lover died, but you can always replace him with someone else right?" he wiped the corner of Baekhyun's lips. "Like me maybe." and he leaned down for a kiss, only to part away looking at Chanyeol.

"You...You told him I was dead?" Chanyeol finally understands Baekhyun's soulless behavior.

"Fuck Daehyun...I t-told you to stop saying that." 

"Come on Baekhyun. stop denying it. Just except that Chanyeol is dead. He's gone and you're never gonna see him again." Daehyun played with him. The smile never leave his face.

"He's lying! Baek! I'M ALIVE!" Chanyeol wanted to Baekhyun to hear his voice, but as Baekhyun cried once again, he knew his attempt was all in vain.

"I know......he's gone. He's gone. So stop saying his name already. Stop trying to prove that he's dead. Just let it go." Baekhyun sobbed, crying his eyes out, not caring if he had them see his most vulnerable state. His chest was burning, and his heart ached like he was having a panic attack. 

"I can't take this anymore........Just kill me. Kill me if you're going to torture me like this." 

The plead continued and Chanyeol felt tears falling down to his face. It was only then, that he realized he was wrong when he said Baekhyun's wasn't abused and didn't bear any scars. It was all clear now how much Baekhyun is suffering, and what worst, is that it's all because of him.

Just how much more pain is he going to inflict on Baekhyun? Just how much he is going ruin Baekhyun?

He can't watch Baekhyun like that anymore. He would rather go blind, than watch his lover be torture and have nightmares by the end of the day. He'll have to save him and carry him in his arms. He'll have to tell him that he's alive and that he shouldn't give up his life, so they could stay together forever.

That's right. He needs to take Baekhyun back, and he's going to do it no matter what.

"Fine. we'll give you that necklace. We want Baekhyun back." Chanyeol didn't ask for other people's opinion nor did he hesitate. The content in the necklace must be important, but who cares. He was sure, Sehun and Kai wanted the same.

"But are you sure? You worked hard to get him. You wouldn't just give him up that easily, so what are you planning?" Being the smart person he was, he tried to lure Daehyun into spilling out his plan. But of course, the latter knew and didn't say anything.  

"Who knows." He just shrugged, "I can always make a new plan to take him back."

Chanyeol felt like pulling a gun at anyone around him. He was raging to kill the man for treating his lover like a fucking toy.

"Now that I'm done. Bye~" 

And that was the last thing he heard before the video turned off. Unfortunately, the imagine of his lover being abused still plays clearly before his eyes. Kai pound his fist on the table while Sehun kick a chair nearby. Chanyeol might have seemed calm, but the crushed plastic bottle in his hand proves otherwise.

The room was dense and gloomy, even Xiumin, the computer controller, turned off every device to keep the room silence.

"Wait for me Baekhyun. I'll come for you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week has passed and no one has managed to find him. It was expected though because he had locked himself in a room far from any contact with the agents or Daehyun. He had done too much to even show his face to the world. Shame was defintely there, but it was actually guilt that is slowly eating himself up. Even if he wants to atone for his mistake now, it was simply too late to do so. 

He should have been happy, now that he had taken revenge. Yet he;s hurting, heart burning on the inside. Why?

He should have secretly left, cutting all ties with the organization and the gang, but the worries and curious forced him back into the dark side.

_Is Baekhyun okay? Did Daehyun hurt him too much?_

He was sure he hated Baekhyun so much, but now that he had successfully taken his revenge, hurt Chanyeol, he realized that all of his hatred were just temporary. Baekhyun was undoubtfully nice, maybe even a close friend he considered keeping for the rest of his life. He had known for the longest time, yet he was just discrediting that fact while hatred took over him. 

Now that he have finally come to his sense, it was already too late to turn back. He could only grieve and hope for the best. Just let him know what happened to Baekhyun. At least let him know, that Baekhyun is alive.

In his own way, Kyungsoo managed to hack into both systems and observe the event that occurred everyday. 

Day by day, he monitored Baekhyun, Kai, and even Chanyeol. A lot happened in those days and he saw them all.

But at some point, he saw Chanyeol pulling on his hair and whispered.

 

_"I'm sorry Kyungsoo. I'm sorry Baekhyun. This isn't how it's suppose to turn out."_

 

Chanyeol finally figures it out. Kyungsoo smiles, not because Chanyeol finally understands his pain, but because he finally learned of his betrayal.

 _That's right Chanyeol. I did all of this. I betrayed you and Baekhyun, I hurt and sale Baekhyun out, so hate me._ _Don't pity me, because you know.........there's no point._

_You know taking me out is the only way._

 

**~Chapter 24 End~**

 

 


	25. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it's not too late after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a double update so read the previous one first.

Words: 2099

 

Cold and empty, those were the only words he could use to describe the cubic wooden shelter he stayed in. Winter was coming but that wasn't the reason why his small unit was freezing in every corner. In fact, it was just an excuse he used to convince himself whilst it was actually his lonely self and his eerie room.

Kyungsoo remembers buying it as a one bedroom with a small bathroom on the side. There wasn't any heater for the cold season, yet Kyungsoo didn't find the need to buy one because to him, wearing three layers of clothing was good enough. Not only that, he said he wanted to minimized his card use so that no one can track him down when reality was that he didn't want to leave his room and stop watching his monitor. He didn't bother buying a light bulb either because the computers that he bought recently were bright enough for him to see in his room. At night he would use the cold bed to sleep while his arm became his pillow under a thin piece of blanket he got from a cheap store.

There wasn't a single thread of warmth in his room, yet he didn't blame it on the design, but the upcoming season instead.

_It was just winter.......and he was convinced of that._

 

More days passed as he observed more of a broken Baekhyun and a messed up Chanyeol. He admitted that they look terrible and their condition have only been worst. The guilt and the regret slowly built up and it was making him feel unbearable. He was crazy worried about them, however, one man just happen to take all of his attention and that is his forbidden lover, the one who appears on the screen at the same time, same place everyday, in his room.

Through the ninth camera on the computer, Kyungsoo would observed how Kai secretly walk into his old work room and stay there for hours in silence. He should have pretended that he didn't know why Kai went there, but the reason was too obvious for him not to see. As painful as he wants to admit it, Kai was there to look for him, to call for him, and to remember of him.

Kai should have known better than to hang onto to the thin thread of love they have for each other. It would only hurt more if he keep doing things like this. Kyungsoo wanted to tell Kai to stop, yet when he did, a small voice would whispered "I miss you." making his heart beat so fast that all he could do was reply, "I miss you too."

He should have locked away his feelings when it was still small and puny. Now that it's too big for him to cage it in his heart, how is he going to throw it away? Exactly. He can't deny his feelings anymore, nor can he stop it from growing. So it let is flee and he let it hurt him.

Love is magical and it can do many things when it found a host. But what love did to Kyungsoo was gave him hatred, thus destroyed him and forced him to take revenge. However, love also taught him how to forgive, gave him time to realize his own mistake and a chance to atone for his crime.

For weeks, he thought it was impossible, too late to fix anything because even if he start atoning for his sins now, there will be no guarantee that his friends would forgive him and accept his apologies. In fact, he was afraid they would hate him and throw him away from their life, but now he understand that he doesn't have a choice. Their resentment is for him to take, is his punishment to take. It's a punishment he must take. 

From now on, his feelings doesn't matter- all that matters is that 'they' get a happy ending. As long as he can bring everything back together, he won't care if they hate him or not. They can do that all they want because that is what he deserve. 

 _I understand now Kai. I understand what my role is now._   _I'm not supposed_   _to clean their wounds and erase their scars, but instead, I_   _was supposed_   _to stitch them up and prevent new ones from forming. My job......My mission......_

Unlike his usual self, today, Kyungsoo had the urge to zoom into the man sitting on his table. When Kai's face fit perfectly on the screen, he stopped and stared at Kai, contouring every line on his face.  _So perfect._

"Wait for me" his hand shakily crawled to the man face, "this time I'll fix everything." and the tip of his finger slowly stroked against Kai's cheek, up and down, like he was touching the reach thing. "give me time, and I'll give you a happy ending." Without knowing that tears was already falling on his face, he whispered, "a happy ending that you all deserve."

_A happy ending, that doesn't have me..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When his hands was cuffed and legs spread apart, he said nothing. When his body was abused and manhandled by a stranger yet his eyes could only imagine his lover to reduce his pain, he also said nothing. All he did was stayed there like a ragged doll, allowing others to use his body to their pleasure. That was all he was worth for, that was all they saw him as. A slut, A whore. A toy.

It felt so wrong, so dirty to have dreamed of his lover, the one who you once belong to, while performing sex with other man. It was so low of him to do that, but then again, it was better than seeing Daehyun, the man who reminded him of his prostitute state.

Nightmares would greet him every night and sometimes he would give up on the idea of sleeping because it was hurting him so much. Every dreams came with whispers and curses of dirty words in his ear. "You're a whore Baekhyun. A fuck toy, spreading his legs out so wide for just about anyone to get in" and when he managed to open his eyes, he could still hear the grunts and groan, "You're so tight....Such a perfect body for me baby."

Those dreams were filthy and disgusting, but he thought that was all.

He was wrong. For consecutive days after his first awaken, he dreamed of Chanyeol's death, from the moment the gun fired, to the moment his body dropped dead on the floor. Images of that day replayed in his head like a broken record, and Baekhyun, being the photographic person he was, he can never forget it.

More whispered echoed in his ear, only this time, it was from Chanyeol, chanting, "It was your fault Baekhyun. It was your fault I died."

His vision was pitch dark and empty, but there will always be Chanyeol, standing from far away, covered in blood and a finger pointing at him.

"You killed us."  _'I'm sorry'_

"This is your fault."  _'I'm sorry'_

"It was you. You murderer."   _'Yes....I'm a murderer.'_

Slowly and agony, his dreams ate him from inside out. It was to the point where daylight became his hours of sleep, but even so, he could no longer sleep without sleeping pills. 

Baekhyun reached for the medicine box above his bed and just like that, he popped another patch of higher sleeping dosages in his mouth to get him through another day. Baekhyun realized it himself, that his body was getting more immune to these drugs. By the time he ran out of these poisonous pills, he will either die from drug overdose or from the nightmares that will shred him apart.

Either way, Baekhyun will suffer it all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thrasting and sweating, Baekhyun made a big mess on the bed. He was shaking even thought it wasn't even cold in the room. Twice than thrice, he apologises to no one, simply saying it again and again for the same patch of nightmares that was coming back to eat him alive.

"Please....no more." He begged to stopped. "Don't....Not again." He had seen enough. They don't have to come back every single night to remind him of something he remembered by heart.

Just like every other day, he thought he has to suffer it through and end it himself, but then a pair of arms reached for his shoulder and brought him into a tight embrace, breaking the nightmares into a pieces for the first time.

It was warm and familiar, but it wasn't the same as Chanyeol. It was different but it was warm and he liked it because it took those nightmares away from him and give him a sense of security- something he thought he could never feel again.

"It's okay. It's gone now." The voice whispered and he felt so much better as the blood and dirty whispers slowly faded away. "You're safe now. I'm here." and he did feel safe just like the voice had told him.

Breathing became easier and for once, he didn't have to open eyes to a sharp intake of air. His vision was blurring and tears blocked him from cleaning his eyes, but he knew those doe eyes, pitch black hair and heart shaped lips. It couldn't belong to anyone but him.

"K-Kyungsoo....." He whispered, hand touching the latter's face to see if this wasn't a dream.

"Kyungsoo" and once he was convinced that it was really Kyungsoo, holding him, securing him into his arms, he cried again, ranting about his dream, because it was the first time, he have someone to share his pain with.

Baekhyun clutched onto the latter's shirt and hide his face in his chest. "I-It's my fault, isn't it. I killed him didn't i." He whimpered in between his sobs, "I'm a murderer. I....I killed Chanyeol." then he pounds onto Kyungsoo chest, soft and light because he felt so weak and vulnerable.

"No, you didn't. You're not a murderer." Baekhyun wasn't exactly expecting an answer, but he listens through his sobs.

"You're not a murderer Baekhyun because Chanyeol's still alive."

For a second, his time stopped and he reject what Kyungsoo have said. "You don't have to lie Kyungsoo. I already know." It was true, Kyungsoo doesn't have to pity him by telling him useless lies. It would only give him more hope and hurt him even more.

"I'm not lying Baekhyun. Daehyun lied about everything. He wanted to keep you broken so he could keep you here. He figure if you have no purpose in life, you wouldn't want to escape. Chanyeol isn't dead. He's alive and he's working hard to get you back." 

Baekhyun was still not convinced. The news was too shocking and he wasn't prepared to accept something that was completely different from his nightmares, from his belief.

A part of him wanted to believe what Kyungsoo said, because he was too desperate, to hasty to accept what the latter just said, but a part of him also wanted to reject what Kyungsoo said because he didn't want to give himself false hopes. He didn't want to open up new wounds.

If Baekhyun wants to be convinced, he has to be given proof. 

As if Kyungsoo heard his thoughts, the latter takes out his phone and showed it to him. On the screen, he could see Kai, and Sehun concentrating on their work, and then on the very top right corner of the screen, he saw Chanyeol, his lover, making some coffee for himself. 

The taller looked tired, and his room was messy, the table covered in paper works, Yet all he could think about was his lover being alive. He's alive, and he doing fine.

His chest explodes in relief, in happiness and in grateful.

Once again, Baekhyun broke down in tears, his wail became louder than before which took Kyungsoo surprised. Only this time, Kyungsoo knew, they were tears of delight and contentment. 

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo's hand, squeezing it so tight while bringing it up to his forehead. There, he whispered over again over again, 

"Thank you.....Thank you Kyungsoo." Baekhyun drowned Kyungsoo's fist in tears and as his body shook nonstop, Kyungsoo came closer and hugged him again, hands padding his back to calm him down.

"There's nothing to be thankful for. It's just something I must do." Kyungsoo whispered back to Baekhyun, but this time, he wasn't sure if the elder could hear him anymore. Baekhyun was fast asleep in his laps, hands still holding onto his hand so tight while tears were drying up on his cheek.

Kyungsoo let it be and stayed there a little bit longer. Because he knew, it was the first sleep since forever, that Baekhyun managed to dozed away in comfort, without any sleeping pills or any horrifying dreams.

 

 

**~Chapter 25 End~**


	26. Friendships Are Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rivals for happiness. Best friends for pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long while since I update. Enjoy

Words: 2050. 

The world is cruel, dark and twisted, just like the words Chanyeol is going to spill. The taller agent was more than sure that he will seep more pain, drop more tears and leave more scars on the other two, just like it did to him. Even so, the truth must be revealed no matter what. He just hopes that neither of the two would hold a grudge that is deeper than the sea and impossible to forgive. He wishes there is an easier way to solve this but letting Sehun and Kai knows is the only way. Hopefully, they will be the one to help him find the answers.

The door opens to two young agents, tired and exhausted from overwork, slowly walking towards him. The last few days has been a torturous week for them as they find out what the necklace Daehyun wants contains.

It seems like the necklace was a USB, containing a massive amount of documents and papers that give Daehyun a mountful of privileges from the high ups to work freely in the underground. It was a dirty trick they came up with when they threatened some of the government officials to be able to buy drugs, weapons, and kill freely without any consequences. Daehyun forced them to give him free access to everything while he'll be free of any law. He will basically be invisible in the underworld with that power and if Daehyun managed to get that necklace, it will be hard for them, even as top agents, to stop them from doing dangerous things. Even if they managed to get Baekhyun back, there will be no guarantee that he will ever be saved again. Daehyun could get Baekhyun back anytime, even if he built a stronger and higher security wall. Daehyun knows Baekhyun too well, even his weakness and his love ones so if he does get that kind of power, then Baekhyun will be endangered in every corner.

That was something he wouldn't allow because he will protect himself and Baekhyun altogether. But what about Kai, Sehun, Luhan and Kyungsoo even? Baekhyun will consider and will make stupid decisions.

Knowing what exactly their problem is, Sehun and Kai spent sleepless nights trying to find new methods and routes to taking Baekhyun back without having to exchange him with the necklace. But for a week now, none of them found a way to do that and so they are stuck in desperateness, in frustration, and in stress.

Chanyeol really doesn't want to burden them more than they already are, but they deserve to know the truth, especially Kai. Chanyeol heaves a sign as the other two settle down, using the short opportunity to rest. Chanyeol took down his glasses and sighs once again.

"Let's get straight to the point." and they look up _,_ "Kyungsoo is the spy. He was working with Daehyun all this time."

 

 

 

 

Through red, sleepy eyes, Kai sees black and white while everything else became muted with the breaking of his heart.

There were heavy emotions residing in his chest: controlled, betrayal, sorrow, pain... He felt it all.

Kai should have been angry, his hands should have clenched and his jaw should have locked from wanting to burst at the traitor, but no, all he did was relax, and slumped down, too tired to do anything. Being angry takes too much energy and right now he has none.

The silence void and he drowned himself to made him think of himself.

He was stupid, stupidly in love and still in love with the spy this whole time.

He was betrayed, betrayed by someone he loves.

He felt played, played by a love struck kid, played like a pawn.

Then he felt pain, then to nothing... It's over.

Unwanted tears dirty his face and that was the last time they'll ever see him cry.

 

 

 

 

Time was coming back and Baekhyun was able to count the days and hours that passed by. For weeks, he kept up with the sexual abuse and dealt with the humiliation- all just to keep his 'good boy' image, all just so he could talk to Kyungsoo.

Despite the things he had gone through, he still wished for Kyungsoo to stay by his side and be there for him, in replace of Chanyeol. He would lie if he wasn't hurt when he found out what Kyungsoo had done. Not only did he betray him and use his trust, but Kyungsoo also hurt the others and _that_ to him _,_ was unforgiven _._

He should hate Kyungsoo, resent him even. Hold a grudge, his mind tells him. He even thought about how to deal with Kyungsoo in the future- torture him? Kill him? Would that have been enough to revenge for Chanyeol and the others? Yes, he, though. But is it worth it? He thought it for so many nights. For so many plans and schemes that he lost count of the ones he actually decided to choose. But then again, that was when he fell into deep depression. That was when he believed Chanyeol died, that the world had ended and that he had no hopes left.

All he thought about was the hatred piling in his heart. He was never in his right mind to think about Kyungsoo's feelings or search for a reason why Kyungsoo would do the things he did. Everything went blind to him by the gun Kyungsoo held and Chanyeol's blood dampening his hands. All he knows was that Kyungsoo worked with Daehyun and they wanted Chanyeol dead. And so, he wanted them dead as well. Even if it's not immediately. Even if it's twenty years from now. He swore he would get revenge for Chanyeol and that was his plan all along.

But now, everything is different. Kyungsoo gave him hope and gave him a reason to escape. The news hit him like a meteor hitting his head. Chanyeol is alive and he was told by no one other than Kyungsoo, the very person who brought him into this mess, this hell hole. He had his suspicions, but when Kyungsoo gave him evidence, every doubt, and uncertainty, including all of his hatred and schemes for revenge, immediately dropped- almost as if he had forgiven God for turning the world against him. He cried like a kid, yearning and thanking Kyungsoo for his lover being alive. Whose cares about pride? Who cares about revenge? At that moment, he's just glad he has a reason to live again.

After the night of his vulnerability, he didn't talk to Kyungsoo, completely ignoring him whenever he came to visit. Sins were forgiven, sadness also was gone, Baekhyun wanted to be friends with Kyungsoo again and ask him why he hurt them? Why he worked with Daehyun? Just, why? But Baekhyun thought it through and decided he would rather wait for Kyungsoo when's he's ready. 

Just like what Baekhyun wanted, Kyungsoo confessed everything he did: from when his poisoned emotion took control to when his dirty schemes took action. Baekhyun accepts Kyungsoo's apologizes immediately. Almost as if there wasn't something to apologize for before that.

It was fast and quick how Baekhyun forgave Kyungsoo. Simply because Baekhyun understands Kyungsoo too well - it was as though, the words that came from Kyungsoo heart were those that he couldn't say so himself. On top of that, how could he continues to hear the cries "I'm sorry" and the pleads, "don't forgive me" that continued for nights, during his sleep.

And so Baekhyun forgives Kyungsoo little by little. Unknown to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, the two boys formed a friendship that was stronger and deeper than any bond they've had before. Kyungsoo thought they would end up as enemies, but Baekhyun knew they were always friends: rivals for happiness. Best friends for pain.

Things happen for a reason, and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were happy that it did.

 

 

 

 

 

"Kyungsoo-ah, I'm really tired," Baekhyun whined on the boy's lap, who was sitting against the bed rest.

"You shouldn't be anymore. I managed to convince Daehyun to stop raping you." And Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, putting down the book that he was reading.

"You never told me how you did it. What did you say to him?" Baekhyun sat up once again in curiosity and scooted closer to Kyungsoo.

"Let's just say I have some tricks up my sleeves." _I can't possibly tell you I offered myself to him can I?_

"Fucking Do Kyungsoo. Don't think I didn't notice the bruises on your body and skin becoming paler every time you visit. What the fuck? What did he do to you? Did he touch you?" As expected of the great boss. He knows everything, but still, Kyungsoo wasn't planning to spill it.

"Fuck no you retard. I'm not letting that bastard touch me. Only one person can do that remember?"

"Oh yeah. Kai." Baekhyun smirked and Kyungsoo sighed. Glad that Baekhyun was distracted and no longer on the topic.

Just when Kyungsoo was able to return to his book, Baekhyun glared at him and give him the cold stare that brought shivers down his spine, "But remember this Kyungsoo, I won't let you give yourself up for my happiness. I won't let you redeem your mistakes that way. Promise me you won't hide anything from me. If we are friends, we have to share everything with each other. Understand?"

Kyungsoo nodded and Baekhyun smile, but behind that nod, Baekhyun never knew.

_Sorry Baekhyun, but I can't be a good friend. I've already broke our very first promise._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol never lost count of the days that passed by. He measured the day's length and watched every sunset that disappeared.

Chanyeol has never been soo eager to start a mission before. He just can't wait for the day to come, when he could finally see Baekhyun again. Just a few days ago, the members had agreed that there are no other ways to solve this but to exchange Baekhyun for the necklace. Daehyun has accepted the proposal and confirmed on an exchange date. A few days have passed since then and now, there are just two days left to **go.**

Just two more days and he's still counting down. Just two more days and Baekhyun will be back in his arms. Just two more days and Baekhyun will smile again, knowing that he's still alive and everything will be back to how it was before

The higher ups have no idea what's happening on this campus. The exchange between Baekhyun and the golden necklace preserved as a secret and every decision was made out of his personal feelings. Every worker was aware of that, and they've agreed to keep it to themselves knowing fully well that only Baekhyun can run this place. Not only that, they also owe him their life. Without their boss, they would have never been where they are today- not homeless and starving on the street.

They've already thought about what they should do after Daehyun obtained the forbidden files, but it was hard because they have so little data on the gang. If only they have someone from the inside. If only they have another Kyungsoo on their side. If only Kyungsoo goes back their side.

**With that in mind, Kyungsoo becomes their only problem. They lost the agent's tracking location and have no idea what he is planning. They don't even know if Kyungsoo would return one day or continued to backfire them. They weren't sure, so it was best to stay on alert.**

Chanyeol wished Kai would say something -anything that would help them make a decision. But for days now, and all he saw is a tired, exhausted man who doesn't give two shit about the world.

And then a scream was heard from afar.

"SEHUN! SEHUN!!!" the yelling had them all groan in annoyance. Too loud for their banging head.

Sehun didn't even bother looking when he asked, "What do y-" He was cut short.

"L-Luhan... Sehun, Luhan's awake." and that was all it took for all three of them, to stand and run for the awaken member.

 

 

 

 

 

"Baekhyun." Daehyun entered and disturbed the peaceful silence between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

Snarling, Baekhyun sat up and sassed, "The fuck you want?"

Daehyun only smiles but something in that gentle curved told Baekhyun he's in danger.

"Baekkie, don't be too cocky now that I'm letting you go. It's only temporary remember?" Baekhyun wanted to argue but Kyungsoo pulled his wrist, telling him to let it go.

"Anyway, since we are going to say farewell, I was thinking of doing something memorable for the both us. Something that will make you remember me _forever_."

Baekhyun scoffed, "It's not like the old trick still works anyway."

"Who said anything about that?" Daehyun smirked and it ripped the confidence off of Baekhyun's face immediately.

 

 

 

_"Let's have some fun shall we?"_

 

~Chapter 26 End~

 

 


	27. New Scars, New Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One for one. When you gain something but lose something else that is just as precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. But I'm back and I'll update again tomorrow.

Words: 1710

For exactly two days until the exchange date, Baekhyun was locked away with no food and no water. For him, such punishment wasn't exactly torturous since he was trained to last even longer. As a pro, he could last for days maybe even weeks, but this time, it was different.

Numbed yet aching, both of his arms were being hanged on both sides behind and above his head. He lost the feeling in his arms and same with the rest of his body. Daehyun positioned him to be kneeling on his knees and he expected them to be bruised by now. But once again, that was the least of his worries.

It was the unwanted, burning sensation on his back that ripped him apart, tore him to pieces and took every last bit of energy that was left inside of him. The scar was still fresh and blood was still slipping out. Baekhyun felt as if he was carved and screwed with nails right below his neck. That's right, that fucking bastard branded him. He burned his flesh and tattooed him as if he was a property.

 _"You're ours now Baekhyun. Mine forever."_ And for the tenth time that day, he bit on his dry lips so hard that blood was seeping out as well. Tears came rushing down, mixing in with the thick red liquid and he whimpers in pain. It hurts so bad.

He wished he could see Kyungsoo, who offered his own body to save him from the ruthless torture. He should have known Kyungsoo would do that after all. He should have known, just like him, Kyungsoo would sacrifice himself for someone he loves. He wished he could say sorry, again and again. But then again, will sorry ever be enough.

 _"Wasn't my offer enough? I told you I'll take his position didn't I?"_ That was what he heard from Kyungsoo. The screams, the frustration, the cries. Baekhyun heard it all.

Even though he told Kyungsoo not to do anything rash, he did it anyway. Kyungsoo broke their promise, even before it was made.

Then he wished he could apologize to Chanyeol, a certain giant who he hurt and betrayed countless times. He hurt him so much. So many times to the point, he would surely leave him now. Who would want someone as damaged, as low and as disgusting as him anyway?

_Exactly.......No one needs you anymore. Just die and rot and no one would even care._

For once, he believes in Daehyun's words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been two days since he woke up. Two days since he learned the truth. And two days since he cried in grief, screamed in anger and smile in forgiveness.

Two days were short, but Luhan understands it all and accepts it all. He wasn't there when it happened and he might be missing some parts that he should know, but Luhan was sure, he knows just as much as Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun does. The only side he hasn't heard was from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Yet they aren't here for him to ask. Both of them have been missing for almost a month now.

Today is the day, though, the day they get Baekhyun back. Luhan hopes they would learn something new, something that explains every misleading question and clear up Kyungsoo's name. But something tells him, today isn't the day.

With Baekhyun coming back, more difficult stages will await them and they will have to climb more mountains. A tense, nauseous feeling in his throat tells him that more tears will be shred and more grudges will arise.

"What are you thinking about Lulu?" Sehun's concerned voice broke his trance of thoughts.

"Nothing... Just stuff."

The younger served him a tray of food with everything he had been craving for a while.

"Sehun, feed me." Luhan looked up to the latter with a smile like a 5-year-old kid and of course, the latter wasn't going to reject anything from his lover.

"You're such a kid. It's not like your hands are broken or anything?"

"But my left hand is still aching."

"Lulu, you're right handed." This time, Luhan pouted and Sehun laughed, almost like he was saying _okay okay, I give up. Now open your mouth._

A good amount of time passed as they enjoy the food and laugh at some jokes. Luhan was careful not to bring any unpleasant subjects even though he had been meaning to ask Sehun some questions. He decided it wasn't the right time, and that Sehun deserved some relaxation in his tight schedule.

Even so, the latter could only visit him for an hour at most and he would go right back to his work. And so for the rest of the day, he was back to being alone, thinking, and rethinking about everything that happened.

"Where are you Kyungsoo? Come back... Come back and let's talk." He talks to no one but himself.

"Too bad he won't be back. Well... at least not for a while." Chanyeol entered with a fruit basket in his hand and a soft smile, but Luhan saw that as an apologetic and guilty expression instead. The agent sat next to him and looked at him in the eyes, at lost for words. But words weren't needed when his eyes say everything.

"Shut up Park Chanyeol. Stop apologizing will you? You've been doing it all day, every day, it's annoying." Luhan shooed Chanyeol away while looking away. Really, he should have been the one saying sorry instead. Kyungsoo was his best friend and he should be the one apologizing on Kyungsoo's behalf

Chanyeol only smiles, once again appreciating Luhan's kindness.

"Today's the day." Luhan started.

"...Yeah..."

 

 

 

"Don't disappoint me Chanyeol. Bring him back safely. His journey has been too far and too long. Baekhyun needs a rest."

And Chanyeol hums. It was all he could do.

 

 

 

 

It was 9 pm sharp when Chanyeol and the others arrived. The exchange was simple, one for one, and not so many people were required to come along.

Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kai were the only witnesses, but those three alone, were as strong as a whole army. The other party came shortly after that, and from the looks of it, there were only three people as well- not including Baekhyun

The three agents said nothing as they observe the arriving car. The door on the other side of the car opened and to none of their expectations, Kyungsoo was the first person who stepped out.

Kai immediately had his hand on his gun as it was an instinct and Kyungsoo who was on the other side notices it as well. It's clear that Kai hates him. It hurts like hell, but Kyungsoo was ready for it. It was a punishment he must face and something he must accept.

He walked to the other side of the van and heaved out a nervous sigh before opening the door. The tension quickly rose as he waited for Baekhyun to step out. And while he offered the latter his hand, he also gave him a piece of paper that only they knew.

"Baekhyun-ah... forgive me." And Kyungsoo gently pulls Baekhyun out of the car, careful not to reopen the wound.

"It's okay..." Baekhyun understand.

 

 

 

 

The other three were somewhat confused at Kyungsoo's behavior, but they let it slide because they saw Baekhyun safe and smiling at them.

Chanyeol immediately took out the necklace and showed it to Daehyun who he was more than sure, was the one sitting in the passenger seat.

"Give it to Kyungsoo, and he'll give you your beloved boyfriend." Chanyeol could hear the smirk in Daehyun's voice and if Baekhyun's life wasn't at stake, he would have taken out his gun and shot him in his head.

Sehun and Kai impatiently stayed back and watched as both sides walk towards each other. Once again, they were confused by the close relationship between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Why are they holding hands? Why does it seem likes Kyungsoo is protecting Baekhyun? And why does Baekhyun hold onto Kyungsoo like he's the only one that matters?

"Fuck Kyungsoo...You're making this so damn complicated." Chanyeol frustratedly muttered, yet it was loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear. And despite his mouth only calling Kyungsoo's name, his mind and eyes remained glued to Baekhyun who was also looking at him dreamily with soft eyes.

Both sides stopped when they were a meter away. Chanyeol's eyes finally averted towards Kyungsoo's, but by then, the latter was already looking at someone else. It took them awhile before they have their eyes connected, but once they did, it was only a matter of business and nothing else. Chanyeol threw the necklace to Kyungsoo, eager to have Baekhyun back. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, caught the necklace mid-air, while pulling Baekhyun to the front. Baekhyun began to walk on his own free will towards Chanyeol, and even so, his hand never separated from Kyungsoo.

Their fingers linger, still desperate to be together, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had separated slowly and painfully.

"Be safe..." Kyungsoo said first.

"Remember our promise," Baekhyun whispered and their hands finally break apart.

"I will," he answered, but at that moment, he already turned around, and no one could hear it except him. "This time. I promise."

 

While the others quickly left, Chanyeol and Baekhyun took their time, taking in every little detail of their reunion. From their touches to their breaths, everything went slowly like they were in their own world. Chanyeol then encircled his arm around Baekhyun's waist, letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

His grip became harder and tighter but he didn't realize it until Baekhyun let out a yelp.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I just miss you soo much. So damn much." Baekhyun shook his head and beamed a soft smile that had Chanyeol relaxed again. The tall agent brought Baekhyun back into his embrace, only this time, he noticed the burning temperature from his lover's body. Chanyeol was about to asks when Baekhyun suddenly dropped in his arms, head resting on his shoulder and hot, labor breath touched his neck. Without a second wasted, he twirled Baekhyun around in panic.

"Baek! Baek! What's wrong? Hey, stay with me!" and while Chanyeol fought hard to have Baekhyun stay awake, he felt a thick substance dripping from his supporting arm. Blood oozed from Baekhyun's shirt, and once again, Chanyeol ran for his life.

 

 

~Chapter 27 End~

 

 

 

 


	28. Unwanted Visitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo wants to keep the last promise he made.

**Words: 1537**

 

Baekhyun was the snow white, the sleeping beauty in his eyes. His silk like skin, button nose, and perfect eye lashes were the perfect descriptions of an angel in his eyes. Baekhyun looks so peaceful when he's asleep, almost as if his life was full of colors and beautiful things. Yet that wasn't the case, it was exact opposite of that.

Despite his calm, unconcious-self, Chanyeol knew deep inside his sleep, Baekhyun was fighting alone against those unpleasant nightmares and torturous memories. 

And despite knowing all of that, he could do nothing but comfort, and comfort some more. He could tell Baekhyun that he is his everything, hug him all night and whisper sweet nothings into his ears, but even so, Chanyeol knows it won't be enough. Not with the new scars and new wounds that was carved upon Baekhyun's physical and metal self. 

_"Fuck! Why is he bleeding? Sehun call Lay!"_

_"This isn't good. This wounds are infected. They starved him!"_

_"Chanyeol you can't come in. This is an emergency."_

_"Cool his temperature. Give him some water! CLEAN HIS WOUNDS!"_

-

-

_"W-What is this? O. X? They branded him?"_

_"Sorry Chanyeol, the wound is too deep. The scar will remain."_

_"This is too much... Chanyeol please save him."_

Luhan's words stay with him for the rest of the days. Knowing exactly what the elder meant by 'save him', Chanyeol thought about what he could say, what he could do for Baekhyun heal again. 

Back when his feelings were still jumbled up, he missed the silent sobs Baekhyun secretly hid when he was raped by Daehyun. He only learned about it after Sehun and Kai talked about it in the office. He learned that Baekhyun was a responsible person and an overly emotional lover, and so the incident back then, shocked him mentally. He blames himself for being raped, but even worse, he blames himself for being a bad lover when he promised he would give everything to _him_. Baekhyun never tells him anything, but he knew Baekhyun blames himself and apologizes every night.

This time is no different. For sure he would blame himself for everything that happened and would assume _he_ would hate him. Hallucination will be created and Baekhyun would only hear fake voices in his mind. _I'm not worth it. Chanyeol deserves more._ But Chanyeol needs to make sure Baekhyun doesn't hear those voices. He needs to make sure, Baekhyun could only hear hisvoice. Only his voice.

Baekhyun will try to hide it again, but Chanyeol knows, his lover's mentality is broken and unstable.

His words might work before and his actions warm him with enough love, but this time, the situation is much worse. Much more traumatizing than before.

If one night had Baekhyun all messed up and depressed, a month would probably break him completely. And worst of all, the branded tattoo on Baekhyun's back would only serve as a prove that indeed, everything was real.

This isn't a fight between Baekhyun and himself anymore, but a battle between the filthy words in Baekhyun's head, and the healing words of his own.

He won't give up on Baekhyun ever. Not until he gets Baekhyun back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sweat sizzle down on his naked body as his arms are stretch helplessly on both sides. Another beg and another plead, but the burning metal just gets closer and closer to his body. He couldn't see what Daehyun was doing behind his back, but the clanking between metals, overwhelming heat in the room, and the helpless screams from Kyungsoo tell him exactly what will happen._

 

_"W-what are you doing?" his lips are shaking, eyes widening in realization and his fingers grabbed onto the chain around his wrist, yanking it in fear._

 

_Baekhyun was scared, and Daehyun likes seeing him begging on his knees._

 

_"Please don't do it. Please, I beg you." It was the first time ever he begged like his life depended on it and begged for real._

 

_"Anything but that." And his cries were unheard._

 

_"Daehyun. Don't do it. Listen! I'll take his position."_

 

_"But it won't be fun if it's you Kyungsoo."_

 

_"It will!! just leave him alone. Haven't you done enough to him?"_

 

_"Nothing is enough Kyungsoo. I claimed him plenty of times, but that wasn't enough either. I'll buy his soul, his heart, his body, his everything -again and again- until no one can buy him except me."_

 

_"Then I'll sell myself to you. No one needs me."_

 

  
_"But that's exactly why Kyungsoo. No one needs you and that's no fun. Unlike you, Baekhyun is still needed by many, and that is something I want to change." he yanked the chain again, and it brought Daehyun's attention back to him. Footsteps then began to clank its way to his direction and he whispers in a mantra, begging the gangster to stop coming his way_ _._   


 

_"I want people to abandon him," his footsteps got louder and so was the shrieking chain, "Throw him away so that I'll be the only one for him to crawl back to."_

 

_"Please don't do it. Please, I beg you. Anything but that."_

 

_step...... step...... step_

 

_"Once I brand him with this. No one will want him anymore."_

 

_Step..... step_

 

_"Don't come near me. Go! G-GO AWAY!!"_

 

_Step..... and the flaming metal was right behind his neck._

 

_"Even if it is his beloved Chanyeol. No one will need you anymore." and the hot rod of fire grilled his skin, melting every cell and flesh beneath it. All he could hear was his own ear bleeding scream and the sizzling sound behind his back like fresh meat being cooked on a pan._

_"He tainted. Dirtied. Owned. Branded. A property." Daehyun pressed harder onto the rod as every word was spat out like venom."He's nothing but a slave now." He's pulling and pulling on his wrist, and if they aren't bleeding, then they are probably broken._

_"Who would want such a whore like him back? Rot and die and no one would even care." The rod finally left, leaving with dead skin and blood dropping on the end of its corner. Baekhyun dropped in exhaustion, panting due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs from his screams._

_"Until then... He would crawl back to me. Because I'm his last choice."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No... don't..."

 

Chanyeol was awakened by soft whimpers in the room. He looked for the source of the whimpers, only to see Baekhyun crying and hyperventilating on the hospital bed.

 

"Baekhyun! W-what wrong?" but the wailing continued to rise and Baekhyun's fingers dig exceptionally deep into his arm. "It's only a dream Baekhyun. They're gone and you're safe here. I'm here with you so you'll be okay." He pushed Baekhyun's shoulder against the mattress and yelled more sweet words hoping to calm him down- wake him up even. But to no avail, Baekhyun stayed deep in his dream and his words aren't reaching at all. 

 

Lost and scared, Chanyeol called the doctor who came in, in a mere minute. They injected a doz]se of sleeping drug into his lover while the nurses pushed him out, saying he can't be inside. And even from behind the thick door, outside of Baekhyun's room, he could still hear a cracking voice begging and begging to be free.

 

The next five minutes continued just like that, but when the sobbing began to drown, his energy drained together with it as he glided down the door.

 

Head against the door, fist pounding so lightly, yet so painfully on it. It was his turn to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Through dozens of guards and security cameras, Kyungsoo finally made it to the window on the third floor where Baekhyun is. He opened it slightly, soundless hoping that even Baekhyun won't be able to hear it.

 

Kyungsoo knew he wasn't allowed in the are, but he made a promise to Baekhyun that he'll be there for his ever step, and that includes now when Baekhyun needs him the most, the only person who could understand his pain. The fact that only he knows what Baekhyun went through made him want to be there by his side and protect him even more. Even though it wasn't the only reason he's here to visit Baekhyun, it was the only reason that encourages him to come.

 

What he didn't expect was the moment he lands his feet on the floor, a gun was pressed right next to his head.

 

"What are you doing here?" It was cold, and heartless not like how he remembered it to be.

 

"Get out or I'll shoot." _It's okay to shoot_. he wanted to say, but he said nothing and walked towards Baekhyun.

 

BANG...

 

The bullet gazes the side of his left cheek but he knew Kai missed it on purpose.

 

"I said leave. I warned you."

 

"I can't. I made a promise." Kyungsoo reached for something in his pocket and placed it on right next to Baekhyun's head.

 

"You never keep promises, so why bother making any?"

 

"That's true, but this time, I have no choice but to keep it."

 

"You fooled me once Do Kyungsoo. Not twice." This time, Kai walked closer to Kyungsoo until the head of the gun was pointing at the back of the latter's head.

 

"Think whatever you want Kai, but I'm going to keep this promise with Baekhyun no matter what... Baekhyun will know what it is when he sees it. You don't have to say anything."

 

"And if I throw it away?"

 

"Then all of you will be in trouble and Baekhyun's life will be in danger." Kyungsoo looked up and stared at Kai in determination. It only lasted a second before he smiles softly. That only result in Kai gripping his gun even harder.

 

_Fuck... Don't smile..._

 

As if Kyungsoo heard that, he dropped the smile and walked away. Half way through the window, though, Kyungsoo stopped, "I'm sorry... and I miss you." 

 

Once again, Kyungsoo left Kai with full holes and mixed feelings. It really wasn't healthy for his heart.

 

 

**~Chapter 28 End~**

 

 

 

 

 


	29. You Never Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo deserves a chance but Baekhyun doesn't he himself doesn't.

Words: 2786. Long chapter!!!!

 

He sighed... It was the first one since that fateful day. 

Ever since he learned about Kyungsoo's betrayal, feeling manipulated was the thing he felt. Or rather it was the only thing he could sense in his heart. Everything else just emptied out and he stopped thinking about the matter, simply because it was too stressful to handle.

Kai thought he had given up on everything and had sworn on taking revenge on Kyungsoo for hurting Baekhyun. But then he saw the skinship and the affection Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had and it made him think otherwise. 

Chanyeol said he was avoiding the problem, but to him, he was simply not ready to face Kyungsoo. Sure he was burning inside and wanted to throw some punches, but the problem was that he know he will do none of that when he sees the latter. When it comes to the man he loves, he was completely clueless on what to do. Without anyone knowing, he was secretly planning the words he wants to say, thinking about the actions he might take, and finally wonders if he could forgive the man.

He hated Kyungsoo, but no doubt, he misses him too... those lips, those eyes, those fingers... everything, he still remembers them, wishing he could hold them like he could a few months ago.

And so for weeks and months, it was a war between the two mixed feelings inside his heart. While the love he has for Kyungsoo were never gone, much less subsided, the grudge he held for the other wasn't fading either. So rather than avoiding the problem, he had made up his mind to find a solution with the little time he has. 

Today was different though because it was a day he went to visit his hyung at the hospital. Lay told them before that Baekhyun needs as much support as possible. Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, and he took turns to come and visit. This was going to be his second visit with Baekhyun and so he wanted to spend the whole day talking, caring and making Baekhyun laugh as hard as possible. So when he entered Baekhyun's room, expecting to be the only visitor, he wasn't ready for the unwanted guest who was trying to climb through the window. With reflex, he took out his gun and hide.

At first, the action was merely self-defense, but when the intruder entered and turned his face to him, he couldn't move.

 _"What happened to your face?"_ There was bruises and blood on the side of his cheek and that was what he wanted to ask, but instead, he said: _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Don't act all innocent and hurt when I was the one who was hurt more."_ Then he wanted to express himself for the first time, but then he said:  _"Get out or I'll shoot."_

BANG!

He couldn't believe he pulled the trigger, but he did and he didn't blame it on himself. It was an action uncalled for, but he was simply protecting himself. Scaring the love of his life away, so that his walls wouldn't break down. It was so obvious to him that his hand was shaking, and he missed the elder's head by a few inches. He wanted to apologize right away for adding another wound on his face, but once again, his lips betrayed him and the words came out so twisted and wrong, _"I said leave. I warned you."_

The conversation went on and even though there were things he didn't want to say, by the end of the conversation, he realized that Kyungsoo still has a heart. At least by the end of the short conversation they exchanged, he knows that Kyungsoo regrets everything, he felt guilty, and he cared for Baekhyun.

     "I'm sorry... and I miss you." They were soft, but he heard it clearly in the quiet empty air. Should he believe that? Is it another one of his trap? Maybe, but they were sincere enough to make his heart wavered and flustered. He wanted to say more, but he fears more misunderstanding words will come out so he forced himself to stay shut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just like that, Kyungsoo left again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sighed again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He put his gun away and look upwards, to stop the tears from falling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "It's okay to cry." Startled by the voice, he looked back to see back to see Baekhyun trying sitting up and smiling at him. 

     "H-Hyung... You're awake."

Groaning and trying to get up, he smiled. "Since the gun shot you made. It kinda startled me awake." 

Kai went to his side and immediately apologized, almost forgetting about what happened until the silence came back and all they did was stare at each other. Time went on as they observed one another. While Baekhyun simply stared at how thin his little brother had gotten and how thick those eye bags are under his tired eyes, Kai eyed his scars, the fresh bruises, the needles, the dry lips, and the cold, dead eye that Baekhyun had. It was a heartbreaking moment for the both of them, but soon enough, they found each other hands and brought the other into a strong embrace. 

     "I missed you so much."

     "I missed you too."

Baekhyun was brave, he didn't shed a tear, but he was also afraid, knowing fully well that if he did, they would never stop falling. Kai, on the other hand, lets it all out, listening to the words Baekhyun had told him. _It's okay to cry_

Baekhyun who was watching and waiting for Kai to calm down giggled and teased the younger for being such a kid. Yet he was glad to see the latter acting like a kid again. He had always wanted Kai to loosen up a little. Acting like an adult was really tiring and bad for his health and Kai had been doing since such a young age. It's okay if its just one day. It's okay to be a baby and be selfish because in Baekhyun's eyes, Kai will always be his little brother and he will always be there to help him.

That had been true even now. Only this time, he'll make it as an exception and ask Kai for a favor. A wish that he can't do alone.

     "Kai-ah... Do me a favor will you?"

     "What is it?"

     "Keep Chanyeol as far away from me as possible."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Day one went by fine.

Day two was nice because every test and examination that Lay showed Baekhyun's condition were healthy and positive.

Day three was relaxing because Kai got permission to take Baekhyun out to the park.

Day four was tiring because Kai was busy and he couldn't come to visit Baekhyun. That day, Chanyeol plead to come in, but of course, he pretended like he was sleeping.

Day five... Day five was when Baekhyun went back into his small dark world because of a certain nightmare that kept him from sleeping.

And day six was the day he got better, but it was also the day that he decided to have a bittersweet talk with Kai.

It was the third time Kai visited and the time was spent with Kai cutting some fruit for Baekhyun. While the younger hummed a song as he cut the fruit, Baekhyun stares at the playing TV with an almost emotionless expression. He couldn't care less on what was on the show because he was too occupied with the stuff with the stuff in his mind. Despite knowing everything about him, Kai still loves him and stayed by his side. Even so, he was still afraid that one day, those vicious words that Daehyun used would come true, that no one would need him anymore and leave him for real. Fear and shame crept up once again as he sees himself being contaminated with blood and cums, spread naked on the dirty floor and eat with nothing but his fingers. Soon enough, he became too insecure that he only allowed Kai and Sehun to see him.

Ever since he became more self-conscious of himself, he began to keep more secrets and emotions to himself. It was pointless to tell someone who doesn't understand anyway. They didn't go through the same pain as he did. Only Kyungsoo did. Only Kyungsoo and him.

Kai, Sehun... and even Chanyeol... they were all the same. They might know what he went through, but not actually experience it first hand. So it was impossible for him to share his feelings. The only person who could understand him, know him by heart, and doesn't give him those pitiful eyes were Kyungsoo. With Kyungsoo, he wasn't afraid... afraid of being rejected, hurt, and betrayal. 

No one knows that Kyungsoo was just another victim. They don't see him in the same light but the truth was that everything was just a trap and Kyungsoo happened to be the fly that was stuck in the web. People look at him and shower him with care and love, but throw bricks and hate when it comes to Kyungsoo. They only see him as a betrayer, a player, and a backstabber. That might have been true, but that was long ago when he was blinded by love and hate. It's different now because he realized his mistake and is now repenting for his mistake. The latter even plays the role of a villain. Sales off his body locks away his heart and allows other people (friends and family) to label him as a betrayer.

Everything Kyungsoo did... was for him. 

Byun Baekhyun wasn't the only one who suffered and shouldn't be the only who get special treatment. Do Kyungsoo too had suffered. He was there with as well, in his hellish dream where people hurt and only knows how to hurt. People need to know that, and that is the next mission he must do. 

     "Kai..." he sounded so broken in the whisper.

The younger who was happily cutting the fruit looked up, finally sensing that something was wrong. "What is it hyung? Are you hurt? Should I call the doctor."

     "No..." Baekhyun shook his head. "Kai..."

     "Yes?"

     "What do you think of me?"

     "I think that you're strong person, someone who everyone wishes to be and some-"

     "No...That's not what I meant. What do you think of me after what happened?" On the verge of crying, Baekhyun finally looked at Kai.

     "Hyung... It doesn't matter to me. I don't give two shits if you were fucked by dozens of guys, branded or if your hands were stained with blood. it doesn't matter because you're still the same. The same Byun Baekhyun that I love and adore. The Byun Baekhyun that was strong, beautiful, and perfect.

     " _Was_...I _was_ strong, beautiful, and perfect. But not anymore _._ " Salty drops of water flowed down on his beautiful face as he chokes out. "And since I'm not strong, beautiful, and perfect anymore. No one would want me anymore, right? You, Sehun, and Chanyeol... none of you need me any more right?"

     "No, no, no, no, no, no! It's not like that. Don't listen to their words. Don't care about what they say. In my eyes... In _our_ eyes. You're still the strong person who never gives up, the beautiful leader who built this home for everyone and the perfect person who we can never be replaced."

     "Then what about Kyungsoo...? Isn't he the same? Isn't he the same Kyungsoo who you love so much?"

Kai opened his mouth, only to close it back. There wasn't anything that he could say. Fists clenched and jaw locked, he spat out: "No. Kyungsoo is different. He's not the same and he changed into someone I can no longer reach. I don't know who he is anymore."

At that point, Baekhyun felt rage rising in the pit of his stomach.

     "He's not the same because people change. You can't reach him because you're not willing to climb. AND YOU DON'T KNOW HIM BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO FIND OUT!" The outrage took both of them by surprise, but Baekhyun didn't stop, he continued to let go of the frustrations he had been holding for days. "How long are you going to hide and pretend like _you're_ the victim? Why is it that you spend so much time searching for _my_ scars and heal them, while you completely turn around when it comes to Kyungsoo. Without willing to hear _his_  fucking side of the story. Without hearing _his_ reasons. You went ahead and blamed him for everything that happened. It wasn't even his fault, to begin with. It was _my_ fault. Mine and Chanyeol's fault that this had happened. Yet, you ignored that fact, only sticking to a one-sided story that comes from everyone else, _but_ the victim himself!" Baekhyun stopped for a while, taking the missing breathe that he couldn't take in during his outburst.

     "Kyungsoo wasn't the only one who changed. You changed as well... into a delusional, cocky brat that doesn't even try to find out why the love of his life lied in the _first place_." Baekhyun scoffed. "And you said you loved him. You haven't even asked about his well-being. Not even once."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai couldn't deny. Every word that came out of Baekhyun was so spot on that he left him no space to argue back. When has he changed into someone so delusional, cocky, and........ a brat? 

     "He's just like me Kai... He went through the same thing I did and he bore the same scars as I did. No one knows, but Kyungsoo was the one who stopped Daehyun from abusing me. He was also the one who was willing to go through those torturous times with me just so he could save me and get me out of there alive. No one knows, but he was the only one who stitched up my soul and saved the last bit of sanity left inside me. No one knows either that he is replacing me in that purgatory chamber, getting raped, and getting torn apart just to get the information in that USB for us. And no one knows... No one in this fucking place knows that he branded himself with this fucking mark!" Baekhyun ripped the band-aids on the scar under his neck and showed it to Kai. "In guilt and in regret. He does it to himself over and over again, until there's nothing left to break." Baekhyun's tone was low and sounded more like an angry growl, rather than hateful bash.

     "He wasn't even asking for forgiveness. He's simply saying sorry every single second because it became a habit. Yet, how many of those 'sorry's' did you people hear? None. That's right. None! How many more times does he have to say it for you to _hear_? And how many more times does he have to torture himself to show you that he's atoning for his mistakes?"

     "I... I didn't know." 

     "Of course you didn't know. You _never_ ask. You just shoot him, and kick him out like what you did earlier."

Kai finally understands the fresh bruise and blood on Kyungsoo face from earlier now...

Eyes brimming red and water poles flooded his cheek as his body shook, knuckle clenched and lips shivering in guilt.

     "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

     "I'm not the one you should be saying that too, right?. Say it to Kyungsoo. Say it to the one who needs it most." This time, Baekhyun sounded calmer, and softer, stretching a hand out to Kai's head and patted on it slightly. "You still love him, don't you? Give yourself a chance to understand him and give him a chance to explain himself. It's never too late to start anew, so don't give up." 

Still crying, face buried on Baekhyun's bed, Kai nodded furiously. Baekhyun continued to stroke Kai's head gently, smiling a little, happy because his words manage to reach Kai. 

Even so, Baekhyun is such a hypocrite. It's not too late? Give it a chance? Forgiving? They were exactly the things he can't do for himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Behind the doors, Luhan, Sehun, and Chanyeol listened to every word that Baekhyun had to say. And while Sehun hugged a crying Luhan in shame, Chanyeol leaned against the wall and asked no one in particular.

     "What about you? Aren't you going to give yourself a chance?"

 

 

**~Chapter 29 End~**

 


	30. Purified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart wants what it wants.

Words: 2191

* * *

 

For two weeks, Chanyeol had been lurking around the hospital to observe Baekhyun. It was clear to him why Baekhyun requested Kai to block him from visiting, however, he never understood why Baekhyun has to always keep things to himself. He understands that Baekhyun has been exposed to some traumatizing events and that he needed time to himself to recover. But the fact that it's been two weeks in and Baekhyun hasn't been showing any improvement angers him greatly.

Baekhyun never knew that Chanyeol came to the hospital every day, so of course, he doesn't know that Chanyeol could hear his sobs, his suffering and pleads either. Chanyeol, on the other hand, tortures himself every night by listening to Baekhyun's soft and trembling voice, pleading for his help.

 

     "Chan... ugh... Chanyeol. Please... s-save me."

 

Baekhyun was begging to be saved, and everytime he heard his name being called, he felt like a part of him died as well. It wasn't like he didn't try when Baekhyun went missing, it's just that he was too slow. If only he worked a little bit faster, sleep a little less and didn't eat at all, Baekhyun would have been better. He wouldn't fall so deep. 

 

If only he was stronger. If only he didn't become Baekhyun's weakness. Baekhyun would have been the greatest, the unbeatable person that he should be.

 

     "Don't leave... no... Chanyeol, stop them."

 

Chanyeol never knew he hated his name so much. It hurts, and his ears bleed when his own name is being called. _Please, someone, stop that voice. Someone, please help Baekhyun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
     "Chanyeol... hyung?" A soft whisper woke him up and it was only then, that he realized he had fallen asleep on the floor last night. 

     "You know, this isn't healthy for you. I know you're worried about Baekhyun hyung, but bringing your computer to the hospital and then sleeping here everyday isn't going to make things better. If Baekhyun sees you like this, he'll-"

     "But he won't see me. He banned me. Remember?" He interrupted, trying to stand up at the same time. His neck hurts and his back aches, but it was better than sleeping in Baekhyun's apartment. Ever since Baekhyun went missing, he had been sleeping on his lover's bed, missing him too much to stay away from his scent for even a few minutes. But with Baekhyun finally back, there was no reason for him to be in that empty house. 

     "Now that you're here, I'll be leaving for work. Call me when you're done." Call him over obsessive, overprotective, but he needs to make sure Baekhyun is safe at all times and that he's not leaving ever again. Chanyeol didn't even give Sehun a chance to reply as he strolled away in his most sloppy attire.

Before Sehun could walk into Baekhyun's room, he let out a calming release before entering with a full smile on his face. With his happy go lucky face, goody-two-shoes eye smile, he was able to make Baekhyun smile like an idiot. 

Unlike Kai who spent his time with Baekhyun in a well-mannered peace, Sehun likes to make it loud and crazy. He showcased his games and prepared jokes like a little kid playing with his brother, and through it all, Baekhyun once again, didn't complain. While Kai was the brother who gave him peace and an escape from stress, Sehun was the one who made his life full of life, laughter, and colors. The both of them helped him balance his life, even helping him build back the strength he had lost.

Even so, Baekhyun knew the percent of his recovery could never reach a hundred. After all, neither Sehun or Kai could heal the holes and the cracks of his heart and his soul. The only person who could possibly stitch back his wounds and pull him back up is none other than Park Chanyeol, his lover, the one he exile from his life.

For many nights, Baekhyun had a wish... a wish that would include Chanyeol embracing him in his tight, warm arms, a wish that included Chanyeol nursing him back to health, and a wish that included Chanyeol still loving him despite everything that happened. 

A wish that won't be fulfilled because of his low self-esteem and insecurities. Baekhyun was scared. Baekhyun was afraid. Nothing is alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Every day was the same and Chanyeol was getting too tired of everything. Just why the fuck is Baekhyun locking himself in there if he knows he can't handle it alone? Just why is Baekhyun locking him away when clearly, he was all Baekhyun needs. Baekhyun is banning him from getting closer but when nightfall and it gets too suffocated, he would call "Chanyeol" and "Chanyeol" over again to be by his side. 

It's absurd. It's complicated and Chanyeol can't understand Baekhyun. No... it's because he understands Baekhyun too well that everything is complicated and unreasonable. 

     "You selfish bastard. Why do you always keep things to yourself?" 

 

     "Enough... Chan-" And Chanyeol slammed his fist against the wall behind him loudly before he could hear the rest of his name.

 

_You need me, Baekhyun. You need me to save you because you are practically begging me to break down that door and hug you so tight until you pass out. So no matter how much you try to deny it... Baekhyun, your heart will never lie._

 

     "No more hiding Baekhyun. I'll pull you out of that shelf even if it means using force."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "Baekhyun, you can be discharged today."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "I'll drive you to your house hyung."

 

     "Can't I stay at your house, Kai?"

 

     "No... You're going home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the front door, Kai helped Baekhyun by unlocking the door and bringing in his bag. Yet, he didn't walk past the kitchen before dropping the bags in his hands. Baekhyun finds it suspicious, but he was distracted by Kai's playful smirk and insult that is "you should work out a little, you're getting fat."

 

Baekhyun pouted, and Kai laughed, giving his hyung a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "Remember. No matter what, stay strong and fight for what you love, okay??" The elder hummed in response before escorting Kai to the door. With a wave and good night wish, Baekhyun closed the door, and retreat back to his shell.

 

Lost in his own world of worries and concerns, Baekhyun failed to feel a present behind him. As long arms began to circle around his waist, Baekhyun flinched forward in surprise and turned around to punch the man in the face, but his elbow was blocked instead and his wrists were grabbed by the man. Before he realized it, he was pushed against the wall, trapped by the man's strong arms and angry lips. 

 

     "Mfff!" In panic and in fear, he tried to resist by kicking and punching the man, but to no vail, the grip only gets stronger and their lips crashed even harder. The harsh treatment suddenly triggers the memories of his tortures and rapes everyday. The kiss managed to muffled his cries but the fear and panic in his heart only got worst.

 

Chanyeol seems to have noticed the uncontrollable trembling and tears on Baekhyun's face so he parted to calm Baekhyun down. He knew this would happen, but this was the only way.

 

"It's me," Chanyeol whispered shortly, but the truth was that he wanted to apologize for not being able to explain what he was trying to do and apologize for bringing back the unwanted memories into Baekhyun's mind. 

"It's me Chanyeol." Baekhyun managed to hear the second time and his body immediately felt lighter. The hands that felt so harsh before is now making him feel safe and protected. The angry kiss that he thought would eat him inside out is now becoming more gentle and more soft against his own. In just a few minutes, Baekhyun could already fell his heart healing. 

The horror before his eyes washed away like a swift of wind and until he has enough courage to open his eyes, he would stay there to feel the love from Chanyeol's caring hands. 

It took minutes later for Baekhyun to have the courage to open his eyes and for a few second, Baekhyun stared into Chanyeol's eyes, admiring those beautiful chocolate orbs and the strength they held while their lips still connected. Yet the admiration didn't last very long as the anxiety begin to build up and his nerves feel alarmed at how close Chanyeol is.

_Why is Chanyeol here? Chanyeol shouldn't be touching him. It would only dirty his hands._

Baekhyun fought hard with his petite body and short limbs, but unlike that first time when he used every bit of his strength, Baekhyun finds his muscle weakening and left fragile beneath Chanyeol's touch. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, never gave up on Baekhyun. He hoisted the latter up with his head tilted and a leg between Baekhyun's. All to deepen the kiss. All to make Baekhyun submit. The long battle only ended with Baekhyun's losing his breath and Chanyeol took his chance to enter the hot realm. The taller man didn't even give Baekhyun a chance to act as he kept attacking him with his munching lips and lurking tongue.

Chanyeol wetted every corner of Baekhyun's mouth, smearing his saliva until they are even mixed with the other. He sucks harder on Baekhyun's lower lips and sweet tongue. It's sweet on his taste bub and he likes it to every bit. His tongue twirled in circles, claiming every inch in Baekhyun's cavern and while he's at it, he purposefully touches the ceiling muscle, teasing it with kitty lick. When Baekhyun moan, Chanyeol knew he won this battle. 

With every push and pull, he did with his lover, he wanted to tell Baekhyun that he loves him to no end. Every time he forced Baekhyun to feel his wet tongue, he wanted the latter to know that he is his everything. And with every sucks and nip, he did on his swollen lips, he wanted Baekhyun to understand that he won't abandon him even if he is forced to.

The tender kisses and unsaid word didn't go unnoticed to Baekhyun. Like how Chanyeol can read and understand him like an open book, he can do the same to Chanyeol. Without a doubt, Baekhyun can feel the emotion Chanyeol is trying to convey to him. 

Chanyeol has always been good at telling people what he wants and expressing his feels. He, on the other hand, finds it hard to express his needs. He resisted the fact that he needs Chanyeol in his life because he felt unworthy.......unworthy of Chanyeol's love. He doesn't deserve Chanyeol because, for all he knows, he had only cause burden and pain. It would be selfish to ask for his love knowing that they can never be a normal couple, much less a normal relationship.

In the near future, Chanyeol will get tired and he'll leave with painful memories. And when Chanyeol leaves, he will use the same words Daehyun did and hurt him even more. Baekhyun would rather die than hear Chanyeol say those words. So, Baekhyun decided he rather save himself then take the risk. He banned Chanyeol away from his life, in fear........in pain.

Baekhyun swore on his life that he would never see Chanyeol again, never touch him again or even call his name again, yet here he is having a hard time stopping what his heart truly wants. With hands that went against his will, they moved to hold Chanyeol's face to deepen the kiss. His lips are moving at the latter's pace, trying to consume all of the affection that Chanyeol was given him.

Little by little, the aggressive kisses turns into moanful slow ones. Baekhyun's tongue tentatively smoothes over his lover's bottom lips and push forwards into Chanyeol's realm. Against his tongue, Chanyeol kept licking it like a piece of candy. The kiss only gets more anxious and dire, but that's just how much they love and miss each other. And despite his mind kept saying that this is wrong, his body moves the opposite, knowing that everything is right. 

Baekhyun can't deny it anymore, or rather, he can't listen to the words in his mind anymore......it will only tarnish him even more. Chanyeol loves him and he can't live without the latter being by his side. He knows that because the moment Chanyeol touch his skin, every swelling scars, wounds and hole in his heart immediately heal. No more blood sipping out of deep cracks, no more screams in his head and no more insecurities in his heart. This heart is stronger now. There are so much will and desire radiated from his heart that it even purify his contaminated mind.

So when Chanyeol stopped kissing and only have their lips touch to whispered 'I love you', Baekhyun believes it and said it back.

"hm....I love you too."

 

~Chapter 29 End~

 


	31. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is a stubborn man but Chanyeol is there to make him understand

**Words: 2886**

Every soft kiss tasted like sweet cotton candy in his mouth. He loves how those tender lips lapped against his and he especially loves it how those lips belong to Chanyeol, the man he loves more than his own life. Chanyeol was the only one who could wreck him so bad with just innocent touches and pure love confession. 

They moved so slow, tasting the same place over and over again. But even so, it was enough to send electric waves throughout his body, making him numb...so numb.

Words can't explain how much they yearn for each other nor could they explain how much they desire to feel each other love. Like oxygen, they depend on it to breathe, and like water, it was an essential source in their life. How crucial it was for this feeling to be passed on. It would have been an unimaginable life without their other half.

Chanyeol knows he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Baekhyun felt it too, only that he's going through a denying stage and is trying to overcome everything by himself. If only he could tell Baekhyun that the problem lies in his strength. The power to deal with pain by himself, the power to keep things to himself and the power to fight alone in the darkness. Chanyeol understands that it his job that gave him these unhealthy habits, but things are differently now and Baekhyun needs to learn how to rely on other. It wouldn't be an easy task to change Baekhyun daily routine, but Chanyeol was ready. He was going to force Baekhyun to learn how to lean on other and ask for help. Especially him, his boyfriend, his lover, his other half. 

It was about time Baekhyun put it into his head that Park Chanyeol will always be there him: no matter how low and high or even when the world is ending. 

Baekhyun is a stubborn man and Chanyeol knows that his words will never reach through his thick head. Both of them are spies for a reason. They learn from experience and only understand when they feel it first hand. So with his large fingers, Chanyeol made sure to tangled their hands together, securing it so tight until it bruised. 

Their lips stayed lock as Baekhyun initiated the first tongue twist. Chanyeol gladly answered back as he flicked his tongue and sucked on the wet muscle so hard and long, making Baekhyun moan and tensed in his touch. Again and again, Chanyeol feast on his mouth, eating him so deep he could feel it near his throat. But instead of chocking on the thrusting tongue, he moaned, loving how it was exploring his inner realm like it owns it. 

With every swirl and tug, Baekhyun felt so worshiped. The overwhelming pleasure and arousal had his knees weak and shaking. Chanyeol untangled their hands only to lift him up and pressed him against the door. He instantly wrapped his legs around the male's waist, and arms automatically circled around the neck in front of him. Every thrust against his crotch was so sinfully erotic and taunting that it left Baekhyun whining for more. 

The sound of wet lips lapping and sucking on their lips sound so much better in between Baekhyun's moan. "Mhh..nh" Their sensation doubles when they close their eyes and relax.

The tightness in their pants was bad enough as their hard cock rubbed against their thick jean. But Chanyeol just had to add on the friction as he dry humped him with quick fast shots.

"Nh...Chanyeol" So soft, yet so needy, "more" Baekhyun plead for more of Chanyeol's love.

They kept kissing until the lung burns and only for a second did Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to breathe before crashing their lips again. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to beg to be filled and beg for his touch, because only this way, will Baekhyun remember how much he needed him in his life. The fact Byun Baekhyun can't live without Park Chanyeol must be bury deep inside him because only that way will Baekhyun learn that there'll alway someone for him to go back to. 

Yes. Chanyeol is his home, a place where he could be protected from the rain, the sun, starvation, and evilness of this world. Baekhyun understands now just how safe these long arms are and deep these kisses mean, but now that he trust it with everything he has, he knows he will demand more and have more hopes. But that's okay, because Chanyeol, will give him everything he wants.

So it didn't matter if he pleads so shamelessly, "please Chanyeol...touch me" or talk so dirtily. The latter will comply and make him feel even better.

Against the door, Chanyeol took off Baekhyun's shirt and unbuckled the tight jean. Baekhyun pushed the both of them away from the door demanding to be carried to a different location more fitting. Chanyeol could only walk so far to the living room as Baekhyun was already finished with unbuttoning his shirt.Cloth flies the moment he lay Baekhyun down on the carpet. 

There, Chanyeol attacked the side of Baekhyun's neck, biting it so hard until it reddens bruise. The latter whimpered at the harsh treatment, but when soft kisses slowly lap the wounds, they were replaced with love marks and Baekhyun moan to every touch instead.

Their body heat rises, producing small droplets of sweat here and there. Chanyeol licked away the sweat trickling down on Baekhyun's jawline while the latter had his hands roaming on his chest. Chanyeol spread Baekhyun legs wide apart, sitting in between them where he purposefully let their cock rust against each other. 

"Ah.. S-stop teasing. Chan, touch me" To Baekhyun please, Chanyeol began touching him on his sensitive nibbles but he whined in disappointment, knowing that Chanyeol was still ignoring his harden shalf. He wanted to plead again when their body touch, but  Chanyeol twitched and rub his nubs and that took his attention instead. "Be patient Baekkie" Chanyeol would say, but how can he be patient when Chanyeol kept arousing him, tempting him to ask for more?

He hated how sinfully good Chanyeol was with his tongue. They play with his nibbles, rolling his wet muscle against his purging nibbles. "Ah!" He whined even more like a bitch when Chanyeol prode his tongue into the very core of his nibbles and eat him inside out. For minutes, the male switched from one side to another, entertaining him to no end. 

For a little while, Baekhyun was able to rest and catch his breath when Chanyeol trailed his lips downwards. But when Baekhyun finally notice where Chanyeol was heading to, he left breathing hard again, anticipating the next patch of pleasure that will take him on a rollercoaster ride. Wet tongue slowly, and he means very slowly, slides up and down on his shelf as if it was contouring every plump vein purging out of his dick. Moaning, he covered his eyes with fisted hands. Together with his tongue, Chanyeol smoothly massages his thick thigh and pulled up high against his chest. "Suck it....blow me, Chan."

Such vulgar words....but Chanyeol like them so much. From bottom up, he sneakily makes his way to the top when he dipped in and taste the bittersweet precum off his lover's erection. Baekhyun moaned so loud, screaming his name and something like 'feels so good'

Chanyeol took his time devouring the length in his mouth and Baekhyun on the other hand, thrust upwards to quicken the pace. They met half way when Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun back down and continue the rest himself. 

"I told you to be patient" Baekhyun whined when there were vibrations around his thickness.

"B-But I ca-Ah!" Chanyeol suddenly suck on his cock again and it felt so good, he lost his voice. Baekhyun loves the way the hot cavern wrapped around his cock, moving up and down ever so lazily. instinctively, his fingers tangled in the latter' messy hair and push him down onto to his needy shaft. He wants more. "Chanyeol, faster."

Finally complying with Baekhyun's request, Chanyeol pumps his head faster and faster on the hard muscle in his mouth. Every dip matches with a lewd moan and while Baekhyun was already dying in pleasure, Chanyeol added his hand at the end of his thickness and jack the rest of what he couldn't swallow. 

His dick jabbed the back of Chanyeol's throat so hard, it almost felt like he was fucking the latter's mouth. Damn.... its only been a few minutes and he was already close to his climax. Baekhyun tried to hold back. He wanted to extend the pleasuring session and wanted to drag it for as long as he can, but when Chanyeol inserts a finger in his throbbing hole with no warning, he screamed so loud, shouting the loath of seed into Chanyeol's mouth.

Baekhyun wants to apologize for coming too early and for not doing his share, but the image of Chanyeol's mouth dripping with cum while drinking them was so fucking sexy, it had him hard again. "You're mean Baekkie. You didn't wait for me." The finger inside him moved so lightly, almost like it was asking for Baekhyun attention. "I-I'll cum again. So, please.....Please fuck me this time."

"Ah!" The finger curled upward and rut his inner walls so painfully good. Head thrown back and finger gripping onto thin air, Baekhyun could feel the finger scratching and tease him as it thrust in and out. 

Chanyeol on the hand enjoys teasing his lover, liking the way Baekhyun wiggle so shamelessly and needy under his touch. With flush cheeks, bangs wet, and mouth hanging in silence scream, Baekhyun was a piece of art given to him by god. No other man can be as beautiful as Baekhyun, and for sure, no other human on this planet can make him feel so good like him. 

Feeling satisfied, Chanyeol reward Baekhyun by thrust his finger faster and deeper into the tight hole. Half a minute passed and Chanyeol replaces his single finger with a double digit. Baekhyun mewd again, grinding down for more on his long fingers. Chanyeol took his chance to capture the elder's mouth when he was moaning, and roam the hot realm, tasting the sweet saliva that he was so addicted to. All together, they made out in a slimy, sloppy tongue play while Chanyeol fucks the elder's hole with his fingers.

He scissors the entrance, then ramped his fingers deeper until he finds Baekhyun's sensitive prostrate. A yelp was heard and he smiled into the kiss, knowing that this very spot will be destroyed later when he switch out his fingers for his throbbing cock.

"Ah! Ah!... Come on Chanyeol. Fuck me.....Let me feel you inside me." Baekhyun can't wait anymore, not when Chanyeol finally found his favorite spot.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me and I'll do just that." Chanyeol leans away, but his fingers kept going in and out of the tight hole. "Tell me, and I'll make you feel so good."

Breathing hard, Baekhyun reaches out for Chanyeol's. The latter lean in once again, and as their lips crashed in another heated kiss, Baekhyun said what he wanted. "I want you to put in your thick, long dick into my asshole and fuck me with everything you have- Ah!Yes, like that. Make it go deep. Jab it hard. Make me scream your name and make me say vulgar words. Tell me you love me, whispers my name so sweetly and -ah!- let me feel your love."

There were so much more on the list, but his speech was cut short when Chanyeol suddenly takes out his fingers and without hesitation, thrust in his thickness. He screamed, eyes teary from the sudden intrusion. He breathes in pain, mouth biting on his lower lips to deal with his asshole being stretched to its fullest. 

"Relax" He can't. "This is your punishment Baekhyun. For keeping everything to yourself. For not asking for help. For not depending on me." Chanyeol lean down and lick away his tears, "Today, I will make you remember whose's name you will scream when you're in pain. And today, I will make you understand that only I can wreck you like this." the latter piston his dick slow and deep, grinding down with every word." Not even those bastard that raped you. No!" Chanyeol grunt, thrusting faster and faster against Baekhyun's clenching walls. " Only me Baekhyun. Only I can."

Pain and pleasure mix together: It wasn't a combination Baekhyun like to feel at the same time because it wrecks him so hard, he could just die. "Ah! Yes! F-Fuck me......There Chanyeo!--Ah!--Fuck me there and make me forget." The tip of Chanyeol's dick jammed his prostrate again and again and it felt like heaven when it hit so accurately. HIs legs were raised and spreading wide. In this position, Chanyeol went deeper, finally, the whole length is inside him. He knows because he could feel the base of Chanyeol's crotch hitting against his cleft and the loud slaps of their skin got louder and louder.

The sound of grunts, moans and wet lewl noises was music to their ears. "I love you Baekhyun. I love you so much." Chanyeol confessed.

"Ugh! M-Me too....Ah! Love Park Chan" 

Their body shift on the carpet and when Chanyeol thrust in extra hard, Baekhyun hit the table's leg near his head. Baekhyun whimpered and Chanyeol apologize with kisses and love marks on his neck. 

While enjoying his bud being abuse, Baekhyun could feel the veins of the latter's dick between his muscle. They felt uncomfortably good as its purge and scratched his inner walls. "Faster! More" and Chanyeol complied, bending his legs high until he was folded in half to fuck him harder and deeper. His voice was raspy from too many moans and screams, but that didn't stop him from saying 'yes, like that'.

"Remember Baekhyun, only I can make you beg like this. Only my dick can make you feel this good. Tell me you want more." Baekhyun repeats that word like a mantra. "You won't get to rest today Byun- ugh- I will you fuck all day. All night." and Baekhyun could only moan in pleasure. 

While drowning themselves in pleasure, Baekhyun whined about the pain on his back. It's been rubbing against the carpet for too long and now its all red and sore. He whined when his hole emptied out, crawling on four. But the lost of heat was soon refilled when Chanyeol's dick dig in his stretched hole. His rosy entrance sucked in the thick shalf so hungrily, twitching so hard to be filled.

Once again, the latter abused his prostate from behind. Slap...Slap...slap... His skin was red and bruised. "s-stroke me" he pleads when a hand grabs onto his erection. Chanyeol pumps his thickness in sync with his thrust. In and out. Up and down. And Chanyeol was so brutal, he held onto the table for support.

He felt so thrilled. So good. So filled. So connected when they move like one.

"Come with me Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispered in his ear and the hot air made him quivered so bad.

Chanyeol increased his speed again at the end and Baekhyun clenched his walls on the thickness inside him. A few more second and they both moan in satisfaction. Chanyeol shoots hot cum into Baekhyun's channel while the other released his in the taller's hands. Chanyeol settles inside Baekhyun, waiting for the rest of his load to come out and at the same time, allow them to feel the aftermath of their ejection. 

For a little while, they stayed in that position, resting and catching their breath. Chanyeol bends down and kissed his lover on his back, but when he touch the 'sinful tattoo' near his neck, Baekhyun yelp, somehow trembling. "C-Chanyeol"

"It's okay. It's okay. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because I love everything about you. Even if this scar is here....... It doesn't matter." 

Chanyeol moved again, wanting his lover to forget and be distracted by his touch. Just like that, they went for another round, before taking it to their room. True to Chanyeol's words. Baekhyun didn't get any rest for the next four hours. But in return, Baekhyun didn't let Chanyeol sleep the next morning. Licking and tongue playing with his lips while grinding their crotch together. Chanyeol woke up with a hard dick and Baekhyun dipping down on it.

Because of that, they had to take the day off of work. Too tired and too sore, they just cuddle to sleep. Thankfully, no phone calls or disturbance were made, but they knew, Kai and Sehun were the ones that made it possible.

"Should I make something for us tonight? We haven't eaten since yesterday," Baekhyun shook his head and nuzzle closer to the side of Chanyeol's neck. "Ani....stay here with me. Just call Kai or Sehun to bring us something."

"Why not order then?"

"Cause ordering means fast food and fast food isn't good for your health." Chanyeol laughed so hard. Finally... Baekhyun is back.

"Ok. I'll call all of them. Let's clean up."

With a smile, they went to the bathroom together. 

Just leaving this here cause he looks awfully like Baek.

 

Just leaving this here cause he looks awfully like Baek.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is one step late and Kyungsoo is one step ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, Please read the previous one.

Words: 2619

Obviously, their morning wasn't simply taking 'bath' and getting clean. There were tongues and thrusting involved in the bath tub and an extra hour in warm water. but even so, when they finished, their friends hasn't come.

Baekhyun put on his clothes and sat on the bed, cleaning his damped hair with the towel hanging on his shoulder. Upon seeing his adorable lover lazily dry his hair, Chanyeol walked to where Baekhyun and sat right in front of him. Baekhyun looked up when the bed dip and he barely got the chance to see Chanyeol's face before drier towel falls on his head and a pair of bigger hands grab on his head.

"At least, use a dryer towel or else your hair will never dry." Large hands began to ruffle his hair, together with the towel on both sides of his head.

"Your towel isn't much dryer than mine Yeollie." Baekhyun pout.

"At least it's bigger than yours and suck out more water."

"Big as in, big like my mouth when I suck your dick?" Baekhyun smirk, making sure to repeat the same words Chanyeol did.

"No. Big as in, big like my dick when I shove it in your ass and you suck on it like a horny rabbit." Chanyeol smirked back, lifting the towel up a little higher to let Baekhyun see it. "You're such a tease." Baekhyun protest, but allowed Chanyeol to continue drying his hair. "But I love it so much." And the smaller male jumped onto Chanyeol, pushing him down on the mattress and kiss the living shit out of him.

It only took Chanyeol a pull on his body that the both of them change their position. Chanyeol is caging Baekhyun in between his arms and legs and Baekhyun is giggling like a teenage girl with sparkly eyes. "I love you too. More than you could ever think Hyunnie." 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol harshly and connect their lips once again, "Doesn't Hyunnie sound like honey?"

"What? So you want to be call honey then? Honey?"

"It doesn't sound bad, but I still prefer Hyunnie?"

"What is the difference again?"

"Don't know."

"So what the problem again?"

"I have no idea." 

Really, they were both childish but the smug on Baekhyun's face was so cute Chanyeol had no choice to tackle him on the bed and kiss him everywhere. On the lips, on the cheek, on the eyes lid, on the jawline, on the back of his ear and every other place Chanyeol could possibly think off. It was too much that it tickles every vein in Baekhyun's body but smaller male could do nothing but sperm beneath the giant man.

"hahaha... wait-no!.....haha stop. stop tickling me."

"That's what you get for you being so cute." Chanyeol kept doing as he please and only when Baekhyun began tearing up that Chanyeol decided to stop teasing his lover.

For all that time as Chanyeol wait for Baekhyun to calm down and catch his breath, he observes and admires the beauty beneath him. No matter how many time he looks at Baekhyun's smooth, silk like skin stills, beautiful chocolate brown orbs, button nose and small yet plump lips, they still remain so perfect, so chanting in his very eyes. 

Baekhyun was like a piece of work that was sculpted just for him. And did he mention Baekhyun's voice? Oh, they were so sexy yet so melodic and warm in his ears that it makes him feel sizzling and warm every time he hears it.

Chanyeol didn't know he was starring in awe until Baekhyun asked him.

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" Chanyeol shook his head and smile.

"You're just so beautiful I can't help but stares. So beautiful. So gorgeous." Chanyeol caresses the side of Baekhyun cheek and the latter leaned against it to kiss it lightly.

"Cheesy bastard." It was the first time Baekhyun blushed, but he wasn't going to hide it. Chanyeol eyes are sparkling with love and every word was so sincere he can't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. Chanyeol deserves to see what he does to him.

"I love the cheesy you as well."

"You love everything about me Baekhyun."

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you?"

"Oh? I'm not being cocky though. I'm just stating facts. Facts that you know very well Byun Baek."

"Oh yeah, Park Chan?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol lay down next to Baekhyun and pull him into his chest. The elder snuggled closer and he embraced even stronger.

For a while, they stayed like that, limbs tangling with each other while their breathing became their background music. Baekhyun would have fallen back asleep if it wasn't for Chanyeol snuggling his face in the crock of his let out a long breath there.

Automatically, Baekhyun ruffled the younger's hair and kissed him slightly on his temple, asking him what's wrong.

Chanyeol didn't answer right the way and Baekhyun senses the tension on the latter's shoulder. "Channie, what are you thinking? What's wrong."

"It's just...."

"It just?"

"It's just you're here. With me. In my arms, protected and loved. But I'm worried that you still think otherwise. I told you I'll be strong for you Baekhyun, but sometimes, I can't help but break down and blame myself for what happened to you. I-I just don't want you to go through horrible things again. If you do, I don't think I will be able to live right anymore. Guilt and pain would surely rip my heart apart." All this time, Chanyeol finally said what had been weighing him down.

"You're so important to be Baek and I want to the person who will protect you. I want to be stronger so I can protect you, but I can only do that if you give me more faith, if you trust me a little bit more." Chanyeol moved back and look at Baekhyun right into his eyes. "Will you promise me, Baek, that you will not keep anything to yourself anymore? That you will share your pain with me and believe that I can make it all go away?" he cuffed Baekhyun face and brought it closer to him.

"Will you Baek?" Chanyeol asked like he was proposing so what was Baekhyun to do. All he could do was tear up and nodded enthusiastically as a response.

"I want you to say it. I want to hear you say it." the taller male brought Baekhyun to his racing heart.

"I promise" and the muffled answer again his shirt was good enough for Chanyeol

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time Kai, Sehun, and Luhan arrived, the couple had already pulled themselves back into sleep. It must have been their body warmth or the peaceful silence or their evenly breathing rhythm that pulled them into another deep slumber, but whatever it is, it isn't important. What's important is that they are tangled with each other with Baekhyun laying on Chanyeol's arms and the latter had his arm on Baekhyun's waist, when Kai found them.

Kai can't help but scoffed a smile, "and they told us to come have lunch with them." But it's okay really because he like the smile on Baekhyun's face. It's definitely peaceful and it's been a while since he sees it.

Now that his worries were down to one, all that's left is to worry about is Kyungsoo's problem. Really, Kai still can't find a solution to their problem despite having forgiven the latter for what he did. His softer self had somehow managed to convince him to give him a chance.... or rather he had given himself a chance to understand Kyungsoo and heal his heart.

Baekhyun made him realize that no matter what Kyungsoo did, he would still love him. And if what they had back then wasn't a lie and Kyungsoo did and still loves him, then he will do everything to get him back. Once he gets Kyungsoo back, he promises to shower him with love and heal all of his wounds, heart, and soul.

His resolution is there. His goal is set. Now all he needs to do is find Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up to the smell of food was something new to Baekhyun. No one had ever cooked for him and since he lives alone, he was bound to wake up and make his own meals. So when the delicious mix of spices lingers in his nose, Baekhyun woke up right the way.

Forgotten about the hand on his waist, Baekhyun sat up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sniffed once, then twice and when he was sure that the aroma cook beef, Baekhyun gleefully and repeatedly slaps Chanyeol awake. "Chan! Channie, someone's cooking us food!"

Groaning, he pulled Baekhyun down, "Uhm? Food? who would-" 

"Maybe Sehun? Kai?" 

Then it clicks like a snap they have both slept passed noon and left their friends there completely unattended. "Shit" They chorus before scrambling off the bed and out of the room.

Even from the kitchen, Kai, Sehun, and Luhan could hear the loud banging of doors and tumbling of feet across the floor. In less than a minute, they saw Baekhyun running into the kitchen with a wide smile on his face while Chanyeol entered with a hand scratching his head while yawning.

"You guys are here......"

"More like 'left here' by two idiots."

"Sorry, we just kinda fell asleep." Baekhyun sheepily smiles before kissing Kai and Sehun on the cheek, "Apology accepted?"

"Yah Byun! That's my boyfriend you're kissing."

"Oh shut up. I'm not going to steal him or anything."

"That's not the problem Byun." Luhan rushed to Sehun's side and purified it with his own kiss. "Play with Chanyeol instead. Sehun's mine."

"B-But I've played with him already. Even the parts you can't imagine."

"Are you saying that you're bored of me now?" Chanyeol scoffed.

"Oh you know I can never be bored of you and your body honey." And the latter jumped on Chanyeol who caught him in one swift by his ass. "If anything, it gets me excited every time."

The other three gagged at Baekhyun's comeback, hurrying them to quit their dirty love confession so they can start eating already.

The table was filled with laughs and lames jokes but Baekhyun thought it was the best night he ever had. The yellow dim light in his dining room suddenly feels warmer rather than gloomy. Noises filled the air and everyone seems so busy talking that it made the house feels so much livelier than it usually is. But the most important thing was that there are other people sitting in his house and eating dinner besides him.

This was the first time he experiences something like this and so, so many overwhelming emotions are accumulating at once. It was like he finally sees the light in his life and sees the colors that began to form in his colorless house. It was so beautiful. So loving. So real.

Finally, he can call this place a 'home'

Baekhyun didn't know he was zoning out until Chanyeol held onto his hand and squeezed it so tight. "This is beautiful, isn't it. Your family surrounding you?"

Baekhyun couldn't believe his ear. Did Chanyeol just say "Family?"

"Yeah. These people right in front of your eyes are your family Baekhyun. They are people who will love you, protect you and held you from harm. They are the people you could and should trust and they are the people who you will learn to share things with." Chanyeol explained as he caught the others attention.

"We are your family Baek. Don't be afraid to tell us anything. We'll always be here for you, just like how you're always there for us." Luhan said and the other two nodded.

"See? If you would just open up a little. Loosen up your stress and I guarantee you, you will feel so much lighter. If you want to live a healthy life, then you shouldn't keep everything to yourself. You'll only break down by time. I don't want to see you like that anymore okay?" This time, Chanyeol fingers wipe the tears falling on his face.

What a cry baby he was. He had lost count of how many times he cried for the last two days, but it's okay. Because unlike a week ago, where are tears from produce from fear and trauma, now they are the only evidence of happiness and love

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in and kissed him on the crown as the later slowly digests the new wrath of emotions. 

"But this family is not yet complete," Kai spoke lightly, but Baekhyun heard and looked in surprised. There was an empty seat next to Kai that he didn't realize. "yeah, you're right. This family isn't complete yet."

Another feeling, and another smile. Baekhyun can't be happier knowing that Kai has forgiven Kyungsoo for what he did and is willing to love him for who he is. 

"We'll get him back," Kai said.

"And we'll protect you." Chanyeol finished it off looking at him.

As if it was a cue, Kai's phone rang and the caller was no other than Xiumin, their technician. "Ok, we'll come right now." the talk was short, a simply notification of their target moving somewhere near their base. Baekhyun had his suspicions but he just knows Kyungsoo is with them. Those bastards weren't going to go easy on anyone and they would have forced Kyungsoo to do anything. He was kidnapped for a month after all. He knows them better than anyone at this table.

"I don't have a good feeling about this. We should hurry." Agreeing to Baekhyun's warning, they all stood up, took their jackets, keys, and weapons and left the house. Luhan rides with Sehun on his bike while Kai drove Baekhyun and Chanyeol in his car. In less than five minutes, they arrived at the basement only to be stopped by the never lasting security system.

"Channie, remind me to break these down later okay? They're getting in the way." Chanyeol laughed

"I thought you would never ask."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another ten minutes passed and they finally reached the main room, "Chen report."

"We look through the USB Kyungsoo gave you and according to that USB, the O.OX gang are aiming for the top man. Kyungsoo clearly wrote in one of the documents that tonight, they will be kidnapping Governor/secretary Woo-Yeon and threaten him for money and his backup. Just like he said, we found some of the rats lurking around Secretary Woo Yeon's house and so currently, we're just watching." Chen read the report and gave it to Baekhyun afterward.

"What else was on there?" 

"In that document, Kyungsoo listed all of Daehyun's men's weakness. Not only that, there was a list of weapons they're using as well. This information will be helpful for us later during the battle. He also told us specifically who Daehyun is going after and his purpose for kidnapping those people. With all of this information, we could easily trap them and bring them down. What do you think?"

Baekhyun looked through all the different pages in the document in his hands but something was still missing. Something small but something important. Everything was too perfect and Kyungsoo's report was so organized that it feels like he planned this all.

Once again, something doesn't fit right in Baekhyun's chest. What is it that was missing? What is it that Kyungsoo left out?

Baekhyun found his answer on the last page of the document,

'Sorry Baek, I'll deal with this my way.' It was a small message Kyungsoo had given him. Nothing in that sentence made sense because they talked about this already. They talked about taking revenge together and bringing the O.Ox gang down with Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, and Luhan. 

Kyungsoo didn't give them any information about the target's location. Other than tonight's target, the rest of them didn't have a location for them to track Daehyun down. Kyungsoo was going to do this all by himself and he was going to sacrifice himself for all of this to end. 

_Has Kyungsoo given up? But he can't.....He can't because Kai finally found his heart._

"What the fuck is he planning? FUCK!"

Baekhyun rushed out of the room.

 

-tbc-

 


	33. Com Back To Us

**Words: 3120**

_'Sorry Baek, I'll deal with this my way.'_

Baekhyun didn't even have to think when Kyungsoo sent him those very few words. All he knew was to run out of there and stop the latter from killing himself. Baekhyun understands that Kyungsoo suffered for a long time, but if he chooses to end Daehyun's life by ending his as well, then Baekhyun would not allow that. He would do anything to prevent that from happening. But because that possibility was high, it fears Baekhyun more than anything.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun by his forearm the moment he got outside the door, but the latter slapped it away and kept running. As persistent as Baekhyun was, Chanyeol was too and that mean the smaller male wasn't going to have his way easily. 

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol screamed for Baekhyun to stop only because he knows very well what is going on in his head. Thanks to his long legs, he caught up to Baekhyun in no time, and when the latter still resist, he had no choice but to use force. He remembers shoving Baekhyun against the wall so hard that he heard a thud and a groan from the latter. Fortunately, he had his hand behind Baekhyun's head as they collide, but still, he felt guilty for treating Baekhyun so harshly. Even so, apologies have to wait for calming Baekhyun down is more important

"Calm down Baekhyun, Kyungsoo won't do anything stupid and you of all people should know that." Baekhyun was still breathing heavily. He was still under the pressure of what Kyungsoo could do. "You can't just go barging into his business like this. You don't even know where he is, so how the hell are you going to save him. This would only get you in danger as well. You're going to make things worst for Kyungsoo if you just assume everything in your way." That seems to have affect on Baekhyun because he somehow calmed down and stop fighting. 

It wasn't like him to lose his cool anyway, and so Baekhyun forced himself to relax, close his eyes, lean his head back against the wall and hang his arms lifelessly beside him. 

He let times passed for a long time before running a hand through his hair. By then, Chanyeol already let go of his hand but he doesn't back off, keeping his close distant to Baekhyun to observe him.

"Let's just keep watching okay? That way, we can find out what Daehyun is planning and what Kyungsoo is going to do with him. We can always approach them from there and get Kyungsoo back later. Stop thinking so rashly. It wouldn't be good if our big boss loses his cool right?"

Baekhyun could only look at Chanyeol with a smile and silently thank him for taming him at times like this. Even so, he didn't forget to punch Chanyeol in the stomach as a payback for slamming his back so hard against the concrete wall.

As a result, Chanyeol clutches onto his stomach groaning, while Baekhyun ran back to the CT room to continue analyzing what Kyungsoo was doing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He picked up the booklet that he drops a while ago and read it again carefully. He realizes one thing that he didn't realize before

"Daehyun is going to expand his territory."

"How do you know?"

"Tonight, he will kidnap Secretary Woo Yeon for his money and back up. Secretary Woo Yeon has the power to give land however he likes. He owns a large junk of the nation's land and if Daehyun can make him give him more land, then his territory will be spread nationwide."

"Stopping that won't be easy. How is Kyungsoo planning to stop him" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow?

"Our job isn't to stop them. Our job is to find them and capture them or kill them. Kyungsoo made them expand their territory so that its easier for us to find them."  Baekhyun pulled a chair nearby and sat on it. They watched through Kyungsoo's camera lenses and watch as they creep closer to Secretary Woo Yeon's house. So skillfully and quietly, the latter climbed from window to window and until he was in front of Woo Yeon's bedroom, Kyungsoo stopped and took out his laser.

"Knock them down," they could hear Kyungsoo ordering Daehyun's underlings to kill off anyone who was in their way. The latter carved a hole around the window's knob only to take it out and throw it away. He successfully stepped in without making many noises, but by the time he pointed a gun at the man's head, he knew he has to make it loud enough to wake up the man.

"Wake up Woo Yeon-ssi," Kyungsoo said once. The second time, he tapped the man with his gun but still, the man still didn't wake up. Angry, Kyungsoo shoots the ceiling, making an awfully loud bang to wake the man up. It was fun watching Woo Yeon scrambled on his bed in fear.

Kyungsoo smirk, "I'm glad you're finally awake Secretary Woo Yeon. We have some business with you."

"W-Who are you? GUARDS! GUARDS!" The screamed for help but it only earned him a punch in the face.

"You're wasting your time, They're all dead." Kyungsoo gave the man no second chance before throwing him down the floor, stepping on his chest to hold him down. "Woo Yeon-ssi, we would like to ask you for your cooperation on a project that we are planning. All you have to do is say yes to everything we ask for and your life will be spared."

"Who is we'? W-w-what are you p-planning anyway?" The man asked in fear with hands grabbing onto Kyungsoo's feet for mercy. But Kyungsoo wasn't the one to pity, he pressed his feet harder until the man coughed in pain.

"We're the O.Ox gang. We're not asking for much. We just need you and a few others to provide us everything we need. Daehyun is trying to expand his territory, make more drug, get more money and get 'him' back." Kyungsoo was spelling out Daehyun's plan to them on purpose. "He said he'll get that person back no matter what. He'll cage him, torture him, abuse him and he'll do much more for his revenge." Baekhyun didn't need names to find out who Kyungso was talking about. Because the 'him' Kyungsoo was talking about is definitely him.

"W-What are you talking ab-"

"-You see, Daehyun said Chanyeol killed his lover a long time ago during his mission. His name was Taehyun, someone who have a similar name, similar body, and facial structure as _him_. In Daehyun's eyes, _he_ was Taehyun reincarnation, and that's why he was so attracted to him. And when he found out that _he_ was Chanyeol's lover, he wants Chanyeol to feel the same pain, if not worse than he did. Daehyun was going to kill _him_ , but the latter resembled his lover so much he couldn't do it. He marked him, branded him and caged him in a four corner room instead because he wanted to keep _him_ all to himself. He wasn't going to lose someone he loves again, and that's why he took drastic measures."

The moment Kyungsoo stopped talking, Chanyeol broke a cup of glass in his hand and took everyone's attention. Baekhyun sighs and carefully unfolding Chanyeol's hand instead to take all of the tiny glasses that got stuck in his palm. While Baekhyun asked for the first aid from Xiumin all while Chanyeol continued to listen to Kyungsoo's confession. 

"Everything Daehyun is doing so far is for revenge. He works to get his fame, he kills to make his name and rise to get attention. He knew all along that it was a spy who killed his lover and because he doesn't know where that certain spy is, he lure him out instead. It took him two years to finally get notice and when he did, he caught the spy's lover instead. He fell in love and now all he wants is to keep him to himself."

Baekhyun appreciated Kyungsoo for telling them Daehyun's plan, but he really hates the way Kyungsoo tell the stories. He didn't have to make it seems like it was Chanyeol's fault and pushes more guilt and shame his way. Chanyeol's blamed himself enough already, Kyungsoo didn't have to put more salt on his wounds.

"And in order to reach his goal, Daehyun was going get all the power he can so when he have Baekhyun in his hand, no one can ever take him away anymore. Daehyun's serious this time, and even I don't know what he's planning next." Kyungsoo pointed the gun at the man and triggered it with his finger.

"All I need you to do is to come to this address." Kyungsoo threw a piece of paper on the ground. "Follow every instruction they give you and you will be safe. After all, I will place you in a different room where the killing won't take place. I will trick that little boss of mine to his final destination and once he's there, I will take his last breath away." The man nodded furiously when Kyungsoo crooks the gun at him. Satisfied, Kyungsoo knocked the man unconscious and stepped off.

" _An eye for an eye_.  _A tooth for a tooth. A revenge for a revenge. Just watch Baek, because this is my revenge for you."_  Kyungsoo turned off the camera right after his declaration leaving them with nothing but silence.

For a long while, no one said anything as Baekhyun focuses on Chanyeol's injuries. The taller spy, on the other hand, was furious because of a certain mistake that he did in the past. Chanyeol actually didn't know what Kyungsoo was talking about he mentioned the name 'Taehyun'. Realization hit him so hard, it almost hit him out of breath.

"Yeol....It's not your fault." Baekhyun wrapped the bandage around Chanyeol's hands very slowly and carefully. "It's in the past so don't start blaming yourself now."

"How can I stop blaming myself, Baek? It is my fault that you're in so much danger. It is me who made you go through all these pain. How can I not blame myself, Baek? Tell me...Tell me because I can't." Their eyes meet and Baekhyun saw how wet those adorable eyes were. Chanyeol rarely cries, not to mention in front of people. Baekhyun could only imagine how much pain Chanyeol is going through and he hates it for not being able to do anything. Is this what Chanyeol feels every time?

Once Baekhyun finished wrapping his lover's hand up, he pulled Chanyeol into a tight hug, whispering comforts and sweet words into his ears. He kissed his neck, pecking his ears while securing him in his embrace. Baekhyun just wants Chanyeol to know that he loves him and no matter what he went through, or who caused it, Baekhyun will always stay loyal and loves him for the rest of his life.

"Yeol-ah, I love you four years ago, I still love you now. No matter what, I will love you. I'm not blaming you for anything. No one is blaming you for anything because it was just a part of your mission. You had to kill him to complete your mission, so you did nothing wrong. Stop blaming yourself and get yourself back together. It wouldn't be good if the boss's right-hand man break down right?" With his long arms, Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun around his waist, pulling him closer until their body flush tightly against each other. Again and again, Chanyeol apologizes into Baekhyun's shirt and his lover softly comb his hair with his beautiful fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking to the very last room located at the end of the hall, his feet clanked and echoed throughout the whole hall. Upon reaching his room, he finds the door unlocked and slightly cracked open.

"Your plan better work Kyungsoo, because I want Baekhyun back." Daehyun simply sneers at him while sitting on his table with a picture on his hand. It was his picture with Baekhyun from the old days.

"You better not try anything funny because I can kill you anytime Kyungsoo. Remember, you are in my base, an enemy base. One wrong move and it'll cost you your death."

Kyungsoo snatched the picture away from Daehyun and put it in his pocket. "As if I'm stupid enough. I said I would lure Baekhyun out and I will. You just fucking stay still and let me do my things." 

Only half of what he said is true because he wasn't working to lure Baekhyun out, but rather getting Daehyun to trust him enough to have them alone in one room. That way, he can kill the bastard himself. 

"Just go make your deal with all your 'allies' and Baekhyun will show up sooner or later, Chanyeol will be there too cause they're always together," Kyungsoo said before walking out of his room. It's hardly his room anymore if Daehyun is in it, so he rather be somewhere else killing off some scumbags than stand near that bastard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the rest of the day, Chanyeol managed to get over his break down but no matter how much Baekhyun tried to cheer him up, there is always a grimace expression on his face. Baekhyun signs several times that day, not liking how everything is unfolding itself. He knew all along that Daehyun kidnapped him for a reason such as revenge. He knew as well that Chanyeol was the cause of his kidnapped, but he chooses to keep silence because he didn't want Chanyeol to blame himself like he is now.

But at least they know what Daehyun plans on doing. Now that Kyungsoo managed to put Daehyun in a four corner room they can get rid of Daehyun pretty easily. Even though Kyungsoo doesn't tell them what he is planning, then can kinda guess what he's up to. 

In many ways, Baekhyun and Kai are worried about Kyungsoo. Despite his talents and skills for assassination, Kyungsoo was still small compare to Daehyun. They're not underestimating Kyungsoo, but knowing Daehyun, he would use dirty tricks to win. The guy is smart and sly, so if Kyungsoo is any second careless, he would potentially lose his life.

Yet that wasn't something Baekhyun or Kai will let happen. They'll let him do things his way and won't interfere with his plan, but if the situation doesn't look good, then they'll jump in and back Kyungsoo up. 

The meeting will be in two days, and that's when they'll end everything. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"You don't have to say anything because we already know what you are planning. We don't want you to do this alone and we want to help, but we'll respect your opinion. Do what you must. Be careful. Be safe. And most importantly, stay alive."_

 

Kyungsoo watch as Baekhyun taped a piece of paper on one of the secret cameras he planted in Baekhyun's. He should have known Baekhyun would know where he put those secret cameras anyway. He wasn't a boss for nothing and that's why he respected Baekhyun all this time. He imagined Baekhyun going all crazy when he declared that he'll do this alone, but Baekhyun seems more calm about it and that does him a big favor. His words were simple yet so caring. He doesn't even have to say much anyway because Baekhyun's eyes said it all. He's worried, scared and nervous, but he held it in for him. _Thank you Baekhyun....I will stay alive for sure._

 

_"I'm sorry for everything and I have no excuses for making you suffer this whole time. You don't have to forgive me but please be safe and come back to us."_

 

Chanyeol didn't need to say sorry but he'll except his apologize anyway. Really, why are they all doing this now?

 

_"You're really an idiot hyung. Why are you doing all of this without us? It's boring when you do a mission on your own. Next time, let us help, let us be your support and let us fight together with you. Everyone here wants to take revenge on Daehyun as well. I mean that bastard did so_ _many_ _things to Baek-hyung and you, how can we ever forgive him. Aish Kyungsoo- hyung, I will beat the shit out of him if I get the chance to, but I know you'll do that soon so I won't have a chance to. Stay safe. Oh and remember to beat the shit out of him for me. >.<"_

 

Kyungsoo can't help but laugh at the youngest's attempt to cheer him up. Sehun is truly their youngest. Always so cheerful, playful and thoughtful too.

 

_"We miss you here Kyungsoo. Come back quickly and I'll forgive you for everything you've done. That includes stealing my bubble tea, which is a very serious crime by the way. Sehun bought those, so please come back okay? We'll talk about anything you want."_

 

Bubble tea? Seriously, Sehun is rubbing too much of his childishness onto the elder. He remembers when the explosion went off and he almost has a heart attack because Luhan was involved in one of them. He designed those bomb timers and set them himself, but it wasn't supposed to hurt anyone, it was supposed to block their path and nothing else. So when Luhan was severely hurt, Kyungsoo almost gave up his plan of revenge and went to his side to rescue him from the tons of rocks. He was worried that Luhan will never look at him anymore, much less consider him as a friend. But seeing how Luhan is still waiting for him, asking him to come back, he couldn't hold back his tears.

Kyungsoo though that Luhan's message was the last piece of paper on his screen, but that was only true until Kai stood on a chair and look at him in the eyes. For a while, the latter did nothing but then he took out a small piece of paper and stick it on the camera just like the rest of them.

_"I'll be waiting."_

 

So short and simple, but that was all it took for Kyungsoo to drown himself in tears. 

Kai didn't hate him. Kai's still waiting for him. And Kai still loves him.

With just three simple words, Kai gave him a reasoned hope, a reason to live, and a reason to come back. 

"I'll be back....I-I'll come back to you."

 

-tbc-

 

 


	34. Choose Kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You or the others........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with EXAM. I will update the rest soon. I'm pretty much done with the story. I just need to edit. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Words: 2,126

The morning of the mission day was a busy time for the members who are assigned to the mission. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were two of the members who were supposed to go on the mission, but that was soon changed to Chanyeol and Kai because Kyungsoo begged Baekhyun to stay back for his safety.

They talked once on the other day through a public phone and Baekhyun who was called unexpectedly during a meeting, was more than happy to accept the call and ditch the meeting on the spot. He didn't care if the other boss viewed him as disrespectful or rude because all he cared about was his best friend Kyungsoo. Chanyeol took over for him anyway, so the meeting continued like it was supposed to.

Kai was also desperate to go on the mission anyway so he'll let the younger go as a surprise for Kyungsoo. It will be a good chance for the couple to reunite once again. 

"Thank you for the notes. All of you."

"Oh and I thought it was just me. Did they find the cameras too?"

"I guess they did. I thought you told them, but if not, they're sharper than I thought."

"They aren't chosen by me for nothing Kyungsoo. I only choose the best of the best."

Kyungsoo only giggles and heaved a sign. A long silence goes on as their breathing was the only thing that can be heard. It was rather relaxing and peaceful rather than awkward. In fact, it even made them feels at ease. It wasn't until Baekhyun brought up the topic, that the both of them felt nervous and scared. Before, missions, killing, and weapons never seem to scare them at all, but knowing that someone they love is about to be in danger, they became restless.

In this kind of field, emotional were something they weren't allowed to have. In order to become a killing machine, they must throw away their human self. Having emotions means having and weakness and having weakness means they will die. It was just something they shouldn't have. But in the end, they can't help it. Love was inevitable and unexpected but at the same time, it was undeniable beautiful. It was love that taught them how to treasure someone- it was love that taught them how to see the beauty in their dull world.

"So....... it's tomorrow."

"Yeah......"

Once again, they were lost for words. Only 'be safe' and 'good luck' could go through their mind so they said just that.

"Be safe."

"Good luck."

And at the end. "I miss you." 

"I'll be back."

"Come back soon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night, Baekhyun was too nervous to eat. He was supposed to finish some reports and completely some documents, yet he couldn't do it. He couldn't concentrate. Not when there's an ear plug in his ears constantly giving him report on how the mission is going. His earphone was connected to Sehun who will be in the van while also connect to Chanyeol who is on standby in the building.

They arrived early and have been waiting there for fifteen minutes. Kyungsoo hasn't arrived and it will probably take him another forty-five minutes to lure Daehyun into the appointed room.

With the remaining time, Chanyeol spent it by talking to Baekhyun. He never made it clear enough to Baekhyun how happy he was when the latter decided to listen to Kyungsoo and stayed back. Chanyeol almost went nuts when Baekhyun decided to come and fall right into the enemy's trap. Honestly, how stupid would that be if he decided to come and endanger himself? Daehyun wanted him bad and Kyungsoo warned him about that too, but if he went and not consider the consequences, Chanyeol would be mad at him for the rest of his life.

"I'm glad you stayed back."

"Although I really want to be there right now Chan." Baekhyun sign and Chanyeol can hear the shuffles of paper on his table. Baekhyun was restless and Chanyeol finds it cute.

"Don't worry too much. I won't mess up an important mission like this? Are you perhaps doubting your man, your boyfriend?"

"That's not it Chanyeol. You know I trust you that's why I gave you this mission. It just that's I'm worried. What if something happens? What if you get hurt? What if someone....dies?" Chanyeol couldn't answer that question because he knows very well that could very well happen if it doesn't go along with the plan. Neitherless, he put on a strong stand for Baekhyun. 

"I won't let that happen, Baek. I promise I won't." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was finally time to end this once and for all. Kyungsoo was more than ready in his get up and while his cloth is simply a white tee, covered by a leather jacket and a tight black jean wrap around his legs, his jackets consist of two guns and four mini knives strapped to his ankle. His cloth was just another piece of distraction to cover up his secret mission. Daehyun must absolutely think that he's harmless and that he plans of nothing funny.

That night, he convinced Daehyun to bring only his best man: Yong Guk, Him Chan, Yong Jae and, of course, him. For the ride, Yong Guk drove them while he sits on the right seat, eyes straining outside the window. For the whole time, his mind was occupied with the secret mission, reviewing and rethinking about everything single step to his plan. He needs everything to be perfect. He needs this to be successful.

"You seem to be distracted Kyungsoo. What are you thinking." Kyungsoo didn't need to look back to know that the latter was smirking. 

"No, nothing. Just hoping I don't have to dirty my hands today. I just bought this leather jacket." He raised a hand and showed off his leather. It was actually a pair he bought for him and Baekhyun.

"I never asked you Kyungsoo, but why do you insist on only bring a few people?  Is there.......perhaps something you're planning?"

Kyungsoo can't lie that he wasn't nervous when Daehyun asked him that, but he calmly answers Daehyun with a fake frustrated tone. "You're an idiot for not knowing. For such an important task, do you want to get the police's attention and get yourself more trouble? It's better to do this as quiet as possible." He looks back and smirked.

Daehyun purged his lips and nodded, agreeing with his reason. 

Mission 1....complete.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai and Chanyeol were in the middle of joking around with Baekhyun when sounds of multiple cars were heard. Chanyeol immediately reported to Baekhyun the orders of candidates that enters the room, but all Baekhyun was waiting for was his best friend to arrive. 

Cars after cars, all of the eleven people enters the building and was escorted to a specific room right under them. They noted that there weren't any guards around and while each candidate was given permission to bring one guard with them, none of them were allowed to enter the room. For that reason, they think that this meeting will be peaceful and less bloody compare to how they thought it would be. Daehyun is involved in this but maybe it's not as dangerous as they thought it would be.

"Stay alert." Baekhyun's voice got them back to their sense. Their boss is right. They should never assume and underestimate their enemy. They don't know whether Kyungso or Daehyun planned this. All they know is that this is where Kyungsoo will end everything. 

Just as they were thinking about Kyungsoo, the latter showed up with four other men. One being Daehyun himself, and the other's his loyal dogs. They observe them carefully from the point where they left the car to the time when they entered the elevator. But even in the elevator, they still have Sehun to watch them through the cameras. 

"They're here," Sehun reported, but to their surprised, Daehyun and his people weren't on the same floor as the other candidates who was in the meeting room. Chanyeol and Kai were confused for the longest while. Did they get off the wrong floor? Or did Kyungsoo do this on purpose?

The question was answered right the way when Kyungsoo leads Daehyun to another room clearly saying "They're waiting in that room." Daehyun went on ahead, followed by Kyungsoo and then the rest of the O.Ox gang. They entered the said room, but unlike Kyungsoo said, no one was in that room waiting for them. Daehyun was going to ask, but the moment Kyungsoo stepped in the room, he closes the door behind and locked them from the other three. 

Kyungsoo immediately takes out his gun and Daehyun wasn't any less unprepared so he brought out his as well.  Daehyun doesn't seem surprised but he does seems pissed. Kyungsoo begs a differ because he wasn't surprised, then he would be smirking and shooting him already.

"You're dying tonight Daehyun," Kyungsoo said as he triggers his gun and Daehyun did the same. "No one will help you this time. It will be me or you walking out of this room." Daehyun scoffed because how obvious was that, but he didn't say anything. He didn't restore back with any sarcasm. 

The room was way too quiet and neither Chanyeol or Kai likes that. The tension was killing them, and they became too nervous, not knowing what will happen unless someone makes a sound. Kyungsoo wasn't supposed to take his time either. He was supposed to kill Daehyun the moment they are alone. Something must have happened.

Much did they know that Kyungsoo was staying silence against his will. Because they had to hide behind the window, they couldn't look through the window and see what's happening, but if they managed to, then they would see Daehyun smirking and pointing a gun at them. 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is very confused. doesn't look pleased with that. _What is he pointing at? What is he planning?_

"You're a great agent Kyungsoo, but not enough to pass me." Kyungsoo wasn't too sure what Daehyun meant by that, because hell, he didn't even know Chanyeol and Kai were on the other side. "As much as you know me like the back of your neck, your friends lack that knowledge," Daehyun said and it hits Kyungsoo like a rocket. _His friends? Who's out there? Chanyeol? Baekhyun? But he thought he told Baekhyun to stay back._

Kai and Chanyeol heard and immediately took out their guns as a protection. "He knows."

Baekhyun bit on his finger nervously. Once again, they've estimated their enemy. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, didn't say anything, instead, he shoots Daehyun who dodged his bullet and shoot back. Of course, he dodges that too, even rolling forward and kicking the gun away from Daehyun's hand. Immediately, he points the gun right at Daehyun's head.

"Give up Daehyun. I have you cornered." the latter put up his hands in surrender, but the smirk on his face never left and that make Kyungsoo unbelievably pissed. "What are you planning Daehyun. You can't kill them with a gun anyway?" he kicked the latter onto the floor and put feet on his chest.

It's true. Daehyun couldn't do anything because right now, he's as defenseless as a caged rabbit. Nothing he does will harm the other two agents outside. Neitherless, Daehyun never thought he was at disadvantage.

"You're right, I can't do anything."

"Then what are you pl-"

"But who said Jongup can't do it."

Just as Daehyun said that Kyungsoo heard a gunshot followed by a painful groan outside the window. Kyungsoo doesn't know who it came from, but the sound of rattling leave tells him that someone fell off the window after he got shot.

Unknown to Kyungsoo, Kai was the one who got shot. A sniper from somewhere shot him on his shoulder and now he is clinging desperately to Chanyeol's hands or he'll fall from the twelfth floor. Chanyeol, on the other hand, had his other hand clinging strongly onto the window's small balcony. He can barely keep them both from falling and the panicking voice in his ear plug wasn't helping either. 

"Kai, hang in there."

"Fuck. Where did that come from?" Kai whined, blood soaking his thick shirt

Chanyeol heard Baekhyun calling for Sehun for backup, but he knows the sniper could shoot again anytime. During that time, They heard Daehyun and Kyungsoo's conversation continued. 

"I knew what you're planning since the beginning Kyungsoo. I had my men spying on your very little move, and that includes your little talk with Baekhyun." Kyungsoo somehow managed to push Daehyun to the ground and sat on him to give him a hard punch in the face. "You...." He growled, grinning his teeth but the latter only laugh.

"You shoot me and one of your friends will die. Jong Up will pull the trigger when I give the signal and if you don't give up now. All of you will die." Daehyun said as Kyungsoo pull him by his collar.

"Choose Kyungsoo. Give up or someone will die."

 

 

-tbc-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment or give a kudo. It would be much appreciated


	35. Vengence

Words: 2433

The room was dark and restricted, but it shouldn't have made him drenched in sweat and breathing like a tired dog. Every second pass was like a ticking bomb counting down, and knowing that someone's life is in danger, he couldn't choose.

"Choose Kyungsoo, give up or someone will die," 

Easier said than done. If he gives up now, everything they work for will go to a waste, Baekhyun will be in danger again and nothing will come to an end. However, he will be able to save someone, someone important in his life, despite not knowing who it is. _Wouldn't that be enough?_  He asked himself that, but then again, how is that any better than saving them now and having them killed later because you let your enemy go?

Choosing either of the choices is bad because no matter, he will still sacrifice something. The only question is, which sacrifice is more worth it? Which would one allow him to save more people? 

"Come on Kyungsoo, we don't have all day." Daehyun playfully said and another gun shot was heard right after. Kyungsoo looks at the window's direction immediately in search of another painful groan or yelp, but to his relieve, nothing happened.

"That was a warning." This time, the tone came with nothing but seriousness, lacing in with an intention to murder. The latter finally took action, pulling his collar down to lessen the distance between them. "I'll give you five seconds."

Fucking five seconds was too short. _Baekhyun, what the fuck am I suppose to do?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

While Kyungsoo was busy making his decision, Chanyeol was busy holding onto Kai and persuading Baekhyun that everything is fine. He clearly fails to do that when he heard the ruttles of weapons being picked up and loaded together with a worried sound that said, "I'm coming." 

Frustrated, he swore, almost dropping Kai to run and stop Baekhyun from coming. Panicking, he called for Sehun and told the younger to tell Luhan to stop Baekhyun. Sehun follows and called for Luhan but to their luck, Baekhyun already left the base. Luhan ended up leaving as well, chasing after Baekhyun to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Kai, on the other hand, asked Chanyeol to dropped him but of course, Chanyeol wasn't going to do that. Instead, he tries to pull the later up with one hand. Chanyeol tried to suppress his groaning as he pulls Kai up. Inches after inches, he managed to pull Kai up half way when another bullet strike, hitting just a few centimeter away from his face. Surprised, he flinched back and dropped Kai back to where he first was. The sudden dropped result in stretching the muscle in his shoulder and he groans in pain. Thankfully it was small enough that only Kai can he hear.

"Are you okay?" Kai whispers, followed by a frantic voice in his ears. Damn, Baekhyun wasn't supposed to hear that. Neitherless, he reassured the both of them that he was fine. Once again, he tried pulling Kai up, successfully pulling the latter up and allow him to hold on the balcony just like he is doing. The moment the extra weight left his arm, he breathes in relief allows low his arm to relax. 

Kai apologies, but he shook his head and process to climbing up again to where he sat before. Instead of hiding from the snipper, Chanyeol made sure to expose the shooter in order to evade the next shot. Kai wrapped his arm in ripped cloth and process to listening to what's happening on the inside. To his fear, all he heard was labour breathe and painful growls.

The situation changed. It switched from Kyungsoo being on top to Daehyun pinning Kyungsoo down on the floor. Kai almost lost control and break the window but Chanyeol pulled him back, whispering to him that it's too dangerous to move.

Kai could have cared less about his own life. If he could save Kyungsoo from dying, then he would do anything. So when he looked back inside to see Daehyun carelessly touching Kyungsoo bare chest with a knife pinning him down by his neck, Kai broke the window and infiltrate the room.

Much did he know that Daehyun planned all of this....planned on making him expose himself. A smirk played beautifully on Daehyun's face, and at that moment, Kai knew he lost the game.

"Nice seeing you here Kai. How do you like Kyungsoo in this state." Daehyun pressed his weapon even deeper on Kyungsoo's neck forming an angry red line with blood seeping out slowly.

"You're so stupid." Daehyun laughed historically, "Kyungsoo gave you a chance to live, choosing to give himself up once again to let you escape, yet here you are running into your own death like the stupid idiot you are. What a waste really. What a waste."

Facing Kai, Daehyun pulled Kyungsoo up with the knife still directly at his neck. With his playing tone now gone, the enemy demanded, "Call Baekhyun here and you can exchange Baekhyun for him!"

"No fucking way Daehyun," Chanyeol screamed almost immediately and turned back to point the gun at him. But the moment he did, the snipper strike again, hitting him right on the back of his shoulder. He fell to ground groaning and clutching onto his shoulder. He shouldn't have let his temper took over. He shouldn't have let Daehyun play with his mind.

he wanted to tell Baekhyun to stay away but if he _"Fuck! Chanyeol! I'm almost there."_ talk to Baekhyun then Daehyun would know Baekhyun is coming. Kai went to his side immediately and bring him to a blind spot. The younger was desperate to save Kyungsoo but with all of their life in danger, there wasn't much he could do.

"You don't have a choice, Kai. Call Baekhyun, or-" Daehyun, tripped Kyungsoo from the side and when he's half way falling, Daehyun struck him in the head with the end of the knife. The hit was so hard, Kyungsoo's head bleed and he hit the floor going unconscious immediately. "-Or he dies." he took the fallen gun and point it at Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol and Kai were more than lost. They can't call Baekhyun here because that would destroy all of the purposes, yet they can't abandon Kyungsoo either because he's a family, he's someone they can't lose. If only Daehyun was away from Kyungsoo. If only they can distract Daehyun, then they could do all sort of things to him. Shoot him, stabbed him, kill him. They'll do it all if they could get Daehyun away.

BANG!

Daehyun shoots Kyungsoo on the side of his stomach and Kai launched forward to attacked. He attempted to punch Daehyun in the face and kick him in his stomach, but the latter managed to block them both. Their fists flew and their body twirls to avoid any attack. With every punch comes a block and with every kick comes with growl. It was an equal match and they both knew it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Kai took out a hidden knife in his elbow and Daehyun took out his on his leg. Kai managed to stretch Daehyun on his arm while the other managed to scratch him on his face.The battle was intense as they continuously spill blood on their cloth and floor. Daehyun had the advantage when  he knew Kai was injured on his shoulder. He jabbed the wound making Kai weal in pain, but the agent wasn't giving up either as he takes out a second knife, playing the battle with two swords to his advantage.

Both  were extremely tired, but somehow, the smirk on Daehyun's face never falter,  almost like he knew he was going to win no matter what. Kai, on the other hand, attempted to rest, but the moment he did, bullets begin shooting his way. He was forced to continue the battle with deep wounds on his body, but it was all worth it when Chanyeol managed to college Kyungsoo's body back where it was safe and away from the enemy.

They could flee right then and escape to Sehun to where the car is parked. The younger had informed them that he will be there to catch them if they decided to jump the building. 

They realized killing Daehyun now wasn't important, but rather bringing Kyungsoo to Lay immediately to treat his wounds. Both of them were injured too, so if they stay any longer, all of them would die.

So they planned an escape plan, somehow through the window, but the idea was quickly washed away when Baekhyun, without warning, fall from the ceiling and onto Daehyun's shoulder. 

"Baekhyun!" Kai scream in surprise, while Chanyeol stood up immediately, but not daring to leave Kyungsoo alone.

Baekhyun had a great chance to kill Daehyun, pointing the gun at his head, but the latter was a second faster to throwing him to the floor and saving himself from getting his head bust. Despite being on his back, Baekhyun managed to take the weapon away from Daehyun's hand and land a bullet in his knee.

Daehyun dropped to the floor groaning in pain, and while he did, Chanyeol pulls him up and took him away from the enemy.

Chanyeol wanted to ask, but Baekhyun beat him to it. "It's over Daehyun, Luhan got your little snipper, and we got you." He pointed a gun at him.

Despite the warning, Daehyun kept attacking. With his devilish smirk, he took out a mini gun from behind his back to shoot, but Baekhyun saw it coming and he pierced a hole right in his wrist, forcing him to drop the weapon.

As if Baekhyun wanted to torture Daehyun, he didn't kill the latter right the way. He wanted Daehyun to feel the pain, feel the torture and die an ugly death. With all the anger and hatred he bottled up, Baekhyun made sure to split Daehyun's head and rip out his skin.  

Powerless and weaponless, Daehyun was basically done for. He was cornered and even himself knows that, but the fact that he managed to see Baekhyun for one last time before he dies was a wish came true. He laughed so hard when he saw himself fall but just like psycho he was, he declared his love once again and insult him like he always did.

"Baekhyun you bitch. No matter who you run to, you'll always be their toy. I play with you, I used you like a slut, so no matter what, you'll remain as that. Be aware Baekhyun, that I'm not the only one. For all you know, that person right there." He pointed at Chanyeol with hands full of blood and mouth coughing in pain, "h-he will be just like me."

Upon hearing Daehyun bad mouth about his lover, Baekhyun waste no time to shoot another bullet right through his head. But to his surprised, Chanyeol was a second faster than him, aiming two bullets at Daehyun: one in the neck and the other in his forehead, where he shot his.

"No body calls Baekhyun a slut. Die you mother fucker." Chanyeol couldn't control his anger. He just couldn't when it comes to Baekhyun.

Kai, on the other hand, walks to the corpse and kicked him one more time in the head.

The floor oozes with blood and Kai watch as more blood soaked the dead body. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a painful torture for a bloody death.

"Serves you right you mother fucker." Kai ended with another shot and Baekhyun sighs in relieved. Chanyeol, on the other hand, smirked, silently thanking Kai for all the holes he put into the dead body. He should really take the younger out for dinner sometimes and he'll pay for all the food as well.

Baekhyun's scream suddenly brought him back to his senses and by then, his lover was already next to Kyungsoo with Kai. The youngest agent worriedly caresses Kyungsoo in his hand, nudging him softly to wake him up, but to no vail, the latter stayed unconscious and that concern them all.

"Don't move his head too much. He did get hit in his vital area-." 

" _Baekhyun, get out of that building immediately_ ," Luhan screamed from the other side.

"Luhan? Why?" Luhan's voice got everyone's attention almost immediately.

" _That building will blow up any minute now and take Kyungsoo to the hospital. One of the Daehyun's dog said that Kyungsoo will die sooner or later. I don't know what they're implying but something must definitely happen while we weren't looking._ "

Just after Luhan's warning, Kyungsoo suddenly started coughing blood taking them all by surprise. Kai who had Kyungsoo in his arms carried his lover immediately, not caring about the wound on his shoulder. He picked Kyungsoo up and made his way to the window where Sehun waits for them below. 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, helped Chanyeol descent from the top floor. They couldn't go through he building's elevator knowing that there are still guards standing around.

"Go first. I'll catch up later." Luhan urged them to go first and Kai who were too worried about Kyungsoo thanked Luhan silently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Call Lay immediately," Baekhyun shouts loudly as they entered the emergency building. Lay, with some other nurses, came out with a sketcher. The whole time they put Kyungsoo on the bed, the agent never stopped coughing out blood  

"We need to scan his body." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We need to open him up. There's a bomb in his stomach."

 

-tbc-

 

 


	36. Healing Time

Words: 2227

The surprise Lay gave them was as big as meteor shockwave. They were expecting the worst of the worst, but even so, a bomb in Kyungsoo's stomach? That idea never came cross their mind.

     "A bomb?"

     "Well, it's not exactly a bomb because it won't explode, but the material inside his chest works in a similar way. What Kyungsoo swallowed is a pill... a substance that will spread and break his blood cells as it expands."

     "Elaborate." Baekhyun leaned in towards Lay.

     "Daehyun must have forced him to swallow it sometime during the battle. It hasn't gotten very far down into his stomach which is actually a good thing. What we see between his bronchia is a melting substance making its way down his stomach and at the same time, spreading the thick liquid into his lungs. Because of the spreading material, hi blood cells is slowly melting inside his lungs. Hence making it hard for him to breathe. His inner organs are basically melting right now and that is really bad." Lay worked fast to inject some antibiotic into the IV tube to make it less painful for Kyungsoo to breathe.

     "Then all we have to do is kill it and take it out right?" Kai joins the conversation out of fear and panic.

     "Yes, but not quite. It's gonna take a lot more effort and time and effort than you think." Lay sighed. "First, we will have to take the pill out because it's the main cause of his suffering. As for the thick substances that are already spreading all over the place, we'll have to burn it little by little. It's been a while since it started spreading, so I can only imagine how much of his muscles are burned. There's probably a few hundred vessel damaged-"

     "-hundreds?" Kai's eyes widen in surprise.

     "Yes." Lay looked at his nurse and assistance to inform them about what he needs in the surgery room. "And one more thing. Kyungsoo will lose quite a lot of blood during his surgery so he'll need blood transfer. But we don't have blood type A ready in our-"

     "-I'm Type A. I'll give him my blood." Kai didn't even hesitate to offer his blood to his lover. If blood is what he wants, then blood is what he will give them. 

     "Then what are we waiting for? We're starting the surgery."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nine agonizing hours is what they are going through. While the doctors are constantly rushing in and out of the operation room, none of them said anything about what happens inside. All they see is the constant switching of doctors as the hours go by due to exhaustion and fatigue.

Luhan came back a few hours ago, covered in wounds and blood. The elder must have a treacherous battle with the sniper to have gotten so beaten up. Nevertheless, they were thankful that he returned safely. They managed to explain to him Kyungsoo's situation and Luhan's reaction wasn't what they expected.

     "FUCK! That bitch wasn't kidding." Luhan kicked a chair nearby, almost breaking it into pieces.

     "What do you mean?" Baekhyun ceased his eye brows in curiosity.

     "We were late Baekhyun. We were a second late to stopping Daehyun from making Kyungsoo drinking the pill. When Kai was shot and Chanyeol was desperately hanging on the balcony for both of their lives, Daehyun forced Kyungsoo to make a choice. Either he abandon his friends and successfully complete his mission or save them from the sniper and drink the pills."

     "And he gave up his life for us..." Baekhyun said, not believing what he is hearing. Kyungsoo was ready to go that far for them. He was ready to give up his life. They should have made Daehyun suffer more. They should have killed just like that. They should have locked him up and torture him until he begs to die. But even then, they would continue to torture them until he bite his own tongue to kill himself.

     "According to Yongguk, Kyungsoo knows very well what that pill does and yet he chose to drink it to save Chanyeol and Kai's life. 'Stupid' Yongguk said and I shot shit loads of holes inside his head to teach him a lesson." The eldest ran a hand through his hair and sat down. "If only we came a bit faster. If only I came a bit faster, killed Yongguk faster, took the sniper away from him and killed Daehyun right there. GOD DAMMIT." Luhan stomped the floor as he cursed himself. Sehun came to the agent's side and soothed him as best as he can. Although it only made things worst as he cried even louder, blaming himself for what happened.

 

 

 

 

Twelve hours passed and by then everyone was too exhausted to even stand. But knowing that Kyungsoo is fighting for his life inside that room, they will themselves to say awake. 

     "Here, drink this." Chanyeol offered Baekhyun a can of juice and he almost asked why not coffee, until he remembers he told Chanyeol once that he only drinks juice to stay healthy. He whispers a soft 'thank you' and leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder to rest. The stress is really getting to him, but he can't voice it out because he knows everyone else is just the same.

Just then, the light of the operation room turns off and Lay walked out, signing and sliding down the door frame, completely drained off of his energy.

They came to him almost immediately but they didn't ask him any questions, knowing that the doctor needs some times to calm down. They gave him space and time to recover from the long lasting battle as well as being patient until he is ready to tell them Kyungsoo's condition.

"Kyungsoo passed the critical stage. We destroyed all the substances in his lungs and he didn't lose too much blood thanks to Kai. The only problem is...."

"The only problem is?" A few of them chorus.

"The only problem is that a large part of his lungs is destroyed and because of that, he'll have a very hard time breathing. It will take a while for him to completely recover, and when I say a while, I mean a few years. But even so, there's no guarantee of a complete recovery. At worst, he'll have to quit his job." Lay explained with a sad smile on his face. Everything was quiet for a few second before the others react to his news and for the second time in that day, he was surprised by their reaction.

"He'll quit being an agent," Chanyeol said with a faint, yet relieve smile.

"Only that?" Sehun scoffed.

"He'll be jobless." Luhan had never been more proud as he laughs.

"H-He's alive." Tears slowly fall down Baekhyun's face, and that by far was the most surprising reaction he ever sees.

Here, he thought he could never see a group heartless agents cry but here is, seeing them first handed and still is can't believe it. To a group of agents, spies, murderers, and heartless cold people that people believe does not have feelings is now weeping and congratulating over a friend's surviving after a long battle between life and death. Right now, all he sees is a group of close friend, a family who is worried about their wounded member, and while he might be jobless, disable or even useless, they were only happy that he is alive.

"Can we see him?" Baekhyun asked, but before Lay could even answer, two rolling beds were wheeled out. One being obviously Kyungsoo who were still heavily wrapped up with plenty of tubes connected to him while the other is Kai who despite fallen asleep, was clutching tightly onto Kyungsoo's hands. Clearly, that must be the reason why they have to wheel them out at the same time.

"You can go see him, but he won't be waking up anytime soon." Lay stood up. "And now if you'll excuse me, I need my rest too." 

Beside from Baekhyun who rushed to his friend's room, the rest bow their heads toward Lay's direction as a form of respect and gratitude. 'thank you, Dr. Zhang Yixing' they whispered his full name as another form of respect that they felt was necessary. The doctor raised his hand accepting their gratitude as he walked away and so, they walked away too.

 

 

 

 

 

_Four days later._

His chest wasn't actually burning to the point where he couldn't breathing, but it was uncomfortable to a point where he can't sleep properly. An oxygen mask and a series of whiteness were what he woke up to and while he was aware that he was in a hospital, his panic came reeling back when he remember the last event before he went unconscious. 

Kyungsoo unwillingly lets go of the hand he didn't know he was holding to. He became anxious when he couldn't move, couldn't look from side to side and feeling weak and vulnerable had his mind unstable. The monitor's beeping increases, and suddenly it was hard for him to breathe. Fear began creeping up his mind when his vision got blurry and he grips onto the bed sheet as tight as possible due to the pain in his chest.

During his own struggle, he woke up an individual who have been sleeping by his side for the last four days, without proper rest or meals.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, calm down. I'm here and you're safe." Kai replaces the sheet in Kyungsoo's hand with his own and held the tiny hand in his own as tight as possible. "You're home Kyungsoo. You're back with us.....with me, Jongin." Kai reassured him and at the same time, pressing the help button right above the bed.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was still in his own state of shock. He recognizes that voice. that face, that hands and that warmth, wrapping around his hand. Soon, panic and fear now replaced with relieved and happiness, Kyungsoo became a crying mess. The crying doesn't help with his breathing and behind the oxygen mask, he was desperate to say Kai's name. Trying and trying over and over again and yet all he ever utter was groans and whining of pain.

"It's okay. You're okay." But how could he ever be okay when he's feeling so happy right now. Kai is holding onto his hand and he's calling his name like it's the most important thing in the world. How can he calm down when Kai still cares for him? How can he calm down when Kai's soothing voice is telling him he is finally home?

All of the crying and all of his attempt to talk made it worst for him to breath. His eyes are red due to the constant crying and his throat is too hot and dry, making him cough every now and then. But overall, his hand were still clutching tightly onto Kai's hands as if his life depends on it. It was the one thing he wouldn't let go. It was the one thing, he won't let go again.

Lay came rushing in soon after that and the two lovers were separated forcefully. Kai was assured out while Lay did his job, checking on his patient swiftly yet carefully. He injected a dose of painkiller, as well as sleeping drugs into the IV tube. The medicine works immediately and in less than two minutes, Kyungsoo had fallen back into a state of deep sleep.

"K-Kai....." It was small, but Lay heard Kyungsoo that for sure. Once again, he can't help but smile lovingly at the sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a few hours later that Kyungsoo woke up again, this time, calmer, and more aware of his situation. Just when he thought he was alone, Kai enters his field of vision from above, looking down at him with anticipation eyes and a faint smile.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel okay? Are you hurt? Do you want me to call Dr. Lay? Kyungsoo says something." Kai rambles in worries and he must have forgotten that Kyungsoo can't talk yet.. Neitherless, Kyungsoo thinks Kai look absolutely adorable when he asked him all of those questions.

Although small, Kai saw a faint smile on Kyungsoo's lips with a slight curve on the side. The action had Kai flopped down beside his bed hiding his face in his elbow in relief. Kyungsoo could tell Kai was relieved and he can't help but smile in adoration. 

It's been awhile........It's been awhile since he felt these fluttering butterfly in his stomach.

Once again, Kai straightens up and look at him from above. Their eyes meet for the longest time and while neither of them talks due to the longing and loving gaze they sent to one another, they were the happiest people in the world.

"K-Ka--I," Kyungsoo said raspily.

"uhm?" 

"Kai." He giggles at Kyungsoo's cuteness but he answers him with a hum anyway. The latter made no more attempt to talk, but Kai didn't complain. Instead, he caressed the side of his lover's cheek, slightly annoyed at the oxygen mask's string that is there is interventing. The wounded agent leans towards the touch and he took his time, thumping the soft skin.

With their eyes still connected, Kai shortens the distance between them until his lips are right on top of the mask above Kyungsoo's lips. Despite the material interfering their lips from touching, they were still genuinely happy at the simple action. And although it wasn't much, the act conveyed every little feeling they've been wanting to say for the last couples of months.

 _'I miss you', 'I need you', 'I love you'_........it was all there.

With one last peck on Kyungsoo's forehead, Kai laces their fingers together. 

"Get well soon. Hyung said he'll stop by soon." With that, Kai sits down, resting his head on his other hand and stares at Kyungsoo. 

 

 

 

**~Chapter 36 end~**


	37. I'm Home

Words: 4360

     Soon, apparently to Baekhyun was twelve hours later. The boss had himself piles of work due to the long ass report he had to write for his boss. The higher ups had demanded him for a report on Kyungsoo's and his long absence, and so he had no choice but to make up a whole story by himself. Not only that, he had to finish Kyungsoo's portion of work for the last four days. As much as he wanted to ask the others for help, they already had enough work, finishing up his portion during his kidnapping and Kyungsoo's portion during his runaway. it was why they had so little rest back then.

     "I'm done Baekhyun. What about you?" Chanyeol enters his room with Kai's portion of work that he volunteered to do. 

     He, on the other hand, groaned in frustration because there was still much to do. He ended up taking his anger out on his boyfriend. "Shut up Park Chanyeol and call me Sir or Boss while we're at work."

     Chanyeol only giggles and placed the papers on his desk. "I'll go visit Kyungsoo first." And at the mention of his friend's name, he began wailing Chanyeol's name, whining to him how he should wait for him so they could go together. He himself didn't realize his quick change of mood, but Chanyeol did and he leaned on the table, laughing his ass off.

     Baekhyun ended up shooting a bullet at Chanyeol's direct, but the latter avoided the shot and gave him a kiss on the lips instead.

     Chanyeol leaves. He blushed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     By the time Baekhyun and Chanyeol got to the hospital, it was already past midnight and Kyungsoo was already asleep. Kai who was still awake at that time, allowed them to go in and check on Kyungsoo. Despite his condition getting better, Baekhyun still can't get rid of the worries inside his chest while looking at the numerous strings of tubes that were attached to the latter just to keep him breathing.

     Chanyeol once again assured him that Kyungsoo will be fine and that he will settle things with Kai soon.

     Tired and exhausted, he flopped down on the couch in the room and lay there like a dead fish. Soon enough, he fell asleep too, drowning himself in stress and weariness. 

     Both Chanyeol and Kai didn't have the heart to wake the little boss up so they left him there as Chanyeol made him more comfortable while Kai put a blanket over him. After that, they sat near the door, as if guarding the room, and slept there with their back against the wall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Whatever Baekhyun was dreaming in his head, it definitely involved rolling and rolling until he rolls off the couch. It was a grand greeting as he fell with an 'oomph' and a few groans here and there. Despite the painful fall, he stood up fine, cursing, staggering and rubbing his back. The land should have been hard enough to wake him up, but he was clearly still half asleep since he hasn't noticed the five pairs of eyes watching him with amusement.

     It wasn't until a soft, "Morning Baekhyun" coming from the bed that he looked up and noticed the presence in the room. There were four other people who stood around the hospital bed, but the person he kept his focus on was the wounded member sitting upright on the bed.

     "Kyungsoo!" He rushed to the latter only to stop short, controlling himself from crashing the latter with a tight hug because surely, that would hurt him like hell. "H-How are feeling? Why aren't you wearing your mask? Are you sure you're not hurting anywhere? Kai! Get him some water!" 

     Instead of following his instruction, they all laughed at him and his dumb self. Even Kyungsoo was laughing even if it was small and almost inaudible. He doesn't know why either, but he ended up laughing as well, joining in on the fun.

     For a few minutes, it died down to only a comfortable silence, leaving them staring, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo especially at each other. Not much was exchanged between the other two except a genuine smile and a hand holding tightly onto each other. Both being equally happy and loving kept their eyes connected throughout the long silence. Baekhyun having shed a few tears were quickly wiped away by Kyungsoo's shaking hands. As time passed and they lost themselves in their own reunion world, Baekhyun slowly leaned his forehead against Kyungsoo's and simply said-

    

     _"Welcome home."_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The rest of them watch with fond, observing every little action and affection the two friends gave each other. The feeling was mutual as they all felt the same, but somehow the bond between these two are just slightly different, slightly deeper, and slightly stronger than all of them combined. It wasn't hard to understand, it's just hard to explain. None of them could thoroughly describe the content in their heart, the lightened mood or the radiating aura surrounding them. All they know is that they can feel it. They can feel the completeness of their family.

     No need for pretty words or fancy descriptions... just the emotion were fine. Love was all they need.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The O.Ox gang was all arrested and all the dead members were cleaned up by the headquarter's people. The police suspected nothing and no evidence was left behind. The main campus was angry when they found out about Kyungsoo's situation, but Baekhyun managed to convince them that Kyungsoo was still of worth to the company. In the end, Baekhyun's boss gave him the privilege to stay in the company and work as Baekhyun's assistant.

     That being said, Kyungsoo's portion of the mission was still attributed to the rest of the members. Baekhyun lay back on his mission as well, mainly focusing on the paperwork and a new plan to expand his territory. 

     Once again, they were back to their usual workload, only this time, busier and livelier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Their life was rather ordeal. Having to move in with each other into one big house, all six members were able to fit under one shelter. They have a swimming pool which Sehun requested, a garden that he felt was necessary for family gatherings, a kitchen personally designed by Kyungsoo, and a grand living room where they enjoy their weekends together, watching movies or having dinner.

     Kyungsoo who was always home kept the house clean, even cooking for them when they returned home late at night. Of course, the rest of the members help sometimes when they don't have any missions. Kyungsoo hasn't fully recovered anyway, so they couldn't risk the latter working himself out. Kai wasn't having any of that and he wasn't willing to be separated from his lover for too long. So Baekhyun being the kind and loving boss he was, gave the latter quick easy missions only.

     That being said, Baekhyun didn't do that to come and see them making out on the couch. It really didn't bother him that they were engaged in a heated kiss, literally eating each other out on the couch. What bothers him was the fact that they were doing so on his favorite furniture, the one Chanyeol bought for him a few weeks ago.

     "God dammit! I watch movies on that couch bastards." Baekhyun stomped in anger towards them. Having been caught first handed, they separated immediately; Kai sitting back up and Kyungsoo standing awkwardly while cleaning the remaining saliva on his face.

     He could tease them further for their red cheeks and stuttering excuses, but he went and pushed Kai away to have the couch for himself. Chanyeol enters a few minutes later only to be greeted by a spoiled Baekhyun, jumping onto him.

     "They ruined your present!" Baekhyun whined, face snuggling in Chanyeol's neck.

     "What do you mean they ruined my present? What present and who are you talking about?" Chanyeol dropped his bag to hoist him up by his ass. Baekhyun only whines some more, kicking his legs in which Chanyeol gave up and carried him into the kitchen where the others were.

     Obviously, when he asked the other two, neither of them answered and just ignored his question whenever he asked them. Still annoyed and angry, Baekhyun faced Chanyeol and told him what happened. Chanyeol finds it completely ridiculous and laughs at his lover for getting angry over the smallest thing ever. Even so, he did find it incredibly cute since Baekhyun was angry over something he bought for him.

     As a reward, he gave Baekhyun a peck on the lips, but Baekhyun surprised him again by thrusting his tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeply. Lost in their own world, he placed his lover on the table so he could free his hands to cup the elder's face. The action only deepens the kiss, allowing them to literally suck the juice off each other's tongues.

     "Yah! Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol! That's where I make your food!" It was a sweet revenge in Baekhyun's opinion, even pointing his middle finger at him while Chanyeol still kisses him on the counter.

     "And you said we were gross." Kai shook his head and put a hand over Kyungsoo's eyes to prevent him from watching live porn.

     Baekhyun must have forgotten that revenge was Kyungsoo's thing. Yanking Kai's hand away, he dragged Kai with him and resumed their business on the very couch Baekhyun love the most. 

     Minute after minute they battle it out with both couples making out in their restricted area. Sehun and Luhan came home to both couples half naked and ready to go down on some shit. Sehun whistles playfully while Luhan shrieked the loudest.

     Both couples immediately shoot up with horrified looks to see the last couple finally home. 

     "How about we join them, Lulu?"

     "Fuck no! Today is your birthday and they were supposed to start preparation!"

     "Nah, just let them fuck!"

     "Well, at least not in front of eyes... Oh my god..... I'm want to kill them so bad." Luhan growled and almost like a threat, the couples fixed themselves and apologized immediately.

     Ranking and position were important and all, but Luhan was still the oldest and he can be super scary when he's angry. None of them wanted to hear the long lecture. Even Chanyeol and Kai who was dragged along with their lover's games received the deadly glare from the elder. In the end, they scattered to their respective rooms to continue with their love session.

     "Really," He huffs, "Can't they be serious for once? It's your twenty-third birthday and I wanted to do something special for you. It's our first year celebrating it with everyone too."

     Sehun pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek that was pouting so cutely. "That is really sweet of you, but celebrating it like every other year is fine too. We don't have to make it too grand." 

    "If you say so." The elder slowly looks at him with his big round eyes and said with disappointment. Seeing Luhan sad wasn't exactly his thing so he snatched the latter's face into his hands and pampered him with kisses.

     The ticklish sensation on his eyes, cheeks, neck and ears weren't enough and Luhan found himself asking for more of Sehun's touch. He pulled the younger down while he tiptoed up towards his lips. They meet halfway when their tongues wrestle in lewd and playful manner.

     Luhan's back eventually hits the wall and Sehun eventually has his way under the elder's shirt. Naughty fingers rub the erected nubs, twitching it and squeezing it with much tease. Luhan moan into the kiss and all Sehun had to do was knee his lover's crotch to get him sing his name in pleasure. 

"Luhan."

"Ah~" he moans in response.

"What kind of sex haven't we have yet?"

Luhan wasn't sure what Sehun meant, but he answered it anyway, "I don't know, in the swimming pool?" He can feel Sehun smirking into their kiss.

"That's why I had hyung built us a pool. I've always wanted to have sex in the swimming pool"

"You...ngh... had Baekhyun built a swimming pool just so we can fuck each other there?"

"Precisely." Sehun proudly said before scooping his lover up in his arms. With legs tightly wrapped around his waist, Luhan kissed him feverishly, sloppily yet lovingly. They wobble to the pool only to have Luhan thrown in the water with no warning. 

Luhan was furious in the water, gasping for air as he rises back to the surface to scold the younger. But before he could do anything, Sehun attacked his lips again, munching it with the water in the pool. 

Their cloth flies and soon enough, they were both naked and still stealing kisses from place to another. It wasn't hard to make Luhan moan because every part of his body was super sensitive. from the slightest touch on his skin to the hard bite on his chest could be a trigger to Luhan's hard muscle. 

He begs to be touched and receive a handjob. He begs to be fuck only to get two fingers in his asshole. He shivers at the cold water that enters together with Sehun's fingers, but the feeling only made him more arouse. 

They ended up on one of the walls with Sehun's long fingers thrusting in and out of Luhan's prostrate. The elder rolled his head back in pleasure, whining impatiently for the next part to come.

"Ah! Ah! please, Sehun." It wasn't enough. Two fingers just couldn't be compared to Sehun's glorious dick.

"How bad do you want it, Lulu? Tell me how bad you want it." And Luhan not in his right mind to the refuse did as he was told. It wasn't like he hates Sehun being all bossy with him anyway. If anything, he would like it better Sehun starts making him say these things even more.

"Come on Sehunnie, just stick your dick into my cunt and fuck me like there's no tomorrow." Luhan started ranting when he felt the crown of Sehun’s cock graze his opening. "Oh my gosh.....ah! yes Sehun... deeper." hand gripping onto Sehun's shoulder, he wraps his legs around his pelvis and feels the thick shaft stretching him in two. 

"Fuck. You're clenching."

Sehun didn’t wait for him to adjust and just buried himself to the hilt with a sudden thrust. Luhan screamed again, bucking his hips to encourage Sehun to move faster. The other boy didn’t need to be told twice. Grabbing hip with his hands, and pound up into him, all the way to his sweet spot. The pool was filled with the sound of their heavy breathing, their moans in pleasure and the water splashes here and there.

"T-There...Ah!" Luhan moans extra loud because it felt weirdly good with the tiny bits amount of water that kept getting into his ass. 

With head leaned on the border, Sehun fucked him against the wall, legs were thrown up over the other’s shoulder for easy access. His hand couldn't be kept alone as they strayed down to his dick, stroking it roughly and sending a thrill of pleasure down his spine.

Luhan felt his climax when the latter's thrust became more erratic. With all the pleasure he was given Luhan didn't last long. With a few more pumps, the both of them pushed to the orgasm, Sehun pumping seeds into him while he sprays what was left of him in the water.

With a few second of rest and a long exhale, Sehun finally takes himself out and let Luhan's legs drop. Cum leaked in the pool, but they only laugh knowing that they will get into deep shit with Baekhyun later when the little boss finds out.

Neitherless, they didn't care and stayed a little bit longer, knowing that the other two couples are probably still doing their _'stuff'_.

With a soft peck on Sehun face, Luhan congratulates him.

"Happy birthday boyfriend. I hope that was a good birthday sex you just had."

"You bet it was." The younger only pecks him back on the lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Large fingers roam up his body the moment he was thrown on the bed. Chanyeol kisses him and sucks on his body, leaving purple love marks that form a heart on his chest. Teeth graze his skin and form blood dots every now and then, but he doesn't complain because he loves the way Chanyeol manhandled him so possessively, and so protectively. No matter how much Chanyeol hurts him, shrewd his blood and make him cry, it would all be worth it because, in the end, Chanyeol embraces him with his big arms and whisper loving words into his ears.  
  
"Chanyeol..." He moaned softly as those fingers brushed against his nubs, circling it and pinching it with much force. He moaned again and this time, Chanyeol took advantage of his open mouth, invading his hot cavern and drilled into them for a heated abusive kiss.  
  
Their tongues didn't fight as Baekhyun submit himself and let Chanyeol dominants him the way it has always been. They play it hard to get, one simply licking while the other sucking hard. All they ever get from this foreplay is the erotic whining and sweet saliva that they suck off each other, but they like it that way, having to taste the love that they shared for each other.  
  
Cloth gone and cocks rusting against each other, Chanyeol took them both into his hand and stroke them at the same time. Baekhyun who was a moaning mess, could only hold onto Chanyeol's shoulder, begging for more.  
  
"Ride me, babe. Let me see you fuck yourself."  
  
Baekhyun doesn't have to be told twice to push Chanyeol against the bed's post and set himself right above the latter's crotch. Hungry and desperate, he bends down and bites the elf ears, licking his earlobe. Chanyeol grunt and grabs onto his ass, spreading and massaging it.  
  
Baekhyun was fast to reposition himself above the standing shaft. With hands on Chanyeol's shoulder, he shuts his eyes and feels himself dipping down on the thick long cock. The both of them sign when he completely swallows the hard muscle, feeling every thick vein rubbing against his walls. Without wasting any time, he began bouncing himself top of it in dangerous torturous pace.  
  
It didn't take him long to quicken the speed and pleasure himself on Chanyeol's cock. He likes it when Chanyeol holds down his waist and buckled upwards to have them meet half way. The sudden movement had him screaming in pleasure and Chanyeol didn't stop there, stabbing him with more sharp thrust, right into his prostrate.  
  
"Ah! You're so good." Baekhyun had his arm around Chanyeol's neck while he sloppily tongues his earlobe. " F-Fuck me...ah!... Yeah, like that."  
  
Once more, their body moved in sync as Baekhyun pounce up and down on Chanyeol's fat shaft while Chanyeol pushes up, meeting the latter at the very top. Skin against skin, the room was filled with nothing but wanton and feral sound.  
  
Knowing that Baekhyun can't get off like this, Chanyeol changed their position till the elder had his ass raised in the air. He shoved his dick right back in and pound harder in that position. Fast and hard thrust was Chanyeol's forte. He does so with every shift until Baekhyun screams his name between they grunts and moan.  
  
Chanyeol bends to align his chest with his lover's back. He kisses his nap while snaking his hand the elder's erected muscle that dripping with his own juice. Baekhyun whine and his walls clench even more. It was obviously the way Baekhyun eagerly pushback that he's very close to his limit, so Chanyeol did what he had to, syncing the pump in his hand with his thrust.  
  
"F-faster." Feeling his climax, Baekhyun clutched onto the thin fabric and beg for Chanyeol to get him to his limits.  
  
 With an extra squeeze on Baekhyun's cock, the elder groan, flopping his head on the mattress.  
  
"Baekhyun." Chanyeol keeps fucking him from the back, dirty skin slap loud and clear, but Baekhyun heard what Chanyeol said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The sudden confession had him fluster with all different emotion and he comes just like that, with Chanyeol's thick white seeds in his walls.

  
Baekhyun dropped on the mattress almost immediately the moment Chanyeol takes himself out. But unlike the other times when he falls from exhaustion and tiredness, this time, Baekhyun did so out of embarrassment.  
  
'I love you' it should have been a common confession, but somehow it felt like it was the first time Chanyeol confessed his love to him a few months ago.  
  
"Baek?"  
  
With feelings still all jumbled up, Baekhyun caught Chanyeol by surprised and pull him down by his neck for a feverish clasp of lips.  
  
But unlike the first time when he fails to tell Chanyeol his feeling, this time, he said it without wavering.  
  
"I love you too Park Chanyeol. I love you and only you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hot and dripping wet, their body moved together as Kai buried himself in his lover's tight entrance. Slowly yet deeply, he thrust with everything he has making Kyungsoo scream in pleasure. Again and again, the end of his pelvis hit the walls of Kyungsoo's clef. With skin slapping and wet noises mix in their background, Kai finds it hard not to feel the arousal rising from his stomach. 

He bends and aligns his lips with Kyungsoo. They kiss with tongue lapping and wetting the every corner of their lips. The latter easily gives in and let him dominate him the way it's supposed to be.  

The immense pleasure striking in his lower half had him begging for more "Ah! Deeper.....Kai." Doing just that, Kai bends Kyungsoo until he's folded in half. Once again, he slams and Kyungsoo dealt with all the abuse in his very prostrate. 

With every thrust Kai did, Kyungsoo clench even tighter, slowly forcing Kai to his climax. Kai too wanted Kyungsoo to meet his ends so he gasps the latter's angry muscle. He purposefully squeezes it's tip, preventing more precum to leak, earning him a loud long moan from his lover. 

With all the pleasure he was given, Kyungsoo didn't last very long. When Kai matches the pump in his hand to his thrust, he pushed Kyungsoo to his orgasm. He, on the other hand, came just a few thrust latter, filling his lover's hole with thick white substances.

They pants and heave tiredly, but the smile on their face never falter. Kai reached for a piece of tissue when he pulls to clean the mess he has done. Kyungsoo lay there quietly letting Kai take care of him like a little kid. He can't help but grow fond of Kai's maturity, and the way he babies him whenever they're together. And although Kai doesn't say as much 'i love you' as the others do, his overprotectiveness tells him everything.

"Kai. Hug me." Being a little spoiled himself, he ends up pouting and giving puppy eyes more than he's supposed to. Kai doesn't really notice, but he would sometimes steal a kiss from him whenever they fell as sleep.

Words were more or less not spoken since they rather cuddle and intertwines their fingers. It was an act of love that Kyungsoo grew attach to and even though they never really fought over anything, He knew Kai have many questions.

Two months have passed since he came back, but not once have Kai asked him about anything. He takes that as a sign for Kai to wait for him to bring up the topic himself, but somehow, he wasn't ready to reopen the wound in his heart and remember those torturing memories.

"I will patiently wait for you until you are ready. If it's you, I can wait forever." Kyungsoo believes those words because that's what he have been doing all this time. Even until now, he still waiting- still waiting, waiting and waiting for him.

So maybe he isn't ready to open up his past, but Kai is willing to try and so hethinksk that it's only to right for him to do so too. There will be tears, maybe some nightmares, but he knows everything will end up fine because Kai will always be there to back him up.

Love is a magical thing, and he knows Kai will heal him using just that. Now, all he wishes is to be happy like Baekhyun, free and moved on. That day was the day he let go of his past and start a new.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Guys! the food is ready!" Baekhyun shout for the rest of them to come to the dining room. The rest of the members who were at the living room session replies in delight and rushed to the fully decorated table full of food.

"Woah~ Baekhyun. Kyungsoo. Did you have to make so much food? I thought it's just Sehun's birthday today." Kai said amazed with a large amount of food they displayed. Surely this much could feed the whole organization if they wanted too. 

"Well actually, I wanted to celebrate something else as well. With all the workload we've been having and the busy schedule that never seems to end, today is the first time we have our family gathering. It's been a while since we have a break and I'm just taking the chance to celebrate it because a chance like this is rare. Who knows when we'll ever have an opportunity like this again. With everyone here, the family is complete and so I just wanted to treasure this moment like any other special occasion."

None of them never really thought about it until Baekhyun mentioned it. They guess Baekhyun is just really fond of the idea of family and they're happy that it is becoming a motto for him to work harder.

Dinner started and ended with heavy laughter. The night was still early, young into the night, so they couldn't sleep just yet.

They played some games and watched some movies. But by the times the third movie ends and the credit silently roll on the screen, the couples were already asleep, side by side, tangled with each other.

Kyungsoo having fallen asleep on Kai's lap while the younger sleep with his head rests on top of the sofa. Sehun and Luhan cuddle on the bean bags on the floor while Baekhyun and Chanyeol lay comfortably on their own couch.

With a soft blanket nicely warming them from the cold, they sleep soundly without a single worry of the world.

The movie's credits were reaching its end and as the instrumental music comes to a stop, 'the end' was what's left of the film. With no one even awake to turn off the TV, the machine turns off itself as a setting Chanyeol set up when they first bought it.

That night, was just another happy night that is to come.

 

 

~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done. I hope you enjoy that and i hope you give me some reviews! it would be much appreciate.


End file.
